


Esa vez que reencarne en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

by ReyNoMuerto



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Duel Monsters, Gen, Juudai & Haou are twin brothers, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, References to Lovecraft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 127,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNoMuerto/pseuds/ReyNoMuerto
Summary: Kenichi Satou en apariencia era un niño ordinario. Bueno, tal vez un poco más retraído en sí mismo que el resto de los niños de su edad. Pero en general normal. No causaba problemas a sus padres y tenía un buen promedio en la escuela. También veía los partidos de la liga profesional de duelo por televisión, y estaba al pendiente de cada lanzamiento de nuevas cartas; incluso cuando nunca jugaba con su mazo o pedía cartas nuevas a sus padres.Entonces conoció a Judai Yuki, su nuevo e hiperactivo vecino que amaba el Duelo de Monstruos, y la poca normalidad que había en su vida terminó. Porque a pesar de las apariencias, Kenichi Satou no era un niño ordinario: tenía recuerdos de otra vida, en otro mundo, donde todo lo que ahora lo rodeaba era simplemente una franquicia japonesa de manga, anime y juegos de cartas. Y por supuesto, la entrada de Judai a su vida trajo consigo espíritus de duelo, una guerra entre fuerzas cósmicas, y todas esas cosas que son divertidas de ver en un anime; pero aterradoras cuando tienes que enfrentarte a ellas en carne y hueso.Siempre podía consolarse con el hecho que pudo ser peor: al menos no estaba en una aldea ninja, o atrapado en un mundo estilo JRPG como un Slime Gary Stu.
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Haou | Supreme King/Yubel, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	1. R. D. D. – Reencarnación de la Dimensión Diferente

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic también se está publicando en mis cuentas de Fanfiction.net y Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización 15/01/21: Corrección de errores menores, y reescritura de algunos párrafos para hacerlos más claro. Los cambios son menores, y no implican alteraciones sobre la trama general de la historia.

* * *

**Introducción**

* * *

**R. D. D. - Reencarnación de la Dimensión Diferente**

**[Carta Mágica/Equipo]**

_Descarta 1 carta, y después selecciona 1 de tus monstruos desterrados; Invócalo de Modo Especial en Posición de Ataque y equípale esta carta. Cuando esta carta deja el Campo, destruye el monstruo equipado._

* * *

Los primeros años de mi nueva vida los pasé envuelto en la confusión absoluta. No hacía nada más que sentarme y mirar todo cuanto me rodeaba, como si fuera un mero espectador mientras la vida pasaba frente a mis ojos. Esto se debía, creo, a que mi mente estaba lidiando con los inconexos retazos que me quedaban de los recuerdos de mi vida anterior, a la vez que trataba de comprender este nuevo y extraño mundo que me rodeaba.

Lo que pasa con la muerte es que nunca estás preparado para ella, tal vez ni siquiera los desahuciados lo estén. Mucho menos esperas que llegue de forma violenta y repentina. Seamos sinceros, nadie quiere irse así. Pero, una vez que sucede, sólo queda la paz absoluta... Al menos fue así en mi caso. No puedo decir que recuerde algo parecido a un cielo o a un infierno. Todo lo que había era la seguridad de que todo lo bueno o malo que hubiera ocurrido en mi vida carecía de importancia ante el descanso eterno.

Fue debido a eso que, así como no estaba preparado para morir, tampoco lo estaba para que esa paz terminará y, de un momento a otro, me encontrara siendo arrojado de vuelta a la vida.

La mente de un bebé es pura confusión, así que tampoco puedo recordar mucho de lo que pasó esos primeros días, lo cual es un alivio. Los sentidos de un bebé están por todas partes, sumado al hecho de que mi consciencia no estaba lo bastante «despierta», por decirlo de alguna forma, como para guardar recuerdos nítidos de esos primeros años. En cierta ocasión leí que los bebés no son capaces de guardar recuerdos auténticos hasta pasados los dos años de edad, así que supongo que tiene sentido el que haya sido así.

Pasados los meses, y conforme mi nuevo cerebro se desarrollaba, me fui dando cuenta de que había renacido, a juzgar por los recuerdos que conservaba de otra vida. Mi mente se convirtió en un amasijo de imágenes sin sentido. Rostros y nombres que se entremezclaban entre sí, y a los que no podía dar un orden lógico. Podía recordar, por ejemplo, los rostros de quienes fueron mis padres, pero era incapaz de hacer que esas imágenes coincidieran con sus nombres; y el que dos personas, a quienes no podía reconocer de esas visiones, pero sí por mis instintos, me hablarán constantemente diciendo que eran mis padres no ayudaba en nada.

Tenía los fragmentos de otra vida, de otra familia que nada tenía que ver con la actual: otros padres, hermanos, compañeros de clase, amigos, profesores, colegas de trabajo… Y, por supuesto, recuerdos de cosas que habían sucedido, ya fuera algo personal o algún acontecimiento histórico, que al parecer existían sólo en mi cabeza, pues a mi alrededor no había señales de que algo similar hubiese pasado en el mundo que me rodeaba.

Los terrores nocturnos fueron una constante durante mis primeros cinco años de vida, incluso cuando no era capaz de hilar con claridad las imágenes de esas pesadillas. Por suerte fueron disminuyendo a medida que crecía; en parte, creo, porque mi mente finalmente comenzó diferenciar y separar los viejos recuerdos de los nuevos que estaba creando.

Esto comenzó alrededor de los tres años, cuando mi cerebro se desarrolló lo suficiente como para permitirme llevar a cabo dicha disociación. Ayudó el tratamiento médico, por supuesto. Siempre agradeceré a mis nuevos padres por no rendirse con el niño problema que les tocó criar. No creo que nadie esté listo para cuidar de una anomalía de reencarnación como soy yo.

En fin, con mi mente menos enredada, comencé a prestar más atención a mi entorno. Por supuesto, fue inevitable hacer algunas comparaciones entre una vida y otra:

Esta vez nací en Japón, un gran avance, supongo. También aprendí que mi nombre ahora era Kenichi Satou, hijo de Miyuki Satou y Kensuke Satou. Nací en la ciudad de Tokio, en el barrio de Odaiba para ser preciso (durante años albergue el temor infantil de estar en una especie de _crossover_ con Digimon y de que, en cualquier momento, Vamdemon invadiría la isla artificial, considerando que al parecer tener recuerdos de adulto no mitigó el hecho de que tenía el cerebro de un niño), y tenía un tío dieciséis años mayor que yo, llamado Kouji Satou, quien de hecho fue una gran ayuda para mis padres durante el tiempo que estuve «enfermo».

A pesar de que muchos de esos detalles negaban la posibilidad de que estuviera imaginando todo, debo confesar que muchas veces me desperté convencido de que en realidad todo a mi alrededor era producto de un sueño excesivamente vivido. En especial porque los pocos detalles que recordaba sobre mi muerte eran desagradables: recordaba el dolor intenso de algo filoso cortando mi garganta, lo cual hasta ahora me produce pesadillas. Ese recuerdo fue en gran parte culpable de los terrores nocturnos que padecí en mi infancia más temprana. Llegué a pensar que mi muerte fue en un terrible accidente, así que más de una vez creé escenarios en mi cabeza parecidos a esa _creepypasta_ llamada _Ash nunca salió de pueblo Paleta_.

Y esto me lleva a un a otro punto desconcertante de mi situación como alma reencarnada: los recuerdos de las personas que sé fueron importantes para mí en mi vida pasada, se desdibujan con gran facilidad, como tener una palabra en la punta de la lengua y por más que te esfuerces eres incapaz de expresarla; pero cosas mucho más insignificantes a lado de esos recuerdos preciosos, como el saber las capitales de los estados de mi país anterior, las tablas de multiplicar o, lo más absurdo, detalles sobre las series, películas, libros y videojuegos que leí, vi y jugué en mi vida anterior, parecían haber sobrevivido casi intactos a lo que sea que ocurre durante la reencarnación.

Es muy triste, en realidad, saber de memoria los nombres de todos los _Pokémon_ de primera generación, pero ser incapaz de recordar cómo se llamaban mis padres o mis hermanos.

Suspiro.

Fue por esos motivos, además de tratar de mitigar un poco el dolor de ser incapaz de recordar a las personas que amé, por lo que decidí concentrarme en vivir esta nueva vida y tratar de superar un pasado que ya nunca más podría ser.

Me esforcé en aprender el idioma de mi nueva patria, debo agradecer que los cerebros en desarrollo son esponjas de conocimiento, incluso cuando pude haber saturado el mío con información poco relevante como, por ejemplo, las combinaciones de todos los puzles de _Resident Evil_ (las cuales a veces me sirven para poner contraseñas difíciles de adivinar ya que soy el único que entiende el contexto detrás de ellas).

En fin, conforme mi mente se desarrollaba más, comencé a enfocarme principalmente en memorizar mi entorno y los sucesos cotidianos que se mostraban en los noticieros, o en las conversaciones de los adultos, todo para tratar de comprender el mundo en el que ahora vivía.

Fue a causa de esa necesidad por aprender más del mundo que me rodeaba, que me enteré del aparente hecho de que estaba viviendo en una suerte de _fanfiction isekai_ cliché de un mundo de anime.

Me explico:

Cerca de la época en la que comencé a esforzarme por vivir de nuevo, comencé a notar los comerciales de televisión que anunciaban las nuevas expansiones de este excitante juego traído desde los Estados Unidos: _Duelo de Monstruos_.

No me tomó mucho tiempo hacer clic entre esos comerciales y cierta franquicia de _manganime_ que disfruté mucho durante gran parte de mi vida anterior. Hasta cierto punto, fue una sorpresa agridulce que no estuvieran anunciando el juego de cartas de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ , sino _Duelo de Monstruos_.

Mi shock sólo empeoró cuando el logo de Konami no apareció por ningún lado en esos comerciales. En su lugar, se mostraba el de una empresa norteamericana llamada Ilusiones Industriales: una compañía internacional de juegos de mesa perteneciente a la prestigiosa familia Crawford, la cual era tan poderosa como los mismos Rockefeller. En parte, pienso, ese fue uno de los motivos por los que el Duelo de Monstruos llegó a convertirse en una industria por sí mismo, eso y que en este mundo la gente parece tener una obsesión muy marcada por resolver los problemas con juegos. Lo que explica cómo es que todos los antagonistas episodios del manga aceptaban de una los juegos que el faraón les proponía.

Por si lo anterior no fuera suficiente, estaba el detalle de que el juego en este mundo apareció mucho antes que en el otro. Tomando en cuenta que comencé a prestar atención a estos comerciales alrededor de 1994, y no en 1998 cuando, creo recordar, se pusieron a la venta las primeras cartas en Japón. Si fueron las de Bandai o las de Konami no lo sé en realidad, y tampoco creo que sea relevante.

Debo aclarar que, en mi vida pasada, Yu-Gi-Oh!, es decir, el duelo como tal (¡En mi mundo el juego se llamaba Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG o OCG, según donde vivieras!) no fue algo conocido para mí hasta por allá de 2003 o 2004, cuando la serie _Duel Monsters_ se emitió por TV abierta en mi país, lo que la convirtió en la moda del verano para todos los niños y adolescentes del país… de occidente, en realidad, aunque en Japón su boom ya llevaba varios años de ventaja.

Por otro lado, mientras crecía fui notando algunas peculiaridades de este mundo que reconocía como «típicamente de anime», así que se me pasó por la mente la idea de que la reencarnación permitiera no sólo renacer, sino hacerlo en un universo o línea temporal muy diferente… como es común en muchas historias _isekai_. Es decir, estoy seguro de que morí en algún punto de finales de 2018 y, de pronto, los calendarios a mi alrededor marcaban que estábamos en 1993. Y eso sin mencionar el sudor o las venas marcadas al estilo anime que llegué a ver en algunas personas. Eso no significa que esperara renacer en un mundo que para mí era una ficción, o al menos una que conocía (no estaba tan clavado al anime como para ver todas las series de cada temporada).

En realidad, la gota que colmó mi vaso sucedió un tiempo después, cuando el tío Kouji llegó muy feliz a casa anunciando que había recibido una invitación para el torneo de Ciudad Batallas, y se marchó a ciudad Domino por algunos días. Luego de aquello, me fue imposible negar que de hecho había renacido en el mundo de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_.

También he de admitir que fue un poco tonto de mi parte el no haber hecho la conexión entre el nombre de mi tío con Kouji Satou, el personaje de la serie _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ a quien Judai enfrentó durante la tercera temporada. Tampoco es que haya estado prestando mucha atención a esos detalles o buscándolos activamente. De nuevo, los primeros años de mi nueva existencia son algo borrosos para mí, ocupado en aprender cómo desasociar los recuerdos de mi vida pasada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, en un intento de mi mente por «aprender» a vivir de nuevo.

No fue hasta que cumplí los cinco años, cuando el tío Kouji vino de visita y me obsequió mi primera baraja de duelo, que de verdad le presté más atención al entonces joven universitario y comencé a atar los cabos sueltos poco a poco.

Y claro, ese día demostré que quizá sabía un poco más de lo que debería saber un niño de cinco años sobre el juego. Por fortuna, no había perdido ni uno sólo de los duelos televisados de Ciudad Batallas y otros torneos, por lo que fue fácil poner como excusa que aprendí el juego observando a los duelistas por televisión. Tampoco es que fuera difícil mantener esa mentira: mis padres ya me consideraban un prodigio a causa de lo rápido que empecé a aprender cosas una vez pasados los baches de mi «enfermedad». Al parecer veían mi infancia temprana problemática como un indicio de que tenían un niño especial en muchos más sentidos que sólo estar «enfermo». Después de todo, ¿no dicen que Albert Einstein no aprendió a hablar hasta los tres o cuatro años de edad?

(Gracias a los dioses que no reencarne en el Naruverso: ser un niño especial allí es tener un enorme blanco en la espalda, para luego acabar como Itachi en el frente de guerra con sólo cinco años de edad.)

Cabe destacar que la _Baraja de Principiantes de Guerreros_ tampoco es que fuera la gran cosa. Era tan sosa como las _Barajas de Inicio_ de Yugi, Kaiba, Pegasus y Joey que conocí en mi vida anterior. Por supuesto, estaba llena de monstruos de Tipo Guerrero, y alguna que otra carta siempre útil para ellos tales como « **Refuerzo del Ejército** » o « **El Guerrero Volviendo con Vida** »; pasando por las básicas por excelencia que van con cualquier _deck_ : « **Monstruo Renacido** », « **Agujero Oscuro** », « **Agujero Trampa** », « **Waboku** » y la muy rota « **Ofrenda Final** ».

En todo caso, tras ese primer desliz, tomé la resolución de no permitir que el Duelo de Monstruos fuera algo muy relevante en mi vida. Esto hizo que mi baraja pasará a juntar polvo en el fondo de mi armario, junto con los muchos juguetes preescolares que nunca llegué a utilizar, por obvias razones.

Como un duelista no me enorgullezco de haber hecho eso, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar. Es parte de vivir en negación, supongo.

En mi vida anterior, la franquicia fue un excelente distractor para relajarme, ya fuera jugando los videojuegos o viendo los animes. Y debo confesar que la única época en la cual llegué a jugar con cartas físicas fue durante la secundaria. Específicamente, en esos días usé mucho la _Baraja de Estructura Locura de Zombi_. Lo último en parte para no ser el único en mi clase sin un _deck_ (los niños pueden ser muy crueles cuando no estás a la moda) y porque a mis amigos de verdad les encantaba el juego, lo cual acabó por contagiarme. Por supuesto, todo lo anterior significa que tampoco fui un jugador competitivo, no presencial al menos. Sumen todo al hecho de que vivía en una zona de la ciudad donde el juego no era muy accesible ni siquiera en su mayor punto de popularidad. En la tienda de cómics cercana a mi casa, _Magic_ y _Pokémon_ eran los únicos juegos de cartas que podían presumir de llenar torneos. El primero, por ser lo que jugaban los frikis mayores, y el segundo porque… pues, _Pokémon_.

Volviendo al anime, durante la secundaria me enganché lo suficiente como para querer seguirlo, pero su transmisión en la televisora local era tan irregular que era casi imposible seguir la historia. Debido a esto, durante un largo tiempo después de la secundaria, le perdí la pista. Hasta que en mi año final de preparatoria conseguí la serie _Duel Monsters_ en DVD y por fin pude terminar de verla, además de ver el comienzo de _GX_.

La llegada de Internet y la TV por cable a mi vida me permitió terminar de ver _GX_ , conocer la serie original sin censura, enterarme de que existía la llamada Temporada 0, y seguir _5D’s_ durante la mayor parte de su emisión en Japón, así como _Zexal_. También fue la época donde más activo estuve respecto al juego de cartas en sí y el _fandom_ a través de los foros de discusión. Y, por supuesto, me volví más activo en el juego gracias a sitios como _Dueling Network_ y programas como _YGOPro_.

La introducción de los _péndulos_ y su invocación durante la serie _Arc-V_ fue mi punto de quiebre y me alejé de la franquicia por algunos años.

Algún tiempo después, alguien en un foro me convenció de darle su oportunidad al nuevo anime, _Vrains_ , que estaba comenzando y la verdad es que la _Invocación de Enlace_ me intrigó lo suficiente para al menos darle una mirada… que se prolongó hasta el punto que cada semana estaba listo para ver el nuevo capítulo.

He de aclarar que, aunque el juego físico lo jugué más bien poco, fue muy distinto en los videojuegos. Los jugué todos: desde el _Forbidden Memories_ de PS1 hasta el _Legacy of the Duelist_ (este último fue el que de verdad me obligó a comprender la _Invocación Péndulo_ y lo muy rota que está), pasando por juegos no oficiales, en especial el _YGOPro_ , al cual jugué tanto que incluso me uní a un clan y participe en muchos torneos virtuales durante la era _Zexal_.

Tomando en cuenta todo lo anterior, supongo que, si iba a reencarnar en un mundo de anime, lo mejor que pudo pasarme fue nacer en uno donde, si fuera necesario, podría abrirme paso a través del peligro con un juego de cartas para niños que de verdad dominaba. Incluso cuando este fuera un mundo en el cual había: apuestas de almas, magia antigua egipcia, espíritus dementes y una guerra eterna entre fuerzas cósmicas capaces de esparcir el caos y la muerte por el universo… Casi como estar dentro de un cuento de Lovecraft, pero con cartas en lugar de entes indescriptibles llenos de tentáculos cuyos nombres abusan constantemente de la «T» y de la «H» en su ortografía.

A pesar de mi conocimiento anterior, me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme por completo al juego en este mundo, ya que es un poco diferente a como lo recordaba. Eso sin contar la dificultad de tener que aprender un nuevo idioma para leer mis cartas, en especial uno con una «tipografía» tan diferente al idioma que hablé durante treinta años.

Otro detalle que me complicó esto fue el hecho de que en este mundo hay muchas más cartas de las que recuerdo (al menos para el periodo de tiempo en el que me encontraba). Eso cuadraba con el hecho de que en el anime los personajes, sobre todo los de relleno, parecían armar un mazo de prácticamente cualquier cosa: deportes, cocina, tecnología, etcétera. Además, la mayoría de las cartas que recordaba como buenas de mi mundo, en este lugar se consideraban raras. Y aquí, cuando una carta es llamada rara no se tratan de palabras vacías. Por ejemplo, las cuatro copias del « **Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules** » son de verdad eso: sólo cuatro en todo el mundo; no hay miles de copias dando vueltas por allí en diferentes rarezas o incluso como cartas comunes.

La mayoría de las expansiones en general tienen los mismos nombres que recuerdo. Aunque otras, como _Leyenda del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_ , llevan otros por obvias razones. En este caso, la expansión se llama simplemente _Leyenda de los Dragones_ , incluso cuando el porcentaje de dragones en la colección es de hecho muy bajo. Por supuesto, hay muchas más expansiones que en el otro mundo. Con un lanzamiento de tres de media por año es obvio que, para la época del canon de Yu-Gi-Oh GX, habría muchas más cartas en circulación de las que podía recordar de mi vida anterior.

En mi mundo original pasaron unos pocos meses entre el final de una serie y el comienzo de la otra, sin que eso afectara a como se lanzaban las cartas. Aquí son diez años entre el duelo ceremonial, y el examen de ingreso de Judai. Una década entera, con tres expansiones por año (sin contar lanzamientos especiales), suman un mínimo de tres mil cartas más de las que había en mi mundo al momento de estrenarse _GX_.

De igual forma, estudiando los catálogos de cartas editadas en este mundo, me di cuenta de que no podía confiar mucho en mis recuerdos respecto al orden en que Konami las editó en mi mundo. Una carta que en mi vida anterior recuerdo como parte de la era _5D’s_ , o incluso _Arc-V_ , podría haber sido editada aquí hace años, y cartas que recuerdo de expansiones muy viejas, no estaban editadas y quizá nunca llegarían a existir.

De la misma forma, había cartas con efectos cambiados a como los recordaba. Por ejemplo, « **Carta de Santidad** » tiene un efecto completamente diferente, lo que la hace ser de lo más roto que he visto, y ni hablar de « **Control de la Mente** » (¿En serio? Una trampa normal que te da el control de un monstruo oponente por dos turnos, sin coste, y luego lo destruye. ¿En qué estaban pensando cuando idearon? En mi otro mundo habría salido directamente de la imprenta con un texto de: «esta carta no puede ser usada en un duelo.»). E incluso algunas son por completo diferentes respecto a las versiones de Konami. « **Espadachín de la Llama** », por ejemplo, es un monstruo normal y no uno de fusión; y « **Dragón Milenario** » es un monstruo de fusión que no requiere « **Polimerización** », ya que tiene un efecto que permite Invocarlo Especialmente, desde el Deck de Fusión, cuando aciertas al usar el efecto del « **Mago del Tiempo** », siempre y cuando el « **Bebé Dragón** » esté boca arriba en tu campo, a cambio de desterrar a su versión infantil.

Eso último, he de admitir, que da sentido a la forma en la que Jonouchi jugaba esas cartas en el anime, lo cual fue motivo de confusión cuando se comparaba la serie con sus versiones impresas, pues Konami las editó como Monstruos de Fusión ordinarios.

También, como es obvio, no existían aún los monstruos de _Sincronía_ , _XYZ_ , _Péndulo_ o _Enlace_. Y, en realidad, nunca vi muchas pistas que me llevaran a creer que el juego iba en esa dirección. Por otro lado, en mi mundo, durante la era _Duel Monsters_ o _GX_ , ¿quién podría haber dicho que tendríamos monstruos que se podrían invocar apilando varios monstruos niveles iguales, o híbridos entre cartas mágicas y de monstruos?

En otro tema relacionado, el alto precio de las cartas raras (cuyo tiraje puede variar de unas pocas miles de copias a cientos, o incluso una única copia en todo el mundo), hace que las cartas «poderosas» sean algo que sólo un profesional, o un niño con padres millonarios, puede permitirse.

Por algo el robo de cartas raras de organizaciones como los Ghoul, o Cazadores Raros, es un negocio ilegal tan lucrativo.

Para mí fue chocante al comienzo no ver a muchos duelistas por allí con múltiples copias de cartas que, para esta era del juego, son indispensables como « **Fuerza de Espejo** » o « **Cilindros Mágicos** », hasta que descubrí dicho detalle respecto a los costos reales de una carta en este mundo. Lo cual a su vez me hizo entender como algunas cartas que en realidad no son tan impresionantes (al menos no desde que Kaiba popularizó el formato de Reglas Avanzadas), como lo es, por ejemplo, « **Dragón Serpiente de la Noche** », se siguen considerando muy valiosas, incluso si hay muchos mejores monstruos normales debido a su correlación entre nivel y poder de ataque y defensa.

Debido a lo anterior, la mayoría de las cartas accesibles a todo público son monstruos débiles (las clásicas cartas vainillas con las que inició el juego y que yo veía en muchos videojuegos antiguos de la francia, como el ya referido _Forbidden Memories_ ) y otras cartas de lo más básicas o de efectos poco viables. Siendo esta la principal razón por la que sólo alguien que de verdad quiere ser profesional se molesta en armar un verdadero mazo medianamente competitivo.

Pero he estado hablando de esto demasiado, y hasta para mí se torna aburrido.

Aun con todo lo anterior, eso no evitó que siguiera las ligas profesionales de Japón, sobre todo la Nacional luego de que el tío Kouji se unió durante sus días de universidad, y disfrutara formar parte del público durante las competencias de duelo en la escuela. El que no tuviera la intención de convertirme en un duelista no significaba que no pudiera divertirme con el juego a mi manera. Además, al ser una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de mi vida anterior y que existían aquí también, el ver a la gente jugarlo me daba un cierto grado de conexión, por así decirlo, con mi vida pasada. Tampoco puedo negar que algo dentro de mí se agitaba con emoción cada vez que veía aparecer los hologramas en las arenas y los discos de duelo.

Puedo admitirlo ahora: deseaba jugar, pero me reprimía.

Por supuesto, eso significó que debía buscar algo que hacer con mi vida que se alejara lo más posible del mundo de los duelos. En mi vida anterior siempre quise ser escritor y, además, soñaba con crear mi propio videojuego. Más específico: tenía la idea loca de escribir una gran saga de libros de fantasía, y luego producir una serie de videojuegos de RPG, al estilo de la saga _The Elder Scrolls_ de Bethesda, ambientada en el mundo que narraría en mis novelas. Así que decidí convertir eso en mi meta de vida.

Quién sabe, dado que nací en Japón en esta vida, quizá hasta podría llegar a tener un anime o un manga de dicha historia que pensaba escribir.

Con eso en mente, tomé la decisión de centrarme en los estudios académicos y dejar los duelos como algo con lo que distraerme cuando el estrés se acumulara… Igual que en mi vida pasada durante mis días de universidad y de oficinista.

Mis conocimientos previos me ayudaron a no necesitar mucho de esto último, al menos durante los días de la educación más básica. Por supuesto, había materias, como historia y japonés, a las que tenía que prestar más atención ya que, aunque sabía algunos detalles básicos de la historia de Japón por ver documentales o animes como _Rurouni Kenshin,_ y jugar cosas como _Civilization_ , el estudiarla de manera formal era otra cosa muy distinta. Y por supuesto, aprender los tres alfabetos (Hiragana, Katakana y Kanji) me costó un poco más de trabajo al haber vivido casi treinta años escribiendo exclusivamente con el alfabeto latino. Pero, bueno, el Kanji puede ser difícil hasta para los mismos japoneses.

Volviendo la mirada atrás, tal vez mi determinación de alejarme de los duelos tuvo que ver más con el temor que me despertaba el conocimiento de que había un mundo muy peligroso oculto debajo del, en apariencia, inofensivo juego de cartas.

En este mundo el Duelo de Monstruos no era un simple juego inspirado por el trabajo de un _mangaka,_ quien un día decidió dibujar un _shonen_ basado en los juegos que tanto amaba. Aquí era una cosa real, no sólo por los hologramas avanzados o la Liga Profesional, la cual mueve tanto dinero como cualquier asociación de deportes organizados de mi mundo anterior (como la NFL o la FIFA, por dar algunos ejemplos). Sabía que, en algún lugar de este mundo, alguien podría estar apostando su alma en un Juego de lo Oscuro; que venía un tiempo en donde algunos de los mejores duelistas de la historia se jugarían la vida con sus cartas para salvar el mundo de alguna fuerza destructiva. Incluso recuerdo lo tenso que estaba durante las transmisiones televisivas de Ciudad Batallas. ¿Y si, a diferencia del canon, Yugi y compañía no lograran vencer a Malik? ¿Qué pasaría si el Rey de los Ladrones, Zorc en realidad, conseguía sus objetivos? Por fortuna, las cosas parecieron seguir el camino que debían y el mundo continuó su rumbo sin que nadie, salvo los involucrados, fuera consciente de los siniestros acontecimientos que rodearon al torneo.

Detalle aparte: después de ver los duelos de Bakura y Malik en televisión, sabiendo que esta vez no veía un anime sino a personas reales que compartían el mismo plano existencial que yo, los terrores nocturnos comenzaron a girar en torno a mí siendo destrozado por los juegos macabros de Malik o por los monstruos de la baraja del Rey de los Ladrones.

Al final todo eso afianzó mi deseo inicial de mantenerme lejos del mundo de los duelos, por más que no pudiera evitar sentirme emocionado cada vez que veía un duelo por televisión, o sostenía yo mismo una carta. Y pude seguir con mi nueva vida de forma tranquila, centrándome en mis planes de crear esa gran franquicia de fantasía, de no ser porque el destino decidió que ese no era mi camino.

Sucedió un par de días antes del final del trimestre de primavera en mi segundo año de primaria: mi padre fue transferido a la división de desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías de Corporación Kaiba, después de que su compañía fuera absorbida por el gigante empresarial. Debido a esto, anunció que nos estábamos moviéndonos hacia el sur del país, en concreto, a Ciudad Domino, la Capital Mundial de los Duelos.

Iba a vivir en la legendaria ciudad natal de Yugi Muto, donde tuvieron lugar la mayor parte de los hechos relevantes relacionados con el Faraón Sin Nombre y el renacer de los Juegos de lo Oscuro en la época moderna.


	2. Señal de Héroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización 15/01/21: Corrección de errores menores, y re escritura de algunos párrafos para hacerlos más claro. Los cambios son menores, y no implican alteraciones sobre la trama general de la historia.

* * *

**Libro I**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Señal de Héroe**

**[Carta de Trampa]**

_Cuando un monstruo que controlas es destruido en batalla y mandado al Cementerio: Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu mano o Deck, 1 monstruo "HÉROE Elemental" de Nivel 4 o menor._

* * *

Una semana después del inicio de las vacaciones de verano, es decir, justo el primero de agosto, aparcamos en el estacionamiento de un bloque de departamentos ubicado en la zona oeste de ciudad Domino. No parecía muy distinto a cualquier otro edificio residencial en Japón: una enorme mole de acero y concreto, de veinte pisos de altura y cinco departamentos en cada uno de ellos. Nada especial… O al menos no lo habría sido para mí, sino fuera por el niño de sonrisa alegre y cabellera en forma de Kuriboh que nos dio la bienvenida:

—Mucho gusto, soy Judai Yuki —me saludó en cuanto me vio descender del coche—. ¿Eres el nuevo vecino? ¿Eres un duelista?

Lo miré, aturdido y sin saber cómo responder las preguntas tan directas de alguien a quien ni siquiera había tenido tiempo siquiera de decir «hola». Sumen a eso mi sorpresa de encontrarme, casi casualmente, cara a cara con uno de los protagonistas de la franquicia de anime en la que renací de forma inesperada.

—¡Espera! —se adelantó él antes de que pudiera decir nada—. No necesitas responder. Puedo decir que lo eres sólo con verte.

—No en realidad —traté de replicar una vez que salí de mi estupor y fui capaz de reaccionar.

—Nuestro pequeño Kenichi no ha jugado con sus cartas durante un tiempo muy largo —aclaró mi madre antes de que pudiera terminar de rechazar el obvio intento de Judai por arrastrarme a un duelo—. La verdad no sé por qué: tiene mucho talento.

No necesité verla para saber que en esos momentos estaba sonriendo divertida, al tiempo que enviaba una mirada cómplice a mi padre. Desde hacía un rato que estaban esforzándose por obligarme a «salir de mi caparazón», como ellos lo decían, empeñados en lograr que hiciera algunos amigos, así que, como es obvio, no iban a desperdiciar la «oportunidad salvaje» que apareció ante ellos. Además, tenían la ventaja de que aquí, en una ciudad nueva, no tenía la reputación de bicho raro que gané en mi viejo colegio.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Judai muy entusiasmado—. ¡Tengamos un duelo!

—Tal vez más tarde —intenté zafarme—. Debo desempacar…

—Tonterías, hijo —intervino mi padre—. Fue un largo viaje en carretera. ¿Por qué no te diviertes un poco con tu nuevo amigo y luego ya te ocupas de las cosas aburridas? De cualquier forma, el camión de la mudanza no estará aquí hasta dentro de un rato más.

Sin esperar a que le diera una respuesta, mi padre empujó la vieja baraja de principiantes en mis manos, la cual, por algún motivo, pasó de mi armario a la guantera del coche durante el proceso de mudanza.

Sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa iluminada de Judai, lo seguí en dirección al descanso de una de las escaleras del edificio. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en el suelo y comenzamos el proceso tradicional de duelo: cortamos el mazo del oponente, elegimos quien comenzaba con un piedra-papel-tijera y sacamos nuestra primera mano.

En un principio me dediqué a jugar de forma poco entusiasta. Judai podía ser un futuro duelista legendario, pero supuse que a esa edad no debía estar ni cerca de ser ese asombroso joven duelista que salvaría al mundo de incontables peligros. Y el que su baraja de héroes a ese punto de la historia se encontrará incompleta, hizo que me confiara. Los Héroes Elementales recién habían sido presentados dos expansiones atrás, su soporte era mínimo y sus mejores fusiones todavía estaban por llegar.

Grave error de mi parte.

Judai resultó ser mucho más efectivo en el manejo de sus cartas de lo que esperaba (lo cual, viendo las cosas en retrospectiva, no debió ser una sorpresa para mí), y pronto me forzó a adoptar una actitud más agresiva. Claro, con cartas tan simples, los combos que podía hacer estaban muy limitados, lo cual, a su vez, me hizo esforzarme más para sacar las combinaciones más rebuscadas posibles para no terminar ese primer duelo con una derrota aplastante. Técnicamente era casi treinta años mayor que Judai, por más que mis recuerdos de esos años fueran cosas inconexas la mayor parte del tiempo, estaría maldito si un niño de siete años me vencía…

Lo hizo...

—¡Sabía que eras un duelista! —me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras jugaba su última carta ganando esa partida—. De verdad sabes usar tu mazo.

Las palabras de Judai me hicieron sentir más satisfecho con mi duelo de lo que había estado antes. Si no mal recuerdo, de los duelos de Judai en pantalla durante el transcurso de su serie, sólo perdió dos o tres, así que el haber logrado casi vencerlo con una baraja de principiantes me pareció en sí un gran logro; incluso cuando en ese punto era sólo un niño de siete u ocho años con una baraja de héroes incompleta.

Bueno, siendo sincero, tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchos duelos en los tres años transcurridos desde que mi tío me obsequió mi mazo de principiante.

—Quiero la revancha —le exigí, mientras recogía mis cartas, aceptando por primera vez en años esa parte de mí que era un duelista.

—¡Por supuesto! —Sus palabras destilaban el mismo entusiasmo por un buen duelo, y pronto quedó demostrado que ninguno de los dos planeaba ceder ante el otro.

Con un renovado gusto por el juego, que no había experimentado desde mi vida anterior, me esforcé por exprimir hasta el último de los combos que un mazo tan básico como el mío era capaz de ofrecer. Y mis esfuerzos dieron frutos cuando destruí al « **Héroe Elemental Avian** » de Judai con mi « **Hermosa Cazacabezas** », terminando de paso con sus últimos doscientos puntos de vida.

Fue en ese momento que sentí una presión en mi cabeza, como si de pronto algo estuviera tratando de aplastarla desde afuera. Por un instante mi mirada perdió enfoque y luego, por mero instinto, en mi mente se formó la palabra «¡Basta!» y la sensación desapareció.

—¿Estás bien? —La pregunta de Judai me hizo recobrar la compostura.

Fui consciente de que todavía tenía mi mano extendida indicando que atacaba con mi monstruo.

—Sí, seguro —respondí algo vacilante.

Fue cuando la vi: había una sombra de aspecto demoníaco de pie detrás de Judai. La sombra pareció parpadear un poco, como la imagen en un viejo televisor CRT que experimenta interferencia, y al segundo siguiente ya no estaba.

La aparición duró apenas lo suficiente para que mi mente sumará dos más dos: ¡Por supuesto! Si Judai tenía sólo siete años, lo más posible era que Yubel todavía estuviera con él... Y eso significaba que el espíritu de duelo lastimaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a ganar un duelo contra Judai.

Al ver el rostro de Judai, no me quedó claro si a ese punto él estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Aunque asumo que sí, ya que en su expresión no sólo se podía ver la preocupación genuina, sino también una mezcla de miedo y culpa.

Para mi fortuna, mi madre me llamó, pues el camión de la mudanza por fin había llegado.

—Gracias por los duelos —le dije recogiendo mis cartas y poniéndome de pie—. Supongo que te veré por aquí.

—Claro, vivo en el departamento 502 —me respondió él con una sonrisa vacilante.

—¿502?

Maravilloso, nos mudamos justo a dos departamentos de la familia Yuki. El destino al parecer estaba empeñado en que me mezclara con la trama.

—Desde hoy vivo en el 504 —le aclaré a Judai y luego agregué, más por formalidad—: Tal vez podamos jugar otro día.

Vi como su sonrisa se volvía más segura y brillante. Era casi como si acabara de darle una carta nueva.

Horas más tarde, reflexionando en mi habitación, me di cuenta de que era probable que el incidente Yubel estuviera ocurriendo desde hacía un tiempo. Si ese era el caso, en esos momentos Judai debía estarlo pasando muy mal. Para alguien tan social y extrovertido como lo es él, verse de pronto solo debió ser casi insoportable. Me pregunto por qué Yubel no se dio cuenta de esto, o si de hecho le importó en algún momento el daño que le hacía al propio Judai con su actitud sobreprotectora.

Decidí ignorar a Yubel por el momento y comencé una charla casual con Judai sobre la Liga Pro de ciudad Domino, posiblemente la mejor del mundo, la cual estaba por iniciar temporada en unas pocas semanas. Esto animó no sólo a Judai, sino también a mis padres, ya que pude ver de reojo como compartían una mirada satisfecha por el hecho de que sus esfuerzos por hacer que me abriera comenzaban a dar frutos.

No puedo culparlos. Durante la mayor parte de mi infancia, mi actitud fue muy similar a la que Ken Ichijouji, de Digimon Adventure 02 _,_ mostraba en público durante sus días como el Digimon Káiser: un niño de modales educados, aunque retraído, que prefería pasar su tiempo solo estudiando o jugando en su computadora. Y antes de que pregunten: no, yo no pateaba cachorros.

Me despedí de Judai en la puerta de su departamento, acordando vernos al día siguiente, domingo, a las diez de la mañana para otra ronda de duelos.

—¡Eso es estupendo! —dijo el niño dando pequeños saltitos. Otra prueba más de lo mucho que los incidentes con Yubel le estaban pasando factura: actuaba en exceso entusiasta ante la perspectiva de jugar con alguien más—. Tal vez mi hermano quiera unirse a nosotros.

Asentí de acuerdo, pensando que se refería a Osamu, el adolescente que lo cuidaba en su infancia. Recordé entonces que los padres de Judai pasaban casi todo su tiempo trabajando, razón por la que pasó toda su infancia al cuidado de niñeras y de Osamu.

—Entonces, nos veremos mañana —le dije como una ocurrencia tardía.

—Seguro —respondió ensanchando su sonrisa—. Traeré mi álbum de cartas y podremos comparar lo que tenemos.

No pude evitar reír con algo de vergüenza ante esa posibilidad.

—En realidad, el mazo de principiantes es lo único que tengo.

La mandíbula de Judai se abrió en un gesto cómico «típicamente anime».

—¡Pero, amigo, ese mazo es muy básico!

—Lo sé —le respondí sintiéndome todavía más apenado. Era el equivalente a no tener _tazos_ para jugar en el patio de la escuela cuando era niño en mi primera vida.

—Bueno, pues supongo que será una visita a la tienda de juegos —decidió.

—No es mala idea en realidad —intervino la voz de mi madre desde algún lugar a mis espaldas—. No has gastado aun el dinero que te mandó la abuela por el día del niño. Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad.

Mentalmente hice una mueca. Pensaba guardar ese dinero para el nuevo juego de _The_ _Endless_ _Fantasy_ (la versión de este mundo de _Final Fantasy_ ) que saldría en un par de meses. Sin embargo, me tragué mi reproche en la punta de la lengua cuando vi la expresión animada de Judai ante la expectativa de una excursión para conseguir cartas nuevas.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo—. Podremos pasar todo el día ajustando tu baraja.

Pude escuchar las risitas cómplices de mis padres. Quizás intuían que era incapaz de decir que no a Judai. Algo que ni siquiera yo sabía el porqué.

—Está bien —acepté al verme sin salida.

Así, con la perspectiva de pasar el día siguiente entre más duelos y cartas nuevas, Judai entró en su departamento dando saltitos de entusiasmo.

—Es un chico agradable —me dijo mi papá, mientras nos alejabamos hacia la puerta de nuestro nuevo hogar.

—Sí, pero parece que se encuentra algo solo —agregó mi madre.

Por mi parte, me limité a asentir con la cabeza algo distraído.

Si el incidente de Yubel estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, era obvio que Judai no lo estaba pasando nada bien. En especial por el hecho de que Osamu, al parecer, todavía no había caído en coma, lo cual era una señal de que ese incidente no había llegado a lo peor. Lo cual también fue una señal de que quizá sería prudente mantener mi distancia, al menos hasta que Yubel se fuera lejos.

Con ese pensamiento algo oscuro, intenté convencerme de no darle más importancia a un asunto que estaba fuera de mi control.

—¿Te divertiste? —me preguntó mi madre cuando entramos a nuestro departamento.

Asentí con la cabeza, lo cual hizo que ella sonriera con alivio. No dije nada más y nos dedicamos a ayudar a los hombres de la mudanza a subir las cosas, y tratar de ver cómo acomodarlo en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Una vez que terminamos de subir todo y desempacar lo más básico (mis padres sólo me permitieron llevar cosas pequeñas como libros, discos, cuadros y los juguetes con los que adornaba mi habitación), mi madre nos premió a todos, incluidos los hombres del servicio de mudanzas, con un enorme vaso de limonada. Cuando los empleados se marcharon, terminamos en la sala, todavía en desorden, viendo una película infantil sentados en el suelo alfombrado.

Al día siguiente desperté a las siete de la mañana, como era mi costumbre en vacaciones. Me era imposible despertarme más tarde. Años de tener que levantarme temprano en mi otra vida para ir a la escuela, y luego para trabajar, me acondicionaron a eso.

Mi mirada recorrió el techo desconocido. Estaba pintado de un tono celeste muy suave. Por lo que supe, antes de mudarnos aquí había sido la habitación de un bebé. Quizá debería pedir a mis padres que cambiarán el color.

Procedí a salir de la cama, mientras me estiraba para sacudirme el sueño restante. Vi mi mazo descansando sobre la mesita de noche y no pude evitar sonreír. A mi alrededor todo eran cajas llenas de ropa y juguetes puestos sin orden en mi librero y sobre el escritorio.

Aprovechando el hecho de que mis padres posiblemente estarían en la cama por otra hora más, al ser domingo, decidí que era momento para comenzar a ordenar todo.

Mientras estaba ocupado en guardar mi ropa en los armarios y en los cajones de la cómoda, no pude evitar que mi mente vagara a los acontecimientos del día anterior. De verdad había conocido a Judai y empaté con él uno a uno en Duelo de Monstruos. Se sentía surrealista. Era un shock ver a un personaje del anime en la vida real. Cierto, había visto a Yugi y el resto de su generación de duelistas en la televisión más de una vez, pero no era lo mismo a encontrarme en persona con uno de los legendarios protagonistas «Yu».

Y claro, también estaba el tío Kouji, aunque su participación en pantalla en el anime había sido tan corta que, la verdad, me acostumbré pronto a su presencia. En especial porque es parte de mi familia.

Una hora más tarde, mi madre me llamó a desayunar.

—Entonces, ¿qué cartas piensas comprar? —me preguntó mi padre casi en cuanto me senté a la mesa.

Pensé un momento antes de responder. Era un juego con muchas posibilidades, otra cosa era si mis recursos me permitirían hacerme con las cartas que me gustaría tener.

—No sé si debería seguir usando guerreros o cambiar a otra cosa.

El mazo de principiantes no era suficiente para mi redescubierta emoción por jugar y no sólo ser espectador. Tenía cartas buenas que podían servir como la base de un mazo más adecuado, pero su consistencia tan pobre lo haría desmoronarse ante cualquier otro mazo medianamente bueno. Y yo tampoco soy un jugador entusiasta del tipo guerrero.

Mi tipo principal siempre han sido los zombis, en especial por el arquetipo vampiro, por los que siempre he tenido una debilidad especial, tanto dentro como fuera del duelo. Y hacía poco, en este mundo, apareció el primer mazo estructurado de dicho tipo, lo más cercano en el juego de este mundo al mazo _Castlevania_ que me gustaba jugar en mis últimos días en el clan de _YGOPro_ ; y el cual retomé unos meses antes de morir, con la salida del último soporte para vampiros durante la era de los _Enlace_.

—Ya veo —respondió mi padre algo pensativo—. ¿Qué te gustaría probar?

En definitiva, los zombis eran mi mejor opción. Es por mucho uno de mis tipos de mazo favoritos y era uno de muy fácil acceso por aquellos días. El nuevo mazo estructurado era una buena forma de conseguir a un precio más accesible cartas como « **Señor de los Vampiros** », « **Tortuga Pirámide** » y « **Libro de la Vida** »; y ni hablar de cartas básicas y muy útiles en cualquier mazo como « **Olla de la Codicia** », « **Tormenta Fuerte** », « **Robo Oportunista** » y « **Tributo Torrencial** ».

—Estaba pensando en la nueva baraja de zombis que salió el mes pasado —respondí por fin—, pero no la completaría.

Aunque los mazos de estructura eran la forma más fácil de conseguir cartas básicas, eso no quería decir que fueran del todo accesibles para un niño de siete años. Como dije antes, en este mundo las cartas son costosas. Si en mi mundo anterior se podía conseguir una baraja estructurada por cuarenta o cincuenta dólares, en este mundo una baraja como _Locura de Zombi_ fácilmente puede alcanzar un precio de trescientos o cuatrocientos dólares. Al cambio de dólar a yen de este mundo en ese momento, eso eran más de treinta mil yenes. Con lo que tenía ahorrado para mi juego de vídeo completaba apenas la cuarta parte del costo de un mazo de estructura. De hecho, una baraja de estructura costaba lo mismo que una consola recién salida al mercado.

Mi padre se limitó a asentir con actitud pensativa, tal vez tratando de decidir si era buena idea adelantar mi regalo de cumpleaños, el cual estaba muy cerca.

—Siempre puedo ver si hay alguna carta vieja que sea útil para mi mazo actual, o incluso comprar un par de sobres de expansión —agregué.

No me gustaba ser una carga en lo económico. Incluso cuando esta era mi familia, mi nueva familia, a veces todavía se sentía como si estuviera tomando algo que no era mío, por lo que trataba de ahorrar y gastar lo menos posible.

Volviendo a las cartas, en comparación a las barajas completas y cartas sueltas, los sobres de expansión eran relativamente económicos: quinientos yenes los más viejos y setecientos uno más nuevo —considerando que en este mundo las probabilidades de sacar las cartas de las rarezas más altas eran por mucho menores que en el otro mundo—. Sobres especiales como las _Series Doradas_ podían llegar hasta los dos mil o tres mil yenes por paquete al ser sólo cartas de rarezas altas y de un tiraje muy escaso. La primera de ellas tuvo un tiraje de sólo cinco mil cajas en todo el mundo.

En resumen, comprar varios sobres de expansión y rezar a los tres dioses egipcios para obtener cartas que útiles era mi mejor opción. Además, siempre es emocionante abrir un sobre de cartas, fueran de un TCG o de un álbum de estampas como los de _Dragon Ball_ que coleccionaba en mi vida anterior.

—¿Quién sabe? ¡Quizá tenga suerte y me salga una carta muy rara que pueda cambiar por otras o por un mazo de estructura!

Mi padre sonrió ante mi repentino entusiasmo.

—Me sorprende que estés al tanto de los nuevos paquetes —me comentó mi madre, mientras me servía el arroz blanco con verduras encurtidas y el pescado asado típico de los desayunos japoneses.

—Me gusta saber lo que podría jugarse en la Liga Pro estos días —respondí algo tímido. No era normal que me mostrara tan entusiasta por algo fuera de los videojuegos, menos aún en lo que respectaba al duelo.

Pero, siendo sincero, eso no era muy diferente de lo que hacía en mi vida pasada ya que, aunque nunca jugué de forma competitiva, siempre sentí fascinación por ver que nuevas cartas se editaban y como cambiaba eso al meta… incluso tras todos los cambios que los nuevos métodos de invocación traían de forma constante.

(Recordar esto me hace preguntarme: ¿qué habrá hecho Konami después de la era _Enlace_?)

El resto del desayuno transcurrió con una conversación ya no centrada en los juegos de cartas para niños, sino en cómo adaptarnos a una nueva ciudad. Mis padres repitieron las reglas que había estado escuchando desde que supe que íbamos a mudarnos: no salir a explorar por mi cuenta, tener cuidado con quien hablaba y prestar mucha atención a las calles para acostumbrarme a la nueva ciudad.

En cuanto terminé el desayuno, fui a bañarme y prepararme para la salida del día.

Justo a las diez de la mañana, escuché que llamaban a la puerta. Supe de inmediato que se trataba de Judai. Algo obvio en realidad: no conocíamos a nadie más en la ciudad, y los japoneses son demasiado reservados como para ir a recibir a los nuevos vecinos con comida como hacían, por ejemplo, los estadounidenses (al menos según todos las series que vi en mi vida pasada).

Efectivamente, al abrir la puerta principal me encontré con Judai, y otra persona.

No era Osamu, sino un niño de nuestra edad, el cual era físicamente idéntico a Judai. Claro, donde Judai era todo jovialidad, este otro chico destilaba mal humor. No ayudaba el hecho de que, a diferencia de Judai que vestía como cualquier niño de siete años en los noventa, este chico era extremadamente formal: pantalones, camisa y zapatos de vestir, todo en color negro. Además, lo primero que hizo cuando les abrí la puerta, fue mirarme con intensidad de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera juzgando cada detalle en mi persona. Mi extrañeza por la presencia de este niño creció cuando, por un momento, creí ver como sus ojos brillaban en color oro.

—Buenos días —me saludó Judai con un tono de voz quizá un poco más fuerte de lo debido—. ¿Están listos? ¡De verdad quiero ver esas cartas nuevas!

—Judai. —La voz del gemelo fue fría al hablar y logró contener de inmediato el entusiasmo de su hermano.

Luciendo algo avergonzado, Judai se apresuró a presentar al otro niño:

—Oh, cierto, este es mi hermano: Haou.

No sé si en ese momento hice alguna expresión extraña, pero estoy seguro de que en mi mente sentí como si alguien acabara de empujarme. ¿Por qué Judai tenía un gemelo? Y de todos los nombres posibles, ¿sus padres escogieron precisamente «Haou»? ¿Siquiera era un nombre real? ¿En qué clase de loco _fanfiction_ de universo alternativo de Yu-Gi-Oh GX fui a caer?

—Él es Kenichi: el chico con quien jugué ayer.

Las palabras de Judai me hicieron volver a la realidad.

—Fue un empate —le aclaré de inmediato—. Cada quien ganó un duelo…

Mi voz se apagó cuando noté la forma en la que la mirada de Haou me analizaba, con incluso más intensidad que antes.

—Amigo, ¡estabas usando un mazo de principiantes! Nadie gana con un mazo de inicio.

Quise rebatir las palabras de Judai. Estaba seguro que Yugi lo había hecho en algún episodio de relleno (creo que ese donde están probando un robot de duelo o algo así), pero justo en ese momento sentí como mi madre se acercaba hacia nosotros.

—Buenos días —Judai la saludó con alegría—. ¿Ya podemos irnos? ¡Estoy ansioso por ver esas nuevas cartas!

—Tranquilo, la tienda no irá a ninguna parte —dijo ella riendo levemente ante las payasadas de Judai. Su mirada se posó en el otro niño de pie un paso por detrás de Judai.

—Él es mi hermano, Haou. Es mayor que yo por diez minutos.

Mi madre le sonrió al niño.

—Es un placer conocerte. Soy Miyuki Satou, desde ayer somos sus nuevos vecinos.

—Mucho gusto —respondió él, claramente más como una formalidad que porque de verdad quisiera ser amable.

—¿Pidieron permiso a sus padres? —preguntó mi madre a los gemelos. Su voz perdió algo de su entusiasmo tras la respuesta más inexpresiva de Haou.

—Por supuesto, anoche, justo cuando llegaron del trabajo —respondió Judai con voz algo más apagada.

De nueva cuenta sentí pena por él. Al parecer esa parte no cambió respecto al canon. Debía ser duro tener padres que pasaban tanto tiempo trabajando y relegaban su cuidado a las niñeras. Al menos en esta realidad tenía un hermano gemelo, por más que su comportamiento hasta ahora pareciera ser frío e insensible. La pregunta sobre si este gemelo misterioso podría ser de verdad el mismísimo Rey Supremo volvió a pasar por mi mente (alguna vez leí un _fanfiction_ en donde su alma se dividía y en vez de nacer sólo Judai el mismo Haou renacía con un cuerpo propio). Claro, desterré ese pensamiento de inmediato, decidiendo que no era algo que quisiera saber en realidad.

—Me sentiré más segura si les pregunto yo misma —dijo mi madre con tono un poco más serio.

—No hay nadie en casa —le aclaró Haou.

—Tenían cosas importantes que hacer en el trabajo —agregó Judai con voz más baja.

—¿En domingo? —inquirió mi madre de forma suspicaz. Si bien el trabajo excesivo forma parte de la cultura japonesa, en este mundo era algo un poco menos común que en mi mundo anterior.

—Lo hacen mucho —respondió Haou como quién habla del clima, mientras que Judai se limitó a asentir de forma automática.

El pinchazo de pena que sentí antes volvió con más fuerza.

No queriendo ahondar más en eso, salimos de casa y nos dirigimos a la tienda de juegos más cercana, siendo guiados por Judai y Haou. Bueno, en realidad sólo por Judai, ya que su hermano prefería mantenerse en silencio, dedicándose a caminar a nuestro lado y, de tanto en tanto, me enviaba esas miradas que causaban escalofríos.

El viaje no fue muy cómodo para mí debido a esto último. Aunque traté de entablar una conversación amistosa con Judai, las constantes miradas de Haou me hacían crispar los nervios. No ayudaba el que Judai pareciera empeñado en que su hermano entrara en la plática, a lo que este sólo respondía con monosílabos o gruñidos que lo hacían parecer un Uchiha.

Domino, al ser la ciudad natal de Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba y muchos otros duelistas legendarios —además del hogar de la Matriz de Corporación Kaiba y sede de una de las ligas de duelo más importantes del mundo—, tenía muchas tiendas dedicadas al duelo, así que el negocio en dónde Judai compraba no estaba muy lejos.

Era un local de tamaño mediano, no muy diferente a otras tiendas frikis que había visto en mi vida anterior, salvo el hecho de que el noventa por ciento de lo que se exhibía tenía que ver con Duelo de Monstruos. Algo obvio, puesto que en este mundo era _el juego_. No había _Magic: The Gathering_ , _Pokémon TCG_ , ni cosas más locales al estilo de _Mitos y Leyendas_. La tienda tenía una pequeña biblioteca dedicada a manuales de rol, y un estante con figuras de juegos de tablero y _Monstruos Encapsulados_ (cuya compañía había sido absorbida por Ilusiones Industriales un par de años atrás, y ahora muchos de sus monstruos tenían versiones en duelo, y a su vez monstruos famosos del Duelo de Monstruos ahora estaban también en las cápsulas); pero era algo minúsculo comparado con las vitrinas llenas de cajas con sobres de expansión, carpetas con cartas sueltas y discos de duelo en exhibición. Incluso había toda una vitrina dedicada a los Dados de Monstruos del Calabozo.

Mi madre se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, dejando espacio para que nos dedicamos a mirar las tarjetas expuestas en las carpetas a nuestras anchas. Y claro, durante todo el rato pude sentir la mirada intensa de Haou sobre mi espalda, todavía juzgando todo lo que hacía.

Traté de ignorarlo y centrarme en las cartas.

Había una « **Fuerza de Espejo** » ultra rara que se veía muy bien, salvo por el hecho de que costaba más de veinte mil yenes. No había forma de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera pagar por una carta como esa.

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó Judai con el rostro prácticamente pegado al cristal del exhibidor. El dependiente suspiró resignado, seguro acostumbrado a que Judai hiciera eso cada vez que pasaba por allí.

En lo personal, todavía no me acostumbraba a ver una carta que, en mi mundo anterior, se podía conseguir por menos de un dólar a un costo tan alto. Su precio se veía agravado por el hecho de que esa carta no había sido reeditada, más allá de para una _Serie Dorada_ y como premio para un torneo Junior reciente, y la expansión en la que apareció hacía mucho que estaba descontinuada. De hecho, su edición del Alfa de _Magic and Wizards_ , el Duelo de Monstruos original en inglés, era el « **Black Lotus** » de este mundo. Imaginen cuánto costaría la carta firmada por el mismísimo Pegasus.

Mi mirada se desvió a una copia de « **Las Fuerzas A.** » por dos mil yenes. Sería una buena adquisición para mi mazo, ya que permitiría potenciar mucho los puntos de ataque de mis monstruos. Incluso pensé en agregar algunos monstruos de tipo Lanzador de Conjuros a la receta, tomando en cuenta que es un tipo de monstruo que se lleva muy bien con los de tipo Guerrero.

—Creo que compraré un par de esas —dije y luego fui a buscar cartas de equipo. Un « **Hacha del Desespero** » nunca estaba de más, e incluso un « **Colgante Negro** » podría venirme bien.

Judai, como es de esperarse, estaba más interesado en ver las cartas que había para sus Héroes, si bien las cartas de soporte genérico para guerreros funcionan de maravilla con su arquetipo, Judai prefería llevar las cartas diseñadas exclusivamente para los Héroes. La tienda tenía un par de sus fusiones, las cuales estaban fuera de su presupuesto, así que tuvo que conformarse con apoyos básicos como « **Barrera de Héroes** » y « **Un Héroe Emerge** ». Para su fortuna, encontró copias del « **Héroe Elemental Clayman** » y « **Héroe Elemental Sparkman** » a un precio más que decente, los cuales eran los héroes que le faltaban para tener su set de los cuatro normales básicos completo. En general, los Héroes Elementales eran un arquetipo barato, siendo sus fusiones y alguna que otra carta de apoyo la parte más costosa del mazo.

Haou no parecía interesado en obtener nuevas cartas, aunque pude notar como su mirada se desviaba hacia la « **Fuerza de Espejo** » en exhibición. Sin duda era la carta más rara en la tienda y no pocos duelistas debían de estar deseando agregarla a su _deck_.

Al final de nuestra excursión, salí de la tienda con dos copias de « **Las Fuerzas A.** » un tanto más baratas, al ser copias en un estado un poco peor que la exhibida en el mostrador de la tienda, y un « **Nuzzler Malévolo** ». El resto de mi dinero se fue en tres sobres de la expansión de recopilación _Revelación Oscura Volumen 1_.

En total, la pequeña excursión a la tienda duró alrededor de una hora.

El camino de regreso fue mucho menos tenso. Judai no era capaz de contener su emoción ante la expectativa de abrir los tres sobres, incluso cuando no eran suyos. Con el tiempo aprendería que para Judai no hay nada más emocionante que abrir un paquete de cartas nuevo. Sin duda se divertiría mucho si pudiera ver los vídeos de _unboxing_ de cajas enteras de sobres que se publicaban en YouTube en mi mundo original.

Haou, por su parte, parecía estar de peor humor. Podía ver cuánto le molestaba la actitud relajada y exuberante de Judai.

—¡Ábrelos! —me pidió emocionado, ni bien dimos dos pasos dentro de mi departamento.

Mi madre se rió de su actitud y luego se marchó en dirección a la cocina, seguramente para servir jugo y bocadillos.

—Muy bien, ya voy —le dije con falso exaspero traicionado por la sonrisa dibujada en mi boca. Maldito optimismo contagioso de Judai.

Tomé el primer sobre y lo abrí con unas tijeras escolares, teniendo cuidado de no dañar las cartas en el interior. Las cuatro cartas comunes no eran nada espectacular, pero la carta rara resultó ser un « **Virus Infecta-Tribu** ». No era una carta en sí muy costosa, pero se podía vender a buen precio o cambiarse por algo decente si encontrabas a la persona indicada.

El segundo sobre tenía cartas un poco mejores, destacando un « **Goblin Ciegamente Leal** » que de inmediato se ganó un lugar dentro de mi mazo. La carta rara resultó ser el monstruo de ritual « **Señor de la Llama Legendario** », un monstruo medianamente útil para un mazo básico de Lanzadores de Conjuros centrado en el uso de _Contadores Mágicos_. Aunque carecía de la Carta Mágica de Ritual para su invocación, por lo cual su valor se reducía en al menos un cincuenta por ciento.

Judai dio saltitos de alegría cuando fue hora de abrir el último paquete. Ese fue el mejor de los tres: una copia en común de « **Rompe Raigeki** », otra de « **Viejo Mago Vengativo** » y la carta rara resultó ser « **Newdoria** ». Tres cartas para destruir monstruos en un sobre no estaban nada mal, aunque fue una de las dos cartas comunes restantes la que se llevó la tarde: « **Dragón de Zafiro** »*. Incluso en común era una carta costosa, tomando en cuenta que era uno de los pocos monstruos normales de nivel 4 con un ataque de 1900 puntos.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Judai, mientras extendía la mano en dirección a la carta.

Incluso Haou, quien había observado todo lo ocurrido desde un rincón del sofá, pareció inclinarse un poco hacia adelante para verla mejor.

—¡Es fantástico! —medio gritó Judai—. Nunca había visto una copia de « **Dragón de Zafiro** ». Tal vez debas cambiar a los dragones, por usar una carta como esta creo que valdría la pena.

Asentí de forma distraída, todavía con el raro dragón en mis manos.

Aunque lo había usado muchas veces en videojuegos, no era lo mismo sostener la carta real. Más aún en este mundo donde el Duelo de Monstruos era cosa seria y no un pasatiempo de fin de semana. Además, en ese momento no supe si era mi imaginación, pero la carta irradiaba una sensación cálida que me resultó muy agradable.

Era una carta costosa, que bien podría venderse por el valor de una caja completa de sobres de expansión; sin embargo, decidí en ese momento que no vendería esa carta. Se sentía mal el simple hecho de pensar en deshacerme de ella, incluso cuando ser un monstruo de Tipo Dragón se traducía a no tener soporte dentro de mi mazo, sus 1900 puntos de ataque no estaban nada mal si tomaba en cuenta que mi monstruo normal de nivel bajo más poderoso actualmente era un « **Incursor del Hacha** » de 1700 de ataque. En un duelo, doscientos puntos más o menos pueden ser una gran diferencia, en especial cuando la regla de este mundo es jugar con 4000 LP iniciales.

Extendí mi mazo frente a mí para tomar la decisión de que cartas deberían irse o quedarse. Judai pareció confundido, pensando que lo mejor era simplemente agregar las cartas y ya, así que tuve que explicarle que me gustaba tener 42 cartas en el mazo principal.

—¿Por qué un número tan específico? —Para mi sorpresa, la pregunta vino de Haou.

Tragué un poco de saliva antes de responder. La emoción de encontrar una carta tan especial casi hizo que olvidara que de hecho él estaba allí.

—El 42 es la respuesta.

—¿La respuesta? —me preguntó Judai esta vez.

—Sí, la respuesta al sentido de la vida, el universo y todo lo demás.

Dejando de lado las referencias a la ciencia ficción, que al parecer ninguno de los hermanos Yuki entendía, volví a centrarme en mis cartas.

El mazo mejoró un poco con las nuevas adquisiciones, aunque aún no podía ser llamado una baraja competente. Al menos ese « **Dragón de Zafiro** » le daba un toque único para ser el _deck_ de un niño de segundo de primaria.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Hora del duelo! —declaró Judai en cuanto notó que terminé los ajustes a mi mazo.

Despejamos la mesa para el café y comenzamos la partida.

Fue un poco difícil concentrarme con la mirada analítica de Haou todo el tiempo sobre mí, juzgando cada uno de mis movimientos. Aun así, traté de poner toda mi atención en el duelo y jugar mis cartas de la mejor forma posible.

No sirvió de mucho. El primer duelo terminó con una derrota para mí, mientras Judai conservó más de la mitad de sus puntos de vida.

Respiré profundamente para relajar mis nervios, como hacía en mi otra vida cuando me enfrentaba a algún examen muy complicado. Con la atenta mirada de Haou sobre mí, el duelo se sentía como un examen final de una de esas materias tediosas de la universidad.

Resultó. En ese segundo duelo, aunque tampoco fue una victoria para mí, me fue mucho mejor que en el anterior. Hubo un par de momentos en los que, de no ser por una carta trampa fortuita o uno de esos robos muy convenientes por parte de Judai, de esos que casi parecen un «guionazo» del destino, pude haber ganado la partida.

Cuando alcé la mirada para felicitar a Judai por su victoria, lo noté de nuevo: una sombra detrás de él, la sombra de Yubel, que de nueva cuenta desapareció en un parpadeo tan rápido que, de no ser porque ante mí se encontraba Judai Yuki, habría pensado que estaba imaginando cosas. Por fortuna, esta vez no hubo la sensación de presión en mi cabeza.

El tercer duelo comenzó. La intensidad de la mirada de Haou pareció atacar con renovado interés y me vi cometiendo algunos errores muy básicos. Conseguí reponerme al final, y salvar el duelo de una derrota mucho peor.

—Muy bien, veamos de que eres capaz en realidad —declaró Haou al terminar ese tercer duelo.

Judai miró un momento a su gemelo, al parecer dudando sobre si acababa de escuchar correctamente.

—¿De verdad vas a jugar? —le preguntó dubitativo.

Haou se limitó a mirar a Judai, quien se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado para que su hermano ocupará su lugar frente a mí.

Tragué saliva, barajé mi mazo y respire para tranquilizarme. La presencia de este niño era aterrorizante cuando menos.

Como indican las formalidades del duelo, le tendí mi _deck_ para que lo barajara, cosa que no hizo.

Haou jugaba con un mazo no muy diferente al de Judai, pero se sentía como el día y la noche en sus manos. Donde Judai sólo buscaba divertirse y disfrutar de cada jugada, Haou era despiadado y no se tocaba el corazón para destruir a mis monstruos. Por cada combo que armaba, él parecía estar dos pasos por delante. Se sentía como el primer duelo contra Heishin en _Forbidden Memories_ … No, mucho peor. La IA del juego tiene sus limitantes, y un jugador que la ha estudiado lo suficiente puede encontrar formas de engañarla, incluso con la baraja que te dan al comienzo del juego. Haou era brutal en el sentido puro de la palabra: manejaba sus cartas como si fueran el arma más peligrosa del mundo en las manos del asesino más competente.

A pesar de eso, me las arreglé para sobrevivir una docena de turnos. Es curioso, era un duelo entre niños de siete años, pero se sentía como una lucha por mi vida. No tenía más dudas: este niño era _Haou_ , el Rey Supremo, el responsable de la masacre de duelistas durante la tercera temporada de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. ¿Por qué existía como una persona separada de Judai, quien se supone era su reencarnación en la época actual? Sólo otra pregunta que en ese momento pensé nunca tendría una respuesta. En lo que a mí respectaba, quizá la única respuesta era la misma de Rick Sánchez dio a Morty: «No pienses en eso».

Cuando el duelo finalmente terminó y Haou redujo mis puntos de vida a cero, por un momento sentí que moriría. El Rey Supremo juega todo el tiempo como si estuviera en una batalla a muerte.

Luego de un momento, dejé escapar mi respiración contenida, suspiré aliviado y procedí a recoger mis cartas.

—Lo hiciste bien —me felicitó Judai sonriendo—. Nunca he visto a nadie de nuestra edad tocar los puntos de vida de mi hermano.

—Gracias, supongo.

Podía ver por qué. Sí Haou era la mitad de aterrador de lo que fue contra mí en cualquier otro duelo, no quiero pensar lo que debe parecer para auténticos niños de siete años enfrentarse a él.

Judai me sonrió para animarme. Justo en ese momento, mi madre regresó con jugo y galletas para la merienda.

Haou no volvió a participar en los duelos durante el resto de su visita. Por fortuna para mí, nuestro duelo le hizo perder gran parte de su interés en mí, pues dejé de sentir su mirada juzgando todo lo que hacía y finalmente pude relajarme y disfrutar del juego. Bueno, tanto como se puede si tomamos en cuenta que de vez en cuando la sombra de Yubel seguía apareciendo detrás de Judai, en especial cuando conseguía atraparlo con uno de mis combos. Gracias a Ra que no parecía interesada en lastimarme… al menos no ese día.

La visita terminó y fui a despedir a mis invitados a la puerta. O más bien, despedir a Judai. Haou se limitó a gruñir y luego se marchó sin esperar a su hermano.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Judai conmigo—. Haou es así.

—No hay problema. Pueden venir cuando quieran.

Sentí ganas de morderme la lengua tras esas palabras.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Nos vemos!

Me quedé un momento de pie con la puerta abierta, viendo el lugar donde Judai había estado de pie unos segundos atrás.

Toda la situación aún me parecía muy surreal.

«¿En qué lío me he metido?», pensé mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía a mi habitación a guardar mis cartas.

El resto del día mi mente se mantuvo lejos de eso, ya que debía ayudar a mis padres a abrir cajas y acomodar las cosas en nuestra nueva casa, en especial mi propia habitación.

No pensé en Judai y Haou hasta el día siguiente.

__________

* Decidí usar el nombre del OCG. En el TCG su nombre es «Dragón del Brillo».


	3. Yubel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización 15/01/21: Corrección de errores menores, y re escritura de algunos párrafos para hacerlos más claro. Los cambios son menores, y no implican alteraciones sobre la trama general de la historia.

* * *

**Libro I**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Yubel**

**[Demonio/Efecto/OSCURIDAD/Nivel 10/ATK 0/DEF 0]**

_Esta carta no puede ser destruida en batalla. No recibes daño de batalla de batallas en las que esté involucrada esta carta. Antes del cálculo de daño, cuando esta carta en Posición de Ataque boca arriba es atacada por un monstruo de tu adversario: inflige daño a tu adversario igual al ATK de ese monstruo. Durante tu End Phase: Sacrifica 1 monstruo o destruye esta carta. Cuando esta carta es destruida, excepto por su propio efecto: su dueño puede Invocar de Modo Especial, desde su mano, Deck o Cementerio, 1 "Yubel - Terror Encarnado"._

* * *

El edificio residencial al que nos mudamos tenía un área de juegos en el primer piso. La mayoría de los niños pasaban sus tardes allí conversando, esperando turno para jugar con el tobogán o para usar los columpios. También había varias mesas de picnic las cuales, en general, eran usadas para los duelos y, de vez en cuando, para otros juegos de mesa.

Como dije, mis padres estaban esperando que por fin me conectara con otros niños de mi edad, y comenzaba a preocuparles el que pasara tanto tiempo encerrado en mi habitación con los videojuegos, el ordenador y mis libros de cuentos. Por ese motivo, la tarde del lunes, mi madre empujó mi mazo en mis manos y me sugirió (ordenó, más bien) que fuera a presentarme a los otros niños del edificio y me divirtiera con ellos.

—Tal vez puedas encontrar otros niños con quienes probar tus nuevas cartas —me dijo. Luego, al parecer como ocurrencia tardía, agregó—: Incluso es posible que tus nuevos amiguitos estén allí y puedan presentarte a los otros niños. Sólo asegúrate de volver antes de las seis para poder recibir juntos a papá.

Internamente hice una mueca. No creo que a Haou le gustaría ser llamado «amiguito».

Sin muchas esperanzas de que mi madre cambiara de opinión, ajusté el estuche del mazo a mi cinturón y salí del departamento para ir a la mencionada área de juegos.

No fue divertido.

Los verdaderos niños de siete años son ruidosos y descuidados. Casi de inmediato me vi rodeado por ellos, como si fueran tiburones saltando sobre su presa al olfatear la «sangre fresca». Comenzaron a hacerme toda clase de preguntas: de dónde venía, qué juegos me gustaban, cuál era mi manga favorito de la _Jump_ y un muy largo etcétera. Respondí casi todo lo mejor que pude, hasta que comenzaron las preguntas sobre Duelo de Monstruos. Claro, esto es el _yugiverso_ : los niños de siete años no quieren ser futbolistas, astronautas o como sus padres, quieren ser duelistas como Yugi Muto, Katsuya Jonouchi, Seto Kaiba y Mai Kujaku.

Y una vez les confirme me gustaba el duelo, no perdieron tiempo en desafiarme.

Mi baraja de guerreros no tuvo muchos problemas en destrozar sus mazos, los cuales eran incluso más básicos que el mío. He dejado en claro lo simple que era la _Baraja de Principiantes de Guerreros_ en comparación con un mazo medianamente bien construido, aunque eso no toma en cuenta que la mayoría de los niños de siete años no juegan con una estrategia real. Casi la totalidad de sus _decks_ estaban formados de cartas baratas que les gustaron mucho por sus ilustraciones, y la mayoría contenían una cantidad enorme de monstruos de nivel alto que nunca podían invocar (podríamos haber usado las reglas del formato Estándar, pero ellos querían «jugar como los profesionales»). En general, sus mazos eran desiguales, con nada de estrategia y muchos de ellos carecían de cualquier apoyo de cartas mágicas o de trampa.

Ese día tuve _flahsbacks_ de cuando iba en la secundaria y nadie sabía jugar, así que usábamos cartas piratas e improvisábamos como si estuviéramos en el Reino de los Duelistas.

Por fortuna, luego de los niños de siete años estaban los mayores, de nueve o diez años, quienes sí que sabían cómo jugar al menos de forma básica. Incluso cuando no estaban al nivel que Judai y Haou me mostraron el día anterior, eran un reto mucho más interesante. Un par incluso comenzaban a entender lo que es jugar con un arquetipo.

—Eres muy bueno —me dijo Rika Inaba, una niña de diez años, cuando mi « **Dragón de Zafiro** » aplastó a su « **Protector del Trono** » dejando el camino libre para que mi « **Guerrero de Zera** » acabara con sus últimos puntos de vida.

Con ella ya iban diez niños a los que ganaba sin que representaran un reto verdadero.

—¡Hola! —escuché un saludo entusiasta y vi como la mano de Rika se tensaba.

Dejó caer su mazo sobre la mesa, como si acabara de escuchar al mismo diablo.

Me giré y vi a Judai caminando apresurado hacia nosotros… Hasta que un par de chicos mayores se interpuso en su camino. Estaba muy lejos para escuchar lo que le dijeron, pero no debió ser algo bueno, ya que un momento después Judai retrocedió como si acabaran de darle un empujón. Los niños mayores dijeron algo más y, entonces, el menor simplemente dio media vuelta y salió del área de juegos con la cabeza agachada.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a Rika intuyendo cuál sería su respuesta.

—Sí, no pasa nada —se apresuró a responder, al tiempo que reunía sus cartas en el mazo.

—Parece que viste a un fantasma —le dije al ver lo nervioso de sus movimientos. No pareció querer agregar nada, así que decidí probar otro enfoque—: ¿Por qué esos niños mayores expulsaron a Judai?

Su mirada se crispó de nuevo en cuanto escuchó mi pregunta.

—Judai no tiene permitido entrar aquí —dijo con brusquedad—. No es bueno.

—Es curioso: jugué con él y su hermano ayer. Son muy agradables. —Bueno, al menos Judai lo era, Haou por otro lado…

—Es un monstruo. —Los labios de Rika se fruncieron mientras hablaba, y sus manos se apretaron con tanta fuerza alrededor de sus cartas que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos—. No ganaste contra él, ¿verdad?

—Estuve cerca —medio mentí—. Es un rival muy duro.

—Cuando ganas, pasan cosas malas. Escuché incluso que un niño murió. Todos saben que Judai es un demonio.

—¿Un demonio? —murmuré.

A esas alturas era innegable que el incidente Yubel estaba ocurriendo. Sobre si un chico había muerto o no tras tener un duelo contra Judai, parecía ser sólo un rumor infundado por las acciones de Yubel. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro. Yubel en el anime demostró ser capaz de eso y más. Y, de nuevo, este era un mundo en donde, debajo de toda la parte divertida de ganarse la vida con un juego de cartas para niños, estaban los juegos macabros de Malik, o el Faraón sin Nombre quemando vivo a un sujeto mediante un Juego de Penalización.

Por ahora, mi mayor pista de que ese rumor no podía ser cierto era la presencia de Yubel. Si ella ya hubiera hecho algo de ese calibre, los padres de Judai ya lo habrían forzado a deshacerse de la carta. Aunque tampoco podía estar seguro. El anime dejaba en claro que Judai se sometió a un tratamiento el cual, básicamente, borró todo ese periodo de su mente a una edad temprana, quizá ocho o nueve años; pero no especificaba cuánto pasó desde que Yubel comenzó a volverse violenta hasta que Judai la mandó lejos. Podían ser un par de meses o incluso años. Tampoco sabía sí el incidente con Osamu fue lo más grave o sólo la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Yo creo que es muy agradable —dije por fin.

Rika se tensó de nuevo y apartó la mirada de mí con nerviosismo.

Le sonreí, recogí mis cartas, me puse de pie y caminé hacia la salida del área de juegos. No creí que volvería por allí a jugar con esos niños. Y tampoco tenía la intención de involucrarme en el incidente Yubel más de lo necesario…

Esa última resolución duró sólo hasta que llegué a las escaleras del edificio. Me encontré a Judai sentado en el tercer peldaño, con su mirada perdida en el infinito. No había rastros de ese brillo entusiasta que noté en su mirada el día anterior, cuando fuimos a la tienda de cartas y jugamos en mi casa, por el contrario: sus ojos estaban apagados y melancólicos. Esa mirada en él resultaba incluso antinatural.

—Hola —lo saludé y me senté a su lado.

Judai me miró por un momento, dejando que su miedo se filtrara en sus ojos. Lo supe: temía que cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado sobre él me haría alejarme. ¿Cuántos amigos había perdido desde que todo esto comenzó?

—Hola —respondió con voz baja y cautelosa.

—Entonces… —dije alargando la palabra como, creo, haría un niño de siete años de verdad—. ¿Tienes tiempo para un duelo?

La alegría volvió a sus ojos.

—¡Por supuesto!

Maldita sea mi debilidad con los niños pequeños. Simplemente no me gusta verlos deprimirse.

\- GX -

No fue complicado convencer a mis padres de que no tenía interés de jugar más con los otros niños del edificio.

Les conté una verdad a medias: alguien inició una serie de desagradables rumores sobre Judai, debido a que les ganó en un duelo, y ahora los otros niños lo trataban muy mal. Y como Judai era mi primer amigo en esta ciudad y, técnicamente, el único amigo que había tenido en toda mi vida (en esta vida al menos), decidí que su amistad era más importante que un montón de niños tontos que lo trataban mal.

Esto pareció funcionar muy bien, y no cuestionaron por qué en vez de ir al área de juegos prefería invitar a Judai a nuestra casa para jugar, o ir yo mismo a la suya. No es como si estuviera muy lejos, a sólo dos puertas de distancia.

Durante ese tiempo conocí a Osamu. Resultó que era el hijo mayor de un empleado del padre de Judai, tenía diecisiete años y cuidaba a los gemelos como parte de un empleo de verano, y de medio tiempo cuando estaba en clases. Era un tipo agradable, y me felicitó por decidir hacer compañía a su «hermano pequeño» y no escuchar los rumores hirientes de los otros niños. También era un duelista de un nivel competente, quizá podría haber ido a la Academia de Duelos de haberlo querido.

Dejando los detalles sobre su vida personal de lado, su presencia en la casa de Judai era la confirmación que necesitaba de que el Incidente Yubel todavía no pasaba al punto de inflexión que recuerdo del anime. Ese rumor sobre la muerte de un niño parecía ser una simple exageración. Tampoco es que se pueda culpar a esos niños: en otras circunstancias yo también estaría aterrado.

Por mi parte, a pesar de mi objeción anterior a mezclarme en la historia de Judai de cualquier forma, mientras más lo conocía más difícil era para mí estar lejos. Su actitud me recordaba mucho a un amigo mío de secundaria, uno de esos amigos entrañables que sólo se tienen a los doce años.

La situación con Haou era… diferente.

No lo veía mucho. Incluso cuando iba a casa de Judai, este permanecía en su habitación y sólo salía de vez en cuando. Las pocas veces que Judai conseguía arrastrarlo a nuestros duelos, sus ojos fríos todavía juzgaban cada uno de mis movimientos como en una batalla de vida o muerte.

Después estaba Yubel. Sus ataques fueron incrementando su intensidad. Cierto, ya no me tomaba por sorpresa como el primer día, y de alguna manera mi mente estaba protegida para el ataque que sufriría cada vez que me atreviera a ganar un duelo contra Judai. Pero esa misma defensa pareció ser un medidor de cuanto poder usaba el espíritu para tratar de lastimarme: las molestias pasaron de leves pinchazos a el equivalente psíquico de recibir un puñetazo. Lo peor fue que, entre más intensidad hubiera detrás del ataque, la sombra que a veces distinguía detrás de Judai iba tomando más claridad.

Muchas veces me quedaba despierto en la cama hasta altas horas de la noche, sumido en mis temores. Quizá sería mejor mantener mi distancia de Judai. Me preocupaba lo que pasaría si Yubel decidía que lo mejor era deshacerse de mí enviándome a un coma profundo. O, peor aún, ¿qué haría si se daba cuenta de que sabía sobre su existencia? ¿Trataría de eliminarme?

Pero no podía hacer eso. Inevitablemente, Judai aparecería en mi puerta en algún momento y su capacidad natural para atraer a otros como luciérnagas me haría terminar pasando la tarde en su casa o en mi habitación, entretenidos con los duelos, jugando videojuegos o viendo una película.

Por supuesto, mis padres estaban más que felices con este desarrollo. Ahora sonreía más y, aunque todavía pasaba mucho tiempo en mi habitación, lo hacía en compañía de Judai. Incluso el fin de semana fui con él al parque local para ver a los duelistas de secundaria que utilizaban discos de duelo, y durante la siguiente semana fuimos un par de veces a Kaibalandia. Allí nuestras barajas sufrieron un pequeño impulso.

En la zona de árcades del parque había unas máquinas que básicamente eran puzles de «gana en un turno», como los que recuerdo de muchos de los videojuegos de la franquicia que jugué en mi vida anterior. Así que, entre Judai y yo, nos dedicamos a romper todos los récords y, por supuesto, siendo un parque construido por Seto Kaiba, las recompensas eran cartas que iban desde decentes a buenas, y raras en los niveles de dificultad más altos.

Así, pasó la mitad de agosto y, como era costumbre en mi familia, el tío Kouji nos hizo una visita durante su descanso del verano.

Eso debió ser un momento feliz, ya que el hombre me agradaba (contrario a lo implicado en el anime, su discurso de modo profesor no era aburrido), pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza un detalle sobre él.

En la serie, Kouji Satou no era precisamente un gran «fanático» de Judai. Bueno, eso es un eufemismo: Kouji Satou abiertamente _odiaba_ a Judai a un grado tan enfermizo que, en comparación con la actitud prejuiciosa de Chronos, era inexcusable. El director de Obelisco al menos se redimió y demostró ser un verdadero profesor que se preocupaba por sus alumnos, sin importar el color del uniforme o los rencores pasados. Los prejuicios de Kouji Satou eran tan profundos y, en cierto sentido, irracionales, que incluso lo llevaron a atentar contra la vida de sus propios alumnos y al final le costaron la propia.

Puedo entender que un profesor estricto se moleste con la actitud de Judai, desobligada y que además era una distracción para el resto de los alumnos (y en un país como Japón donde fracasar en los estudios es inadmisible); pero ¿llegar tan lejos como para intentar asesinarlo?

Así de intensas eran algunas cosas en este mundo, más allá incluso de los juegos de cartas.

Con todo lo anterior, no estaba seguro de cómo afectaría al canon (si es que mi presencia no lo había destruido ya por completo) el que conociera a Judai tantos años antes de su ingreso a la Academia de Duelos. Quizá el hecho de que el tío Kouji todavía fuera un estudiante universitario y no un profesor en la academia facilitaría el que no viera a Judai con los mismos ojos que en la serie.

Sin embargo, el día que el tío Kouji llegó a casa, quedó demostrado que mis preocupaciones eran infundadas.

Mi madre nos envió a Judai y a mí a esperarlo en la recepción del edificio, y, ya que estábamos allí, decidimos matar el tiempo con un par de duelos.

Como era costumbre, la diversión pronto nos abrumó y dejamos de prestar atención a nuestro entorno. Mi mazo poco a poco estaba dirigiéndose a la clásica combinación de Tipo Guerrero con Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros, y los Héroes de Judai eran mucho más poderosos con las cartas que ganó en los árcades de Kaibalandia, que incluían a monstruos como « **Héroe Elemental Bladedge** » y un par de sus fusiones con otros héroes. Debido a esto, nuestros duelos eran cada vez más complejos.

No fuimos conscientes de que el tío Kouji había llegado hasta que le escuchamos aplaudir cuando terminó nuestro tercer duelo.

—Muy bien jugado, ambos —nos dijo, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Revolvió mi cabello, como era su costumbre, al tiempo que sonreía con calidez. Quizá eso pueda parecer una actitud poco acorde con su personalidad en la serie, donde se lo mostraba como un profesor estricto y muy apegado a sus prejuicios personales, pero, a final de cuentas, era mi tío. Esto me hace preguntarme si su actitud en la serie fue algo que surgió más tarde, o si fue una característica que sólo demostraba en sus clases y no con su familia.

—Me alegra verte, tío Kouji. Él es Judai. ¡Es un duelista increíble!

—Un placer conocerlo, señor Satou —saludó Judai con una timidez poco natural en él.

—Ya veo… —dijo mi tío estudiando a Judai—. Supongo que eres el pequeño bribón que consiguió sacar a nuestro pequeño Kenichi de su caparazón. Mi hermano ha hablado muy bien de ti.

Eso sí que fue un gran cambio con respecto al Kouji Satou que recuerdo del anime. Aunque, de nuevo, dos episodios de un anime poco pueden hacer para reflejar su realidad como una persona de carne y hueso.

—No hice nada —respondió Judai todavía algo tímido. Supongo que cosas de ser sólo un niño de siete años.

—Yo no lo veo así: Kenichi antes no hablaba con nadie fuera de la familia, y casi no tocaba sus cartas. Temía que su gran potencial como duelista se desperdiciara.

Me sonrojé avergonzado ante esas palabras. Conocer a Judai poco a poco estaba lanzando por la borda mi decisión de quedarme al margen de la escena de los duelos. Malditos sean su alegría y optimismo contagiosos.

—Oye, Judai, el tío Kouji es un duelista profesional —le dije para desviar la conversación de mí.

Los ojos de Judai se iluminaron.

—¡He visto sus duelos! —Ah, así que a eso se debió su timidez anterior—. ¡La forma en la que destrozó a Insector Haga la temporada de invierno fue lo más increíble que he visto!

El tío Kouji sonrió divertido ante el repentino exabrupto de Judai. Nos hizo una señal para que comenzáramos a caminar en dirección al ascensor.

—Ese fue un duelo complicado. Esa combinación del « **Parásito Paracida** » con la « **Barrera de Insectos** » es difícil de superar. Por fortuna, mis cartas nunca me fallan cuando la situación lo requiere.

Judai estaba radiante de escucharlo hablar, y yo no pude reprimir mi propia sonrisa.

—Por otro lado, fue decepcionante que no estuviera la temporada de primavera. ¡Quería ver más de ese mazo Sir Caballero!

—Estuve ocupado: esta primavera tuve que prepararme para un examen muy importante.

Judai pareció desinflarse un poco con eso.

—¿Un examen? —preguntó en voz baja.

—El tío Kouji estudia en la universidad de Tokio —le aclaré.

—Pero… ¡Es un duelista profesional!

El tío Kouji soltó una pequeña carcajada divertida.

—Hay mucho más en el mundo que los duelos. La educación también es importante. Pretendo convertirme en profesor para así poder enseñar a la siguiente generación. Ser un duelista está bien, pero nunca está de más tener alguna otra alternativa de carrera.

—Sí —yo estuve de acuerdo—. Voy a ser escritor y publicaré libros de fantasía. Y también aprenderé a programar videojuegos. Y luego haré mi propio RPG para que los lectores puedan explorar el mundo que narraré en mis novelas.

Nunca antes había dicho eso en voz alta, y no sé por qué lo dije en ese momento. Tal vez sólo me salió de forma natural, como un niño respondiendo a quién le preguntan qué va a ser cuando sea mayor.

—Ese es un plan interesante —me dijo el tío Kouji mirándome de forma analítica.

—¡Pense que seriamos duelistas profesionales juntos! —se quejó Judai y no pude evitar notar algo de dolor en sus palabras. Al parecer, todo ese tiempo con falta de amigos, hizo que se apegara a mí más de lo que pensé.

—Bueno, como dijo el tío Kouji: puedo ser duelista y otra cosa también. Así que seré un duelista…, pero también un escritor y un programador de videojuegos.

La mirada de Judai se iluminó de nuevo y el tío Kouji soltó otra carcajada divertida ante nuestra interacción.

Mentalmente sentí la necesidad de darme un fuerte _facepalm_.

Por un momento hablé sin pensar y declaré una intención de convertirme en duelista. Algo que sin duda Judai no dejaría pasar. Podía tener siete años, pero ya era una fuerza a tener en cuenta respecto a influenciar a otros. ¿Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con sus poderes como Rey Supremo? Espera… ¿Judai tenía los poderes de la Oscuridad Gentil incluso si Haou de hecho era una entidad separada de él en esta vida? Más preguntas que en ese momento no sabía si quería responder o no.

Bueno, ser un duelista tampoco podía estar tan mal. No al menos en un mundo donde ser competente en los juegos de cartas para niños es casi tan satisfactorio e importante como ser un deportista de alto rendimiento.

Mi temor respecto a involucrarme con Judai era que podría significar quedar envuelto en sucesos futuros, como los enfrentamientos contra Las Siete Estrellas Asesinas y la Luz de la Destrucción. Algo en lo que, durante los últimos días, había pensado mucho en el lapso de tiempo que tardaba en quedarme dormido cada noche. Supuse que ahora eso ya era inevitable: aceptar ser un duelista profesional con él significaba que la forma más fácil de lograrlo era asistir a la Academia de Duelos, y eso se traducía en quedar envuelto en todo el asunto de los asesinos, dormitorios abandonados, fuerzas cósmicas destructivas y un espíritu de duelos enloquecido…

Lo último suponiendo que las cosas se desarrollarán igual que en el canon, y Yubel terminará siendo arrojada al espacio en los siguientes años.

—¿Así que serás un duelista profesional? —La voz del tío Kouji me sacó de mis pensamientos.

No supe cómo responder a eso, así que me limité a asentir con timidez.

—Entonces, me parece que es buen momento para darte esto.

Mientras hablaba, el tío Kouji se llevó la mano al interior de su saco y extrajo una pequeña caja de cartón con ilustraciones de colores negro y morado, en la que se destacaba la imagen del monstruo « **Genesis del Vampiro** ». Era la _Baraja de Estructura Locura de Zombi_. Me quedé sin palabras y Judai soltó un jadeo entrecortado al ver el paquete.

Mis manos se cerraron sobre la caja y sentí como un escalofrío de anticipación recorría mi espalda. No sé si lo he dicho: amo los monstruos tradicionales y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos. No es de extrañar que los _Fantastruco_ y los _Vampiros_ sean mis arquetipos favoritos, y en la era anterior a las Reglas Maestras, en mi otra vida, jugué mucho tiempo con barajas de zombis. Conocía ese mazo como la palma de mi mano: fue mi primer _deck_ verdadero cuando comencé a jugar. No por nada siempre lo elegía cuando empezaba una partida nueva en el _Ultimate Master_ de Gameboy Advance.

—¡Gracias! —dije con tal entusiasmo que sin duda dejó en ridículo a Judai.

El tío Kouji volvió a sonreír y a revolver mi cabello.

—No hay porqué. Sólo asegúrate de darles un buen uso.

¡Oh, definitivamente! Mi mente ya daba vueltas a todos los combos de la baraja, y las cartas que necesitaría adquirir para potenciarla y convertirla en el prototipo de mi mazo _Castlevania_. Sabía que no sería lo mismo, pues muchas de las cartas necesarias no existían aún en este mundo, y las pocas que había eran muy costosas. Sin contar el pequeño detalle del Deck Extra. El tipo de mazo de zombis que estaba acostumbrado a jugar requería del uso de monstruos de XYZ y Sincronías, cartas que estaban a décadas de distancia.

De hecho, no estaba seguro de si los XYZ llegarían a existir en este mundo o línea del tiempo. Aunque _Arc-V_ estableció la existencia de un _multiverso_ en la franquicia, eso no era indicativo de nada. Siempre había la posibilidad de que el juego en este mundo evolucionara por una dirección muy diferente. Sin contar esa teoría de que los sucesos de _Zexal_ borraron las tres series anteriores, lo que dejaba a _Arc-V_ como una línea de tiempo diferente.

No perdimos el tiempo para probar las cartas:

Nada más entrar a casa, Judai y yo despejamos la mesita del café de la sala, y tomamos asiento uno frente al otro. Rápidamente abrí el paquete, teniendo cuidado de no dañar el empaque, y saqué su contenido. Hice el libro de reglas aun lado y el manual de combos pre-hechos del mazo, y luego extendí las cuarenta cartas frente a mí en cuatro líneas de diez cartas cada una. Procedí a apilarlas en montones de cuatro cartas y luego reuní cada grupo en desorden para formar un solo mazo. Ese era un método que aprendí en mi vida pasada para entremezclar fácilmente un mazo recién comprado, de tal forma que quedara mejor barajado. Por supuesto, una vez hecho aquello, procedí a mezclarlo de la forma tradicional.

Cuando saqué la primera mano, el escalofrío de excitación se hizo mayor.

Volver a tener estas cartas en mis manos era como encontrarme con un viejo amigo. De pronto, los rostros de mis amigos de la secundaria en mi primera vida, los cuales pensé casi perdidos en las brumas de mi memoria, volvieron a brillar frente a mí. Tal vez había olvidado sus nombres hace mucho tiempo, pero la sensación de desafiarlos a un duelo durante el descanso, o al salir de la escuela, todavía estaba allí, fresca como el primer día.

Gracias a la « **Tortuga Pirámide** » (cuyo efecto permite hacer Invocación Especial de un monstruo de Tipo Zombi con 2000 de defensa o menos, cuando es destruida en batalla y enviada al cementerio), era muy fácil invocar al « **Señor de los Vampiros** » y a « **Ryu Kokki** », monstruos muy poderosos para esa etapa del juego, y cuya invocación en circunstancias normales requiere de un tributo. Sus altos puntos de ataque podían superar con facilidad la ofensiva y defensiva de los monstruos de Judai, tomando en cuenta que a estas alturas su mazo aún carecía de muchas de las mejores fusiones de Héroes Elementales. Aun así, Judai no me lo dejó fácil, y se esforzó por sacar las combinaciones de cartas más rebuscadas con tal de no dejarse vencer.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Judai tras un duelo en el que no pudo hacer nada, pues un combo algo elaborado me permitió invocar a « **Genesis de Vampiro** » y dos copias de « **Ryu Kokki** » en mi segundo turno, lo que se tradujo en un OTK—. No has tenido ese mazo una hora y ya lo usas como si siempre hubieras jugado con él.

Por supuesto, él no sabía que de hecho era así.

—Amo los mazos de zombis —me excusé con una media mentira—. Memoricé las cartas de este _deck_ desde que lo anunciaron, así que es como si hubiera estudiado para usarlo.

—Vaya, puedo decir que realmente funcionó —respondió Judai encogiéndose de hombros.

Vi como algo parpadeaban detrás de él, pero, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, la figura de Yubel no desapareció tras unos segundos, sino que se volvió tan nítida que ni siquiera los hologramas de los discos de duelo podrían lograr ese nivel de detalle. Podía sentir como el miedo se reflejó en mi mirada, lo que hizo que ella supiera que yo podía verla. Por un momento la sorpresa se dejó ver en su expresión, antes de que su gesto se desfigurara en una sonrisa torcida que prometía dolor.

Vi como sus labios se movían para decir algo, sin que mis oídos captaran sonido alguno. Lo que sí capté fue como Judai se tensaba, y luego, en un movimiento tan rápido que pudo hacerse daño, se giró para ver al espíritu.

—¡No! —medio jadeó al ver como Yubel alzaba su garra en mi dirección.

«Estoy muerto», pensé. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe fatal… Nunca llegó.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo. El espíritu del Señor de los Vampiros estaba de pie junto a Yubel, sosteniendo la mano con la que pretendía lastimarme.

—¿Está todo bien, niños? —escuché la voz de mi madre desde la cocina, donde ella hablaba con mi tío.

—¡Sí! —le respondí tratando de sonar calmado—. Por accidente derrame el jugo. —Cosa que me apresure a hacer para que la mentira fuese más creíble, en caso de que decidiera venir a comprobar.

—Ten más cuidado por favor, amor.

Me sumí en mi asiento, sólo atinando a recoger mis cartas de la mesa con mi mano temblorosa, sosteniendo el mazo entero contra mi pecho, como si fuera una especie de talismán mágico capaz de protegerme de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Yubel, por favor —pidió Judai en un susurró.

El espíritu le dedicó una mirada indescifrable, y luego desapareció con un gesto malhumorado.

El Señor de los Vampiros miró las cartas de Judai por un momento, luego se giró hacia mí. Su rostro mostraba preocupación genuina, incluso cuando acabamos de conocernos.

—Creo que estaré bien —murmuré.

Al parecer no sonó muy convincente, pero debió bastar porque el espíritu desapareció, no sin antes volver a mirar a Judai.

Nos sumimos en un silencio tenso. Varias veces pareció que Judai quería decir algo. Al final, siempre se arrepentía y desviaba la mirada.

—Lo siento —susurró por fin.

Se apresuró a tomar sus cartas, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta del departamento sin decir nada más. Creo que por un momento pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Me quedé donde estaba, con la mirada perdida en el infinito y sintiendo el latido de mi corazón en la garganta. No había sentido tanto miedo en esta o en cualquier otra vida. Yubel iba a matarme, estaba seguro de eso. O al menos enviarme a un coma como hizo con Osamu en el anime.

Luego de varios minutos, ya más tranquilo, me levanté y caminé en silencio hasta mi habitación. Me eché en la cama y pasé allí el resto de la tarde simplemente mirando el techo.

\- GX -

La visita del tío Kouji duró todo el fin de semana. Durante ese tiempo le hice muchas preguntas sobre su experiencia como duelista profesional. Tengo que admitir que antes de esa visita en realidad no prestaba mucha atención a su carrera como duelista. Lo dice, antes era muy distante con mi nueva familia. Una actitud muy Ken Ichijouji, reiteró. En lo más profundo, creo que en realidad una parte de mí se aferraba a los pocos recuerdos restantes de mi antigua familia, y se negaba a aceptar del todo a estas personas.

Por otro lado, conversar con mi tío me sirvió como un distractor a los acontecimientos del viernes anterior. No quería pensar en Judai, los espíritus de duelo y, por supuesto, en lo cerca que estuve a morir de nuevo.

Judai tampoco volvió a visitarme durante esos días. Lo cual, junto con mi actitud un tanto taciturna durante ese fin de semana, debió levantar algunas alarmas en mis padres, pues en más de una ocasión capté sus miradas tristes cuando pensaban que yo no me daba cuenta.

Ese verano cambió muchas cosas. El conocer a Judai y aceptar que, después de todo, soy un duelista me unió a mi nueva familia. Al final resulta que Johan tiene razón: el duelo es capaz de unir a las personas, incluso de forma indirecta. Y por supuesto, aprendí que tal vez el ser un duelista no es algo que elijas, sino que es parte de ti. En mi otro mundo esto podría resultar ridículo, pero en el _yugiverso_ en realidad tiene sentido: los duelos son, después de todo, la encarnación de antiguos rituales que la gente de este mundo ha practicado desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Creo que mis padres intuían que algo grave había pasado entre Judai y yo esa tarde de viernes, y que debido a eso estaba volviendo a retraerme en mí mismo.

Cuando la visita del tío Kouji terminó, me vi sin un escape con el cual distraerme de pensar en Judai y lo que podía pasar. Por fortuna, también dejé de perder sueño a causa del temor de que Yubel apareciera de pronto en mi habitación por la noche a terminar el trabajo que Señor de los Vampiros le impidió realizar. ¿Qué tan lejos puede manifestarse un espíritu de duelo fuera de su carta? Una pregunta que sin duda pasó mucho por mi mente esos días.

No vi a Judai los siguientes días, ni quise ir al área de juegos. Me encerré en mi habitación y volví a dedicar mi tiempo a los videojuegos.

Fue así hasta que mi madre se hartó y decidió que necesitaba tomar sol. Me envió al área de juegos una mañana y me dijo que no volviera hasta que fuera la hora de la comida.

No podía volver a jugar con los otros niños. Corté toda posibilidad de eso cuando elegí a Judai sobre ellos, o al menos así era como me sentía al respecto. Tampoco es que quisiera jugar con niños de siete años. Judai era diferente, a pesar de su actitud infantil, era un duelista al que podía respetar por sus habilidades y con quien podía jugar como lo hacía en mi vida pasada.

Me senté en la escalera esperando matar tiempo, con nada más que mis mazos como toda distracción.

Creo que llevaba allí una hora, cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí. Una presencia que me erizó el cabello y provocó que me dieran ganas de salir corriendo.

Me giré esperando ver a Yubel. No era ella. Los ojos fríos de Haou me devolvieron la mirada.

—Sígueme —me ordenó, dándose la vuelta y caminando en dirección a su departamento, sin esperar siquiera a que le respondiera.

Vacilé un momento, antes de ponerme de pie y apresurarme detrás de él. El tono imperioso de Haou prometía dolor si no lo obedecía.

Saludé a Osamu, quien estaba sentado en la sala concentrado en lo que parecía ser su tarea de verano. Haou me condujo hasta la habitación que compartía con su hermano. Judai estaba allí, sentado en una silla con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

—Cierra la puerta —me ordenó Haou cuando entré detrás de él. Esto hizo que Judai se girara, dándose cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Pude ver la culpa dibujada en sus ojos, antes de desviar la mirada hacia el suelo.

Cerré la puerta y esperé.

El silencio era tenso y aterrador. Creo que Haou estaba disfrutando el torturarme de esa forma.

—¿Desde hace cuánto puedes ver a Yubel?

Ante el Rey Supremo me sentía muy pequeño, como un verdadero niño de siete años. Quise decir cualquier cosa, pero me encontré con que las palabras se trabaron en mi lengua.

—Responde.

Haou no levantó la voz, la simple forma en la que hablaba, con el tono imperioso de un rey, era suficiente para hacer que temblara de miedo.

—Hermano —susurró Judai sólo para encogerse en su lugar cuando los ojos fríos del Rey Supremo se dirigieron a él por un instante, antes de volver a verme.

—Responde a mi pregunta —repitió.

Me mordí el labio, nervioso.

—Al principio sólo fue como una sombra que aparecía por un segundo detrás de Judai. Yo… pensé que era mi imaginación —medio mentí al final.

—¿Es así? —preguntó dejando en claro que sabía que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

Asentí con cautela y, ante su mirada impasible, al final murmuré:

—Sí, así fue.

No quise enfrentar a Judai. ¿Se enfadaría conmigo por no haberle dicho antes?

—Muy bien —aceptó Haou, aunque, por su tono, supe que no dejaría pasar las cosas con tanta facilidad. Por ahora mi respuesta vaga parecía ser suficiente.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación. Comencé a pensar que de verdad no saldría vivo de ese lugar.

—Esto es lo que va a pasar —dijo Haou luego de un rato—. No podemos permitir que la información sobre los Espíritus de Duelo trascienda más allá de los rumores. Si los adultos se enteran sobre Yubel pueden intentar deshacerse de ella.

«Oh, por supuesto», pensé, «pueden ponerla en un cohete y enviarla al espacio.»

—Así que no hablarás sobre ella con nadie. ¿Soy suficientemente claro?

Asentí.

—Responde.

—Sí… No le diré a nadie.

—Muy bien. Si te hablo respondes, ¿entiendes? Nada de monosílabos o asentimientos.

—Sí… señor —agregué como una ocurrencia tardía y esto pareció satisfacer a Haou.

—Es bueno que entiendas tu posición —dijo—. Porque, para estar seguro de que no hablarás con nadie sobre esto, necesito más que simples palabras.

De pronto, sentí como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado al doble. Mis piernas temblaron como gelatina y caí al suelo de rodillas.

—En este momento vas a jurar obediencia ante los Heraldos de la Oscuridad —ordenó Haou.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó Judai poniéndose de pie—. ¡No puedes…!

—Esto es para nuestra protección. —Las palabras de Haou enviaron a Judai de vuelta a su silla, aunque, por su gesto, se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo.

Haou caminó en mi dirección. Quise retroceder sólo para descubrir que estaba pegado al suelo por la misma fuerza que me envió de rodillas.

—Muéstrame tus cartas —ordenó—. Ambos mazos.

Con gestos temblorosos, saqué ambas barajas y las sostuve en mis manos, frente a él.

Haou las miró un momento. Sus ojos eran dos orbes dorados. Extendió su dedo índice derecho, el cual estaba cubierto por oscuridad. Dio un pequeño toque en ambos _decks_ , ocasionando que parte de la energía oscura en su dedo _infestara_ las cartas.

—Hay al menos dos espíritus aquí. Uno ha despertado, el otro posiblemente lo hará pronto. Puede haber más, pero, si es así, no están listos para mostrarse.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí.

—Como duelista eres competente para un niño de tu edad. Sin embargo, aun puedes mejorar mucho. Como nuestro sirviente se espera que seas capaz de dar la vida por tus amos si así se requiere. En consecuencia, aprenderás verdadero duelo. Nada de esas pantomimas que la gente en la actualidad llama Duelo de Monstruos.

El silencio incómodo duró unos segundos, hasta que me di cuenta que esperaba una respuesta:

—Eso haré… Señor.

Haou asintió con dureza.

—Ahora, postrado. Vas a jurar lealtad.

Devolví mis cartas a sus estuches, apoyé las manos sobre el suelo y la frente sobre el pie derecho de Haou, el cual estaba ligeramente adelantado.

—No existe un juramento de lealtad como tal —me explicó—. Es el honor de cada duelista el que define la forma en la que hará el juramento de lealtad a su Maestro. Como duelista, debes concentrarte en el Corazón de tus cartas y dejar que, a través de ellas, sea tu propia alma la que hable.

¿El Corazón de las Cartas? Al parecer tenía un significado mucho más allá de robar la carta correcta en el momento indicado. Pero ¿qué clase de juramento podía hacer? Mi mente vagó a un anime que veía en el difunto _Animax Latinoamérica,_ en mi vida anterior, _Los Doce Reinos._ Por un momento pensé que mi aspecto en ese instante debía de ser como el de un Kirin jurando lealtad ante su Rey. Y, antes de que fuera del todo consciente de la situación, mi boca se abrió y pronuncie el juramento:

—Ahora juro que nunca abandonaré a su Alteza, obedeceré sus órdenes y siempre seré su fiel sirviente.

Nada más terminé de decir la última palabra, sentí como si estuviera envuelto en llamas. Esa fue la primera vez que fui consciente de la llamada Energía de Duelo. Mi propia energía estaba saliendo de mi cuerpo como un vendaval de fuego. Entonces, sentí otra energía más poderosa proveniente de algún lugar frente a mí. A diferencia de la mía, esta se sentía gélida como una tormenta invernal. Envolvió mis llamas y lentamente las sofocó hasta que sólo eran brasas.

Ese fue el momento en que mi Espíritu de Duelista se sometió al poder de la Oscuridad.

—Judai —Haou llamó a su hermano.

—Esto no es correcto —dijo el niño.

Escuché como Haou caminaba hacia él. Quise alzar la cabeza para ver qué estaba pasando, pero esa fuerza misteriosa me impidió hacerlo.

—Esto es para nuestra protección. —La voz de Haou sonó inusualmente suave.

—Es mi amigo, los amigos no deberían…

—Judai, no discutiremos esto de nuevo. Se tomó la decisión. Ahora haz tu parte.

Los pasos volvieron a moverse en mi dirección.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Judai.

—No importa —dije, tratando de que mi voz fuera lo más tranquila posible. Procedí a hacer el mismo juramento.

—Ahora de pie, Kenichi Satou —me ordenó Haou—. Es momento de que aprendas cuáles son tus deberes.

La fuerza que me mantenía en el suelo desapareció por completo.

—Sí, señ… Maestro Haou —respondí y procedí a obedecer.

Judai me miró un segundo, antes de apartar los ojos en un gesto de vergüenza y culpa. Detrás de él, pude ver a Yubel. El espíritu sonreía con suficiencia, como si estuviera presenciando mi derrota definitiva.


	4. El Ojo de la Verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización 15/01/21: Corrección de errores menores, y re escritura de algunos párrafos para hacerlos más claro. Los cambios son menores, y no implican alteraciones sobre la trama general de la historia.

* * *

**Libro I**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**El Ojo de la Verdad**

  
  
**[Carta de Trampa/Continua]**

_Tu adversario debe mantener su mano mostrada. Una vez por turno, durante la Standby Phase de tu adversario, si éste tiene una o más Mágicas en su mano: tu adversario gana 1000 LP si en la resolución tiene una o más Mágicas en su mano._

* * *

Pronto descubrí que cuando Haou hablaba de aprender «verdadero duelo» se refería a una cosa en particular: _Juegos de lo Oscuro_. Incluso sin apuestas de alma o hologramas avanzados, esas cosas pasan factura. Claro, tampoco había daño real, simplemente el perder puntos de vida significaba ver cómo tus fuerzas físicas se agotaban. Juro que cada punto de vida perdido es como correr los cien metros planos.

En nuestro primer «Duelo Oscuro», mi Maestro decidió que necesitaba aprender de la forma difícil y me aplastó de la manera más humillante posible con un _One Turn Kill_ usando Héroes Malvados de todas las cosas. Lo peor es que esas cartas ni siquiera habían sido editadas, aún en el juego actual de este mundo, sino que él las llamó mediante su voluntad como duelista.

Tras ese primer duelo, terminé adolorido y en el suelo. No pude hacer más que tragarme la humillación, sólo empeorada por la sonrisa satisfecha de Yubel. Judai se dividió entre regañar a su hermano y a Yubel, y tratar de ayudarme a mantenerme en pie.

—Lección uno —me dijo Haou—: el oponente no mostrará piedad, tú tampoco debes hacerlo. Si no vienes en mi contra con todo lo que tienes, entonces no me sirves para nada.

No fue necesario que dijera lo que hacía con aquello que carecía de utilidad para él...

—Entiendo, Maestro.

—Baraja tu mazo.

—Hermano, tal vez… —intentó negociar Judai, siempre conciliador.

—Si no puedes ver esto, entonces márchate.

Judai se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó en un rincón para observar el resto de la «lección» en silencio.

Otro _OTK_ y terminé en el suelo con la respiración tan agitada que me sentí como si acabara de correr una maratón.

—Lección dos: las cartas responden a la voluntad de un duelista. Si no tienes la determinación y la fuerza para emplearlas, son simples trozos de cartón sin valor.

Me puse de pie trabajosamente. Haou continuó hablando:

—Mi voluntad es más fuerte que la tuya, incluso si tuvieras un mazo diseñado para contrarrestar al mío, el resultado sería el mismo. Con una voluntad tan débil para usar tus cartas como es debido, nunca lograrás siquiera tocar mis puntos de vida.

Quedó claro para mí que en nuestro primer duelo sólo fui capaz de causarle daño porque entonces su intención no era derrotarme, sino medir qué tan competente era como duelista. Tal vez, sin saberlo, había captado su atención mucho antes de que aprendiera que podía ver a Yubel. ¿Es posible que eso fuera sólo una excusa para acercarse a mí? De ser así, ¿con qué objetivo?

Por otro lado, no podía negar que toda esa lección estaba tornándose interesante. Recordé como infundió oscuridad en su baraja de Héroes. En un principio pensé que era una especie de preparación para los Juegos de lo Oscuro, y que ese también fue el motivo por el que, antes de exigir un juramento de lealtad, hizo lo mismo con mis cartas. Pero después de escuchar la forma en que habló sobre la voluntad para usar las cartas, entendí la realidad detrás de sus acciones: llamar a los Héroes Malvados. ¿La voluntad de un duelista era capaz incluso de alterar por completo la esencia de sus cartas?

—Su voluntad fue capaz de crear esas cartas —expresé mi conjetura en voz alta.

Me volví a sentar esperando recibir otra paliza.

Yubel resopló con molestia.

—No —respondió él—, estas cartas respondieron a mi voluntad y acudieron a mí.

—Ustedes los humanos en su arrogancia piensan que crearon las cartas de duelo —dijo Yubel con furia apenas reprimida—, como si imprimirlas en cartón fuera suficiente para darles vida.

Robé la primera carta. Resultó ser « **Señor de los Vampiros** ». Durante un momento me quedé viendo a mi monstruo, meditando en las palabras de Yubel. ¿Las cartas eran más que papel y tinta? Muchas de ellas estaban habitadas por espíritus, los cuales claramente tenían un alma, después de todo los espíritus de duelo fueron usados en el anime como alimento para «Súper Polimerización». Y, si algo tiene espíritu y alma, no puede ser un simple objeto.

—Ustedes están vivos, como yo… como cada animal y planta en este planeta.

Sentí en la carta entre mis dedos aquella misma calidez que noté cuando sostuve a « **Dragón de Zafiro** » por primera vez.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Judai sonreír. Era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo desde que estaba allí.

De pronto, muchas cosas que sucedían en los animes cobraron sentido. Por ejemplo, Yusei obtuvo aparentemente de la nada al « **Dragón del Quásar Fugaz** ». En realidad, su voluntad, y la de sus amigos, a través de su dominio de una nueva forma avanzada de lograr la Invocación por Sincronía y la influencia del Dragón Carmesí, consiguieron que la carta acudiera a su invocación y se manifestara en su mundo; no es que Yusei con su poder la hubiera creado de la nada. En cierta forma, fue algo similar a la habilidad de Playmaker de obtener cartas desde la Tormenta de Datos.

Tal vez, si lograba descubrir el secreto para manifestar las cartas, podría obtener mi mazo _Castlevania_ completo. Bueno, antes de lograr una hazaña así, quedó claro que lo primero era dominar todo lo que Haou intentaba enseñarme. Con respecto a eso, algo me decía que incluso si me convertía en un Duelista Oscuro, como al parecer quería mi Maestro, la capacidad de manifestar cartas podía ser exclusiva de los «protagonistas».

—Los humanos no crearon el duelo —explicó Yubel con amargura—. Se limitaron a tomar lo que ya estaba allí.

—He visto las losas de monstruos —dije por auto-reflejo. Me regañé mentalmente, pero seguí mi explicación—: Están por todas partes. Durante siglos han desconcertado a los arqueólogos. ¿Por qué hay grabados tan similares en sitios tan remotos como China, Egipto y Sudamérica?

Haou alzó una ceja con sospecha.

Volviendo a mirar las cartas en mi mano, traté de salir del paso hablando con la mayor tranquilidad que pude:

—Durante años no he tenido nada más que mi propia curiosidad por saber cosas, por descubrir si la _magia_ es real. —No era una mentira del todo, por qué, si resulta que es real, entonces podría decir que mi presencia aquí se debe a la magia y no a una simple coincidencia. Aunque, ¿no es la magia precisamente eso: manipular las coincidencias a favor del taumaturgo?

—¿Magia? —me preguntó Judai.

—Aleister Crowley dijo que todo en el mundo es magia, hasta que los humanos deciden darle un nombre y llamarlo ciencia.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Aleister Crowley era alguien en este mundo. A decir verdad, no me importaba. Tampoco es como si conociera todo el trabajo de La Bestia. Era sólo una referencia cruzada que aparecía de tanto en tanto cuando investigaba sobre esoterismo para escribir mis historias en mi vida anterior.

—Así que ahora estás listo para mostrar quien eres en realidad —dijo Haou sin que fuera una pregunta.

—¿Quién soy realmente?

¿Había una respuesta a eso? Mi propio nombre no había sobrevivido al proceso desconocido, fuera magia o no, qué me trajo a este mundo. Ese mero pensamiento me aterraba tanto que hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlo fuera de mis pensamientos. Los nombres tienen poder, es un hecho. Por eso uno de los primeros pasos para un exorcismo es conseguir que el demonio o ente que posee a la víctima revele su nombre, para así ganar poder sobre él. Y por eso en _El Viaje de Chihiro_ la bruja roba los nombres de quienes están forzados a trabajar para ella.

En ese sentido, recordé el diálogo de Yuuko Ichihara en xxxHolic: «Si le dices a un enemigo tu nombre, podrá encontrar la forma de apoderarse de tu alma.»

Los ojos dorados de Haou me miraron con tal intensidad que tuve que apartar la mirada.

—No aprendiste a usar el mazo de zombis leyendo sobre él —prosiguió con voz calmada, como si estuviera exponiendo ante la clase—. Sabías perfectamente que hacía cada carta antes de siquiera tenerlas en tus manos: conocías sus efectos y cómo combinarlas. Por más que hubieras leído las descripciones de las cartas, hubiera sido imposible para ti armar los combos correctos sin experiencia previa.

Juntó su mazo frente a él, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

—Eres un duelista competente, no porque seas un prodigio o un genio; sino porque tienes experiencia. Superaste a Judai en varios duelos porque sabías de antemano cómo funcionan los Héroes Elementales al haberlos enfrentado antes, tal vez incluso llegaste a usarlos. Eso, sumado a tu conocimiento previo de tus propias cartas y sus limitantes, te ayudó a contrarrestar sus combos. Por eso fracasaste cuando me enfrentaste: porque no jugué las cartas siguiendo las convenciones sobre cómo debe usarse una baraja de Héroes.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio un poco incómodo.

Haou barajó sus cartas de nuevo, pero no sacó una mano para iniciar otro duelo.

—Juraste nunca desobedecer mis órdenes o las de Judai —dijo con tono calmado y peligroso—, así que, por ese juramento, estás obligado a responder a mis preguntas con completa honestidad. Dime, Kenichi Satou, ¿quién eres?

Respire lo más profundamente que pude, y dejé la mano que robé sobre la mesa frente a mí, sin molestarme siquiera en ocultar qué cartas eran.

—No lo sé —respondí—. He pasado los últimos años, desde que dejé de balbucear como bebé, preguntándome lo mismo.

—¿Quién te envió a este lugar?

—No estoy seguro de si existe una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Hasta donde sabía, mi alma no fue llamada a este mundo debido a los experimentos de algún ninja loco intentando llevar a otro nivel la «Resurrección del Mundo Impuro», o se traspapeló a algún ángel despistado.

—¿Querías lastimar a Judai? —me preguntó Yubel.

Vi como Judai se tensaba al escuchar eso. No estoy seguro de si en ese punto era consciente de su importancia en el gran esquema cósmico de su mundo, y quizá no se le pasó por la mente la posibilidad de que su nuevo amigo bien podría ser un enemigo tratando de acercarse a él para lastimarlo.

—Kenichi no lo haría —se apresuró a replicar—. Es un buen tipo. Lo supe en cuanto tuvimos nuestro primer duelo.

Le sonreí a mi amigo, y luego enfrenté a Yubel cara a cara al responder, para demostrarle que no tenía nada que ocultar:

—Yubel, si Kensuke Satou nunca hubiera conseguido un empleo en esta ciudad, posiblemente jamás habría conocido al Maestro Judai.

Fui honesto al decir eso, y de inmediato sentí una punzada de culpa cuando vi cómo la realidad tras esas palabras golpeaba a Judai. Quizá comprendió los cientos de detalles que, de haber resultado diferentes, le habrían costado pasar sus vacaciones de verano en el aislamiento que los otros niños le impusieron a causa de Yubel.

—Basta, por favor —dijo de pronto con un deje de furia que no había notado antes en sus palabras—. No me llames Maestro. ¡Somos amigos!

No pude evitar sonreír y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Haou se limitó a ver el intercambio con sus ojos fríos y analíticos.

—¡Judai! —lo reprendió Yubel con un tono que me recordó al de una madre—. Eres por mucho superior a él. No debes rebajarte al nivel de un sirviente.

—¡Kenichi no es mi sirviente! No me importa el juramento que ustedes le obligaron a hacer. Kenichi nunca me dio motivos para pensar que quisiera lastimarme.

—No —prosiguió Yubel con un tono furioso—, sólo te ocultó cosas importantes, como su capacidad para ver espíritus.

Judai negó con la cabeza.

—Si eso es todo, entonces yo tampoco fui honesto con él.

Su mirada ardiente se posó sobre mí.

—Si vas a obedecer una orden mía, entonces que sea esta: tienes prohibido llamarme Maestro. Somos amigos, los amigos no deberían estar forzados a ser leales unos a otros por un estúpido juramento.

Mi sonrisa creció más si era posible.

A pesar de lo anterior, decidí que debía dejar esto lo más claro posible:

—Mi intención era apartarme lo más que pudiera de los duelos. Ser un espectador casual, más que un participante. Si ese día mis padres no me hubieran empujado a jugar con el Ma… con Judai, es muy posible que no estaría hoy aquí.

—¡Pero amas los duelos! —El exabrupto de Judai me tomó por sorpresa, al grado que tuve un pequeño respingo—. Tu mazo y tú se hicieron uno en cuanto empezaste a tomar el duelo en serio.

No podía negar eso. Había una magia inherente a los duelos, una que tal vez había estado allí incluso en mi mundo original sin que lo supiera. Esa magia me hacía imposible no amar el juego. Y quizá por eso me fue imposible dejar la franquicia, aunque me limitara a ver _unboxings_ en YouTube y jugar con los videojuegos.

—Incluso si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido —terminó Judai—, eventualmente habrías descubierto ese amor por los duelos.

—Eras un duelista —declaró Haou. No necesitó aclarar que se refería a mi vida pasada.

—No con cartas físicas —respondí—. No al menos por un largo tiempo.

—Dijiste que no sabías quién eras —me recordó Yubel con sospecha.

—No recuerdo cual era mi nombre, ni recuerdo detalles demasiado específicos de mi vida antes de esta. Los rostros y los nombres de cualquier persona a quien haya conocido se me escapan. Carecer de todos esos detalles es carecer de una identidad.

—¡Pero recuerdas los duelos! —insistió Judai—. Tal vez a través de ellos puedas recuperar lo que te falta.

Sonreí con tristeza. En este mundo uno podría llegar a creer que _eso_ era de verdad posible. Pero, en el mundo de donde venía, el juego no tenía esa aura mística y ritual, más allá del _lore_ de la franquicia.

—Tal vez, pero sería tarde. No puedo volver a la vida que tuve antes. Hace mucho me di cuenta que no tenía más remedio que vivir esta nueva existencia.

Haou volvió a barajar sus cartas.

—Tu reencarnación es una anomalía —declaró—. Normalmente, un humano ordinario no debería poder retener ningún recuerdo demasiado específico. E incluso si eras un duelista en una época pasada, tardarías en entender el duelo como es en esta época.

»Mencionaste las losas de piedra y los grabados, así era como se llevaba a cabo el duelo en este mundo en las épocas antiguas, al menos en el Mundo Humano: los participantes cedían su energía vital al espíritu que llamaban desde las Doce Dimensiones y, a través de los rituales sagrados, permitían que ese espíritu enfrentará al del rival.

»Las tablas eran un medio para atar esa energía al mundo humano, medio que ahora existe en las cartas. Quién diseñó el juego lo sabía o al menos tuvo la intuición suficiente para descubrirlo, y configuró el aspecto de las cartas para parecerse a las losas de piedra de la antigüedad. Nada en el diseño de una carta está puesto allí por accidente. Incluso la imagen del reverso fue diseñada para permitir el libre flujo de energía entre este mundo y las Doce Dimensiones.

»El mismo “juego” fue estructurado de tal forma que, sin darse cuenta, los participantes activamente están formando parte de un ritual mágico que se remonta a los orígenes mismos de su civilización.

Eso concordaba a la perfección con la mitología que se había desarrollado en el _lore_ de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_. En realidad, la parte trasera de las cartas siempre me pareció una especie de portal o vórtice. Supongo que esa era la razón por la que en este mundo nunca vi que los duelistas utilizaran micas para proteger sus cartas. Al comienzo pensé que causaban interferencia con los discos de duelo, pero ahora pienso que, inconscientemente, buscan no interferir el flujo de la llamada Energía de Duelo.

A todo esto: ¿cómo es que el disco de duelo reconocía cada carta? Nunca vi en ellas algún chip como los de las tarjetas de crédito, o cualquier tipo de código que el aparato pudiera leer. La opción obvia era que tuvieran algún tipo de escáner, pero hasta donde sabía no era así. Otra pregunta para después.

—No eres un duelista de épocas antiguas —prosiguió Haou—. Todo tu conocimiento es exclusivo del Duelo de Monstruos moderno. Aun así, el alma que reflejan tus ojos es mucho más vieja que tu cuerpo físico. Pero, si tu edad física es real, entonces no deberías de haber tenido más de un año cuando las primeras cartas modernas aparecieron en este país.

¿Por cuánto tiempo Haou había sabido todo esto? Supongo que creer que un niño puede engañar a la encarnación de una fuerza suprema del cosmos, la fuente misma de la vida en este universo, fue muy ingenuo de mi parte. Ese dicho de que «los ojos son el espejo del alma» tomó un nuevo valor luego de aprender todo aquello.

—¿Vienes del futuro? —preguntó Judai sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

—No… —Dudé un momento—. No de cualquier futuro de este mundo, al menos. Supongo que Rick Sánchez tiene razón: «Existen un número infinito de realidades posibles.»

Yubel resopló incrédula.

—¿Estás diciendo que vienes de un mundo que está más allá de las estrellas? Eso es imposible.

Tuve que reprimir una carcajada. Lo hacía sonar como si yo fuera una especie de ente _Lovecraftiano_. Además, me resultó curioso que un ser como Yubel, que literalmente era un espíritu mitad humano mitad dragón-demonio, cuestionara la existencia de más mundos fuera de los límites de su propio universo. Por un momento pensé en replicar citando a Farengar de _Skyrim_ : «Tachar de imposible lo que no tiene cabida dentro de la propia experiencia es una señal inequívoca de estupidez.»; pero mi instinto de autoconservación pudo más y me quedé callado.

En lugar de eso, repliqué:

—¿Por qué no podría ser así? Desde hace décadas los científicos están discutiendo la teoría de cuerdas.

—¿Cuerdas? —preguntó Judai—. ¿Qué tienen que ver las cuerdas con todo esto?

—¡Todo! La teoría de cuerdas establece que el universo no está formado por objetos puntuales, sino por filamentos subatómicos llamados cuerdas; las cuales, dependiendo cómo vibran, generan todas las partículas existentes en el universo.

Mi explicación pareció molestar aún más a Yubel.

—Ustedes los científicos, siempre tratando de reducir todo a su fría lógica y sus cálculos. Igual que ese molesto Kozaky.

Judai, por el contrario, parecía estar incluso más confundido.

—No soy un científico —me quejé.

—De cualquier forma —prosiguió Yubel con un tono de burla—, ¿cómo esas cuerdas tendrían que ver algo con la posibilidad de que existan otros mundos más allá de los límites de este?

—¿De verdad tengo que dar una clase de física cuántica? —le seguí el juego con el mismo tono—. Mira, los físicos han identificado cuatro de las fuerzas fundamentales del universo. Una de ellas es la gravedad. El problema es que la gravedad no parece llevarse bien con las otras fuerzas a la hora de intentar unificarlas con las reglas cuánticas. Pero, si resulta que el universo es generado por la vibración de las cuerdas, entonces es posible incrementar la cantidad de dimensiones espaciales de tal forma que las fuerzas se estabilicen. Las dimensiones extra están ocultas mediante la _compactificación_. El problema es que la ecuación matemática que debería darnos la _compactificación_ específica de las dimensiones de un universo, arroja un número infinito de resultados posibles en vez de sólo uno. Básicamente, nos está diciendo que hay más de una forma de construir un universo. Es decir, que este universo y el universo donde nací antes, son sólo dos entre muchos otros: estamos en un multiverso.

Judai negó con la cabeza, al parecer tratando de despejar su mente de esos conceptos de física cuántica que no era capaz de entender. Y después dijo:

—Eso es aburrido. Hablemos de cosas más entretenidas: ¿cómo era el duelo en ese otro mundo? ¿Qué mazo jugabas?

Parpadee un poco sorprendido. Luego tuve que reprimir otra risotada. Sólo Judai podía decidir que no le importaba las implicaciones detrás de la existencia de muchos universos diferentes, prefiriendo saber cómo podría ser el duelo en esos otros mundos.

—En ese otro mundo, Duelo de Monstruos… —Hice una pausa y luego corregí—: Yu-Gi-Oh! Juego de Cartas Coleccionables, o TCG, OCG si vivías en Asia, no significaba lo mismo que en este mundo. De hecho, era uno más entre muchos juegos similares.

Incluso Haou y Yubel me vieron con curiosidad al escuchar eso. Por mi parte, toda esta charla sobre juegos de cartas de mi mundo me trajo muchos recuerdos. Vi los rostros de los amigos que me introdujeron al duelo en primer lugar, pero fui incapaz de unir algún nombre a ellos.

—A pesar de eso, el juego fue muy importante para mí —dije—. Me dio algunos de los mejores momentos con mis amigos de secundaria.

—Dices que había más de un juego, ¿cómo funcionaba eso? —me preguntó Haou.

Tardé un momento en ordenar mis pensamientos buscando como explicarlo. El Duelo de Monstruos es muy importante en este universo. ¿Les molestaría que para nosotros sólo fuera uno más entre tantos?

—Sé que todo comenzó con _Magic_ —expliqué—. Un profesor de matemáticas creó un juego de cartas como parte de su tesis, o algo así, el caso es que, luego, una editorial de juegos de mesa, Wizards of the Cost, adquirió el juego y comenzó a editarlo en algún punto a comienzos de la década de los noventa, es decir, esta década. El juego, _Magic: the Gathering_ , fue reconocido como el primer juego de cartas coleccionables. Hubo muchos más después de eso, la mayoría desaparecieron, y algunos pocos perduraron. Al final, creo que los más grandes y reconocidos en todo mundo, además del propio _Magic_ , fueron _Pokémon TCG_ y la versión de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ , de Duelo de Monstruos, editada por la compañía japonesa Konami.

Mi mirada se desvió a mis cartas que aún estaban frente a mí.

—Esta versión es la que más se asemeja al juego de este mundo. —Solté una pequeña carcajada—. A decir verdad, son prácticamente iguales. Sólo que las reglas de Konami tienen algunas diferencias menores, como que establecen los puntos de vida iniciales en 8000 y no 4000, y algunas cartas son diferentes. No daría diez yenes por una « **Carta de Santidad** » de Konami.

Omití hablar de otras reglas más avanzadas. No iba a meterme en territorio de las Reglas Maestras al hablar del juego con ellos, tomando en cuenta que en este mundo todavía estaban en el Formato Avanzado.

—« **Carta de Santidad** » es muy buena —resopló Yubel.

—Su efecto en la versión de Konami es: «Destierra todas las demás cartas que controles y las cartas en tu mano (mínimo 1 de cada uno); roba hasta tener dos cartas en la mano». Hay muchas mejores cartas para acelerar el robo. Hasta preferiría arriesgarme con « **Golpe de Ases** ».

Yubel hizo una mueca ante el nombre de la carta.

—Los esclavos de la Luz suelen abusar de esa.

—¿Cómo eran los otros juegos? —me preguntó Judai inclinándose con entusiasmo deseando escuchar más.

Me reí por lo bajo. Por supuesto, Judai querría saber eso.

—Nunca jugué _Magic_ , lo poco que sé es que va de una guerra entre magos y se supone que los mazos son sus Bibliotecas de Hechizos. A diferencia de en Duelo de Monstruos, cada carta tiene un coste que debe ser cubierto con «Maná», que se representa mediante los cinco colores de las cartas de «Tierra». Cada vez que giras una carta de Tierra, generas un Maná para pagar el coste de una carta. En sí, el juego tiene una estructura muy similar: tienes criaturas, encantamientos (las cartas mágicas de ese juego), instantáneos (que son algo así como las trampas) y artefactos (equipos), por nombrar algunas cartas. Y por supuesto, el juego se basa en atacar y defender los puntos de vida.

—¿Pagar el coste de Maná? Suena extraño —se quejó Judai.

—Es casi como tributar, sólo que la diferencia es que todas las cartas tienen costes diferentes, y al comienzo de cada turno todas tus Tierras se enderezan, para así poder generar más Maná.

Usé mis cartas para ejemplificar, tomando las cartas mágicas como Tierras y los monstruos como reemplazo a otra carta simulando que su nivel era el costo de maná de la carta.

—Pokémon TCG es un monstruo muy diferente. —De nuevo usé mis cartas como si fueran las del otro juego para ir ejemplificando a medida que explicaba—. Aquí los jugadores son Entrenadores Pokémon, es decir, monstruos de bolsillo. Cada jugador tiene un Pokémon activo y puede bajar otros a su banca hasta tener cinco en reserva, simulando el hecho de que en las batallas Pokémon cada entrenador usa equipos de hasta seis monstruos.

»El objetivo es derrotar al equipo del entrenador rival. Por cada Pokémon enemigo que derrotas, puedes reclamar un premio. Cada carta de Pokémon tiene una cantidad de HP definida y, dependiendo de cuánta energía tengan (representada por cartas elementales que se apilan bajo cada carta Pokémon), puede usar varias habilidades para atacar al Pokémon activo del oponente. Si un Pokémon activo llega a 0 de HP, se debilita y el jugador debe enviar a otro Pokémon de su banca. Si su banca está vacía, pierde la batalla.

»Por supuesto, durante tu turno puedes cambiar entre tu Pokémon activo y uno de tu banca. De igual forma, puedes usar cartas de Entrenador, que vendrían a ser como las cartas mágicas, o cartas de Estadios. Un Pokémon activo también puede evolucionar a una versión superior.

—¿Por qué hacerlo tan complicado? —preguntó Judai con una mueca.

—Bueno, había jugadores de Magic y de Pokémon que decían que el Duelo de Monstruos era complicado.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Sí. Más de alguna vez alguien me preguntó: ¿por qué sólo puedes bajar cinco criaturas? ¿Por qué complicarse la vida con ataque y defensa de cientos o miles? ¿No se confunden con eso de las velocidades de hechizo y las cadenas?

Yubel resopló.

—Hay muchos supuestos duelistas que no comprenden cómo funciona una cadena —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Yo podría hacer lo mismo —replicó Judai—. ¿Por qué sólo usar seis monstruos en todo el deck? No me veo limitando mi duelo a sólo seis de mis Héroes.

—Seis siempre ha sido el límite de un equipo en una batalla Pokémon. Es lógico que se mantenga en el juego de cartas. Además, no es que sólo tuvieran seis. Podías tener muchos más, pero en el juego sólo bajar cinco a tu banca y uno activo; los cuales también podías evolucionar para ajustar la estrategia a la estrategia oponente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Había batallas fuera del juego? ¿Cómo luchaban sin cartas? —Judai pareció llegar a esa conclusión por su cuenta, lo que hizo que su boca se abriera con sorpresa—. ¿Estas cosas Pokémon eran reales? ¿Eran cómo los espíritus de duelo?

No pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

—No, nada de eso. Los Pokémon no eran reales. De existir, me habría encantado tener un Charmander, un Chikorita, un Psyduck y un Piplup.

Judai se rascó la cabeza en un gesto de confusión, obviamente sin reconocer ninguno de esos nombres.

—Entonces, ¿cómo funcionaba una batalla Pokémon sin cartas?

—En los videojuegos. De hecho, Pokémon comenzó como un juego de vídeo. Y, con el tiempo, se diversificó a todo: anime, películas, juegos de mesa, peluches y un largo etcétera. Pokémon era incluso más grande que Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Judai abrió la boca con horror.

—¡Eso es imposible! Estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? ¡Nada puede ser más grande que los duelos!

—Como un juego de cartas no —admití, recordando que de hecho hasta donde supe Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG todavía conservaba el récord como el juego de cartas más vendido—, pero si combinamos todo… Nintendo, GameFreak y The Pokémon Company se embolsaban mucho más dinero que los millones que _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ le daba a Konami y a Shueisha. Cuando se anunciaba una nueva generación, todos los fanáticos se volvían locos.

—Amigo, ese mundo suena horrible.

—Suficiente —finalmente el Maestro Haou nos hizo callar.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

Judai no parecía muy arrepentido.

—Nunca me respondiste que mazo jugabas en tu otro mundo —comentó ignorando a su hermano.

Miré a Haou pidiendo permiso para responder. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi primer y único mazo físico fue _Locura de Zombi_.

—Por supuesto —se rió Judai.

—Pero en videojuegos probé un poco de todo: mazos de quemar puntos, mazos por atributo, por tipo, Exodia, _OTK_ con Contadores Mágicos, de ataque directo, elementales. Y por arquetipos: Amazoness, Ojos Rojos, Caos, Caos-Dragón, y al final me quedé con vampiros, mazo al que llamaba _Castlevania_ , y con Fantastrucos.

—Pequeñas molestias entrometidas —masculló Yubel.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Judai.

—Esos molestos Fantastrucos: suelen infestar las casas y convertirse en verdaderas plagas.

—¿Existen? —le pregunté más emocionado de lo que pretendía, y luego agregué con más mesura—: No los he visto en las listas de cartas.

—¡Por supuesto que existen! —espetó molesta—. De nuevo esa arrogancia humana. No están en las listas de cartas porque no existen como tales. Son espíritus de duelo débiles y más una molestia a nivel de un mosquito. No tienen el poder ni la disciplina suficientes para establecer un vínculo con un duelista.

—No son inútiles —le devolví—. Son muy divertidos. Su estrategia principal se basa en llenar el campo como una horda, obligar al oponente a pasar a la defensa, y luego atacar directamente para después ocultarse cambiándose boca abajo. Como un fantasma travieso que sale a asustar y luego se oculta.

—Sí suena divertido, aunque muy molesto —Judai estuvo de acuerdo con los dos.

—Puedo ver porque un pequeño humano insolente como tú disfrutaría de hacer tratos con esas plagas —trató de insultarme Yubel.

—Quiero un mazo Fantastruco —me quejé como un verdadero niño de siete años.

Sentí como si el fantasma de una mano se posara sobre mi hombro. Me giré levemente y vi al Señor de los Vampiros.

—Tú si me entiendes, ¿verdad, compañero?

El espíritu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Ahora tenía otra cosa en que pensar respecto al duelo y los espíritus. ¿Acaso los Fantastrucos no podían formar vínculos con las cartas porque el duelo en este mundo no había evolucionado hasta hacer posible la aparición de la Invocación XYZ?

Fuimos interrumpidos cuando Osamu llamó a la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos.

—Kenichi, tu madre te llama —me dijo.

—Iré enseguida —respondí por auto reflejo.

Me congelé en mi lugar cuando sentí la mirada fría de Haou posada sobre mí. Me miró durante un lapso no mayor a treinta segundos, que se sintieron como una eternidad.

—Puedes marcharte —me dijo por fin.

Me puse de pie, recogí mis cartas e hice una pequeña reverencia a Haou.

—Gracias, Maestro.

—Será mejor que estés aquí mañana antes de las diez —me ordenó—. O tu castigo será ejemplar.

—¡Hermano! —se quejó Judai.

—Es mi última palabra.

Judai soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Vamos —me dijo liderando el camino en dirección a la puerta.

—Un rey no debe rebajarse a escoltar a su siervo —le reprendió Yubel.

—Es mi amigo —replicó Judai malhumorado.

Y los dos salimos de la habitación. Al instante sentí como me liberaba de una gran carga la cual no sabía que estaba llevando.

\- GX -

Mi madre se tomó de maravilla que volviera a ser amigo de Judai. Vi como eso alivió un poco de la tensión que se había creado en mi familia los últimos días. Fue entonces que noté algo: poco a poco, cuando intentaba recordar a mi madre de la otra vida, era el rostro de Miyuki Satou el que acudía a mí. En cierto sentido, eso me hizo entristecer, pero una parte de mí se consoló pensando en que, si aquella mujer cuyo nombre no podía recordar, era capaz de verme desde algún cielo u otro mundo, seguro sería feliz de que había alguien que estuvo allí para cuidar de su hijo.

Esa noche me fui a la cama dos horas más temprano de lo normal y, a diferencia de la última semana, me quedé dormido casi de inmediato. También comí doble ración de lo normal en la cena, en un intento por compensar toda la energía perdida en esos dos duelos contra Haou.

A pesar de eso, mi sueño no fue del todo tranquilo. Los recuerdos de mi vida pasada se presentaron con una fuerza que no habían hecho en años, centrados principalmente en mis amigos de secundaria.

Recordé como tres amigos y yo decidimos aprender a jugar Yu-Gi-Oh! cuando comenzó a ser popular en nuestra ciudad. Pensábamos en adquirir cada uno una de las cuatro Barajas de Principiantes, así que fuimos a la tienda de juegos más cercana. En realidad, no era una tienda de juegos en sí, sino una tienda friki. Anime, videojuegos, juegos de rol, juegos de mesa, de figuras y, por supuesto, cartas. Siempre se veía a gente por allí jugando a Magic, Pokémon y, en tiempos recientes, Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Al final, el dependiente nos sugirió comprar algo un poco más avanzado y mejor para aprender el juego: una de las Barajas Estructuradas que acababan de salir. Fue la primera vez que vi el mazo de _Locura de Zombi_ , y el hecho de que sus monstruos fueran vampiros, momias y demás entes similares me atrapó por completo.

Como dije: amo los monstruos clásicos.

No teníamos mucha idea de lo que estábamos haciendo. Pasamos horas estudiando el manual de reglas y viendo a los que jugaban en la tienda, para darnos una idea de en qué nos estábamos metiendo, ya que queríamos dejar de improvisar reglas imitando lo que veíamos en la temporada del Reino de los Duelistas.

Incluso cuando ese mundo no tenía hologramas avanzados como en este, y no había algo similar a una Liga Profesional, fue muy divertido. En realidad, sí había torneos oficiales, pero casi nadie de quienes conocíamos tenía tiempo o dinero para entrar en uno de esos. Todo era jugar de forma casual entre nosotros, con esos cuatro mazos y, de vez en cuando, con los otros chicos que se juntaban en la tienda las tardes después de la escuela.

Fue así hasta que nos graduamos de secundaria y cada quién se fue a una escuela diferente. No hubo más duelos para mí. _Locura de Zombi_ quedó olvidada en un cajón de mi escritorio…

Hasta que llegó a mis manos una GameBoy Advance. Era una consola de videojuegos portátil de segunda mano que un primo, o algún otro familiar, me obsequió. El aparato venía con un único juego: _Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters WCT 2006_. Al comienzo del juego, debías escoger entre seis Barajas de Estructura. Y allí estaba de nuevo: _Locura de Zombi_.

Pero, cuando ese sueño terminó, volví a la memoria del momento de mi muerte.

Me desperté con la respiración agitada y la sensación de la hoja de un cuchillo cortando mi garganta.


	5. Cápsula de otra Dimensión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización 15/01/21: Corrección de errores menores, y re escritura de algunos párrafos para hacerlos más claro. Los cambios son menores, y no implican alteraciones sobre la trama general de la historia.

* * *

**Libro I**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**Cápsula de otra Dimensión**

****

**[Carta Mágica]**

_Después de activar esta carta, permanece boca arriba en tu Campo hasta tu 2da Standby Phase. Selecciona 1 carta de tu Deck, luego baraja tu Deck. Retírala del juego y ponla boca abajo. Durante tu segunda Standby Phase, destruye esta carta y añade la carta retirada a tu mano._

* * *

Las lecciones con Haou no cambiaron mucho durante el transcurso de la semana: continuó pateando mi trasero mediante Juegos de lo Oscuro para generarme resistencia a estos; además de bombardearme en los momentos menos pensados con toda clase de preguntas sobre el juego en mi vida anterior, centrándose exclusivamente en que sabía sobre el duelo. Por suerte, ninguna de esas preguntas me forzó a hablar sobre los formatos de las Reglas Maestras, supongo que en parte porque no había forma que sospechara sobre la existencia de los otros tipos de invocación que se fueron desarrollando con el tiempo.

Durante esos días, los señores Yuki tuvieron uno de sus muy limitados periodos de vacaciones, tiempo que decidieron dedicarle a un viaje familiar al que, por supuesto, no estaba invitado. La noche antes de partir, decidieron que nuestras familias se conocieran de manera formal mediante una cena en nuestro departamento.

Los señores Yuki resultaron ser personas agradables, y creo que puedo ver de dónde sacó Judai una personalidad tan contraria a la de Haou. Mi madre y la señora Yuki se llevaron muy bien, y mi padre y el señor Yuki resultaron tener en común el área de trabajo, siendo el señor Yuki jefe del departamento de informática para una importante empresa de telecomunicaciones a nivel global.

Esos días fueron un descanso tanto para la familia Yuki como para mí. Sin Haou pateándome el trasero, aproveché para relajarme durmiendo hasta tarde y disfrutando de mis videojuegos de RPG.

Agosto llegaba a su final. Mi cumpleaños número ocho estaba cerca, el día 25, y el de los gemelos de igual forma, el día 31. Y por supuesto, también se acercaba el final del receso de verano en la escuela y el comienzo del trimestre de otoño. Sin embargo, antes que el verano terminará, el destino todavía le tenía reservado otro golpe de mesa a mi malogrado plan de pasar al margen de la «historia principal» de este mundo.

Comenzó con un drama familiar.

Un poco de contexto: Mi abuela materna fue madre soltera, un gran estigma en la sociedad japonesa, incluso más durante la década de los 1970, época en la que le tocó crecer a mi madre; cosa que la mujer supo sobrellevar lo mejor que pudo. Eso en sí no habría sido importante para mi historia, sino fuera porque la familia de ese abuelo al que nunca conocí se enteró de nuestra existencia. Más concretamente, el medio hermano de mi madre, quien decidió que quería conocernos.

En realidad, parecía que todo esto se había estado llevando a cabo durante años; pero no supe al respecto hasta un par de días antes de mi «fiesta» de cumpleaños, día en que estaba programada la primera visita de ese tío del que, hasta ese momento, desconocía su existencia.

Según me explicaron mis padres: mantenían contacto con él desde hacía aproximadamente dos años; sin embargo, sólo en días recientes mi madre llegó a sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda al respecto como para permitir que intentara entrar a formar parte de nuestras vidas. El que esa persona viviera en la ciudad Domino ayudó en parte. Sobre el por qué no hablarme sobre esto, pues resulta que ese tío desconocido era alguien famoso dentro de la escena del Duelo de Monstruos, y mi madre quería asegurarse de que no sufriría una decepción si resultaba que al final las cosas no iban bien y perdíamos contacto con esa otra parte de la familia.

Esto sólo me hizo sentir más curiosidad por este tío misterioso. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que había algo más allá en el asunto que un simple drama familiar. ¿La razón? Mi vida simple terminó cuando Judai entró a formar parte de ella.

Judai, por su parte, estaba emocionado, siendo una de las primeras cosas de las que hablé con él cuando regresó de su viaje de vacaciones. El enterarse de que mi tío misterioso era al parecer alguien muy importante en el mundo de los duelos, lo llevó a hacer toda clase de conjeturas al respecto.

—Tal vez sea un duelista profesional —dijo—. Si es así, que envidia: tener dos tíos que son profesionales.

Yubel frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Judai. No dijo nada, pero no fue necesario. Casi pude escuchar su voz de madre estricta decir: «Eres un rey, no debes sentir envidia de un simple sirviente». Parecía que nunca iba a ganarme más que su antipatía, lo cual no era una sorpresa en realidad.

No quise teorizar al respecto por mí mismo, incluso cuando por dentro me estaba muriendo de los nervios. Ese presentimiento de que estaba pasando algo más grande no me dejaba tranquilo.

El domingo antes de mi cumpleaños llegó, y ese día estaba planeada la «fiesta». Y por fiesta quiero decir que mis padres organizaron una reunión entre nuestra pequeña familia, él tío Kouji, Judai, Haou, Osamu y, por supuesto, ese tío misterioso. Mis abuelos paternos vivían lejos, en un pueblo de Hokkaido, por lo que rara vez venían para las fiestas familiares. A ellos los visitábamos en mayo durante la Golden Week, cuando no eran ellos quienes venían de visita. Además, por las fechas, mi abuela materna no podía dejar su trabajo para venir a vernos desde Tokio.

El domingo llegó demasiado pronto. No necesitaba mostrarme demasiado entusiasta por la «fiesta», la cual por primera vez tendría invitados fuera de la familia: Judai era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por los dos.

Mi madre nos envió a los tres niños, para disgusto de Haou, a mi habitación mientras esperábamos a que el invitado sorpresa apareciera.

Judai convenció a su hermano de que por ese día no habría duelos. Y ahora él se encontraba sentado en la butaca que usaba como silla de lectura luciendo muy aburrido. Judai y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo alfombrado frente a la TV. Decidí encender mi nueva y reluciente consola PlayStation (en este mundo un producto de Corporación Kaiba, luego que la empresa absorbiera a Sony) y estrenar un juego de plataformas que era como una versión de _Spyro the Dragon_ con un « **Bebé Dragón** » de todas las cosas.

—No sé cómo puedes concentrarte en videojuegos cuando posiblemente hoy conoceremos a otro duelista profesional —dijo Judai.

—Con algo hay que matar el tiempo —le respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. Vamos, pasa este nivel —agregué cediéndole el control.

—Que desperdicio de dinero —se quejó Yubel apareciendo a lado de Judai—. ¿Por qué gastar en esta cosa cuando necesitas mejorar tu baraja? No podrás hacer tu trabajo para proteger a tus Maestros si no mejoras tus patéticas excusas de decks.

Hice una mueca de exaspero.

—Es el regalo de cumpleaños de la abuela —le espeté.

—Yubel sé amable, al menos por hoy —le reprendió Judai, mientras conseguía hacer un salto algo complicado para alcanzar un ítem que fortalecía al « **Bebé Dragón** », el cual, por supuesto, era la gema que aparece en la carta « **Tesoros de Dragón** ».

—Que burda representación de las Doce Dimensiones —volvió a quejarse el espíritu.

—No necesita ser igual a tu mundo, el punto es que sea divertido —le expliqué con tono aburrido.

—No tan divertido como un duelo, pero supongo que está bien para pasar el rato —agregó Judai—. ¡Toma eso! —gritó al usar el ataque de flamas de « **Bebé Dragón** » para deshacerse de una « **Planta Come-Hombres** » que bloqueaba el camino para llegar a un cofre.

—¡Niños, los invitados están aquí! —nos llamó mi madre.

Judai se puso de pie de un salto apenas conteniendo la emoción. Para su desespero, me tomé mi tiempo en apagar la consola, esperar a que el disco dejara de girar y por fin guardarlo en su caja.

Hecho eso, me puse de pie y los tres salimos al pasillo, dirigiéndonos a la sala.

Pude escuchar la conversación animada del tío Kouji con papá y mi tío desconocido. Salimos del pasillo y me detuve en seco. Pude escuchar a Judai contener la respiración.

El hombre joven sentado en el sillón no era otro que Yugi Muto.

Se puso de pie y, para mi sorpresa, era un poco más alto de lo que esperaba. Supongo que en los cuatro años transcurridos desde Ciudad Batallas «dio el estirón», como se decía coloquialmente en mi país..., el de mi otra vida, me refiero. No vestía con su característico uniforme de la secundaria de ciudad Domino, algo obvio puesto que debió de haberse graduado hacía años, sino que usaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de vestir negra.

—Así que tú eres el pequeño Kenichi —me dijo sonriente, mientras caminaba en mi dirección y me tendía la mano para saludarme—. Un saludo de un duelista a otro. Me dicen que eres muy bueno.

—Un poco —dije en voz baja y tímida devolviéndole el saludo. Podía sentir el calor del rubor manchando mis mejillas. Su mano era firme, aunque amigable.

Sonrió con ligereza ante mi obvia vergüenza.

—Supongo que estos son tus amigos —dijo mirando a Judai y a Haou.

—Sí, él es Judai —le respondí señalando al niño a mi derecha—, y él es su hermano, Haou.

La orden del Maestro fue nunca llamarlo como tal frente a los desconocidos. Era claro que ellos no entenderían mi posición como un sirviente del Rey Supremo, además, ayudaba a mantener un perfil bajo, aunque todavía no entendía porque eso último era necesario.

—Es un placer conocerlos —dijo Yugi al tiempo que les sonreía a ambos.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos los tres en el sofá grande. Yugi se sentó en la butaca, mientras que papá y el tío Kouji compartían el sofá mediano.

—Tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños justo aquí —me dijo Yugi.

Sacó un sobre de cartas de su bolsillo derecho. No era de una expansión cualquiera: era un sobre de la siguiente Serie Dorada, la cual se suponía no saldría a la venta hasta tres semanas más tarde. Supongo que movió sus influencias como Rey de los Duelistas para conseguir eso.

—¡Gracias! —mi voz salió como un grito ahogado por la sorpresa.

Mis dedos se cerraron sobre el paquete sintiendo una ola de calidez proveniente del mismo. El papel dorado brillaba con más intensidad de lo que recuerdo de los sobres de Serie Dorada del otro mundo. Por un momento me pregunté si no tendría oro auténtico. Tomando en cuenta que el precio anunciado de uno de esos sobres era una pequeña fortuna (treinta mil yenes cada uno), bien podría ser así.

—No hay por qué, disfruta las cartas.

Estaba a punto de desprender el abre fácil del paquete, cuando la voz de mi padre me detuvo:

—Conoces la regla: los regalos se abren después de la tarta.

Solté un pequeño suspiro de decepción y dejé el sobre en la mesa del café, la cual estaba ocupada por mis otros regalos de cumpleaños. Pude escuchar un sonido de decepción de Judai, y creo que incluso el tío Kouji pareció contrariado por no poder ver las cartas de inmediato.

—Escuché que su cumpleaños también será pronto —les dijo Yugi a los gemelos.

—Es la próxima semana —le respondió Judai con el mismo tono tímido que usó cuando conoció al tío Kouji.

—No tengo un regalo tan vistoso para ustedes, pero espero que esto sirva.

Yugi sacó su mazo de su estuche, extendiendo las cartas frente a él como una mano de póker. Seleccionó dos cartas y guardó el resto. Se puso de pie y tendió las dos cartas a los niños.

—¡Muchas gracias! —gritó Judai como si acabaran de darle el mejor obsequio del mundo entero. Considerando su admiración por Yugi Muto, lo era—. Wow. Esto es increíble.

—Gracias. —El tono de Haou, como de costumbre, fue mucho más mesurado y digno que el de su hermano.

—No tienen que darlas —les pidió Yugi con una sonrisa.

No tengo idea de que carta fue la que Yugi entregó a Haou; pero, en el momento que Judai sostuvo la suya, un inconfundible «kuri kuri» resonó en la habitación, al parecer sólo audible para nosotros tres y, por supuesto, el mismo Rey de los Duelistas.

Vi a Osamu salir del comedor. Supuse que había estado en la cocina ayudando a mi madre a terminar los preparativos de la comida.

—¿Qué les parece si improvisamos un pequeño torneo mientras esperamos a que la comida esté servida? —nos preguntó. Por su tono, era más que obvio que estaba tan ansioso como nosotros por ver en acción al Rey de los Duelistas.

Pasamos al comedor.

Sólo éramos seis duelistas, así que papá se excusó para ir a la cocina a ayudar a mamá.

El tío Kouji hizo un pequeño sorteo para dividirnos a los menores en dos grupos. Dado que él y Yugi eran profesionales, se acordó que cada uno estaría en un grupo diferente. Además de eso, para hacer las cosas más «justas», improvisaron dos mazos usando las cartas de reserva que tenía en mi carpeta.

Pude notar la decepción de Judai por no poder ver a Yugi jugar con su legendario mazo. Siendo sincero, yo me sentí igual. Yugi emitía un aura que rivalizaba con la de Haou cada vez que decidía patearme el trasero con un OTK, así que era obvio que su duelo sería un espectáculo. Siendo el Rey de los Duelistas, y el protagonista «Yu» original, no podía ser de otra forma. Al final, Yugi aceptó que, luego del improvisado torneo, él y el tío Kouji podrían tener un duelo de exhibición en el estacionamiento usando sus discos de duelo, como un regalo extra para mí y el próximo cumpleaños de los gemelos.

El torneo se definió de forma simple: cada quien tendría dos duelos, uno contra cada uno de los otros dos miembros de su grupo; los dos duelistas de cada grupo que ganaran más duelos pasarían a las semifinales.

Me tocó contra Osamu y el tío Kouji. Para desgracia del adolescente, lo vencimos. En el otro grupo, Judai fue quien quedó eliminado. En las semifinales tuve que enfrentar a Yugi. No creo necesario decir que perdí, aunque no sin hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Yugi no decepcionó, incluso con la mitad del mazo compuesto por cartas tan básicas que podrían haber estado en el mazo inicial de _Forbidden Memories_ , demostró porque es el Rey de los Duelistas al armar un combo que pudo deshacerse de mi « **Genesis de Vampiro** » y dejar camino libre a mis últimos puntos de vida.

Haou aplastó al tío Kouji como esperaba. Mi tío podía ser un duelista profesional, pero el Rey Supremo era una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Así pues, el resto nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa del comedor para ver el duelo entre Haou y Yugi Muto.

No se jugó siquiera la primera carta, cuando una niebla púrpura envolvió la habitación. El tiempo se congeló y todo, salvo Judai, Haou, Yugi y yo mismo, perdió su color. Justo como en el duelo de Pegasus contra Yugi en el segundo episodio de la serie _Duel Monsters_.

—Un Juego de lo Oscuro —dijo Yugi. Por su tono, no fue algo que lo tomara por sorpresa—. Debí suponer que un enfrentamiento contra el Rey Supremo sería así.

—El daño no será real —anunció mi Maestro—. De hecho, el tiempo se reanudará cuando hayamos terminado de hablar.

—Parece justo. No me gustaría que la fiesta de mi sobrino se arruinara.

Mientras hablaba, me guiñó el ojo.

—Dejemos los juegos y vayamos directo al punto: eres el responsable de que Kenichi Satou se encuentre en este mundo.

Miré a Yugi con una mezcla de muchos sentimientos. Duda, miedo, sorpresa, ira… ¿cómo se relacionaba el Rey de los Duelistas con mi peculiar situación de reencarnación?

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? —preguntó Yugi sin inmutarse, confirmando la acusación de Haou.

—Desde que lo conocí noté algo extraño en su Energía de Duelo. Al principio, era como si careciera de ella y en su lugar tuviera una «dosis» prestada por alguien más. Conforme los días han pasado, y se ha expuesto al Duelo de Monstruos _,_ esta energía ajena a él ha ido dando paso a la propia, atando definitivamente su alma a este mundo.

Sentí hundirse mi estómago. Todos esos duelos no fueron con el objetivo de fortalecerme, sino el dejarme atrapado por completo en este mundo. Una parte de mí sabía que me habría sido imposible volver a mí propio mundo, pero si había una posibilidad, aunque fuera remota, y esto la había arruinado yo…

—Esa Energía de Duelo prestada es tuya —terminó Haou.

Miré a Yugi. Una parte de mí esperaba que lo negara. Es decir, este es Yugi Muto ¡se supone que es el héroe! No hay posibilidad de que él…

—Sí —admitió—. Es un remanente del ritual que lo trajo a este mundo. Y también cumple la función de proteger su alma hasta que sea capaz de desarrollar Energía de Duelo propia.

Yugi giró la cabeza para verme directo a los ojos. Su rostro era una mezcla de disculpas y determinación.

—Las almas de este mundo, duelistas o no, nacen con la capacidad de producir Energía de Duelo —me explicó—. Es como respirar. Pero tu alma no pertenece a este mundo. Era necesario protegerla hasta que te adaptaras y pudieras vivir de forma normal en nuestro mundo.

Mis puños se cerraron con ira.

—¿Por qué? —gruñí—. ¿Por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí?

La mirada de Yugi se suavizó.

—Lo siento. En ese momento fue nuestra única opción o todo por lo que hemos luchado, por lo que lucharemos, se perderá.

—Hay otros involucrados —conjeturó Haou.

—Sí. Sólo tres de los que participamos hemos recibido los recuerdos de lo ocurrido. El resto es una moneda al aire: puede ser que recuerden o no, incluso podrían tener recuerdos parciales. Fue un movimiento arriesgado, es lo que puedo decir, y no estábamos del todo seguros de sí funcionaría.

Bajé la mirada y sentí como las lágrimas de frustración llenaban mis ojos, así que los cerré para contenerlas. De pronto, sentí una mano cálida que me sujetaba el puño derecho. Abrí los ojos y me giré para ver a Judai.

—No entiendo del todo lo que pasa, pero sé que Yugi no quería lastimarte. ¡Él es un héroe!

Sonreí levemente ante las palabras de ánimo de quien, al parecer, era el único amigo que de verdad tenía en este mundo.

—¿Por qué yo? —me atreví a preguntarle a Yugi.

Él permaneció un momento en silencio, al parecer meditando en la mejor forma de responder. Al final, creo que decidió hacerlo de la forma más rápida y honesta posible, como tirando de una bandita:

—No hubo una razón en particular. El ritual, en esencia, nos permitió conectarnos con otra realidad que fuera compatible parcialmente con esta, y que estuviera conectada a través de una dualidad. Por lo que aprendí sobre ti de tu madre, esa dualidad debió ser la existencia del Duelo de Monstruos. Eso sin duda es una ventaja. Las posibilidades de obtener el alma de un duelista que cumpliera los requisitos mínimos y estuviera en el momento justo eran muy bajas. Por estadística, debe haber muy pocos mundos allá afuera conectados por esa dualidad específica.

«Cómo en un Robo del Destino», pensé con amargura.

—¿Qué habría pasado de no obtener a un duelista? —preguntó Haou sin inmutarse ni un poco por la carga emocional. Para él sólo importaba obtener las respuestas para el acertijo que le representaba mi existencia en este mundo.

A regañadientes, tuve que aceptar una cosa: si él no hacía las preguntas correctas, posiblemente yo no podría.

—En principio, nada. Pero no puedo negar que de hecho es una ventaja —se giró de nuevo para verme—, en especial ya que eres alguien competente.

¿Competente? Podía pensar en una docena de duelistas de mi mundo que hubieran sido mejor opción que yo. IFCPotter, un YouTuber español de Yu-Gi-Oh!, quien además era juez en torneos europeos, sin duda habría tenido mejores oportunidades para sobrevivir en este mundo regido por un juego de cartas.

Yugi prosiguió su explicación:

—Podemos imaginar nuestro mundo como un estanque, y el alma traída desde afuera como una roca que es lanzada a ese estanque. Al caer genera olas que alteran la forma original del estanque. Incluso cuando esas olas paren y las aguas vuelvan a ser apacibles, el cambio se quedará allí.

—¿Por qué arriesgarse a perturbar el equilibrio del universo mismo? —le preguntó Haou.

Yugi suspiró de forma cansada, lo cual lo hizo parecer mucho más viejo. Al parecer lo que los llevó a esto no era algo de lo que pudiera hablar con facilidad. Y, si la mitad de las historias de «viaje en el tiempo para arreglar el futuro» son correctas, entonces puedo entender el por qué.

—El asunto es que algo salió terriblemente mal en el futuro. Y a causa de esto, perdimos la guerra contra la Luz de la Destrucción.

Mierda. No esperaba eso.

Desde que vi _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ , de todos los villanos, de todas las series de la franquicia, la Luz de la Destrucción siempre fue la que más miedo me dio. De hecho, viviendo ahora en este mundo, sin duda era la Luz lo que más pesadillas me causaba respecto a cosas con las que no quería tener que lidiar, y una de las principales razones para temer involucrarme con Judai.

Sentí como el aura de Haou se encendía en una furia caótica. La mano de Judai se apretó, cuando su propia aura estalló igualando a la de su hermano. Incluso sentí las brasas de mi propia Energía de Duelo —¿era la mía o los restos de la de Yugi?— incendiarse como preparada para saltar a la batalla si mi Maestro lo ordenaba.

—Los pocos que quedamos en ese mundo condenado sabíamos que la única forma de ganar era volver a intentarlo desde el principio. Para nuestra mala fortuna, el tiempo no se puede alterar tan fácilmente. Contrario a la ficción, no hay forma de crear una línea divergente o de enviar a alguien a cambiar las cosas con algo tan simple como revivir su vida. Uno de nuestros enemigos lo intentó en el pasado, y el resultado fue que la destrucción se acelerará, dejando el restaurar la línea del tiempo como única forma de evitar la aniquilación de todo.

—¡Paradox! —se me escapó.

Sentí como todas las miradas se volvían hacia mí.

—Sí —afirmó Yugi—. Me gustaría saber cómo es que tienes ese conocimiento, pero creo que tendremos tiempo para eso más tarde.

Aparté la mirada enfadado conmigo mismo por mi desliz.

—Entonces, ¿cómo detener a la Luz? —preguntó Haou. Era claro que estaba deseando llegar al punto respecto al plan que el Rey de los Duelistas y sus aliados tenían para enfrentar a su gran enemiga.

—Las líneas del tiempo son como una suma: el orden de los números no altera el resultado. Pero tampoco puedes cambiar esos factores de forma libre. Si intentas quitar uno, su valor se sumará a otro acelerando el resultado. También, puedes dividir uno o más, pero esto sólo te hará ganar tiempo, que al final tampoco significa nada, pues seguirá siendo el mismo resultado.

»Sólo queda una acción posible: agregar un factor externo que altere la suma. Sobre si ese resultado será bueno o malo, allí ya entra el cómo aproveches la nueva configuración de la operación.

»Cómo dije antes, probamos alterar la línea del tiempo usando sólo lo que hay dentro de este mundo, el resultado siempre fue el mismo: volvíamos a ese futuro donde la Luz había ganado y sólo esperábamos el momento en que lo destruiría todo.

»Pero ahora hay un factor externo, la línea del tiempo se ha reiniciado y tenemos una última oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas.

Toda esa explicación matemática pareció no sentarle bien a Judai, ya que miraba a Yugi con un gesto confundido.

—Hubo cambios en el estanque que no previeron —dije volviendo a la primera analogía de Yugi.

—Sí. En primer lugar, no esperábamos que Haou y Judai se separaran en dos cuerpos. Puedo sentir que su alma es la misma, lo cual sólo hace más fascinante este fenómeno. Y por supuesto, originalmente pensamos que el resultado del ritual nos daría un mundo más manipulable. Al parecer, pecamos demasiado al jugar a ser dioses, y el universo nos respondió con factores que no previmos porque no sabíamos que existían en primer lugar.

Me miró con tal intensidad que tuve que apartar mi mirada de él.

—La Energía de Duelo es similar al ADN —me explicó—. Al usar la mía para proteger tu alma hasta que pudieras adaptarte a este mundo, pretendíamos que tu alma renaciera en un cuerpo con una conexión familiar cercana a mí. Dado que mi única familia lo bastante cercana por las fechas en las que deberías nacer eran mis padres y mi abuelo, la opción obvia era que serías mi hermano menor. No previmos que mi padre tuvo una hija fuera del matrimonio antes de casarse con mi madre, y que el destino querría que en esta línea del tiempo mi padre no viviera más allá de mi quinto cumpleaños, haciendo que nacieras como parte de la familia Satou.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —Era algo que simplemente tenía que saber, así que me atreví a verlo de nuevo.

Yugi se permitió una sonrisa triste.

—Lo cierto es que, en primer lugar, pensamos que fracasamos. Salvo uno de nosotros: Seto. —Oh, por supuesto, Seto _Jodido_ Kaiba tenía que estar metido en esto. En buena hora aceptó usar la magia—. Se negó a aceptar que sus cálculos pudieran haber fallado. Construyó un satélite diseñado para localizar mi propia Energía de Duelo en cualquier parte del mundo. Si hubiera un niño por allí que compartiera ese rasgo conmigo, lo encontraría.

»Por fortuna para nosotros, Kouji Satou decidió obsequiarte un mazo en tu quinto cumpleaños. La energía de duelo oculta en tu alma brotó cuando tuviste tu primer duelo. A partir de allí, todo fue un plan meticuloso para asegurarnos de que estabas bien.

Yugi hizo una pausa, al parecer para darme tiempo de procesar todo lo que me había dicho.

—No fue difícil encontrar la conexión entre nuestras familias. Seto contrató a varios detectives para investigar. Así fue como dimos con tu abuela y la reconocí de una de las mujeres que fue al funeral de mi padre. Seto, luego, usó sus métodos para hacerse con una muestra de ADN y para así obtener la prueba definitiva de que eras el correcto.

»Yo deseaba acercarme a ti de forma más casual y, si era posible, no involucrarte. Seto, por su parte, pensó que eras un activo demasiado valioso cómo para dejar que te perdieras en el anonimato. —Por su tono, supe que Yugi no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Tal vez por remordimiento, no estoy seguro—. Tras dos años de poco avance y tu aparente negativa a aceptar el duelo, Seto se desesperó y decidió guiarte a la única persona que pensó que podría llevarte a una aceptación de este mundo, alguien que innatamente sentiría mi Energía de Duelo en ti y te llevaría al camino del duelista para poder desarrollar la tuya propia.

Oh, por supuesto, ¿quién mejor para ese trabajo que Judai? Comencé a atar cabos: mi padre fue transferido a la Corporación Kaiba justo después de que su empresa fuera absorbida por esta; y el hecho de que fue la compañía de Seto Kaiba la que se encargó de hacer los arreglos de vivienda. Nada sutil de parte de Kaiba, ahora que estaba al tanto de su participación.

—Hay más que eso —le interrumpió Haou—. Tu energía de duelo no fue lo único que usaron para atarlo a este mundo. ¿De verdad piensas que no puedo sentir un poco de _mi_ propio poder en él?

Sentí que me faltaba el aire. Revelación tras revelación, perdía un poco más del respeto que le tenía a Yugi. La parte racional de mí quería disculpar sus acciones debido a lo desesperados que debieron estar como para recurrir a esto. Por supuesto, soy humano, y todo lo que mi lado emocional entendía era que toda esta vida había sido una marioneta a la que tiraban de las cuerdas.

—No pretendí eso —respondió Yugi, sosteniendole la mirada a Haou—. Infundimos un poco de los remanentes de la Oscuridad Gentil en él. Esto se pensó como un seguro para evitar que el enemigo pudiera influenciarlo. La realidad es que no sabíamos hasta qué punto su presencia alteraría nuestra realidad. No queríamos dejar cabos sueltos, en caso de que la Luz lo encontrara algún día y aprovechara su existencia de alguna forma para dar al traste con nuestros planes.

Volvió a verme como pidiendo disculpas.

—No sabíamos que esa fracción de Oscuridad Gentil te haría ir a Judai como una polilla a la luz. —Haou hizo una mueca ante la analogía—. Pensándolo bien, tal vez Seto previó eso y por eso arregló las cosas para que sucedieran de esta forma este último mes.

A esas alturas, creo que nada me sorprendía. Aun así, fue triste pensar en la posibilidad de que incluso mi amistad con Judai fuera parte de una manipulación sutil por parte del frío presidente de Corporación Kaiba. ¿Había algo en mi vida que fuera una verdadera decisión personal?

—¿Ustedes borraron mis recuerdos? —pregunté de pronto.

Yugi pareció no entender del todo a que me refería. Tragando un nudo en mi garganta, aclaré:

—No puedo recordar mi nombre, ni los nombres de las personas a quienes amaba en mi vida pasada. Sólo tengo rostros que se han ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo.

También supuse que eso podría ser parte del ritual: el que retuviera casi intacto cualquier conocimiento acumulado sobre el duelo y la franquicia relacionada con ellos; pero no expresé eso en voz alta.

Noté un poco de dolor y melancolía en la mirada de Yugi. Supuse que, el saber sobre mis memorias perdidas, debía recordarle mucho a la situación de «su otro yo». La diferencia es que Atem olvidó su propio nombre por voluntad propia como un sacrificio noble para salvar el mundo, a mi me fueron arrebatadas contra mi voluntad en algún proceso mágico en el que no tuve voz ni voto.

—La verdad es que no sabemos todos los efectos secundarios que pudo tener en tu alma —admitió—. Por eso queríamos que nacieras en mi familia.

No necesitó terminar de hablar, podía intuir el resto por mi mismo: para así poder documentar el proceso y a la vez moldear una herramienta a como la necesitáramos.

—Muy bien, creo que es suficiente —dijo Haou antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas a Yugi—. Todavía hay cosas que me gustaría saber, pero pueden esperar para otro momento.

El color comenzó a volver, al tiempo que la realidad regresaba a la normalidad a nuestro alrededor.

\- GX -

Parpadee. Sentí como si acabara de olvidar algo importante, pero por más que me esforzaba en recordar, mi mente siempre acababa en blanco. Al final, sacudí la cabeza y decidí concentrarme en el duelo. Si no podía recordarlo, entonces no era tan importante.

Haou dio una buena pelea, pero quedó demostrado porque Yugi era el Rey de los Duelistas cuando logró una victoria sin llegar a bajar de los mil puntos de vida.

Terminado el torneo, mis padres sirvieron la comida de cumpleaños la cual, como es obvio, era mi favorita: una buena comida al estilo occidental. Espagueti con queso, pechuga de pollo rellena, ensalada de lechuga y tomate; de postre una buena tarta casera de chocolate y flan napolitano.

Hasta ahora, mi madre todavía se pregunta de dónde saqué mi gusto por la comida occidental. No es que me disguste la comida japonesa, pero a veces apetece algo más que marisco y pescado.

La charla fue amena, siendo dominada por las preguntas de Judai sobre los torneos en los que Yugi había participado. Fue interesante saber que Yugi no pensaba dedicarse en sí a ser un duelista profesional, sino que estaba estudiando arqueología en Todai: la Universidad de Tokio. Sólo participaba en torneos de caridad o en eventos por invitación. Considerando esto último, tiene sentido que su baraja haya estado de gira durante el primer año de Judai en la Academia en el canon.

Una vez terminamos de comer, volvimos a la sala para abrir los regalos. Los adultos y Osamu se sentaron en los sillones, mientras que Judai forzó a su hermano a sentarse en el suelo junto con nosotros para abrir los regalos.

Comencé con el de mis padres, resultó ser el _The_ _Endless_ _Fantasy VIII_ que no pude comprar por gastar mis ahorros en cartas. Mis abuelos paternos me enviaron ropa, como de costumbre. De Osamu recibí una elegante carpeta nueva para guardar cartas, supongo que escuchó cuando le dije a Judai que, con todas las cartas que Haou me estaba haciendo comprar, pronto necesitaría donde guardar los sobrantes.

El regalo del tío Kouji resultó ser un tapete de duelo de realidad aumentada. Debido a que, por recomendaciones de salud, los niños menores de doce no podían adquirir discos de duelo, estos tapetes eran la alternativa para tener duelos holográficos. En realidad, como lo indica el nombre, lo que hacían era generar un entorno de realidad aumentada que se veía al usar unas gafas 3D especiales, las cuales siempre me han parecido como prototipos a los Visores de Duelo de la serie _Zexal_.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como los labios de Haou se tensaban en una cuasi-sonrisa que prometía dolor. Al parecer todas esas medidas de seguridad para menores de edad no se aplicarían a mí.

El regalo de los gemelos resultó ser lo esperado: más cartas. Un par de copias de « **Mezuki** » para ser preciso, que de inmediato pasaron a ser formación permanente en mi mazo proto-Castlevania.

Por fin llegó la hora de abrir el sobre de Serie Dorada. La colección era la misma del OCG en el otro mundo. Es decir: veinte de las cartas más buscadas de la historia del Duelo de Monstruos —la única carta diferente era « **Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos** » remplazando a « **Brionac, Dragón de la Barrera de Hielo** », por ser este un monstruo de Sincronía que todavía no existía a estas alturas de la línea del tiempo—, todas ellas impresas en versión ultra rara.

Retire el abre fácil, teniendo cuidado de no dañar el sobre, y extraje las cinco cartas: « **Jinzo** », « **Tributo Torrencial** », « **Tifón del Espacio Místico** », « **Honesto** » y « **Exodia el Prohibido** »[1]. Nada mal. Y ahora podría comenzar a juntar mi set de Exodia… Luego de años de eso, todavía no lo logró. Descubrí que una de las razones por las que casi nadie completa a Exodia en un duelo es porque en realidad casi nadie tiene las cinco piezas del set completo.

Con los regalos abiertos, la única cosa que quedaba para terminar el día era ese duelo que Yugi y el tío Kouji nos prometieron.

Salimos del departamento rumbo al estacionamiento. Judai iba parloteando feliz sobre las cartas que esperaba ver en el duelo. Osamu se notaba igual de entusiasmado, y pronto se unió a la perorata de Judai, actuando casi tan infantil como él para diversión de los adultos.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, Yugi y el tío Kouji se dirigieron a sus coches y sacaron sus respectivos discos de duelo.

Se siguieron los procedimientos estándar de un duelo profesional: ajustar el disco de duelo a las reglas del Formato Avanzado, cortar la baraja oponente y acordar quien tenía el primer turno. Tras todo eso, por fin comenzaron la partida.

Ninguno de los dos decepcionó. Me di cuenta lo mucho que el tío Kouji se estaba divirtiendo. Por lo que sabía, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de luchar contra Yugi, aunque ambos participaron en Ciudad Batallas. Se notó en todo momento que para él ese instante era una especie de culminación a su carrera como duelista profesional. En aproximadamente un año conseguiría su título de profesor y, si las cosas iban según el canon, luego de eso se retiraría de la liga y tomaría un puesto de docente en la Academia de Duelos.

Al poco tiempo de comenzado el duelo, alguien debió correr la voz, puesto que el estacionamiento se llenó con una pequeña multitud. Destacaban la mayoría de los niños que usualmente estaban en el área de juegos por las tardes.

—¡Increíble! —escuché decir a Rika, la niña con la que me había enfrentado casi un mes atrás en el área de juegos—. Realmente es Yugi Muto.

—He visto a su oponente en la Liga Pro de Tokio —dijo otro niño—. Es Kouji Satou. Venció a Insector Haga en sólo dos turnos el invierno pasado. Sus insectos fueron aplastados sin compasión por su mazo de Sir Caballero.

La multitud ovacionó cuando Yugi consiguió armar un combo que le permitió invocar tanto al « **Mago Oscuro** » como a la « **Chica Maga Oscura** » en un mismo turno.

—Kenichi —escuché a Rika llamándome—. ¿Es cierto que Yugi vino a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

Me sorprendió una pregunta tan directa. ¿Cuándo y cómo se enteraron de eso?

Asentí lentamente.

La mirada de la niña se encendió con entusiasmo.

—¿Crees que si consigo que mi primo te invite a su fiesta el próximo mes puedas arreglar que Yugi vaya?

La miré con incredulidad ante esa pregunta. ¿Qué pensaban que era Yugi? ¿Un payaso de fiestas? Veía más a Yuya haciendo esas cosas que al Rey de los Duelistas.

—¿Judai estaría invitado? —le pregunté en un impulso.

La mirada de Rika se apagó y vi brotar el miedo y la ira.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo invitaría?

—Entonces no. —Me di media vuelta y volví a donde mi familia y mis invitados. Decidí ignorar cualquier otra pregunta del resto de los niños allí.

El duelo terminó con un triunfo de Yugi. A pesar de eso, el tío Kouji se las arregló para dejarlo con trescientos puntos de vida. En su libro ese parecía ser un gran logro. Y la ovación de la pequeña multitud fue más que suficiente recordatorio de eso.

Volvimos al departamento para las despedidas y, por fin, la fiesta terminó.

\- GX -

Horas más tarde, acostado en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, recuperé aquello que se me escapaba antes del duelo de Haou y Yugi.

Recordé toda la conversación con Yugi cuando el tiempo se detuvo a causa de los poderes de la Oscuridad Gentil: la confesión del Rey de los Duelistas de estar involucrado en lo que me trajo a este mundo.

Haou debió haber borrado temporalmente esos recuerdos de mi mente, supongo que para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería frente a mis padres y el tío Kouji.

Ahora, acostado en mi cama y con todo ese conocimiento, sentí como las lágrimas de frustración salían de nuevo. ¿Había una decisión real tomada por mí en esta vida?

Y a la vez sentí temor. Sí Haou hizo eso, ¿había hecho algo similar antes? ¿Qué garantía tenía de que no había borrado memorias él mismo con algún fin de control similar al de ese día?

Con esas últimas dudas, me quedé dormido.

__________

* Las cartas se escogieron al azar abriendo un sobre de Serie Dorada en el _Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force Special_.


	6. Visiones del Futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización 15/01/21: Corrección de errores menores, y re escritura de algunos párrafos para hacerlos más claro. Los cambios son menores, y no implican alteraciones sobre la trama general de la historia.

* * *

**Libro I**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

**Visiones del Futuro**

****

**[Carta Mágica/Campo]**

_Cuando un monstruo es Invocado de Modo normal, retira del juego a ese monstruo. Durante la próxima Standby Phase del jugador que Invocó a ese monstruo, devuélvelo al Campo en Posición de Ataque boca arriba._

* * *

Pasé los últimos días de las vacaciones de verano concentrado en la rutina de mi nueva realidad. Lo que se tradujo a ser aplastado sin piedad por Haou. Estaba más que decidido a reponer el tiempo que su viaje de verano quitó a nuestro entrenamiento. Y el que ahora tuviera el Tapete de Duelo lo motivo a aumentar la intensidad en los Juegos de lo Oscuro. Nada que dejara marcas permanentes, sólo pequeños choques eléctricos: como jugar con una caja de toques.

No tuvimos noticias sobre Yugi en esos días. Por lo que sabíamos, ya debía de estar de regreso en Tokio para reanudar sus clases en la universidad. Personalmente, no me causaba conflicto no saber sobre él tan pronto, tomando en cuenta que todavía estaba molesto por lo que aprendí. ¿Cómo reponerte de revelaciones como las que hizo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños? Al final, lo único que logró el que supera esa información, fue que mis pesadillas volvieran con más fuerza. Así que me aferré a la rutina que estaba construyendo para alejar mi mente de esos pensamientos.

El cumpleaños de los gemelos se celebró el domingo anterior al final de las vacaciones. Tomando en cuenta que el ciclo escolar se retomaba el martes primero de septiembre, es decir justo al día siguiente a su cumpleaños, se optó por mover la fiesta al día anterior.

Obsequié a cada uno un nuevo set de herramientas para duelo. Es decir, una caja de accesorios que incluía dados, monedas, cuentas para representar contadores y varias fichas de monstruos. Como dije, todavía nos faltaban algunos años para poder usar discos de duelo. El set de Haou era de una elegante temática egipcia (pequeño guiño de Pegasus al origen de su versión del Duelo de Monstruos), mientras que el de Judai era de Héroes.

Por lo demás, la celebración se redujo a comer tarta y helado sólo conmigo, sus padres, mis padres y Osamu presentes.

Y el martes finalmente llegó el primer día de clases.

La mañana del primero de septiembre me encontré de pie ante la puerta del aula 2-5, en la Escuela Pública de Educación Primaria No 4 de ciudad Domino. Podía escuchar a los niños dentro haciendo su usual alboroto, mientras yo me recargaba en la pared a espera que llegara la profesora del grupo.

Justo un minuto antes de que el timbre de la escuela indicara el comienzo de la clase, vi a quien seguramente era mi nueva maestra caminar por el pasillo hacia donde yo estaba. Era una mujer joven, posiblemente alrededor de sus veinticinco años; llevaba su larga cabellera oscura recogida en un moño y vestía un traje formal de color granate. Su rostro me resultó un poco familiar.

—Debes ser Kenichi —me dijo con tono alegre—. Es un placer conocerte. Soy Midori Hibiki y desde hoy seré tu profesora de segundo grado.

—Mucho gusto, profesora —respondí haciendo una leve reverencia y tratando de que no se notara mucho mi nerviosismo. Su nombre me permitió atar los cabos sobre porque me resultó familiar. Esta era Midori Hibiki, la directora del dormitorio Osiris y una gran amiga de Judai en el manga. Debo confesar que nunca lo leí completo, por lo que mi propio conocimiento respecto a eso se basaba en artículos de la Wiki, así que no tenía idea de que esperar con respecto a ella.

Ella debió notar mi nerviosismo y sonrió para tranquilizarme.

—Sé que es complicado comenzar en una nueva escuela, pero tómalo con calma, ¿vale?

—Lo intentaré, gracias, profesora.

Asintió levemente sin dejar de sonreír.

Cinco segundos más y finalmente sonó el clásico timbre de escuela japonesa al que ya me había acostumbrado.

La profesora Midori entró en el aula. Escuché el sonido de las sillas cuando mis compañeros volvieron a sus asientos asignados, y el posterior saludo de buenos días, el cual sinceramente sonó un poco apagado.

—Sé que es difícil volver a clases después del verano, pero vamos a tratar de subir esos ánimos.

A través del cristal de la puerta, pude ver como la profesora tomaba un poco de tiza y comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra, seguramente los Kanjis que conformaban mi nombre.

—Hoy no sólo comenzamos un nuevo trimestre, sino que además conoceremos a un nuevo amigo. Desde hoy un nuevo alumno se une a nuestra clase. —Se asomó por la puerta y me sonrió de nuevo—. ¿Quieres pasar y presentarte?

Respiré profundamente para relajarme y entré en el aula. Las miradas de todos estaban fijas en mí. En mi otra escuela hice lo posible para mantener un perfil bajo, así que no estaba muy acostumbrado ser el centro de atención en un grupo formado por treinta niños de primaria. Me sentí como ese día en el área de juegos de mi edificio, poco más de un mes atrás: carne fresca en medio de tiburones.

Pude ver a Judai en el centro del aula dándome una sonrisa alentadora. A su derecha, Haou lucía una expresión en extremo aburrida.

—Mucho gusto —comencé a hablar—, soy Kenichi Satou. Mi familia se mudó a ciudad Domino este verano. Por favor, sean amables conmigo. —Terminé con una pequeña reverencia como el protocolo japonés lo demanda.

Comenzaron los murmullos de los niños, mientras la profesora Midori recorría el aula con la mirada.

—¿Veamos? ¿Dónde podrías sentarte? Ya veo. Hay un asiento libre junto a Sho. ¿Quieres levantar la mano para que Kenichi te vea?

En la penúltima fila, un niño de aspecto nervioso levantó una mano temblorosa. De inmediato reconocí el cabello tupido de color celeste y los anteojos de lentes redondos. No había dudas, ese era Sho Marufuji.

Creo que parpadeé un par de veces con desconcierto. No esperaba eso. Se suponía que Sho conocería a Judai al ingresar a la Academia de Duelos. ¿Por qué estaba en su grupo de segundo grado de primaria?

Volví a respirar profundamente para despejar mi mente y caminé en dirección a la silla vacía. Estaba en la penúltima fila, a un asiento de distancia de la ventana. En mi camino allí, pasé junto a Judai, quien me dio un pulgar arriba. Él estaba tres sillas por delante de mí, en la misma línea que Sho.

—Mucho gusto, seamos amigos —dije a Sho cuando me senté junto a él.

—Eh, claro —tartamudeó—. Soy Sho Marufuji.

—Kenichi Satou.

Abrí mi maletín y me preparé para un aburrido día de escuela. Del temario de segundo grado lo único que encontraba interesante era la historia de Japón, que obviamente desconocía en un noventa por ciento, y un poco la geografía de mi nueva patria. Cabe destacar que mi fuerte en la escuela siempre han sido las ciencias sociales, en especial la historia.

La clase comenzó con matemáticas, que en esta ocasión se trataba de geometría muy básica. Siendo el caso, me permití dejar a mi cerebro en lo que llamaba modo automático, y dediqué parte de mis pensamientos a otras cosas, en especial a lo diferente que parecía ser este mundo a lo que recordaba del anime. Es decir, en menos de cinco minutos me encontré con un personaje exclusivo del manga, quien resultó ser mi profesora de segundo grado de primaria; y con el futuro mejor amigo de Judai, quién según todo lo que sabía no debería de estar en la misma escuela que él.

Bueno, razone, también podría ser que compartieron clases un par de años y luego dejaron de verse. Esa teoría, sin embargo, era débil y se desboronaba por todas partes. Con el incidente Yubel sucediendo en estos días, sería absurdo que Sho no hubiera reconocido a Judai en el examen de ingreso a la Academia. Eso sin tomar en cuenta lo hiperactivo que podía llegar a ser el niño con cabellera de Kuriboh.

Dejando eso de lado, Sho parecía incluso más nervioso que en los primeros capítulos del anime. ¿El éxito de su hermano le pasó factura desde tan joven? Tal vez debía de corregir eso cuanto antes.

De inmediato mi mente gritó «¡no!». Meterse con la línea del tiempo todavía más sólo podía empeorar las cosas…

«¿Empeorar qué?», preguntó otra parte de mí. «¿El futuro condenado del que habló Yugi?»

Hice una mueca ante ese razonamiento. No quería pensar en Yugi y lo que sus acciones significaron para mí. Es decir, yo ya estaba en paz y de pronto fui arrancado de allí y traído a un mundo que, en gran medida, era mucho más peligroso que el mío. Ahora puedo ver porque Buffy estaba más que dispuesta a bailar hasta la muerte en _Una vez más, con sentimiento_.

Mi mirada se desvió a la cabellera de Judai que destacaba tres filas por enfrente de mí. Judai impulsó a Sho a salir de la sombra de su hermano en el anime, seguro también podría ser así en esta realidad. Y si lo hacía antes de tiempo, de paso ganaríamos un activo valioso para la guerra que se avecinaba.

Me mordí el labio con frustración. ¡Dioses, Sho era un niño de siete u ocho años! No debería de estar pensando en arrastrarlo a la guerra contra la Luz… al menos no todavía.

Me reconecté a la realidad cuando la profesora Midori me hizo una pregunta sobre como calcular el área de un cuadrado, la cual respondí de la misma forma automática en que funcionaba mi cerebro en clases. Me tomó un año entero entrenar a mi cerebro para tener la mitad de su atención en la clase y responder las preguntas básicas de forma automática; pero valió la pena: ahora no tenía que aburrirme hasta el hartazgo en las horas que duraba la escuela. Muchos problemas tuve al comienzo por quedarme dormido en el aula.

El resto de las clases hasta el almuerzo trascurrieron de la misma forma así que me permití ver un poco de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

En varias ocasiones vi a Sho anotando en su cuaderno las indicaciones de la pizarra de forma casi desesperada. Parecía que no le estaba yendo bien en clases. Eso o su familia estaba metiendo presión para que fuera tan bueno como seguro lo era Ryo. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, era claro que necesitaba algo de ayuda.

El timbre que indicaba el comienzo del almuerzo sonó. Guardé mis cosas en el compartimiento de libros del escritorio y me estiré para desperezarme. La profesora Midori se ausentó para ir a recoger los bentos con los almuerzos para los alumnos —en Domino la Fundación Kaiba donaba los almuerzos escolares a todas las escuelas públicas— y el aula se sumió en el parloteo bullicioso de una docena de conversaciones infantiles.

De la nada, me vi asediado por todos lados, y tuve que responder toda clase de preguntas infantiles similares a las que respondí un mes atrás: ¿Dónde vivías antes? ¿Es cierto que en Tokio hay bandas de Cazadores de Cartas que merodean las zonas peligrosas? ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? ¿Compraste el nuevo manga de _Las aventuras del Bebé Dragón_? ¿Eres duelista? ¿Cuál es tu monstruo favorito? ¿Lucharías conmigo?

Suspiré de alivio cuando la profesora volvió con el carrito de los bentos y comenzó a repartirlos. Era un almuerzo escolar típico japonés, ciertamente mucho más nutritivo que el paquete de galletas y la caja de leche con chocolate que daban en la escuela pública a la que asistí en mi vida anterior. Recuerdo que las galletas eran de avena barata y ni siquiera de una marca reconocida, y la leche muchas veces estaba echada a perder; a diferencia del almuerzo con verduras, arroz y carne, además de un vaso de leche de buena marca. Ventajas del primer mundo, supongo.

Terminado el almuerzo siguió la clase de educación física, por lo que había que dirigirnos a los vestidores del gimnasio y luego al campo de atletismo de la escuela.

Antes de que cualquier otro de mis compañeros pudiera acercarse a mí, me puse de pie y caminé a donde Judai.

—Vaya, te volviste popular —me dijo él de forma alegre, aunque no pude evitar notar algo de tristeza en el fondo.

—Es la novedad. Dales una hora y se aburren.

Estaba ansioso por volver al perfil bajo. Eso de ser popular en la escuela nunca tuvo atractivo para mí. Es más, lo considero una tontería de series de adolescentes estadounidenses y nada más.

—Kenichi —escuché que un grupo de niñas me llamaba—, no deberías hablar con Judai. Es peligroso.

Vi como Judai se tensaba.

—Niñas, por favor, sean amables —las regañó la profesora Midori quien iba escoltando al grupo en dirección a los vestidores del gimnasio.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Sho, quien caminaba un par de pasos junto a nosotros, hizo amago de apartarse, pero se encontró acorralado entre otros niños y la pared. Hice una mueca. No quería creer que Sho pudiera creer en esas tonterías infantiles. «Sólo que no son tonterías de niños», me dije. Yubel de verdad está lastimando a las personas. Habría que arreglar eso cuanto antes. No podíamos perder a uno de nuestros mejores duelistas por algo tan absurdo como los celos de un espíritu de duelo.

Volví a suspirar con exaspero. Allí estaba otra vez: pensando en un niño como un peón para una guerra futura.

Lo cierto era que, últimamente, desde la conversación con Yugi, me encontré pensando cada vez de forma más activa en las batallas que vendrían, y en lo importante que sería reunir a nuestros aliados más valiosos lo antes posible. En mi interior, sabía que era eso o paralizarme de terror ante la perspectiva de enfrentar a la Luz de la Destrucción.

Durante el transcurso de la clase de educación física, recibí varios «consejos» de mis compañeros sobre porque no era sabio estar cerca de Judai. Por supuesto, hice caso omiso a todos ellos. Para cuando la clase terminó y volvimos al aula, estaba más que harto de todo el asunto. No sé cómo Judai aguantó todo eso durante meses. Y me extrañó que Haou no hiciera nada al respecto.

No, no engañó a nadie. Por supuesto que Haou preferiría no intervenir. No me extrañaría nada si los viera como molestias, y el que Judai sufriera un poco de su discriminación como un precio justo por deshacerse de ellos. Por lo que sabía, Haou me toleraba porque era una herramienta usable para él. Cosa que confesó después de las revelaciones de mi fiesta de cumpleaños:

—Mientras una parte de mi poder esté unida a tu alma, eres mi herramienta para usarte como mejor convenga a mis intereses.

¿Qué garantía tenía de que no pensaba exactamente lo mismo sobre Judai? «Unas pocas», me dije y de inmediato traté de dirigir mis pensamientos en otra dirección.

Fue un alivio cuando la última campana sonó anunciando el final del primer día de colegio. No me alegraba nada volver a una rutina escolar tan aburrida. Casi no podía esperar a la Academia de Duelos. Por lo que había escuchado de su currículo, era un colegio de lo más exigente en lo que respectaba a su nivel académico. Tomando en cuenta el tipo de educación que recibió Seto Kaiba, no me sorprendía en realidad que fuese así.

Noté que ni Judai ni Haou se movieron de sus lugares. Además de ellos, también estaba el grupo de alumnos que harían limpieza esa tarde, la profesora Midori —quien había sacado una laptop y parecía concentrada en algo en su pantalla— y, para mi sorpresa, Sho.

Mientras el grupo de limpieza se ocupaba de sacudir los escritorios más alejados de Judai, Sho no paraba de enviar miradas nerviosas en mi dirección.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté finalmente.

Sho saltó en su asiento como si en vez de una pregunta hubiera salto frente a él gritando «¡bu!».

—No, no es nada —respondió titubeando con nerviosismo.

—Ya es tarde. ¿No piensas ir a casa?

—Yo… —dudó un momento—. Hasta mañana.

Se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y luego salió del salón lo más rápido que se atrevió sin romper la regla de no correr dentro de los edificios.

Recogí mis propias cosas y fui a donde Judai.

—¿Esperamos algo? —pregunté.

—A Haou no le gusta salir en medio de la multitud.

Asentí de acuerdo. Tenía lógica. Era más que obvio que si tuviera opción ni siquiera se molestaría en acudir a clases. En ese sentido, Haou y yo éramos iguales, aunque por motivos muy diferentes, supongo.

Luego de otros diez minutos, por fin Haou se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada. Vi como dos de las niñas que se quedaron a hacer limpieza le dijeron adiós y luego pasaron a reírse como bobas mientras cuchicheaban entre sí. Haou ni se molestó en mirarlas.

Yo por mi parte hice una mueca. Por supuesto: el niño serio y de actitud fría tiene que tener _fangirls_ , por si necesitaba un recordatorio de que estaba en un mundo de anime.

Mientras Judai y yo caminábamos por los pasillos diez pasos por detrás de Haou, comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestras predicciones de la Liga Pro que comenzaba temporada esa noche, en el domo de duelos de Kaibalandia.

Al llegar al patio, noté que Sho estaba sentado en una de las mesas de almuerzo y un chico mayor, al parecer de sexto grado, estaba sentado frente a él. Al parecer que acababan de tener un duelo.

Por mera curiosidad me detuve a mirar. Judai dejó de caminar y se giró para verme con curiosidad. Yo simplemente le señale a Sho y al chico mayor con un gesto de la cabeza. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Te gané ahora dame tu carta más rara —escuché decir al niño mayor.

—No —le respondió Sho vacilante.

—Aceptaste la apuesta, ahora no puedes echarte atrás.

—Pero, usaste una « **Ciber Jarra** »: es una carta prohibida. El duelo no cuenta.

—¿Quién lo dice? Soy mayor, puedo hacer mis propias reglas.

No había muchas cartas prohibidas en este mundo, en general sólo se prohibían las cartas muy fuertes y de rareza baja… como en Duel Links.

—¿No tienes honor de duelista? —se me escapo.

El niño mayor se giró a verme, mientras que Sho se sobresaltaba asustado y casi se caía de la silla.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Usar cartas prohibidas es de cobardes —agregó Judai.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras agregaba:

—Además, las usas para aprovecharte de los niños de grados menores. No eres duelista, sólo un vulgar matón de patio. —Tenía un especial rencor a esa clase de matones, desde que cierta vez alguno me robó mi mazo en secundaria.

Esto hizo que el niño mayor saltara enfadado y con los puños apretados. Además, puedo jurar que por un momento una vena exageradamente grande palpitó en su frente, recordándome que estaba en un mundo de anime.

—¿Y qué piensan hacer al respecto? ¿Ir llorando con sus madres? Él aceptó apostar.

—Entonces lo justo sería que a Sho también le hubieras permitido usar cartas prohibidas —dije—. Pero, si tienes algo de honor de duelista, entonces demuéstralo.

—¿Me desafías?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Si ganas, te daré no sólo mi carta más rara, sino mi mazo entero.

Judai me miró con horror.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Esas cartas son muy valiosas para ti.

—Y por eso no puedo perder.

Hora de abrazar las ventajas de ser un personaje de anime. Eso, y que estaba seguro de que el propio Judai eventualmente habría soltado él mismo un desafío. Pero si hacía eso, había una gran posibilidad de que Yubel hiciera una de sus trastadas, y eso asustaría a Sho. Es decir, más de lo que ya estaba.

Despejamos la mesa y nos sentamos para el duelo.

El matón de patio usaba un mazo básico sin arquetipo, aunque al menos sabía combinar sus cartas para hacer buenos combos. Y claro, noté el uso de tres cartas que de hecho estaban prohibidas en el formato actual. Por fortuna, mi mazo zombi estaba mejor estructurado que el suyo, y en cuanto comencé a llenar mi campo con mis hordas de muertos vivientes —todos ellos con dos mil puntos de ataque hacia arriba—, fue claro que no podía ganarme. A pesar de eso, decidí alargar un poco el duelo para ver qué haría.

—¡Toma esto! ¡Activo « **Raigeki** » para destruir todos los monstruos en tu campo! —gritó desesperado.

—« **Raigeki** » está prohibido desde Ciudad Batallas —dije—. Con esta van cuatro cartas prohibidas que usas.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Me limité a sonreír.

—Activo mi trampa: «Juicio Solemne». Con su efecto, pago la mitad de mis puntos de vida y niego la activación de tu « **Raigeki** ».

El niño apretó los puños. Era claro que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra la frustración, porque al instante se levantó hecho una furia. Vi cómo se echaba atrás para soltarme un puñetazo, al ver que no tenía forma a ganar con sus cartas.

—¡Basta! —gritó una voz masculina.

El chico se detuvo en seco y se giró en dirección a la voz.

Vimos a un joven, posiblemente en sus veinte años, quizás un poco mayor, acercándose a nosotros. Tenía el cabello oscuro del mismo tono que la profesora Midori.

—Es suficiente —repitió—. El duelo ha terminado. No hay forma en que puedas vencerlo, incluso con cartas prohibidas.

—¿Estaba viendo nuestro duelo? —pregunté.

Él asintió.

—Iba a intervenir cuando intentó aprovecharse del niño más joven.

Sho pareció querer encogerse sobre sí mismo hasta desaparecer.

—Pero luego vi que ustedes intervinieron y quise ver que harían. Aun así, me quedé por aquí por si las cosas se salían de control.

Su mirada se centró en el niño de sexto.

—Es mejor que lo dejes. Ya debes haber comprobado que mediante trampas no ganaras nada.

El pequeño matón al menos tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado. Estoy seguro que, al igual que yo, se había dado cuenta de quién era ese joven: no era otro que Koyo Hibiki, el duelista profesional, quien de hecho estaría inaugurando la Liga esa noche con un duelo contra DD. (Sólo esperaba que la Luz de la Destrucción no estuviera amañando ese duelo, no quería pensar en los problemas que tendríamos si un duelista del nivel de Koyo terminaba bajo su influencia.)

—Está bien —dijo a regañadientes. Colocó su mano sobre su mazo para indicar que se rendía.

—¿Sabes? —le comentó Judai con su usual sonrisa amistosa—, lo estabas haciendo bien, y posiblemente hubieras superado los zombis de Kenichi si no hubieras perdido la paciencia.

El niño parpadeó.

—Es cierto —estuvo de acuerdo Koyo—. Te aconsejo que busques alternativas para las cartas prohibidas y repases tus combos. Se nota que aprendiste algunos y te apegas a ellos sin siquiera hacer el intento de combinar tus cartas de otras formas, incluso cuando son muy evidentes.

—No puedo renovar el mazo —dijo en un suspiro—. Las cartas son muy caras. Gasté los ahorros de toda mi vida en ellas. Es frustrante ver que mis mejores cartas fueron prohibidas y no puedo permitirme otras.

Hice una mueca. No quisiera verlo en mi mundo, con Konami tocando los mazos top cada formato para poder vender los nuevos arquetipos. Pegasus al menos es un poco más mesurado al respecto, aunque el que su _banlist_ se base en que tan accesible es una carta tampoco es que sea tan bueno. Pero, en un mundo donde un _mirror match_ es tan probable como ganar la lotería, tiene sentido, supongo.

Koyo sonrió.

—Puedo entender eso —dijo—. Sin embargo, todavía eres un niño. No necesitas tener una baraja nivel profesional. Una que funcione y con la que te diviertas al jugar es suficiente. Además, hay alternativas igual de baratas para reemplazar tus cartas prohibidas, ¿sabes?

—¡Pero esas cartas generalmente son de doble filo!

—Si eres un duelista sabrás como usar eso a tu favor —replicó Judai—. Pero no puedes renovar tu mazo robando las cartas de otros.

—Muy bien —Koyo terminó la discusión—. Si este asunto está resuelto, mejor que vayan a casa. Sus padres deben estar preocupados.

Esto hizo que Sho saltara asustado de nuevo.

—¡Ah, tenía que reunirme con mi hermano hace media hora! —dijo—. Va a estar muy molesto conmigo por llegar tarde.

Fruncí en ceño. ¿Ryo asistía a otro colegio? Considerando que no lo veía por aquí, seguro iba a uno privado. Eso no me dejó buen sabor de boca. ¿Por qué pagar una escuela privada para su hijo mayor y enviar a Sho a una pública?

—No te preocupes, iremos contigo y le explicaremos la situación —le ofreció Judai.

No té como la duda se reflejaba en los gestos de Sho y vi el temor en sus ojos. Judai, al parecer, también se dio cuenta, ya que la sonrisa falsa con la que pretendía ocultar el dolor apareció en su rostro.

—Si está enfadado, asumiré toda la culpa —le aseguré a Sho—. Después de todo, si no hubiera alargado el duelo a propósito, no se te habría hecho tan tarde.

Esto convenció a Sho de dejarnos acompañarlo.

Nos despedimos de Koyo y fuimos a reunirnos con Ryo, el futuro Káiser de la Academia de Duelos.

En el camino reanude la charla ociosa con Judai sobre la Liga Pro. Hice todo lo posible para incluir a Sho en nuestra conversación, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo respondía con monosílabos.

—¿Crees que haya una posibilidad de que veamos los nuevos Héroes Elementales esta noche? —preguntó Judai.

Un par de semanas atrás, Ilusiones Industriales había celebrado un torneo privado de presentación de nuevas cartas. El rumor decía que un nuevo set completo de Héroes únicos había sido entregado al ganador. Eso me sonaba sospechosamente parecido a como Koyo Hibiki obtuvo el «Kuriboh Alado» en el manga. Y si había nuevos Héroes bien podrían ser los que usaba allí.

—Es posible —acepté—. ¿Koyo Hibiki no juega una baraja de Héroes?

—¡Es cierto! ¿Crees que debí preguntarle? Seguro él tiene las nuevas cartas.

Me encogí de hombros. Dudaba que nos hubiera dicho algo.

Pasamos frente a la escuela secundaria y seguimos caminando. Decidí usar eso como excusa para sacarle algo de información a Sho.

—Por cierto, Sho, ¿tú hermano no va en secundaria? Ya que no asiste a nuestra escuela, asumí que era iba varios grados por delante.

—Eh, no. Ryo es dos años mayor que yo. Está en cuarto grado.

—¿Por qué no asiste a la misma escuela que nosotros? —preguntó Judai curioso por ese detalle.

Sho dudo un poco antes de responder con voz baja:

—Él… bueno, en su primer año ganó un torneo infantil de una asociación de _dojos_ de Duelistas. Así que obtuvo una invitación para formar parte de una escuela especial para futuros duelistas profesionales.

Eso en realidad tenía mucho sentido. Había leído al respecto a eso en una revista de duelos. La importancia cada vez mayor del Duelo de Monstruos hizo que comenzaran a surgir los _dojos_ de duelistas (en algunos casos eran sólo _dojos_ de artes marciales como tales que comenzaron a usar el duelo en conjunto con sus estilos). Y luego, con base a ellos y tras la apertura de la Academia de Duelos Central en 1996, se organizaron las primeras escuelas privadas que incluían el duelo como parte de su currículo.

Por otro lado, resultó un alivio que no fuera lo que había pensado. Simplemente Ryo obtuvo una matrícula en una escuela prestigiosa gracias a sus habilidades como duelista.

—Wow, tu hermano debe ser realmente bueno —dijo Judai.

—Es el mejor. —El tono de Sho fue mucho más confiado al asegurar eso, denotando lo mucho que admiraba a su hermano.

—¿Crees que quiera un duelo conmigo?

La confianza se fue en un segundo tras escuchar la pregunta de Judai. De hecho, se detuvo en seco y miró a Judai como si acabara de leerle una sentencia de muerte.

—Tal vez —respondió en voz baja.

Suspiré. De verdad había que hacer algo sobre Yubel. Todo esto se estaba saliendo de las manos. Aunque tampoco podíamos hacer algo tan drástico como enviarla al espacio. Estaba seguro que Haou nos asesinaría si permitíamos que eso pasara… bueno, al menos a mí. No puedes pasar tanto tiempo alrededor de él sin notar como su rostro se suaviza cada vez que Yubel está cerca o cuando Judai hace algo particularmente infantil.

Al fin llegamos a un moderno edificio de construcción claramente reciente. A través de la reja pudimos ver a varios estudiantes en el patio. Vestían uniformes de artes marciales y practicaban el robar cartas con discos de duelo de práctica como si fueran _katas_ de artes marciales.

A veces todavía me sorprendía lo ridículo que podían llegar a ser algunas cosas por aquí.

El guardia de la puerta nos miró con el ceño fruncido, hasta que notó que Sho venía con nosotros. Nota aparte, el guardia no era otro que un Tetsu Ushio alrededor de sus veinticinco años. Supongo que cuidar la puerta de una escuela de duelistas es buena práctica para su futura carrera como duelista de seguridad; por si ser una especie de monitor de pasillos abusador en preparatoria no fue suficiente entrenamiento.

—Tu hermano fue a esperarte a la biblioteca —le dijo a Sho—. Avisaré que ya estás aquí. —Tomó un teléfono y marcó, imaginó que a la recepción o a la dirección de la escuela.

—Bueno, mientras esperamos, ¿qué tal un duelo?

Sho se tensó tras escuchar a Judai.

—¿Guerreros o zombis? —le pregunté. Era una buena oportunidad para mostrarle a Sho que no pasaba nada.

—Zombis —respondió y ambos nos sentamos sobre nuestros maletines para tener el duelo en el suelo.

—¿De verdad jugaras con Judai?

Me giré en dirección a Sho y le sonreí.

—Claro. No pasa nada. No creas lo que escuchas por allí. —Le guiñé el ojo y vi como Judai sonreía con torpeza—. Judai y yo jugamos mucho durante el verano.

Judai tomó el primer turno, lo cual me vino de maravilla, puesto que tenía una copia de « **Llamada de la Momia** » y a mi « **Señor de los Vampiros** » en mi mano inicial. Si no fusionaba, tendría una buena ventaja para empezar a destruir su mazo con el efecto de mi monstruo.

Sonreí satisfecho cuando vi como Sho se iba relajando a medida que el duelo avanzaba y no ocurrían ninguna de las cosas que decían los rumores. Vi a Yubel aparecer detrás de Judai con el ceño fruncido. Me limité a sonreírle alegremente, lo cual la molestó más.

La puerta de la escuela por fin se abrió y apareció Ryo. Justo a tiempo para ver como en el último segundo Judai conseguía invocar « **Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman** » fusionando desde el cementerio con « **Fusión Milagrosa** » y lo usaba para atacar a mi « **Señor de los Vampiros** », terminando el duelo con mi derrota.

—Llegas tarde —regañó a Sho quien se encogió en su lugar.

—Lo siento —murmuró agachando la mirada.

Me puse de pie de un salto, luego hice una pequeña reverencia ante Ryo Marufuji.

—Quería disculparme. Sho no pudo estar a tiempo por mi culpa.

Ryo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Es así? —preguntó. Sho asintió levemente y esto hizo que Ryo se relajara—. Por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo. Dime la verdad: ¿No te han vuelto a molestar después de la escuela?

—¿Qué? ¡Entonces no es la primera vez que pasa! —dijo Judai mirando a Sho con preocupación.

Solté un suspiro de derrota. Vi como la mirada de Ryo se endureció de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue esta vez? ¿Perdiste otra carta en un duelo de apuesta?

—Yo…

—No perdió nada —intervine de nuevo—. Logré vencer al matón y recuperé su carta.

Volví a ver a Sho y le pregunté:

—¿Por eso no querías salir del aula de inmediato cuando terminaron las clases?

El niño asintió con clara vergüenza.

—¿Desde cuándo? —cuestionó Judai.

Sho se mordió el labio antes de contestar:

—Un par de veces por semana, desde el trimestre pasado.

Era tan dolorosamente obvio, que fue claro que malinterprete su nerviosismo antes de salir del aula. Si Sho tenía que caminar un trayecto de quince minutos desde la escuela primaria hasta este lugar todos los días, los matones fácilmente podían emboscarlo. Me estaban dando tremendas ganas de buscar a los padres de Sho y pegarles un puñetazo. ¿Quién deja que su hijo menor de ocho ande por allí solo? Sé que Japón tiene un índice muy bajo en delincuencia, pero igual pueden pasar toda clase de accidentes.

—Entonces a partir de hoy caminaremos contigo después de la escuela —decidí.

—¡Tú no decides esas cosas, mocoso! —me gritó Yubel, pero la ignoré.

—Oye, esa es buena idea —aceptó Judai para el disgusto del espíritu—. Tal vez incluso Haou quiera unirse.

—Antes se congela el infierno —murmuré.

—¿De verdad lo harían? —preguntó Sho esperanzado.

—¡Claro! Somos amigos, ¿no? —respondió Judai.

—Si de verdad pueden hacerlo, tendré una gran deuda con ustedes —nos dijo Ryo con un tono de voz más tranquilo. Esta versión infantil dejaba ver más sus sentimientos que su versión fría y calculadora del futuro.

—No es nada, de verdad —aseguré.

—Entonces supongo que nos veremos mañana —terminó Ryo y junto con Sho comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de la que nosotros tomaríamos para volver a casa.

—Es muy noble de su parte hacer eso, chicos.

Casi me había olvidado de Tetsu.

—Eso hacen los amigos, ¿no? —comentó Judai encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, definitivamente. —Tetsu soltó una carcajada.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana —dije—. Que tenga una tarde agradable, señor guardia de la puerta.

—Vayan con cuidado.

Y nosotros también emprendimos la retirada.

No habíamos avanzado ni tres calles, cuando Haou emergió frente a nosotros desde un callejón. Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho por el susto, pues podría jurar que se materializó desde las sombras.

—¿Algún motivo en especial para desviarse de esa forma sin pedir permiso? —nos preguntó con tono frío.

Sentí como se me secaba la garganta. A pesar de eso, apreté los puños y me armé de valor:

—Lo siento, Maestro. Consideré oportuno prestar ayuda a un posible aliado que podría ser muy valioso en el futuro.

Haou enarcó la ceja.

—Sho Marufuji es posiblemente en estos momentos uno de los peores duelistas que haya conocido en cualquier vida —puntualizó—. A menos que pienses que su hermano puede ayudar a nuestra causa.

Sentí algo inusual en la forma en la que Haou dijo todo eso, aunque la sensación se esfumó tan pronto como apareció.

—De hecho, pensaba en Sho —contesté con sinceridad—. Pero concuerdo que Ryo también es un aliado valioso.

—Supongo que eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba —escuché la voz burlona de Yubel.

—Yubel, por favor… —la regañó Judai.

—Explica —exigió mi Maestro.

Noté que el tiempo estaba detenido, como en el duelo entre Yugi y Haou. Respiré profundamente y decidí abrir la lata de gusanos:

—En el canon, Sho al final consiguió superar a Káiser… a su hermano, y convertirse en uno de los duelistas más fuertes de la historia. Y antes de eso, fue una pieza clave para detener a la Luz de la Destrucción en sus avances para invadir la Academia de Duelos Central y apropiarse de un arma de destrucción masiva.

—¿El canon? —preguntó Judai claramente confundido.

Suspiré con cansancio. Ya había dado el primer paso para revelar otro de mis secretos. No podía echarme atrás ahora.

—Creo que sería mejor si lo hablamos en casa —pedí—. No es algo que debería discutirse en la calle.

Para mi sorpresa, el Maestro Haou lo aceptó de inmediato.

El tiempo volvió a moverse y los tres, más el espíritu, regresamos a nuestro edificio en silencio. Había mucha tensión en el aire y cada quien iba metido en sus propios pensamientos, así que me centré en ir escogiendo las palabras para explicar todo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, estábamos los tres sentados en la sala del departamento de la familia Yuki. Osamu no llegaría hasta dentro de otros quince minutos, más o menos. Aunque, por precaución, Haou detuvo el tiempo en la habitación.

—Habla —ordenó.

Di una respiración profunda, lo cual se estaba volviendo una especie de salvavidas para no volverme loco.

—Antes dije que, en mi mundo, el mundo donde nací antes de este, el Duelo de Monstruos era un juego llamado _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ , publicado por una empresa de nombre Konami.

Judai asintió, mientras que Haou permaneció impasible.

—Lo qué no dije fue como es que se les ocurrió el juego. En ese mundo no había tablas de piedra que se pudieran usar como base para idear el juego. Hasta donde sé, no había nada místico en las cartas. Y es porque la base del juego nació de las ideas de un hombre llamado Kazuki Takahashi, quien en 1996 comenzó a publicar un manga titulado _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ en la revista _Shonen Jump_.

Esperé un poco, aprovechando para respirar y aclarar mi mente.

—El manga cuenta la historia de un chico de preparatoria llamado Yugi Muto, quien una noche consigue resolver el Puzle Milenario que le obsequió su abuelo. A partir de ese punto, una segunda personalidad despierta en Yugi cada vez que él o sus amigos están en peligro. Esta personalidad resulta ser el alma de un antiguo faraón que estaba atrapada dentro del Puzle Milenario, y quien es capaz de invocar el poder los Juegos de lo Oscuro para castigar a las personas que hacen daño a Yugi y a sus amigos.

»En un principio, el manga era una especie de historia de horror, en la que se veía como el espíritu castigaba a sus enemigos con brutales penalizaciones que a veces les costaban la vida. Los Juegos de lo Oscuro de hecho eran de los más variados, y a veces directamente improvisados. Hasta que, varios volúmenes más tarde, hace aparición un juego de cartas: Magic and Wizards, más tarde renombrado Duelo de Monstruos.

»Sí, justo como en este mundo —respondí antes de que Judai pudiera decir algo, al ver como abrió la boca son sorpresa.

»A partir de ese punto, la historia se dirigió a lo que seguro ya saben: Yugi vence a Pegasus en el torneo del Reino de los Duelistas (en la versión del manga Pegasus luego de esto es asesinado por el Ladrón de Tumbas) y consigue el título de Rey de los Duelistas. Luego, sucede Ciudad Batallas y aparecen las cartas de dioses. Y, finalmente, el Faraón sin Nombre debe enfrentar el Juego de lo Oscuro definitivo para detener al Ladrón de Tumbas.

—¿Dices que este mundo era una historia de ficción en el tuyo? —preguntó Yubel con incredulidad.

—Sí. Sé que suena ridículo, pero… en la Liga de la Justicia, un show de superhéroes de mi mundo, hay un capítulo donde hablan de como algunas personas podrían tener conexión psíquica, sin saberlo, con otros mundos. Lo que pensamos son simples cuentos, novelas, comics y películas, bien podrían ser sólo el resultado de esa conexión creando ventanas para ver lo que ocurre en otros mundos.

Me mordí el labio inseguro de cómo seguir.

—Por otro lado, había un autor de apellido Tolkien. Él escribió una serie de libros de fantasía: una mitología para Inglaterra, como decía. Sus historias hablaban de elfos, hombres, enanos, orcos; señores oscuros, y la lucha de la Luz contra la Oscuridad. Esto puede parecer que no es importante, salvo que él declaró en cierta ocasión: «Estas historias nacían en mi mente como si fueran cosas me hubieran dando, y a medida que iban llegando, de forma separada, los vínculos empezaban a crecer también. Siempre he tenido la sensación de que no hacía sino registrar lo que ya estaba ahí, en alguna parte, y no inventarlo».

Esperé un poco, dando tiempo de que asimilaran la posibilidad de esa hipótesis.

—Dejando eso de lado, yo leí ese manga y vi las series de anime. Es por eso que sé cosas que no debería saber. Como que Sho tiene el potencial para ser uno de los más grades duelistas que este mundo ha conocido. O el hecho de que es muy posible que en el futuro la Luz de la Destrucción intentara apoderarse de la Academia de Duelos Central.

—Podrías estar inventando eso —replicó el espíritu.

Hice un gesto exasperado. Bajé la mirada y pensé en que podría decirle para que me creyera.

—El Maestro Haou te prometió que sólo te amaría a ti por la eternidad, como pago por el sacrificio que hiciste al convertirte en dragón.

Un silencio tenso llenó la habitación.

—¿Cómo…? —comenzó Yubel.

—¡Por qué lo vi en un anime cuando iba en preparatoria! —la interrumpí casi gritando.

Respiré profundamente para calmarme.

—Luego del éxito de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ y de su juego de cartas, se produjeron varias series de anime que ampliaban la historia. La primera de ellas fue _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_. Contaba la historia de un joven duelista llamado Judai Yuki, quien entra en la Academia de Duelos Central. Allí conoce a buenos amigos y juntos se divierten teniendo duelos. Hasta que deben enfrentarse a la parte menos divertida del Duelo de Monstruos. Primero un grupo de Duelistas Oscuros que se hacen llamar las Siete Estrellas Asesinas; y más tarde la invasión de la Sociedad de la Luz, controlada por la marioneta de la Luz de la Destrucción.

Yubel frunció el ceño, obviamente debatiendo en su interior si debía o no creerme. Haou se limitó a permanecer sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Yo era un protagonista de anime? —preguntó Judai sorprendido.

Asentí.

—Vaya, que genial —dijo riendo—. Y dime, ¿de verdad tenía muchos amigos?

La forma en la que su voz se tambaleaba entre la esperanza y el temor a que todo pudiera ser una mentira era desgarradora. ¡Dioses, Yubel! ¿Cómo no te dabas cuenta que a quien estabas dañando más era al propio Judai?

Lo único que pude hacer fue darle mi mejor sonrisa sincera antes de responder:

—Los mejores. No podrías pedir un grupo mejor de amigos con quienes pasar el rato. Bueno, puede que Jun Manjoume fuera algo gruñón, pero para lo importante siempre podías confiar en él. Quizá por eso fue al primero a quien la Luz manipuló para ponerlo en tu contra.

La sonrisa de Judai se apagó al escuchar lo último.

—Entonces no hay que dejar que la Luz logré llegar a él —dijo con una determinación que resultaría inusual en un niño de ocho años que no fuera Judai.

Me limité a asentir.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó con Haou en ese anime? ¿Él también hizo amigos?

Hice una mueca al escuchar eso.

—¿Recuerdas lo que Yugi nos dijo? —asintió—. Pues bien, creo que la línea del tiempo que él conoció, donde todo salió mal, puede ser como la que yo vi en la serie, o al menos eso espero. En caso contrario es posible que lo que sé no sirva de nada. Él dijo que fue una sorpresa que tú y el Maestro Haou tuvieran cuerpos separados.

—Yo era sólo la vida pasada de Judai —dedujo Haou. Su voz era monótona, como si no resultara una sorpresa para él. Puedo imaginar que de hecho ha reencarnado suficientes veces antes como para que eso no sea de relevancia para él.

Judai por su parte no lo tomó tan bien como su gemelo. Miró a Haou con miedo, como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

—Sí —confirmé—. Sólo que Judai no fue consciente de eso hasta la tercera temporada del show. Durante unos capítulos usted tomó el control de su cuerpo e inició una cruzada sin piedad para completar la « **Súper Polimerización** ».

Yubel hizo una mueca desagradable.

—Nadie ha completado el ritual. La cantidad de almas de duelistas que se necesitan es absurda.

—El Maestro Haou lo consiguió —dije.

—No veo porque necesitaría una carta como esa —replicó con voz fría.

—La serie nunca dejó eso del todo claro. Aunque, tal vez, había un motivo más allá de querer usarla. Quien plantó la idea de crear la carta en la mente de Judai en un principio fue el Yubel de ese mundo. Es posible que su yo de esa realidad haya pretendido usarla para que apareciera abiertamente frente a él, en vez de sólo permanecer como una figura en las sombras moviendo los hilos de todo lo que estaba pasando en las Doce Dimensiones.

—Eso es absurdo, ¿por qué me escondería de Judai en primer lugar? Además, lo haces sonar como si estuviera conspirando contra mi amor.

Volví a suspirar con cansancio.

—Fue consecuencia de lo que haces ahora: lastimar a las personas para que se alejen de Judai.

—¡Ellos no son dignos de siquiera mirarlo! —espetó con furia.

Sentí ganas de arrancarme el cabello de lo exasperado que estaba. Al parecer para que entendiera sólo había una forma: ser completamente honesto de lo que podría pasar de seguir así.

—Tarde o temprano alguien va atar los cabos sueltos —comenté con la voz más calmada que pude—. En el anime sucedió después de que atacaste a Osamu. —Vi como Judai se estremecía ante esa posibilidad. Para él Osamu era su hermano mayor tanto como lo era Haou—. Lo enviaste a un coma profundo. Entonces, los padres de Judai se asustaron y te enviaron lejos a la primera oportunidad.

Yubel me dirigió una mirada entre la furia y la consternación. Judai directamente se dejó caer en su asiento, con la mirada tan apagada que me recordó a la que tenía en el anime cuando estaba atrapado dentro de su alma por las acciones de Haou. El mismo Haou no se veía mejor. Por primera vez vi en sus gestos algo más que furia e indiferencia cruel: miraba a Yubel de la misma forma en que Judai lo había visto antes a él; sólo que los sentimientos parecían ser más profundos. Había en su mirada una tristeza inmensa que dolía de sólo pensar en ella.

—Pero ella regresó al final, ¿verdad? —preguntó Judai con voz quebrada al borde de la desesperación—. Dijiste que Haou creo una carta que podría hacerlo volver.

—No exactamente así —respondí—. Yubel fue enviada al espacio en un cohete de la Corporación Kaiba, con la promesa de que cuando estuviera mejor la traerían de vuelta. Sólo que esa no pareció ser nunca la intención real de tus padres. A los pocos meses, y tras un arduo tratamiento médico experimental, suprimieron todos tus recuerdos sobre Yubel.

Judai no pudo más: abiertamente se echó a llorar mientras Yubel lo abrazaba.

—¡No! —gritó Haou con furia apenas reprimida—. ¡No dejaré que me alejen de ti de nuevo! Yubel, ya no más juegos mentales, por favor. —A medida que hablaba, su voz perdió intensidad. Cuando pronunció la última palabra, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper como Judai. Era doloroso ver de esa forma a Haou, quien parecía no inmutarse ante nada.

—¿Qué sucedió después? —preguntó Yubel con los ojos inundados por la desesperación y la incertidumbre.

En esos momentos me pareció imposible sentir la antipatía que le tenía en el día a día. Quizás fue porque, por primera vez, veía que de verdad era capaz de sentir arrepentimiento, aunque fuera sólo por el temor de ser alejada de quienes más amaba en el mundo.

—Mientras estabas en el espacio, la Luz de la Destrucción te encontró. No pudo ponerte por completo contra Judai, pero sí retorció tu cabeza hasta el punto que pensaste que para demostrarle tu amor debías lastimarlo. Así que, cuando volviste, atacaste a los amigos de Judai. Hiciste que él presenciara sus supuestas muertes y luego manipulaste al Maestro Haou para completar la « **Súper Polimerización** ». De alguna manera, pretendías usarla para hacer el trabajo sucio de la Luz de la Destrucción: mediante sus poderes intentaste destruir el Mundo de los Espíritus y el Mundo Humano, fusionando las Doce Dimensiones en una única dimensión que sería sólo para ti y para Judai.

—Nada podría sobrevivir a eso —murmuró el espíritu—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Judai o yo lo lograríamos.

—Eso no pareció importante.

Judai volvió a sollozar, mientras que Haou bajó la mirada, posiblemente para ocultar sus propias lágrimas.

—Por fortuna —proseguí tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara—, Judai recordó la promesa del Maestro Haou a tiempo. Se las arregló para cambiar los materiales de fusión después de que la carta fuese activada por ti. Eligió fusionar su propia alma con la tuya, para así desterrar toda influencia de la Luz de la Destrucción de tu mente y cumplir además su promesa. El Guardián y el Rey Supremo nunca volverían a estar separados, aunque eso destruyera la propia esencia de Judai en el proceso.

Yubel cerró los ojos, mientras mecía entre sus brazos a un Judai completamente roto por el dolor y la tristeza.

—¿Sobrevivió? —se atrevió a preguntar con voz cortada.

—Sí. —Vi como el alivio inundaba sus ojos—. Volvió a la Academia para enfrentar un último enemigo: Darkness. Pero, después de la graduación, y de un enfrentamiento posterior contra un enemigo llamado Paradox, la historia no volvió a decirnos que pasó con ustedes. El siguiente anime de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ se centró en otros duelistas, viviendo sus propias aventuras en un futuro no muy distante.

Me quedé en silencio después de eso. Haou no levantó la mirada. El único sonido eran los cada vez más distantes hipidos de Judai.

—Quiero todos los detalles —ordenó luego de un rato. Su voz no se había repuesto del todo—. Hasta lo más mínimo que puedas recordar. Si puedes hacer anotaciones mejor, pero estás deben ser entregadas solamente a mí, a nadie más, y no debe haber ninguna otra copia. Se destruirán después de que las hayamos discutido a profundidad.

Asentí.

—Me ocupare cuanto antes.

—Deberíamos… —intervino Judai por fin apartándose de Yubel—. Deberíamos decirle a Yugi.

Creo que debió notar lo poco que eso me agradaba, porque de inmediato agregó:

—¡No es nuestro enemigo! Podemos confiar en él. Lo sentí cuando nos conocimos: él está tan comprometido con esto como nosotros. Tal vez en… en la historia de ese otro Judai haya una clave para salvarlos a todos de la Luz, y él podría descubrirla.

A regañadientes tuve que admitir que eso era verdad. Tener al Rey de los Duelistas de nuestro lado era lo mejor que podía pasarnos a este punto, en especial porque él conocía detalles que no estaban en el anime. Quizás no fuera una carta de triunfo tan infalible como pudiera parecer, pero no es considerado el mejor duelista de la historia por nada. Definitivamente, Yugi «Trampas Locas» Muto podría ser nuestra mejor carta de triunfo.

«En última instancia, al menos podría activar “ **Invierno Ruso** ” para retrasar a la Luz de la Destrucción como en los memes», pensé con amargura.


	7. Destino Cambiante

* * *

**Libro I**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

**Destino Cambiante**

****

**[Carta de Trampa]**

_Cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque: selecciona al monstruo atacante; niega el ataque y, si lo haces, cámbialo a Posición de Defensa y éste no puede cambiar su posición de batalla mientras esté boca arriba en el Campo. Después, tu adversario elige 1 de estos efectos._

_-Tú (el adversario del activador de esta carta) ganas LP iguales a la mitad del ATK del objetivo._

_-Tu adversario (el activador de esta carta) recibe daño igual a la mitad del ATK del objetivo._

* * *

Mi madre no estaba muy contenta con mi retraso. Terminé volviendo a casa hora y media después de lo que se suponía debía tardar.

—Estaba por llamar a la escuela y a la policía —dijo molesta.

—Lo siento —me disculpé y decidí contar parte de la verdad—. Íbamos saliendo, cuando vimos que un chico mayor estaba acosando a uno de nuestros compañeros. Lo obligó a luchar contra él con una regla de apuesta. Y no contento, usó cartas prohibidas. ¡Tuve que desafiarlo a un duelo para recuperar la carta!

Mi madre no relajó su furia con eso.

—¿Y te tomó más de una hora terminar el duelo?

—No. Pasó lo más sorprendente. Cuando fue claro que no iba a ganar, el chico mayor intentó golpearme.

Vi como su mirada se ablandaba un momento, y de inmediato recorrió mi rostro esperando ver alguna marca de golpe.

—Entonces, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, apareció un adulto. ¡Era Koyo Hibiki, el duelista profesional! Creo que es familiar de la profesora Midori, porque se apellidan igual. Pero, el caso es que él le dio una charla al niño mayor sobre porque no debería usar cartas prohibidas, mucho menos para aprovecharse de otros. Luego de eso, Judai y yo decidimos acompañar a Sho, nuestro compañero de clases, a donde lo esperaba su hermano mayor. Ya sabes, para cuidar su espalda. No queríamos que algún otro niño fuera aprovecharse de él.

Mi madre finalmente se relajó completamente.

—La próxima vez, llama por teléfono. Hay suficientes teléfonos públicos en la calle. Y si no tienes monedas, creo que eres lo suficiente inteligente para hacer una llamada por cobrar.

—Descuida mamá, esa haré —dije—. Aunque toda la aventura valió la pena. ¿Sabes? Al comienzo Sho tenía miedo de Judai. Creo que estuvo escuchando esos rumores desagradables que han dicho otros niños sobre él. Pero, luego de toda esa aventura, Sho finalmente lo aceptó. Además, le prometimos que íbamos a cuidar su espalda de ahora en adelante. Así que tenemos otro amigo. ¿No es increíble?

Mi madre se permitió una sonrisa.

—Pues me alegró mucho por ustedes.

—Me preguntó sí querrá venir con nosotros a Kaibalandia el fin de semana.

—Puedes preguntarle.

—Eso haré.

—Bueno, ahora ve a lavarte para cenar —dijo mi madre.

Cerré la puerta del baño y me recargué contra ella, dejando que mi máscara de niño se deslizara. Me sentía culpable de manipular así a mis padres, pero no había nada que hacer. Son las cargas de haber renacido con recuerdos de una vida anterior en otro mundo.

Esa noche, fui a casa de Judai para ver juntos el primer duelo de la temporada. Judai parecía más tranquilo, y ciertamente distraerse con un buen espectáculo era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Lástima que yo no podía relajarme tanto como él.

Koyo Hibiki no decepcionó. Dominó completamente el duelo contra DD. Y por supuesto, mostró las nuevas cartas de Héroe Elemental. Tal como esperaba resultaron ser los héroes basados en sus atributos elementales que jugaba en el manga. Judai estaba muy emocionado de verlos; e incluso Haou pareció intrigado. Aunque había una relación casi simbiótica entre la Oscuridad Gentil y los monstruos del arquetipo Héroe, parece que estos nuevos diseños no estaban dentro del dominio del Rey Supremo.

Por mi parte, no pude evitar analizar cada movimiento que hacía DD con cierto deje de paranoia. No parecía haber ninguna señal de la influencia de la Luz en él, pero no podía estar del todo seguro. Además, no tenía muy claro en qué momento de la historia asesinó al padre de Edo y llamó la atención de la Luz de la Destrucción. ¿Ya había sucedido? Sé que después de obtenerla comenzó su racha invicta, así que su derrota ante Koyo podría significar que no era así. Sin embargo, la posibilidad estaba allí. Mi única pista era que su racha de campeón duró alrededor de diez años. De ser así, estábamos cerca de la fecha.

—¿Hay algo malo con DD? —preguntó de pronto Yubel.

Parecía un poco más amable que antes luego de todo el drama de esa tarde.

—En el canon estaba bajo la influencia de la Luz. Aunque no puedo estar de todo seguro en que momento entró en contacto con esta. Puede haber sucedido ya, o tal vez en esta línea del tiempo no ocurra.

—¿Es él quien intentará poner a mis amigos en mi contra? —preguntó Judai con un tono frío poco habitual en él.

—No. Ese fue el adivino: Takuma Saio. Por lo que sé, tanto él como su hermana tienen la rara habilidad de ver el futuro, así que la Luz despertó una personalidad alterna en él para manipularlo y tener acceso a ese poder. En un principio no tenía idea de esto, y de verdad pensaba que sus acciones eran las correctas. —Solté un pequeño suspiro—. Hay que darle algo de crédito: cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, logró resistir lo suficiente la manipulación completa de la Luz para ganarle algo de tiempo a tu yo del canon.

Haou mantuvo la mirada fija en la pantalla. Su aura crepitaba mientras observaba los últimos turnos del duelo sin apartar su atención de las jugadas finales de DD.

—No hay nada inusual en él —declaró—. No al menos algo que pueda notar desde aquí.

—Por lo que sé, era un duelista promedio. Cuando entró en contacto con la Luz, su carrera de pronto se disparó, al grado de que mantuvo una racha de campeón por una década.

—¿Hay alguna forma de obtener una pista que nos diga cuándo entró en contacto con la Luz? —preguntó Yubel.

Hice una mueca. Sólo había alguien que podría averiguar los detalles.

—Necesitamos la ayuda de Yugi para eso —dije—. En el canon, DD llamó la atención de la Luz tras el asesinato de uno de los diseñadores de cartas de Ilusiones Industriales. Estoy seguro de que Yugi tiene los contactos para averiguar si esto ya ha sucedido.

Mi mente hizo entonces clic en una cosa: una de las razones por las que Edo al comienzo fue tan frío con Judai fue porque lo consideraba indigno de jugar las cartas de Héroes. Hasta donde recordaba, su padre diseñó a los Héroes del Destino, pero ¿sería posible que en realidad fue el diseñador principal de todas las familias dentro del arquetipo Héroes?

Algo en mi expresión debió indicar lo que estaba pensando, porque de pronto fui consciente de la mirada analítica de mi Maestro puesta sobre mí.

—¿Qué descubriste? —preguntó.

—No creo que la muerte del Sr. Phoenix fuera una coincidencia —declaré.

—¿Phoenix? —preguntó Yubel—. ¿Estás seguro que ese es su nombre?

—Es su apellido. No sé su nombre. La serie nunca lo reveló.

—Un diseñador de apellido Phoenix fue quien se ocupó del diseño de mi carta. El señor Yuki la obtuvo después en un concurso.

Esa fue la pista final que necesitaba, así que expuse mi teoría:

—Creo que él es quien se ocupó de los diseños de muchos, si no es que todos, de los monstruos de los arquetipos Héroe.

—La Luz intentó deshacerse de él antes de que pudiera proporcionarme mis mejores armas —Haou llegó a la misma conclusión que yo.

—El asunto es saber cuántos logró crear. De las familias que recuerdo dentro del arquetipo Héroe de mi mundo están: “Héroes Elementales”, “Héroes Malvados”, “Héroes del Destino”, “Héroes Enmascarados” y “Héroes Visión”. Además, de los monstruos “Neo Espaciales” que fueron diseñados para usarse junto con el “Héroe Elemental Neos”.

—Los Neo Espaciales son los míos —declaró Judai con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tuyos? —preguntó Haou aparentemente tomado por sorpresa por la declaración repentina de Judai.

—Sí. Ambos compartimos a los Héroes Elementales, y tú tienes a los Héroes Malvados. Pero los Neo Espaciales son míos.

No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada.

—Sí, definitivamente son tuyos. En el canon patearon completamente el trasero a la Luz de la Destrucción.

—Nunca he escuchado hablar de los Neo Espaciales —dijo Yubel.

Judai se puso serio.

—Estuve pensando desde que Yugi nos dijo que las cosas no fueron bien en el futuro. Haou tiene su propia fuerza, pero hasta ahora yo sólo he estado tomando prestado algo de su poder. Necesito volverme fuerte por mí mismo si quiero proteger a todos. Así que comencé a pensar como podría ser más fuerte. Primero creí que tal vez debería buscar otro tipo de mazo. Pero no se siente bien. Necesito ser un Héroe, y sólo puedo serlo con las cartas Héroe. Entonces, hace un par de días, mientras me estaba quedado dormido, los escuché. Me llamaban desde algún lugar del espacio. Desde entonces sus voces se han hecho más nítidas. Son ellos, lo sé: los Neo Espaciales. Ellos necesitan mi ayuda, antes de que la Luz terminé de destruir el Neo Espacio donde habitan.

Puse una mano sobre el hombro de Judai.

—Los encontraras.

—No he escuchado que se hayan editado o anunciado cartas como esas —dijo Haou.

—Dentro de unos meses, espero, la Corporación Kaiba anunciara un concurso de diseño de cartas. Ese será el momento en que Judai debe presentar a los monstruos Neo Espaciales.

La mirada de Judai se iluminó ante esa perspectiva.

—¡Bien, entonces me pondré a trabajar cuanto antes!

Yubel resopló.

—No es necesario quebrarse la cabeza. Kenichi sabe todo sobre estos monstruos, sólo tiene que darnos los detalles…

—¡No! —gritó Judai—. No funciona así. Debo hacerlo yo mismo. De otra forma, no ganaré la fuerza que necesito.

—Ese es el espíritu —estuve de acuerdo—. Además, no sabemos que pueda pasar si alteramos detalles importantes de la historia como este. O si rompo el equilibrio de este mundo introduciendo cartas que conocí en mi propio mundo. Podría, por ejemplo, meter las cartas Fantastruco al concurso, pero ¿qué haría con “ _Alucard Fantastruco_ ”? Por más que ame esa carta, no tiene cabida en este mundo… tal vez en el futuro sí; sin embargo, ahora mismo el juego no está preparado para que exista una carta como esa.

—¿Es tan buena? —preguntó Judai.

—No se trata de si es buena o no, sino que, debido a sus mecánicas, no puede existir en el Duelo de Monstruos como es ahora. Tal vez las otras cartas del arquetipo podrían funcionar, pero no se sentiría bien tener el mazo sin Alucard. Además, eso rompería la conexión con Castlevania.

—¿Castlevania? —cuestionó Judai en tono reflexivo—. Usas mucho esa palabra cuando hablas de tu mazo zombi. ¿Es algún arquetipo del futuro?

—No exactamente —dije—. El término Mazo Castlevania no es oficial. Es como algunos llamamos a los mazos de zombis, en especial los que giran alrededor del arquetipo Vampiro. Generalmente, los que llamamos así a estos mazos somos los que seguíamos a Konami desde mucho antes de Yu-Gi-Oh.

—Entonces es algo ajeno al duelo —dijo Judai.

Asentí.

—Castlevania fue, o es, una serie de videojuegos que comenzó en 1986 con Akumajo Dracula, renombrado Castlevania en occidente. La historia es más o menos así: cada cien años, Drácula, el Rey de las Tinieblas, resucita y libera a sus huestes de demonios contra el mundo. Es entonces que el heredero de la familia Belmont, un clan de habilidosos cazavapiros, debe tomar el legendario látigo Vampire Killer, el asesino de vampiros, y adentrarse en el castillo de Drácula para enfrentarse a él en una batalla que decidirá el destino del mundo.

“El asunto es que muchos de los monstruos de tipo Zombi, y en especial los del arquetipo Vampiro, son sospechosamente similares a los enemigos de la saga, si es que no son tomados directamente de los _sprites_ de algunos de los juegos. Mezuki, por ejemplo, aunque es una criatura de la mitología, el hecho es que su _sprite_ en C _astlevania Symphony of the Night_ ataca con una animación que sospechosamente es muy similar a la forma en la que está ilustrada su carta.

“Y ‘ _Alucard Fantastruco_ ’ es descaradamente igual al diseño de Alucard, el hijo de Drácula, en los juegos de Kid Dracula de NES y GameBoy.

—Muy interesante, pero no viene al caso con lo que discutíamos —me interrumpió Yubel.

—Sí, lo siento, es que soy fan.

Judai se rio.

—Tal vez si de verdad logras convertirte en programador de juegos, puedas recrearlos en este mundo también.

Mi rostro debió iluminarse ante esa perspectiva.

—Tendré que conseguir una gabardina, un látigo y un sombrero. Si voy a ser como Koji Igarachi tengo que hacerlo bien.

Lo cierto es que, para exasperación de Yubel, ya no discutimos mucho sobre nuestros planes respecto a la Luz esa noche. Judai y yo nos pasamos el resto del tiempo, hasta que mi madre fue a buscarme, de broma en broma.

Haou por su parte no parecía querer interrumpir. Se quedó al margen luciendo aburrido, aunque puedo jurar que, de vez en vez, alguna sonrisa lo traicionaba. Claro, rápidamente se apresuraba a ocultarla.

* * *

El segundo día de clases fue menos molesto para mí. Si bien el material seguía siendo aburrido, por fin quedó claro que no renunciaría a mi amistad con Judai y los niños que antes me veían como un gran espectáculo, ahora decidieron darme el mismo tratamiento que a él. Lo mismo pasó con Sho. Lo triste fue que, al parecer, de todas formas, los otros chicos ya pasaban de él, así que no hubo mucho cambio con que ahora pasara a formar parte de nuestro grupo.

En primera instancia pensé que cuando la ley de hielo que había hacia Judai se extendería a él también y se echaría atrás, pero eso fue subestimarlo por el hecho de que era más joven. Un par de semanas en compañía de Judai sin los prejuicios en medio y ya había decidido que era su “Aniki”. Pero eso pasó más adelante.

Volviendo a ese segundo día, al final de la clase, la profesora Midori nos pidió a los tres que nos quedáramos. Esto hizo que se desataran los cuchicheos chismosos de nuestros compañeros, los cuales rápidamente deseché como lo que eran: trastadas de niños. Aunque noté que a Judai y a Sho les costaba más trabajo ignorarlos.

—Me enteré de lo que sucedió ayer después de clases —dijo después de hacernos seguirla hacia el pasillo para que el equipo de limpieza no pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación.

Mentalmente ya sabía que esto podría pasar. Seguramente Koyo habló con ella al respecto al día anterior. Además, no se me ocurre otro motivo por el cual un duelista pro como él podría estar allí si no fuera para ver a su hermana.

—Sho, debo pedirte disculpas. Estuve investigando, y al parecer el asunto del acoso lleva un rato. No es algo que tolere en mis clases, ya sea de forma interna o de los estudiantes de otros grupos hacia mis alumnos y viceversa.

El niño asintió obviamente avergonzado por esto.

—¿Qué hay con el acoso a Judai? —me atreví a preguntar.

La profesora Midori soltó un suspiro abatido.

—Tienes razón. No lo he manejado como se debe. Te debo una disculpa allí, Judai.

—No importa, profesora, no me afecta, de verdad.

—Judai, deja de mentir —decidí cortar sus excusas de inmediato.

Su sonrisa se apagó. Quizá si las cosas no hubieran mejorado con Yubel después del drama de la tarde anterior, ahora mismo estaría siendo objetivo de uno de sus peores ataques.

—Tengo entendido que esto se debe a Yubel. —Me tensé cuando la profesora dijo eso, al igual que Judai. Yubel misma apareció detrás de él y fulminó a la profesora con la mirada—. Es natural que los niños tengan celos de una carta tan rara como esa. —Dejé escapar la respiración que sin darme cuenta estaba conteniendo—. Pero no es excusa para que te traten de esa forma. Si bien no puedo hacer que dejen de estar celosos, creo que al menos debería de hacer todo lo posible para que esa actitud se detenga, al menos en la escuela.

La profesora se permitió darle una mirada de aliento a Judai.

—Volviendo a lo que sucedió ayer, Judai, Kenichi, si bien me alegra que defiendan a sus compañeros, creo que podrían haberlo manejado mejor. La próxima vez avísenme, ¿quieren?

Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo y la profesora finalmente nos despidió.

Al día siguiente, la profesora Midori dio una larga charla sobre el acoso escolar. Judai se encogió en su asiento cuando casi todas las miradas se volvieron a él. Sho no parecía mucho mejor. Afortunadamente, la profesora Midori fue tajante al respecto y el asunto pareció ser dejado de lado, al menos de momento.

El resto de la semana se desarrolló en una rutina agradable en lo que respectaba a la escuela. Descubrí que efectivamente Sho estaba teniendo problemas en la escuela… al igual que Judai. Lo último fue predecible: Judai y el estudio académico son como agua y aceite. Aun así, me tomé la libertad de convertirme en el tutor de ambos. No iba a dejar que Judai se convirtiera en el rezagado escolar del anime, y que eso despertara el rencor de mi tío Kouji.

Aparte de eso, conseguí que mi madre me diera el correo electrónico de Yugi. Le escribí un mensaje en clave que esperaba entendiera. Traducido, le avise sobre nuestras sospechas de que la Luz podría estar actuando en la Liga Pro japonesa.

Para mi sorpresa, respondió que ese fin de semana estaría en la ciudad. Decidió pedir permiso a mis padres para visitar ese sábado la tienda de juegos del abuelo. Judai y Haou estaban invitados, por supuesto. Por un momento pensé en invitar a Sho pero, dado que iríamos a Kaibalandia al día siguiente, no pensé que fuera necesario. Eso y el hecho de que todavía era muy joven para verse arrastrado a la batalla contra la Luz.

Haou por supuesto estuvo de acuerdo con lo último. De hecho, todavía tenía que demostrarle que Sho tenía el potencial que recordaba del anime.

El sábado, Yugi pasó a recogernos a las once de la mañana. El viaje hasta la tienda de cartas del abuelo duró veinte minutos. La tienda de Juegos Tortuga se veía exactamente como su representación del anime.

—Ya estamos aquí —anunció Yugi abriendo la puerta de la tienda.

—Bienvenidos —nos saludó una mujer detrás del mostrador. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo de un tono bajo, casi llegando al castaño. No fue difícil saber que era la Sra. Muto, la madre de Yugi. Esto me hizo sentir incómodo. Es decir, yo era el nieto de su esposo y una mujer con la que tuvo una relación antes de casarse con ella. Además, según lo que dijo Yugi, de no ser por ese detalle, esta mujer habría sido mi madre en este mundo.

La Señora Muto salió de detrás del mostrador. Sentí como Yugi ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Así que tú eres el pequeño Kenichi —dijo con un tono amable, mientras me sonreía y se agachaba un poco para darme la mano.

—Mucho gusto —dije con voz tímida.

Ella se me quedó viendo un momento, lo cual aumento mi nerviosismo.

—Heredaste los ojos Muto —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. De hecho, te pareces un poco a él.

No esperaba eso. Por otro lado, ahora que lo pensaba, fue un poco tonto no hacer la conexión familiar, tomando en cuenta que herede los ojos de gran tamaño y pupilas color morado que eran característicos de los Muto como el mismo cabello.

—Y por lo que escuché, también heredaste la pasión Muto por los juegos —siguió ella en un tono más alegre.

—Un poco —murmuré.

Ella rio levemente. Su atención se centró en los otros niños.

—Bienvenidos también, soy Megumi Muto, es un placer.

—Soy Judai Yuki, y él es mi hermano gemelo, Haou.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Haou en voz baja.

Noté que la mirada de Haou se desvió a un punto concreto detrás del mostrador. Allí había una carta enmarcada de la cual emanaba una energía de duelo brutal, aunque parecía estar en un estado adormilado. Sin duda era la copia de “ _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_ ” que pertenecía a Sugoroku Muto.

Escuchamos pasos provenientes de una escalera, y luego la puerta que iba a la trastienda se abrió. El anciano Sugoroku Muto se apresuró hacia nosotros.

—Hola abuelo —saludó Yugi.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó. Luego su mirada se posó en mí—. Te pareces mucho a él —dijo con voz un poco quebrada.

El verlo trajo a mi mente la imagen de un anciano, que sin duda era alguien de mi vida pasada. A diferencia de con mis padres y amigos, no estaba seguro de si él había sido mi abuelo, un tío o algún otro familiar. La imagen desapareció en un instante dejándome un sabor agridulce, entre la añoranza, la tristeza y la frustración por ser incapaz de poner nombre o parentesco a su rostro.

—Mucho gusto, señor —dije.

—Oh, por favor, llámame abuelo.

—Claro, abuelo —respondí. El anciano me dedico una mirada algo llorosa.

—Veo que trajiste a unos amigos.

Luego de las presentaciones de Judai y Haou, pasamos a la sala de estar de la familia Muto.

—Entonces, ¿los tres son duelistas? —preguntó el abuelo. Tras un asentimiento triple, procedió a sacar su mazo—. Puedo estar algo anciano, pero creo que todavía puedo ser un desafío. Además, ¿qué mejor forma de conocernos que con un duelo?

—Ese es el espíritu, abuelo —dijo Judai, lo cual le ganó una carcajada del anciano.

Era fácil ver que este hombre, junto con Atem, fueron quienes enseñaron todo lo sabía a Yugi. Ninguno fue capaz de ganarle. Ni siquiera Haou, a pesar de que noté usó todos sus recursos —al menos sin recurrir al poder la Oscuridad Gentil—. El abuelo se las arregló para juntar a Exodia en cada uno de los duelos.

Más tarde, Haou aclaró que la conexión entre el abuelo y Exodia era algo nato. El espíritu de El Prohibido reconocía a Sugoroku Muto como su maestro y amigo. Siendo ese el caso, a menos que fuera en un Juego de lo Oscuro, era casi imposible vencerlo. Ciertamente él no podría sin sus Héroes Malvados respaldándolo.

—Entonces, ¿dos barajas? —me preguntó—. Es inusual que un duelista tenga más de un mazo. Generalmente se elige un tema y se modifica a su alrededor según la situación.

—Los guerreros fueron un obsequio. Simplemente no me siento bien dejándolos de lado. —Sentí una punzada de culpa, recordando que durante dos años estuvieron juntando polvo en mi armario, ante mi negativa de aceptar que de hecho soy un duelista—. Pero los zombis son mi mazo. Si ambos fueran compatibles tal vez los mezclaría, pero…

Me quedé callado un momento. No necesite explicar mucho más. El abuelo me sonrió y luego dijo:

—Sí, puedo ver eso. Y es bueno que no quieras dejar tus otras cartas a un lado. Las cartas tienen corazón, debes respetarlas. Muchos las dejan de lado por capricho o deslumbrados por cartas que consideran más poderosas, y con las que piensan ganaran más fácil. ¡Qué tontería! Si no respetan sus cartas y generan un vínculo con ellas, no sirve de nada tener una baraja llena de cartas raras. Nunca responderán a su llamado, porque carecerán de corazón.

Toda esa conversación me recordó a las lecciones del Maestro Haou: las cartas responden a la voluntad del duelista, sin esa voluntad son sólo cartón y tinta.

—Recuerden, niños, no hay cartas malas. Una carta sólo será mala si quien la juega no es capaz de respetarla y confiar en ella.

El anciano se puso de pie.

—Bueno, si me disculpan, debo revisar algo en la tienda. Creo que tienen un asunto con Yugi, ¿verdad? Alcáncenme cuando terminen. Me gustaría otra ronda de duelos antes de que se vayan.

Y con eso no dejo solos.

De inmediato la conocida sensación de que el tiempo se detenía inundó la habitación.

—Muy bien, háblenme de sus sospechas respecto a la Luz en la liga pro.

Miré a Haou pidiendo permiso para comenzar. Él asintió levemente.

—Antes tengo que contar como es que llegamos a esa conclusión —dije—. ¿Qué sabe sobre la teoría de cuerdas y la posibilidad de un multiverso?

Yugi me miró con curiosidad. Pasó luego a esbozar una definición de la teoría de cuerdas que bien pudo haber escuchado en sus clases de secundaria.

Pasé la siguiente hora contando los detalles ocultos de mi reencarnación.

—Al parecer el ritual nos dio mucho más de lo que esperábamos —dijo cuando terminé de hablar—. Ciertamente esto es una gran ventaja. No conozco del todo los detalles sobre lo que sucedió durante los días de Judai en la Academia, únicamente los hechos generales.

—¿Judai no formó parte del ritual? —preguntó Yubel.

—No, me temo que habíamos perdido a Judai mucho antes de eso.

El espíritu apretó los labios, mientras que Judai se permitió sonreírle con tranquilidad.

—Estoy aquí —dijo—. No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de porque conservó esos recuerdos y si son confiables? —preguntó Haou.

—Veo dos posibilidades: los dioses de este mundo le permitieron conservarlos, o la parte de la Oscuridad Gentil en su alma intuyó lo importantes que eran y los protegió. No así con muchos de sus otros recuerdos.

—Es doloroso —dije con amargura—: recordar montones de cartas y no poder dar un nombre a las personas que amo. Pero, he estado pensando, tal vez esto sea como una especie de misión, como la del Faraón sin Nombre. Tal vez, si pudiera terminarla de forma correcta, volvería a estar en paz.

—Es poco probable… —comenzó Yugi.

—Es mi esperanza —repliqué—. No es que no aprecie a la familia, a los vínculos que creé aquí. Es sólo que… yo estaba en paz. No había más pena, dolor o sufrimiento. Ser arrancado de eso y devuelto a la vida mortal es… —Un infierno, o al menos eso fue en mis primeros años.

De nuevo pensé en Buffy, pidiendo una razón para seguir viviendo y, ante la imposibilidad de sus amigos y familia para dársela, comenzar a bailar hasta la muerte a causa del hechizo del demonio musical.

Yugi suavizó la mirada, para volver a nuestro negocio de inmediato.

—Investigaré la pista respecto a DD y el señor Phoenix. Afortunadamente para nosotros, Pegasus está al tanto de todo lo que ocurre, así que no tomará mucho tiempo acceder a los detalles de la investigación, si es que el Sr. Phoenix fue asesinado. También tengo algunos contactos en la Liga Pro. Por suerte son discretos, podremos mantener a DD vigilado por cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué hay del adivino? —preguntó Haou.

—No sé mucho respecto a Takuma Saio antes de los hechos de la Academia —dije—. No sé en qué ciudad vive, o siquiera que edad tiene. Creo que tenía diecisiete o dieciocho, tal vez veinte, durante la invasión a la Academia de Duelos. Eso significaría que actualmente debe tener más o menos nuestra edad, o quizá este por los diez años. Edo es un año menor que nosotros, eso sí puedo asegurarlo.

—Edo Phoenix fue un aliado valioso —dijo Yugi—. Y también Takuma. Cayeron luchando contra la Luz.

Hice una mueca de dolor. ¿Cuántos de nuestros potenciales amigos y aliados no sobrevivirían si no teníamos éxito? Ninguno, me respondí. La Luz lo destruiría todo.

—Muy bien —remarcó Yugi—, investigar a DD parece ahora nuestra mejor opción. Y ver si de hecho el padre de Edo, si es que está muerto como pensamos, dejó alguna carta que pueda ser útil.

—¿Los Héroes Malvados? —pregunté.

—Si los creo para este plano o no es irrelevante —aseguró Haou—. Puedo llamarlos desde las Doce Dimensiones de ser necesario.

—Sin embargo, eso consume mucha Energía de Duelo —le recordó Yugi—. Por suerte, en el peor de los casos, estoy seguro de que Pegasus podrá arreglar algo.

—Deberíamos tratar de establecer contactos entre los posibles aliados —dije—. Incluso si muchos son sólo niños, no significa que no podamos darles herramientas para que estén listos para lo que viene. Es decir, son algunos de los mejores duelistas de la historia.

—Es un riesgo —dijo Yugi—. Aunque se puede arreglar algo.

—Al menos tenemos a Sho —dijo Judai.

—Eso si logra encontrar una columna vertebral —le recordó Yubel.

—Lo que necesita es darse cuenta de que puede lograr algo fuera de la sombra de su hermano —repliqué por mi parte.

—Supongo que no hay nada más que discutir al respecto —dijo Yugi.

Haou asintió y el tiempo comenzó a moverse.

—Me llamó la atención algo —dije—. El “ _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_ ” del abuelo: no está partido a la mitad.

Judai emitió un jadeo, como si acabara de darle un puñetazo que le sacó todo el aire. No tuve que verlo para saber la expresión de horror en su rostro. ¿Quién podría hacerle eso a una carta tan importante y valiosa como esa? Y no sólo por su rareza, sino por el hecho de que se había convertido en una de las cartas legendarias, esas que todo duelista con un poco de orgullo deseaba enfrentar al menos una vez en la vida.

Yugi asintió.

—Tratamos de preservar la línea del tiempo en lo importante, a fin de asegurar el éxito de Atem; pero, créeme, el Kaiba actual no tendría el corazón para volver a destruir el tesoro del abuelo.

Eso me sonó muy lógico. Por más que Kaiba pretendiera ser el frío e indiferente presidente de una gran compañía, lo cierto es que maduró mucho respecto al criminal y matón como el que prácticamente se presentó al comienzo del manga. Si algo demostró el final de Ciudad Batallas, y su aceptación en el anime de que Yugi era de hecho el Rey de los Duelistas, es que superó en gran medida todo el daño que le hizo Gozaburo y pudo encontrar su camino haciendo las paces con ese pasado.

Como prometimos, pasamos por la tienda para otra ronda de duelos con el abuelo. Claramente eso animó mucho al anciano.

—Si pueden visítenme a menudo —nos dijo cuándo fue hora de que Yugi nos llevara a casa—. Desde que Yugi se fue a la universidad, las cosas han estado aburridas por aquí.

Yugi negó con la cabeza, pero sin perder la sonrisa de la cara.

Y fue cuando tuve una idea.

—Dime, abuelo, ¿cómo te sentirías de tomar otro aprendiz?

El anciano me miró con curiosidad.

—Veras, está este chico en la escuela que sé que tiene un gran potencial, pero el problema es que ha tenido que vivir a la sombra de su hermano y acechado por los abusivos de la escuela.

—Ya veo tu punto. Claro, puedes traerlo. No soy tan joven como solía ser, pero creo que puedo enseñarle un par de cosas.

—¡Gracias! Estoy seguro que Sho lo apreciara.

—Mientras esté dispuesto a trabajar duro me basta.

—Sé que puede hacerlo —dije—. Es un gran duelista, no tengo dudas de ello.

Salimos de la tienda y abordamos el coche de Yugi para volver a casa. Decidí que, al día siguiente, después de la visita a Kaibalandia, traería a Sho para presentarlo al abuelo.

Con ese último pensamiento en mente, nada más llegué a casa llamé a Sho por teléfono y le pedí que llevara sus cartas al día siguiente, para jugar un rato e intercambiar después de la visita al parque.


	8. Grito Plateado

* * *

**Libro I**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

**Grito Plateado**

****

**[Carta Mágica/Juego Rápida]**

_Selecciona 1 Monstruo Normal de Tipo Dragón en tu Cementerio; Invoca ese objetivo de Modo Especial. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Grito Plateado" por turno._

* * *

Kaibalandia es, en pocas palabras, la prueba del amor absoluto que Kaiba siente por el “ _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_ ” y de lo grande que es su propio ego. No me malinterpreten: el parque en sí es tan divertido como imagino que debe ser _Disneylandia_. Y ciertamente Kaiba no escatimó en gastos para que esto fuera así.

Además, luego de tantas revelaciones y momentos tensos en la última semana, fue bueno tener un momento más relajado en un parque de diversiones. O al menos ese era el plan original.

Habíamos quedado de reunirnos en el estacionamiento del parque alrededor de las nueve y media de la mañana, para poder entrar en cuanto el parque abriera sus puertas por el día. Con las vacaciones de verano terminadas, Kaibalandia tenía mucha menos afluencia, pero en domingos y días festivos todavía había una buena cantidad de visitantes.

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando no sólo apareció Sho: Ryo estaba con él. Supongo que es lógico, después de todo, si yo fuera su padre, no lo dejaría ir solo al parque de diversiones con otros dos niños de ocho años. Sin embargo, no eran únicamente los hermanos Marufuji quienes se unieron a nuestro paseo dominical. Con ellos venía una niña rubia de ocho años y su hermano hiperactivo de cabellera castaña: los hermanos Tenjouin.

Fue una sensación extraña conocerlos de niños. Fubuki no era muy diferente a su yo adolescente que recuerdo del anime, salvo que parecía tener un gran problema con el consumo excesivo del azúcar. O eso fue lo que pensé, pues era un niño hiperactivo incapaz de quedarse quieto por un momento. Lo cual me hizo preguntarme si fue enviado a cuidar de Asuka, o enviaron a Asuka a cuidarlo a él.

Pero me estoy adelantando.

El día comenzó como siempre para mí: me desperté a las siete de la mañana, antes que mis padres. Mientras esperaba a que ellos se levantaran, encendí mi consola para _farmear_ un poco de experiencia en el RPG que estaba jugando en esos días. Desayunamos alrededor de las ocho como todos los domingos, y luego fui a bañarme para estar listo.

A las nueve en punto, Judai estaba en mi puerta entusiasmado por la perspectiva de pasar el día en el parque (Haou no se uniría a esta excursión; de hecho, jamás se había unido a nosotros en Kaibalandia). Diez minutos más tarde, estábamos en el coche con mi padre de camino al parque.

—Entonces —preguntó él—, ¿qué planes tienen para el día?

—Primero hay que probar las nuevas máquinas de IA de duelo, ya saben, en las que puedes ganar muchas cartas únicas y raras —dijo Judai con entusiasmo.

Oh, cierto. No habíamos podido volver al parque desde el incidente con Yubel, el día que el tío Kouji me obsequió mi baraja de estructura. Durante ese tiempo, Corporación Kaiba estrenó la primera generación de Terminales de Duelo en este mundo. Obviamente, todavía no tenía monstruos de Sincronía, pero sí que usaban una versión prototipo de las reglas que más tarde serían los Duelos de Velocidad.

—Escuché que puedes digitalizar tu mazo y usarlo en el juego —comenté un dato al azar que había visto en la revista de duelos donde anunciaron los nuevos aparatos. En este mundo las máquinas reconocían cualquier carta, y no sólo las ganadas en el propio juego. Supongo que es lógico. La tecnología para digitalizar las cartas debía ser similar a la usada en las atracciones VR del Mundo Virtual.

La perspectiva de poder hacer eso sólo emocionó más a Judai.

—Oh, ¡qué bien! ¡Podré usar la nueva fusión que adquirí en mi último sobre!

Sonreí ante la diversión de Judai, antes de responder yo mismo la pregunta de mi padre:

—Yo estaba pensando en visitar el Mundo Virtual. Escuché que agregaron una nueva sección dedicada a los monstruos zombis. ¡El jefe es Señor de los Vampiros!

Mi padre soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Tú y tus monstruos clásicos —dijo sin tono de reproche—. Creo que para navidad tendremos que comprarte todas las películas de monstruos de Universal.

Eso me emocionó mucho. Una de las cosas que por suerte este mundo compartía con el mío era la literatura gótica del siglo XIX. Drácula, Frankenstein, el hombre Invisible, etcétera, eran algo en este mundo. Además, una de las pocas compañías que existían de mi mundo anterior y también lo hacían en este eran los Estudios Universal. Y eso significaba que sus películas clásicas de monstruos también existían. Con todo eso, casi no podía esperar a ganar mi propio dinero para comprar una edición anotada de lujo de _Drácula_ como la que tenía en mi vida pasada (incluso me esforcé en aprender inglés con modismos de la época victoriana sólo para poder leer ese libro en su idioma original), y esos DVD de colección que la Universal lanzó para conmemorar sus monstruos clásicos.

—¡Creo que veré _Drácula_ unas cien veces! —dije con un entusiasmo que igualaba al de Judai cuando se trataba de hablar sobre duelos, para luego hacer mi mejor intento de interpretación de un vampiro con acento de Europa Central—: “Ya veo que no le importa. Los _Dracul_ estamos muy orgullosos. ¿Qué demonio o bruja fue tan grande como Atila cuya sangre aun fluye en estas venas?”

Mi padre se rio más fuerte ante mi intento de actuación como Drácula. Y Judai se unió a él esta vez.

—¿Sabes los diálogos de memoria? —preguntó Judai entre risas.

—Por supuesto. Una mezcla de los de las películas y el libro:

“Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar, Sr, Harker. Entre por su voluntad y deje un poco de la felicidad que lo acompaña.”

“Conde Drácula.”

“Usted dígame Drácula. Deberá disculparme por no acompañarlo, pero yo ya he cenado. Además, jamás bebo… vino.”

—Wow. ¿Cuándo memorizaste todo eso? —preguntó Judai.

—Es como si hubiera nacido sabiéndolo —respondí guiñando un ojo. Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver al Señor de los Vampiros riéndose divertido de mí mala actuación como Drácula.

La conversación siguió con nuestros planes. Esperábamos estar en el parque hasta alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, luego de eso iríamos a la tienda del abuelo y de allí volveríamos a casa. Mi plan era presentar a Sho al abuelo cuanto antes y ya él sabría si podía o no enseñarle algo como yo pretendía.

Finalmente, mi padre nos dejó en el estacionamiento de Kaibalandia. Como acordamos con Sho en días pasados, nos reuniríamos frente a la puerta sur del estacionamiento. Obviamente, Judai decidió que la mejor forma era mediante un duelo, así que nos sentamos en la acera a jugar.

Las nueve y media exactas, finalmente llegó el grupo de cuatro niños.

—Finalmente conozco a los dos héroes que salvaron al pequeño Sho de los matones escolares —dijo Fubuki con tono exagerado.

—Por favor, lo haces sonar como si fuera una princesa en apuros —se quejó Sho sonrojado.

Judai ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—Soy Fubuki Tenjouin, un amigo de Ryo de la escuela —se presentó—. Y esta linda muñequita es mi hermana.

Asuka se sonrojó y le envió una mirada molesta a su hermano mayor, quien le guiñó un ojo de forma que pretendía ser la de un cómplice, como si no se diera cuenta de la furia en los ojos de su hermana. O más bien prefiriera ignorarla.

Ryo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, al parecer acostumbrado a las payasadas de Fubuki.

—Asuka Tenjouin, un placer —se presentó ella tras dejar de fulminar a su hermano con la mirada.

—Soy Judai Yuki —saludó con su acostumbrado tono jovial.

—Kenichi Satou, mucho gusto. —Por mi parte traté de mantener una compostura más seria.

Fubiki me miró un momento como analizándome.

—Eres el niño de ocho más serio que he visto en mi vida —dijo. Luego se giró a ver a Ryo—. ¿Estás seguro que no se equivocaron en el hospital e intercambiaron bebés cuando nació tu hermano?

Fruncí el ceño ante ese comentario y miré un poco mejor a Ryo. No había ni siquiera un poco de parecido entre mí y el Káiser. Luego miré a Sho, decidiendo que tampoco es que él se parezca mucho a su hermano. La genética de este mundo parecía no tener lógica. Es decir, la Asuka adolescente del anime bien podría ser la hermana perdida de Kaiba. ¿Y qué genes podían generar cabelleras tan estrafalarias como las de Yugi y el abuelo? Gracias a Ra que al parecer heredé el cabello de la familia Satou. De hecho, mi cabello estaba tan ondulado que quizá si lo dejaba crecer sería más parecido al del tío Kouji. Hice una mueca de desagrado ante la imagen mental. Ese peinado siempre me recordaba a Isaac Newton.

—Kenichi sólo es un poco tímido al comienzo —dijo Judai.

Fubuki me miró de nuevo como analizándome. Luego su semblante se deformó en una sonrisa.

—Un chico tímido, eh. Mantén eso. A las niñas mayores les gustan los tímidos tanto como los distantes y serios. Piensan que son lindos y tiernos.

—Fubuki, por favor —le regañó Asuka—. Es muy temprano para empezar con eso.

—Nunca es temprano para los consejos de amor.

—Vamos, mejor entremos al parque —Ryo decidió cortar las tonterías de Fubuki de tajo, lo que le ganó ser fulminado por su mirada.

Así, los seis nos dirigimos a la puerta. Habíamos comprado los boletos previamente, por lo que no tardamos mucho en ingresar. De hecho, Judia y yo pasamos tanto tiempo en ese lugar durante las vacaciones de verano, que hasta teníamos tarjetas de puntos con descuento.

—Muy bien, ¿a dónde vamos primero? —preguntó Fubuki tomando la delantera—. Tal vez un romántico paseo en las lanchas. ¿Qué dices Asuka? ¿El tímido lindo o el lindo hiperactivo?

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. ¿Fubiki acababa de tratar de _shipearnos_ a mí y a Judai con Asuka así de la nada? Por la forma en la que Yubel lo miró, sin duda deseando asesinarlo, tras aparecer detrás de Judai, tampoco estaba muy feliz con la insinuación de Fubuki. Si no fuera porque Haou le prohibió volver a atacar a humanos, a menos que fueran de verdad un peligro para Judai, seguro ya lo habría enviado al hospital en estado de coma.

—¡Hermano! —se quejó Asuka de nuevo sonrojada.

—¡Quiero probar las nuevas Terminales de Duelo! —dijo Judai al parecer sin percatarse de las insinuaciones de Fubuki. Estaba tan emocionado que no paraba de temblar.

—Wow, ¿cómo está tu ingesta de azúcar hoy? —preguntó Fubuki ante el estallido entusiasta de Judai.

—No más baja que la tuya, según parece —dije.

—Tal vez al que le cambiaron el hermano en el hospital fue a otro —comentó Sho devolviéndole su propia medicina.

Fubuki debió escucharlo, porque al instante le pasó el brazo por los hombro a Judai para atraerlo hacia sí.

—¡Está decidido! Desde hoy eres mi hermano pequeño. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé sobre las chicas y el amor.

—Ah, de eso nada —se apresuró Asuka arrastrándolo lejos de Judai—. Con uno como tú es más que suficiente.

—No te pongas celosa, hermanita. Podría enseñarte algunas cosas, pero hay detalles que sólo puedo enseñar a otro hombre como yo. ¿Me entiendes? —Terminó guiñándole el ojo.

No pude evitar sentirme extraño. Es decir, sé que a los diez u once un niño ya experimenta ciertos cambios, pero no esperaba que Fubuki usara un doble sentido como ese. Más aún si tomaba en cuenta que estaba con niños de ocho años.

—Por favor, que se calle —murmuré viendo como Yubel estaba lista para cortarlo en pedazos por siquiera pensar en pervertir la mente de Judai. No quería perder a uno de nuestros mejores aliados en la futura lucha contra la Luz por la boca floja y pervertida de Fubuki.

Judai, ausente de estos temas como sólo él puede ser, ya estaba caminando en dirección a la zona de árcades del parque.

Dado que el parque acababa de abrir, las filas de espera no eran muy largas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escanearemos nuestros mazos y comenzáramos a probar las Terminales de Duelo. Fubuki y Ryo fácilmente llegaron a ultimo nivel sin apenas complicarse. Asuka, Judai y yo los seguimos de cerca. Yo perdí en la antepenúltima ronda, mientras que Asuka y Judai lograron llegar a la penúltima. Sho estaba muy nervioso. Tenía un deck de máquinas muy básico, apenas al nivel de una baraja de principiante. En cuanto comenzó a perder, toda su confianza se esfumó y fue incapaz de llegar más allá del tercer duelo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a los puzles? —le sugerí.

Él simplemente asintió y nos separamos del grupo.

Igual que antes, Sho pareció ponerse nervioso y comenzó a perder en los puzles más básicos.

—Relájate, no es un examen —dije—. Hay dos habilidades básicas que se deben dominar para un duelo: comprensión lectora y matemáticas básicas. Lee bien los textos de las cartas, así como sus estadísticas. Y entonces, haz los cálculos en tu mente antes de hacer tu movimiento. Si fallas, siempre hay otro intento.

—Es fácil decirlo —dijo con una mueca—. Eres muy inteligente. Seguro estarás hasta arriba en la clase junto con Haou.

No iba decirle que si fuera un niño promedio y no un alma reencarnada tal vez estaría en una posición menos ventajosa en la escuela. Por lo que decidí probar otro enfoque.

—No se trata de ser inteligente. No olvides el principal motivo para ser un duelista: disfruta del juego. Esta es una de esas cosas en las que lo importante es el viaje, no el destino. Pero claro, también analiza bien la situación antes de actuar. Como dije, si te equivocas siempre puedes intentar de nuevo.

Sho miró fijamente la pantalla. Leyó los textos en voz alta y repasó una y otra vez el campo y las cartas en su mano y deck. Luego, cuando el tiempo límite estaba peligrosamente en rojo, ganó.

La máquina recompensó a Sho con una carta de monstruo normal: “ _Cycroid_ ”.

—Wow, nunca había ganado —dijo. Miró la carta en su mano—. Que curiosa carta, está tibia.

Vi como la carta guiñaba el ojo. Al parecer, aunque Sho no pudiera verlo, acababa de encontrar a un espíritu que deseaba acompañarlo en su viaje como duelista.

—Es una carta Roid —dije—. Escuché que es el nuevo arquetipo que se presentara en la próxima expansión.

—Oh, cierto. Estuve viéndolos en la revista de duelos de mi hermano. Me recuerdan a mi colección de vehículos a escala. Me gustan mucho.

—Creo que van bien contigo —comenté—. Tal vez haya más en las recompensas de las máquinas. Les gusta llenarlas con cartas de las nuevas expansiones para promocionarlas.

Esto pareció animarlo, y de inmediato volvió al juego. La emoción por buscar más cartas Roid al parecer fue un gran impulsó, pues acabó con el nivel básico antes de siquiera darse cuenta.

Cuando el resto del grupo nos alcanzó, Sho estaba llegando al último nivel de la máquina de puzles. Y, como si fuera el destino riéndose un poco de nosotros, tenía que vencer a un combo de “ _Ciber Dragón_ ”.

La presencia de Ryo pareció disipar toda la confianza que había ganado. Perdió fácilmente dos de los tres intentos que tenía para vencer el puzle.

—Recuerda, Sho, lee bien los textos y analiza el campo. La respuesta está allí, sólo tienes que ser paciente.

—Sí, vamos amigo, ¡puedes hacerlo! —se unió Judai.

Sho pareció llenarse de decisión con eso. Hizo su jugada y ganó. La máquina mostró serpentinas de felicitación en su pantalla y luego arrojó el premio final, que como siempre fue una carta ultra rara: “ _Vínculo de Poder_ ”.

—¡Increíble! —dijo Sho—. ¡Mira, hermano! Es como la carta que tu maestro, el señor Samejima, te obsequió cuanto lograste ingresar a la escuela de duelos.

Ryo sonrió con indulgencia un segundo, antes de volver a su semblante serio.

—Me alegro por ti. Sólo recuerda que una carta tan poderosa como esa no debe ser usada a la ligera.

Sho asintió, su entusiasmo reemplazado por seriedad.

—Lo entiendo. Te haré sentir orgulloso.

Ryo se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vaya, estuvimos en esto toda la mañana —interrumpió Fubuki mientras revisa su reloj—. Es casi la una. ¿Vamos a comer?

—¡Sí! —estuvo de acuerdo Judai—. Nada como una buena comida después de un duelo

—Ese es el espíritu, hermanito. —Fubuki le volvió a pasar el brazo por los hombros—. Además, el restaurante es un buen lugar para tu primera lección sobre como conquistar damas.

—¿Con comida? —preguntó Judai.

—Algo así.

Asuka suspiró con cansancio, y yo temí que Yubel fuera a cometer homicidio.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

Quizá debí haber supuesto que ir al Mundo Virtual sería mala idea. Es decir, en el anime los capítulos donde aparece esta atracción, o alguna cosa similar, nunca eran buenos para los protagonistas. Siempre había un psicópata tratando de matarlos o dejar sus mentes atrapadas en el ciberespacio para ocupar sus cuerpos.

Y ahora todo parecía indicar que estaba en una situación así.

Al comienzo el paseo resultó tan emocionante como se suponía. Es decir, estábamos en un mundo VR, donde había monstruos a los que podíamos derrotar con nuestras cartas. Como estar en un RPG de Yu-Gi-Oh!, algo que no tenía su equivalente en mi mundo anterior. Eso hasta que, de la nada, al acercarnos a la mansión del Señor de los Vampiros, parte de la nueva sección dedicada a los monstruos tipo zombi, algo comenzó a ir muy mal en el juego: fuimos atacados por un grupo peculiar de monstruos. No parecían ser los monstruos comunes programados para el juego, puesto que eran realmente fuertes, al grado que ni siquiera el “ _Ciber Dragón Final_ ” de Káiser pudo con ellos. Además de que tampoco estaban interesados en atacarme a mí, o eliminar del juego al resto de nuestro grupo. Alguien los envió deliberadamente a secuestrarlos.

Con todos mis monstruos y los de mis compañeros siendo neutralizados, uno a uno los miembros de mi party fueron cayendo. Al final quedé solo, mientras una manada de zombis voladores desaparecía llevándose consigo al resto de mi equipo en dirección a la Mansión del Señor de los Vampiros.

Armándome de valor, me dirigí en su dirección, casi sintiéndome como un Belmont, aunque armado con cartas en vez del Vampire Killer.

Me abrí paso con mi mazo de guerreros hasta la sala del trono. Allí vi a Judai y a los demás. Estaban suspendidos dentro de burbujas, al parecer inconscientes. Yubel también estaba allí, sólo que ella atrapada en un “ _Círculo Atahechizos_ ”.

La silla o trono donde debería estar el Señor de los Vampiros estaba ocupada con alguien más. No era uno de los hologramas del juego. Allí, con su tradicional gabardina blanca, se encontraba Seto “Jodido” Kaiba.

—Nos encontramos por fin, Kenichi Satou.

Hice una mueca irónica.

—Suena como un villano de anime —dije.

Kaiba no pareció ofenderse por eso. De hecho, por un momento pensé ver como si sus labios quisieran deformarse en una sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo que en estos momentos soy el villano. E imagino que ya debes haberte dado cuenta de lo que pasa.

Lo miré un momento. No era complicado deducir lo que tenía que hacer. Al menos esperaba que no fuera uno de esos juegos de la muerte con los que intentó asesinar a Yugi en el manga. Aunque, Yugi dijo que este Kaiba no era como el matón mafioso que fue antes de todo su desarrollo de personaje en el manga y en el anime. Quizá estaba a salvo de eso.

—Tengo que ganar en un duelo, ¿verdad? Al final siempre se reduce a eso.

Sólo que sabía que no había forma de derrotar a Kaiba. De nuevo la misma situación que con Haou y Judai: por más que los viera luchar una y otra vez en el anime, o que los hubiera enfrentado en videojuegos, ahora que eran personas de carne y hueso frente a mí descubrí porque eran considerados duelistas legendarios. Y Kaiba estaba en un nivel completamente nuevo para mí.

—No pareces muy confiado. Sé que yo no lo estaría.

No era arrogancia de su parte, más bien fue descaradamente honesto. Dioses, la energía de duelo que emanaba era intimidante, y eso que ni siquiera habíamos comenzado a jugar.

—Pensé que estaba de nuestro lado —dije. Por suerte, el juego VR permitía cargar dos mazos por jugador, así que reemplacé a los guerreros por mi mazo zombi en mi disco de duelo virtual.

—A diferencia de Yugi, sólo apuesto a los ganadores. Tienes que demostrarme que eres adecuado para este mundo.

Se puso de pie, activando su propio disco de duelo. Retrocedí un poco cuando el aura blanca de su energía de duelo se expandió por toda la habitación. Era monstruosa e intimidante. Igualaba, si no es que superaba, a la del mismo Haou. Este no es un duelista ordinario, tuve que recordarme para mantener la compostura. Kaiba era el único e indiscutible Maestro del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. ¿No dejó claro el manga que, fuera del juego de cartas y hablando de poder bruto, era el espíritu más poderoso, incluso superando a los dioses?

—Puedes sentir la energía de duelo de forma natural —dijo Kaiba, aunque no parecía realmente impresionado. Más bien era como si estuviera tomando nota de ese hecho.

—Vengo de un mundo muy diferente a este, supongo que es por eso. De donde vengo, no había tal cosa como energía de duelo, así que quizá sólo la noto porque subconscientemente no estoy acostumbrado a ella.

Era sólo una hipótesis, basada en la hipersensibilidad al chakra cliché en los fics SI/OC de Naruto. Igual podía deberse a la presencia de la Oscuridad Gentil en mi alma. Ya había pensado en las implicaciones de ese hecho antes. Por ejemplo, llegué a la conclusión de que fue eso lo que me protegió de los ataques de Yubel y, eventualmente, me llevó a ser capaz de ver e interactuar con los espíritus de duelo. Imagino que el desarrollo de mi propia energía de duelo también ayudó a eso.

—Interesante teoría. Tal vez haya tiempo de probarla más tarde. Toma el primer turno.

Asentí.

—Esto no es un Juego de lo Oscuro, ¿verdad?

—No necesito de tonterías místicas para mis duelos —replicó Kaiba.

—Sólo quería estar seguro —murmuré antes de declarar en voz alta—: Mi turno. Robo. Coloco un monstruo y una carta. Termino mi turno.

—Jugando a la defensiva. Inteligente de tu parte, pero vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso si piensas tener siquiera una posibilidad.

Lo sabía. Seto Kaiba no era un duelista legendario por nada. Y la violencia con la que su energía de duelo parecía arremolinarse a su alrededor, no ayudaba a mejorar la continua sensación de hundimiento en mi estómago. Era incluso peor que ese primer duelo contra Haou. Sólo esperaba no terminar echando afuera todo lo que había comido esa tarde.

—Activo “ _Tifón del Espacio Místico_ ” para deshacerme de tu carta boca abajo. —Así de fácil, mi “ _Artilugio de Evacuación Compulsiva_ ” terminó en mi cementerio—. Invoco a “ _Jinete Vorse_ ”, y ahora ataco a tu monstruo boca abajo.

El monstruo de Kaiba cortó la carta virtual en dos con su espada, revelando a mi “ _Tortuga Pirámide_ ”, cuya defensa de 1400 puntos nada pudo hacer para protegerla de ser destruida. Lo cual, por supuesto, era lo que quería. Al instante expliqué el efecto de mi tortuga:

—Cuando mi monstruo es destruido y enviado al cementerio, como resultado de una batalla, puedo invocar especialmente desde mi deck un monstruo de tipo zombi con 2000 o menos puntos de defensa. Invoco a “ _Ryu Kokki_ ”.

Kaiba no se inmutó ante la aparición del monstruo gigante formado por cráneos, a pesar de que claramente sus 2400 de ATK podían fácilmente aplastar a su Jinete de sólo 1900 ATK.

—No es un monstruo de volteo, y aun así lo jugaste boca abajo. Muy listo de tu parte. Así el oponente debe elegir entre arriesgarse a atacar o no, sin saber de su efecto para invocar monstruos poderosos.

—Gracias, supongo —respondí—. Pero es más cuestión de costumbres. De donde vengo, no se puede hacer Invocación Normal en modo de defensa.

Kaiba asintió volviendo su atención al duelo.

—Me temo que tu monstruo no te servirá de mucho. Activo la carta mágica “ _Fisura_ ”. Es una carta común y muy usada en barajas de principiantes, así que imagino sabes muy bien lo que hace.

Asentí con la cabeza antes de responder:

—Destruye al monstruo oponente con menos ataque. Si hay varios, puede elegir a cuál.

Mientras hablaba, el suelo se abrió debajo de mi zombi. Una enorme garra emergió de la grieta, arrastrándolo con ella a las profundidades, antes de cerrarse nuevamente.

Kaiba colocó una carta antes de terminar su turno.

—Es mi turno. Robo. —Me preocupaba su carta boca abajo, pero no tenía más opción que arriesgarme—. Activo la carta mágica continua, “ _Llamada de la Momia_ ”. Cuando no controlo monstruos, esta carta me permite hacer Invocación Especial de un monstruo de tipo zombi. Invoco a “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ”. Y dado que todavía puedo hacer invocación normal este turno, invoco a una segunda “ _Tortuga Pirámide_ ”.

Volví a mirar la carta tapada de Kaiba y luego me arriesgué.

—Paso a la Battle Phase. Ataco a “ _Jinete Vorse_ ” con mi “ _Tortuga Pirámide_ ”.

Desde que comencé a jugar en este mundo, esta jugada en particular siempre sorprendía a mis oponentes. Es decir, la gente en este mundo por algún motivo no espera que simplemente mandes a morir a tu monstruo más débil. Después de todo, en este caso, estaba atacando a un monstruo de 1900 de ATK con uno de 1200. Kaiba, en cambio, lo tomó como lo que era: una decisión practica para aprovechar el efecto de mi monstruo y así ganar más poder con la invocación de otro de mis monstruos de ataque alto.

—Veo que no te importa perder puntos de vida con tal de usar el efecto de tu monstruo.

—Setecientos puntos de vida es un costo bajo por traer a mi segundo “ _Ryu Kokki_ ” al campo.

—Ya veremos si valió la pena o no.

El monstruo de Kaiba contratacó partiendo a mi tortuga en dos de un tajo. Mis puntos de vida se redujeron a 3300. Kaiba no hizo siquiera amago de activar su carta boca abajo. Fiel a mi palabra, use el efecto de mi monstruo para invocar a “ _Ryu Kokki_ ”.

—Ahora, ataco a “ _Jinete Vorse_ ” con mi “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ”. —De nuevo, Kaiba no hizo nada para activar su carta, y ni siquiera se inmutó tras recibir los cien puntos de daño—. Como sabe, cuando mi monstruo inflige daño de batalla, declaro un tipo de carta y debe deshacerse de una carta de ese tipo de su mazo. Escojo carta trampa.

Kaiba envió su “ _Virus Aplastacartas_ ” al cementerio.

—Para terminar, ataco directo con “ _Ryu Kokki_ ”.

Me mordí los labios cuando la mano de Kaiba se movió para oprimir el botón de su disco de duelo que activaría su carta tapada.

—Activo mi carta trampa “ _Portal de Contraataque_ ”. Puedo activarla cuando un monstruo oponente ataca directamente: niega ese ataque y me permite robar una carta.

Me mordí el labio con más fuerza. Una trampa de la generación Arc-V. Eso significaba que Kaiba estaba jugando cartas que aparecieron en “El lado oscuro de las dimensiones”. De ser así, tenía una ventaja considerable respecto a la potencia de sus cartas. Como si ser Seto “Jodido” Kaiba no fuera suficiente. Por otro lado, no había visto en circulación el modelo de disco de duelo que mostró en la película. Era complicado determinar si esos eventos habían sucedido o no a causa de eso; tampoco recordaba que hubiera habido incidentes de desapariciones misteriosas en el año posterior a la celebración del último torneo donde Yugi portó su Puzle Milenario, tema importante a lo largo de la película.

—Conozco esa trampa —dije—. Si robó un monstruo, ahora puede invocarlo de forma normal.

Kaiba giró la carta en su mano, mostrando a su “ _Buey de Batalla_ ”, el cual se apresuró a invocar de forma normal sin ninguna ceremonia.

Miré las últimas dos cartas en mi mano. Eran las cartas mágicas “ _Recarga_ ” y “ _Libro de la Vida_ ”. Usar la primera y sacar una trampa que ayudara sería jugar todo a la suerte. Mi otra opción era resucitar al “ _Ryu Kokki_ ” en mi cementerio para reforzar mi campo. Era momento de arriesgarme, estaba seguro de que cualquier opción no sería gran inconveniente para Kaiba. Sobre todo cuando podía notar el pulso de energía proveniente de su mano, una señal inequívoca de que su monstruo As esperaba en su mano a ser invocado.

Opté por la segunda opción. Con el efecto de “ _Libro de la Vida_ ” desterré al “ _Jinete Vorse_ ” en el cementerio de Kaiba e invoqué de forma especial a mi zombi en posición de ataque. Si Kaíba no jugaba algo que limpiara mi campo o se las arreglaba para invocar a su dragón, tal vez podría acabar el duelo en mi siguiente turno.

—Termino mi turno —declaré.

—Esto acaba ahora —dijo mientras robaba carta—. Primero, activo “ _Olla de la Codicia_ ” y robo dos cartas más. —Un segundo estallido de poder me avisó que ahora había dos Dragones Blancos en su mano—. Activo la carta mágica “ _Canjear_ ”: con ella, al descartar de mi mano un monstruo de nivel ocho puedo robar dos cartas más de mi deck. Descarto a mi “ _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_ ” y robo dos cartas.

No me gustó la sonrisa satisfecha de Kaiba cuando vio las dos cartas que sacó del mazo.

—Todavía no termino. Activo la carta mágica, “ _Controlador de Enemigos_ ”. Elijo usar su segundo efecto: sacrifico a mi “ _Buey de Batalla_ ” para poder introducir un código que me permitirá tomar el control de uno de tus monstruos.

La carta mágica se trasformó en un joystick genérico, similar a los de SEGA Saturn. Kaiba comenzó a nombrar los botones de su código, que por supuesto recordé de su duelo contra Yugi en las finales de Ciudad Batallas:

—¡Izquierda, derecha, A, B!

—Por suerte no usó el código Konami para tener cartas infinitas —dije con amargura al saber que estaba a punto de perder a uno de mis “ _Ryu Kokki_ ”.

Vi como el cable del joystick se incrustaba en la espalda de mi “ _Ryu Kokki_ ”, dándole el control de mi monstruo a mi oponente hasta el final de ese turno. Kaiba se apresuró a activar otra de las cartas de su mano:

—Me temo que todavía puedo tomar el control de otro de tus monstruos. Juego la carta mágica “ _Control Cerebral_ ”. Al costo de 800 puntos de vida, puedo tomar el control de tu segundo “ _Ryu Kokki_ ” hasta el final del turno. —Los puntos de vida de Kaiba se redujeron hasta 3100. Al mismo tiempo, dos enormes manos salieron de su carta mágica, sujetaron a mi monstruo y lo arrastraron a su lado del campo—. Por supuesto, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo con ellos: sacrifico a tus dos “ _Ryu Kokki_ ” para invocar al segundo “ _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_ ” en mi mano.

En cuanto el dragón llegó al campo, emitió un potente rugido que me hizo caer de espaldas. Me puse de pie de inmediato, notando que Kaiba me miraba impasible mientras su Dragón volaba detrás de él.

—Finalmente, activo desde mi mano la carta mágica de juego rápido “ _Grito Plateado_ ”. —Una carta de la generación Zexal, eso confirmaba que Kaiba estaba usando cartas mucho más adelantadas en el tiempo—. Esta carta me permite invocar especialmente un monstruo normal de tipo dragón desde mi cementerio. ¡Renace, “ _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_ ”!

Planté mis pies en el suelo y apreté los dientes. Permití que el primero me tomara por sorpresa y me derribara, por supuesto que no daría la satisfacción a este de hacerlo también. Pero, incluso cuando estaba preparado, la onda de choque del rugido del dragón más poderoso del juego me obligó a ponerme de rodillas para resistirlo.

—Muy bien —dijo Kaiba—. Mantente firme. Veremos si puedes resistir de pie el ataque de mis dragones.

El primer ataque no lo sentí mucho. Mi Señor de los Vampiros se paró frente a mí, impidiendo que la onda de choque al recibir los mil puntos de daño me golpeara de lleno. Agradecí mentalmente a mi monstruo, al tiempo que mis puntos bajaban a 2300, luego respiré profundamente antes de volver a plantarme firmemente en el suelo para recibir de lleno el ataque directo.

—¿Es suficiente? —preguntó Kaiba, obviamente dándome la opción de rendirme. Imagino que por el hecho de ser sólo un niño de ocho años. No lo veía dando esa misma oportunidad a cualquier otro duelista.

—Estoy listo —dije.

Había aceptado ser un verdadero duelista, lo llevaría hasta el final. Además, estaba seguro de que, si el ataque del dragón de Kaiba no me mataba, sería el Maestro Haou quien lo haría por mostrarme débil.

Kaiba se permitió una sonrisa satisfecha antes de ordenar atacar a su dragón.

Fui arrojado varios metros hacia atrás. No fue tan doloroso como pensé, imagino que por estar dentro de un mundo VR (eso o el Dragón se contuvo por algún motivo de usar toda su fuerza), pero aun así me dejó sin aire.

Me incorporé trabajosamente. Kaiba seguía de pie en el mismo sitio. Uno de sus dragones no había desaparecido: permaneció detrás de él como custodiándolo. No me extrañó. El amor de Kisara por Seto era demasiado profundo, al grado que trascendió a la muerte misma. Y el mismo Kaiba respondía a ese amor habiendo convertido al Dragón Blanco en algo así como su diosa personal.

—Supongo que no pasé la prueba —dije mientras avanzaba algunos pasos, notando un cojeo en mi pie derecho, el cual al parecer se torció en mi caída.

—Lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba, para usar un mazo pre-construido.

Imaginé que ese sería el mejor elogio que recibiría de Kaiba, así que no pude evitar sonreír satisfecho. Dioses, nuestro duelo duró sólo cuatro turnos, pero sentía como si acabara de jugar un match donde cada duelo se extendió por más de veinte turnos.

—¿Qué hay de ellos? —pregunté viendo a Judai y al resto todavía suspendidos dentro de las esferas. Yubel seguía fulminaba a Kaiba con la mirada.

—Todos puede marcharse. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con una investigación y las demandas si seis niños quedan varados en mi Mundo Virtual.

Asentí comprensivamente. Aunque por un momento pensé que respondería algo como: soy muy rico para preocuparme por esas cosas.

—Una pregunta, si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿tiene las versiones alternativas del Dragón Blanco y sus fusiones?

Kaiba enarcó una ceja.

—Pocos sabes de la existencia de esas cartas —aceptó.

Eso no confirmaba “El lado oscuro de las dimensiones” en esta línea del tiempo, después de todo, eso era canon para el manga y la existencia de Judai y los otros personajes de GX era cosa del anime. Pero, me dije, también esta Koyo Hibiki que es del manga de GX y, por todo el trasfondo de Tragoedia y los sucesos de Kul Elna, bien podía ser canon para el manga original. Al menos ahora sabía un poco más de donde estaba parado.

Decidí dejar eso de momento. Todo esto de las posibles líneas del tiempo era un dolor de cabeza.

—Yugi dijo que vienes de un mundo donde el duelo está mucho más avanzado. Tu conocimiento de cartas que no deberían de existir aun, o de las que el público general no sabe nada, parece ser prueba suficiente.

Esperaba que lo supiera. Seguramente Yugi y él habían estado en contacto, intercambiando información sobre mis dos encuentros con el Rey de los Duelistas. Esto hizo que me preguntara si ya habían tenido tiempo de conversar sobre lo que discutí con Yugi la tarde anterior. Kaiba no dio muestras de saberlo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría alguien como él a ser sólo un personaje de _manganime_ en otro mundo?

—Es más complicado que eso —respondí—. Este mundo tiene muchas más cartas. Pero también, en comparación con el otro, el juego parece evolucionar más lento.

Este Kaiba venía del futuro, y tomando en cuenta que la carta “ _Grito Plateado_ ” mostraba al “ _Dragón Plateado de Ojos Cerúleos_ ”, resultó obvio que había conocido los monstruos de Sincronía, por lo tanto, no revelaría nada que él no supiera si preguntaba por ellos. Por otro lado, en mi mundo esa era una carta de generación Zexal. ¿Habría monstruos XYZ en el futuro del que venían Yugi y Kaiba?

Decidí probar.

—¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la Invocación de Sincronía?

Kaiba me estudió un momento antes de responder:

—Poco más de una década. Las primeras se publicarán en el año 2010.

Eso las colocaba cerca de las mismas fechas en las que aparecieron en mi mundo. Sólo dos años de desfase, para ser precisos. Aunque, en este mundo el juego se publicó en Estados Unidos por primera vez en 1989, prácticamente diez años antes de que Konami lanzara su versión en mi mundo.

—¿Y qué hay de la invocación XYZ?

Kaiba me miró enarcando una ceja como cuestionando de que estaba hablando.

—No existían, ¿verdad? —Supuse que preguntar por Péndulos y Enlaces no sería buena idea. Ahora tenía que aclarar que era eso—: La Invocación XYZ apareció unos cuatro o cinco años después de los monstruos se Sincronía. En mi mundo, pasamos del formato tradicional a las primeras Reglas Maestras en alrededor de una década. Es decir, el juego se publicó por primera vez en Japón entre 1998 y 1999. Y la Invocación de Sincronía llegó al juego a nivel global en 2008. La segunda versión de las Reglas Maestras apareció en 2011 con los monstruos XYZ.

Ver las diferencias entre este mundo y el mío seguía resultado algo agridulce.

Desterré ese pensamiento y volví a centrarme en el hecho de que Kaiba tenía cartas que todavía no deberían de existir. Todos mis conocimientos de Yu-Gi-Oh me decía que eso podía ser realmente peligroso. Aunque Paradox y Yusei parecían poder usarlas sin muchos problemas en el pasado.

—Una pregunta, las cartas del futuro, ¿no es peligroso usarlas en esta época?

—No si tienes el poder para respaldar su uso —respondió Kaiba de forma cortante—. Con tu nivel actual, no te aconsejo intentar jugar siquiera un Kuriboh fuera de tiempo.

Miré las cartas en mi disco de duelo. Aunque todas las cartas ahí eran de impresión anterior a 2005 en mi mundo, en este apenas estábamos en 1998.

—No podría, aunque quisiera —confesé—. Todas las cartas que usó tienen al menos un año desde su impresión.

Solté un ligero suspiro. Mi mazo necesitaba realmente mucho trabajo. Al menos tenía otros siete años para mejorarlo antes de tener que ir a la Academia de Duelos.

—Tengo una última pregunta —decidí atreverme—, si no es mucha molestia de mi parte.

Kaiba me miró un momento de forma impasible.

—Bien, sólo que sea rápido.

Asentí.

—Yugi mencionó que tres personas volvieron desde el futuro con sus recuerdos intactos. Además de ustedes dos, ¿la tercera persona es Pegasus?

—Para mí desgracia, sí —respondió él.

Al parecer la antipatía de Kaiba por Pegasus jamás terminaría. Puedo entenderlo: el hombre intentó apoderarse de su compañía, trató de asesinarlo, secuestró a su hermano y robó sus almas mediante el Ojo Milenario.

—Si eso es todo, es momento de desconectarte —dijo—. Terminaremos con esta conversación en otro momento. Tengo muchas preguntas sobre esta invocación XYZ. Podría significar una ventaja para nuestro objetivo si podemos recrearla.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, todo a mi alrededor comenzó a tornarse de color blanco. Finalmente, la pantalla del visor VR me indicó “Fin del Juego” y pude salir de la capsula de animación suspendida. Los otros igualmente ya comenzaban a desconectarse.

Extraje mis barajas de las ranuras y me quedé un momento contemplando mi mazo de zombis. Todavía necesitaba mucho trabajo. Es decir, supongo que haber aguantado cuatro turnos contra Kaiba era un gran logro, pero aun así se sentía como si no hubiera avanzado nada como duelista.

—Eso fue divertido —dijo Judai mientras se estiraba para desperezarse por haber estado tanto tiempo acostado en la capsula.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, así que nos dirigimos a la salida para abandonar el parque.

Antes de que saliéramos, sentí como alguien me jalaba para alejarme del resto. Era Fubuki. Me miró con una seriedad que contrastaba con la actitud payasa que mostró durante todo el día.

—Diste una buena batalla contra el mismo Seto Kaiba.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Estabas despierto —dije.

—Fui yo quién le avisó que vendrías hoy aquí —confesó—. El señor Kaiba quería ponerte a prueba. Y en cierta forma, yo también.

—Tú recuerdas ese futuro horrible del que Yugi habló —deduje.

Fubuki cerró los ojos en un rictus de furia y dolor.

—Vi morir a mis amigos, a mi familia, uno tras otro en manos de la Luz de la Destrucción. —Apretó los puños—. Cuando el señor Pegasus sugirió alterar la historia con un elemento externo, supe que era mi única oportunidad de no fallar de nuevo a mi hermana y a mis amigos.

Abrió los ojos y me miró con tal intensidad que sentí ganas de retroceder.

—Sé que no pediste nada de esto, pero, si lo arruinas yo…

—No tengo intención de fallar —interrumpí—. No es como si tuviera esa opción. Es luchar o morir, ¿verdad? —Respiré profundamente—. Tengo miedo, pero sé que no puedo echarme atrás. Ustedes, el Maestro Haou, no me están dando otras alternativas.

Fruncí el ceño con molestia. Se suponía que mi juramente me impedía admitir ante oros que no fueran Judai o el propio Haou mi situación de servidumbre con ellos.

Fubuki me miró desconcertado.

—¿Haou está despierto? —preguntó. Había temor en su voz, y eso me hizo olvidarme por el momento de mi desliz.

Podía entenderlo, aunque Haou era Judai, la primera vez que ellos supieron de él fue en el Mundo Oscuro, cuando Haou provocó la masacre de duelistas para completar la “ _Súper Polimerización_ ”.

—Él… Realmente nunca estuvo dormido. Lo que hicieron le dio un cuerpo propio. Nació como el hermano gemelo de Judai.

Fubuki pareció aturdido por un momento.

—Lo llamaste Maestro —dijo al final en voz baja.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Por qué había podido revelarle eso a Fubuki? Por otro lado, era un alivio poder hablar sobre esto con alguien más.

—Sí, bueno, sintió la parte de la Oscuridad Gentil que ustedes forzaron dentro de mi alma y decidió que no podía dejar que alguien con su poder vagara por allí sin control. —Volví a respirar profundamente para aclarar mis ideas—. Me forzó a jurarle lealtad a él y a Judai. Puedo sentirlo en mi alma, no podría siquiera respirar sin que ellos no me dieran permiso.

Fubuki asintió, todavía un poco aturdido, quizá pensando en lo que eso significaba. Me preguntó si ellos confían en Haou tanto como en Judai, a pesar de que técnicamente son la misma persona… o al menos lo eran en su línea del tiempo.

—No voy a traicionarlos —agregué—. A menos que ustedes traicionen a mis maestros.

—No actúas como un sirviente cerca de Judai.

—Es Judai —resoplé—. ¿De verdad piensas que me dejaría hacer tal cosa?

Mi respuesta lo hizo reír demostrando lo mucho que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

—Punto tomado —dijo.

—Oh, un consejo: trata de no intentar llevar a Judai por el camino del pervertido. Yubel no está contenta con eso.

—¿Ella está con Judai?

—¿En dónde más estaría? —repliqué y comencé a caminar para alcanzar al grupo, quienes nos esperaban junto a la fuente del Dragón Blanco frente a las puertas principales del parque.

Recién acabamos de llegar con ellos y Asuka trató de decir algo a Fubuki, cuando las pantallas que mostraban información sobre el parque comenzaron a emitir un mensaje especial de Seto Kaiba:

—Ciudadanos de Ciudad Domino, todo Japón, les habla Seto Kaiba. Una vez más haré un anuncio que alterara sus vidas. Bueno, específicamente alterara la vida de tres niños en este país. Es para mí un honor anunciar el más ambicioso concurso de diseño de cartas en colaboración con Ilusiones Industriales…

—Así comienza —murmuré.

De reojo vi como Judai no podía apartar la mirada de la pantalla mientras Kaiba daba las bases del concurso. No pude evitar sonreír. Los monstruos Neo-Espaciales estaban en camino, y esta vez no sería necesario enviar a Yubel con ellos al espacio.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

—¿No irán a casa todavía? —preguntó Asuka mientras recogíamos nuestras mochilas en los casilleros que había en la entrada del parque.

—Pensábamos hacer una parada más antes de eso —respondió Judai—. Por eso le pedimos a Sho que trajera sus cartas.

Ryo enarcó una ceja.

—Este no parece un buen lugar para intercambiar —dijo.

—Pensábamos ir a otro lugar —aclaré—. Mi abuelo, bisabuelo en realidad, tiene una tienda de juegos a una estación de metro de aquí. Le dijimos que lo visitaríamos esta tarde. Aunque a esta hora ya cerró por el día, prometió que nos dejaría pasar para ver las nuevas cartas que llegaron y jugar un rato.

—Suena divertido —dijo Fubuki—. ¿Qué dices, hermanita, vamos con ellos?

Sin esperar la respuesta de Asuka, volvió a pasar su brazo por los hombros de Judai y le pidió que abriera el camino.

Suspiré resignado. Le había avisado sobre Yubel, si no quería escuchar era cosa suya.

Salimos del parque y nos dirigimos al metro. Como todavía era temprano, los trenes iban casi vacíos, así que estuvimos en casa del abuelo no más de veinte minutos más tarde.

—¡Tú abuelo vive en la tienda de juegos Tortuga! —dijo Sho antes de que pudiera ir a llamar a la puerta.

—Eh, sí —respondí.

—Entonces es verdad el rumor: Yugi Muto estuvo en tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Asuka me miró con interés, mientras Ryo enarcó una ceja. Fubuki no estaba sorprendido. No sé desde cuan involucrado estaba a ese punto, pero si le avisó a Kaiba que estaríamos en su parque ese día, tal vez también estaba en contacto con Yugi desde el comienzo y sabía al menos lo básico de lo ocurrido las últimas semanas.

—Oh, sí —respondió Judai por mí—. Yugi y el señor Satou, Kouji Satou el duelista profesional, tuvieron un duelo. Fue lo más fantástico que he visto.

Los demás miraron a Judai sorprendidos, y luego me miraron a mí.

—Yugi es mi tío, por parte de mi madre —respondí resignado—. Y, bueno, creo que el apellido Satou delata mi parentesco con el tío Kouji. Sólo no le digan a nadie, por favor.

—No entiendo —dijo Sho—. ¿Por qué ocultar esto? Los chicos en la escuela seguro se volverían locos si lo supieran. Dejarían de ignorarte…

—Por eso —le corté—. Si quisieran ser mis amigos, tendrían que serlo porque de verdad les agrado, no porque soy familia del Rey de los Duelistas y de un duelista pro.

Sho parpadeó un par de veces al parecer todavía confundido.

—Lo entenderás algún día —dijo Fubuki y le revolvió el cabello—. Entonces, ¿llamaras al abuelo para ver esas nuevas cartas?

Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué al timbre de la puerta. Como la tienda ya estaba cerrada a esa hora, decidimos entrar por la puerta lateral, la que conducía al recibidor de la parte residencial del edificio.

Dos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y Megumi Muto nos recibió con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, no esperaba que trajeras a tantos amigos.

—Sí es una molestia nosotros… —comencé.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo es, adelante. Estoy segura de que el suegro estará feliz de verlos.

El abuelo nos esperaba en la tienda. Estaba organizando su propia colección personal de cartas.

—¡Kenny! —me saludó con el diminutivo que había elegido para mi nombre en mi visita del día anterior—. Me alegra que trajeras a tus amigos. —Miró a Judai un momento—. ¿Tú hermano no se nos unirá?

—No, abuelo —respondió Judai—. Haou tenía otras cosas que hacer. La próxima vez lo traeré, lo prometo.

Quise reír ante eso. Por más que Haou fuera la oscuridad encarnada, Judai tenía sus formas para hacerlo salir de su actitud de solitario, la mayoría de ellas muy divertidas. Aunque, como valoraba mi vida, prefería callarme y fingir que no sabía al respecto.

—Muy bien, estuvieron en Kaiblandia, ¿verdad? ¿Ganaron algo interesante en las máquinas?

Pasamos la siguiente hora comparando las cartas que ganamos e intercambiado cartas de nuestros “baúles”, entre nosotros y con el abuelo.

Ryo y Fubuki habían obtenido algunas de las cartas más raras, puesto que ellos consiguieron vencer el último nivel de la Terminal de Duelos. El resto teníamos algunas cartas de rareza súper. Y, por supuesto, Sho tenía la versión ultra rara de “ _Vínculo de Poder_ ”, la cual lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso. Había buenos motivos para eso: la posibilidad de conseguirla era de 1 en 100, lo que la convertía en la carta más rara que podía dar la árcade de puzles de tipo máquina. Además, estando en el yugiverso, para mí eso se sentía como un guiño del destino.

—¿“ _Kuriboh Alado LV10_ ”? ¡No sabía que esa carta existía! —dijo Judai.

Lo miré un momento con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estaba en la guía de cartas que Haou consultó luego de mi fiesta.

—¿En serio? No estaba prestando atención. —Terminó rascándose la nuca mientras reía.

Judai sacó entonces las cartas que consiguió y las extendió en la mesa. Destacaba una copia de “ _Ritual del Ángel Mecánico_ ”, en súper rara.

—¡Es la carta que he estado buscando! —dijo Asuka—. En casa tengo los tres monstruos rituales que se pueden invocar con ella.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Judai—. Tengo un “ _Kuriboh Alado_ ”. —Mientras hablaba tomó su mazo y mostró el pequeño monstruo de tipo hada—. ¿Qué dices, compañero, conseguimos a tu hermano mayor?

Los demás —salvo Fubuki y el abuelo— lo vieron con extrañeza, aunque yo escuché claramente la respuesta de Kuriboh Alado, por más que no entendiera más que el “Kuri Kuri”.

—Muy bien, ¿cambiamos el ritual por el “ _Kuriboh Alado LV10_ ”?

—Seguro —respondió Asuka todavía un poco confundida porque Judai hablara con su carta.

Por mi parte, conseguí un “ _Patricio de la Oscuridad_ ” intercambiando a Fubuki la copia en común de “ _Tributo Torrencial_ ” que venía en el mazo _Locura del Zombi_. El monstruo era perfecto para mi deck ya que, combinando su efecto de dejarme elegir los objetivos de los ataques enemigos con mi “ _Segador del Espíritu_ ”, el cual no puede ser destruido en batalla, podría crear un escudo perfecto para protegerme de los monstruos oponentes. Además, sus 1400 puntos de DEF hacían fácil invocarlo con mi “ _Tortuga Pirámide_ ”. Y, por supuesto, el ser un vampiro lo colocaba automáticamente como una de mis cartas favoritas, por más que mecánicamente no perteneciera al arquetipo vampiro.

Una vez terminados los intercambios, el abuelo organizó una competición: quien consiguiera ganarle en un match se haría acreedor a un sobre de la última expansión.

Como era de esperarse, Ryo fue quien más cerca estuvo de ganar, pero incluso él sucumbió ante Exodia. Me llamó la atención que Ryo ya tenía sus tres “ _Ciber Dragón_ ”, pero ninguna de sus fusiones (en el mundo virtual había podido usarlos porque el sistema los generaba automáticamente si tenías los materiales en el mazo principal). Quizá se debía a que a esas alturas todavía no se consideraba que su entrenamiento estuviera completo. Otra de las peculiaridades de este mundo, supongo.

Por otro lado, el arquetipo Ciber Dragón como tal no sería liberado al público hasta la expansión que saldría el próximo mes. Pero no era tan extraño si se consideraba de los _dojos_ , como el de Ciber Estilo donde Ryo comenzó su entrenamiento, recibían ese tipo de cartas antes de tiempo. No estoy seguro de que tipo de trato tenían con Ilusiones Industriales, aunque el hecho de que una criatura mitológica, similar al Ciber Dragón, era parte del escudo de la familia Samejima quizás tenía algo que ver.

Como esperaba, Sho se puso nervioso en poco tiempo, aunque unas palabras de aliento de mí, Judai y Asuka consiguieron que lograra reponerse un poco para al menos no quedar tan mal ante el abuelo.

Terminada la competición, el abuelo nos habló sobre los torneos que organizaba los sábados, y pude notar que a todos les entusiasmó la idea.

A las seis con treinta, Ryo, Sho, Asuka y Fubuki se despidieron de nosotros para volver a casa. Mi padre pasaría a recogernos a Judai y a mí una hora más tarde, así que nos quedamos conversando con el abuelo.

—¿Qué piensas de Sho? —pregunté.

—El chico tiene un gran potencial sin explotar —respondió el abuelo—. Su problema es que quiere hacer orgulloso a su hermano, pero al primer error su confianza se derrumba. Un poco de trabajo y estoy seguro que llegara lejos.

—¿Cree que pueda ayudarle? —preguntó Judai.

El abuelo sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Veo la chispa de un verdadero duelista en él. Si se presenta al torneo del próximo sábado, hablaré con él al respecto.

Sonreí feliz. No tenía idea de si cambiar así la línea del tiempo era buena idea, pero la otra línea al parecer terminó tan mal que quizá cualquier cambio era más que bienvenido. Especialmente si nos daba una oportunidad más para sobrevivir a lo que venía.

Durante la siguiente hora, Judai se dedicó a explicar al abuelo sobre el concurso de diseño y las cartas en las que estaba trabajando. Me pareció interesante que decidiera contarle sobre eso, tomando en cuenta que luego de nuestra conversación del lunes se mostró reacio a volver a hablar sobre eso, decidiendo mantener el secreto.

No hace falta decir que las cartas estaban muy bien planeadas, tanto que incluso el abuelo se sorprendió de que un niño de ocho años pudiera hacer tan buen trabajo. Por mi parte, después de todas las cosas que aprendí sobre la realidad del duelo en este mundo, me pregunté si no tendría que ver con la conexión de Judai con los Neo-Espaciales. Su capacidad de crear esas cartas podía deberse a una mezcla de la voluntad de Judai por ayudarlos, y de los propios espíritus que anhelaban crear un enlace con quien habían elegido como su maestro. Me hizo preguntarme si el triunfo de Judai en el concurso fue algo guiado por el propio destino y esa conexión especial entre Judai y los Neo-Espaciales.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Kenny? ¿No te interesa participar en el concurso?

Parpadeé para salir de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz del abuelo.

—La verdad no, abuelito.

—Vamos, será divertido —dijo Judai—. El señor Kaiba dijo que los tres mejores arquetipos serán publicados, aunque sólo el primer lugar participaría en el Proyecto Nova. Estoy seguro de que podrías lograrlo.

Judai sabía muy bien mis motivos para no participar: en primer lugar, el hecho de que no quería introducir cartas demasiado avanzadas en el tiempo —más ahora con lo que Kaiba me había dicho sobre mi nivel como duelista y tratar de usar cartas del futuro—; y, por supuesto, al no conocer los detalles reales sobre el concurso y la siempre constante amenaza del efecto mariposa, no sabía si mi intromisión podría provocar que los monstruos Neo-Espaciales no ganaran el concurso.

A pesar de haberle explicado todos esos motivos, Judai no paraba de insistirme en que lo hiciera. Tenía la confianza ciega de que incluso si era uno de los ganadores, no alteraría las cosas para él. Tal vez tenía razón, y sólo era mi mente no acostumbrada a la “magia” que regía este mundo lo que me causaba las dudas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Judai —dijo el abuelo con seriedad—. Hay pocas oportunidades como esta en la vida. Si no fuera un concurso para menores de quince años, yo mismo estaría participando.

El abuelo terminó con una sonora carcajada.

—Voy a pensarlo —dije al final todavía no muy convencido.

Finalmente, mi padre llegó a recogernos. Nos despedimos del abuelo, prometiendo presentarnos para el torneo del sábado.


	9. Pumpking el Rey de los Fantasmas

* * *

**Libro I**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

**Pumpking el Rey de los Fantasmas**

****

**[Zombi/Efecto/OSCURIDAD/Nivel 6/ATK 0/DEF 0]**

_Mientras el "Castillo de las Ilusiones Oscuras" permanezca boca arriba en el Campo, aumenta el ATK y la DEF de esta carta en 100 puntos. Además, el ATK y la DEF de esta carta continúa aumentando en 100 puntos durante cada una de tus Standby Phases. Este efecto continúa hasta el 4º turno después de la activación de esta carta._

* * *

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron de forma tranquila. La escuela seguía siendo aburrida, los otros niños todavía ignoraban a nuestro pequeño grupo —salvo a Haou, quien seguía despertando los suspiros románticos de las niñas de la clase, para molestia de Yubel—. Nuestras caminatas con Sho después de clases se volvieron una rutina agradable. Era un momento que aprovechábamos para discutir toda clase de estrategias de duelo, o a veces sólo para hablar de cualquier cosa.

Tetsu se volvió a su vez en alguien con quien podíamos conversar, y que siempre estaba dispuesto a echarnos porras cuando usábamos los duelos para matar tiempo los días en que Ryo se demoraba un poco más de lo usual en la escuela. De hecho, un par de veces, cuando algunos de los matones que alguna vez acosaron a Sho decidieron echarnos la bronca, demostró esa faceta de policía rudo, tan similar a sus días de monitor de pasillos abusivo con la que se presentó en la franquicia, para asustarlos.

De igual forma, algunas veces Fubuki y Asuka —que asistían a la misma escuela— se unían a nosotros, aunque como el chofer de su familia pasaba por ellos rara vez podían quedarse mucho tiempo después de clases.

Judai estaba cada vez más emocionado con el concurso de diseño y no paraba de hablar sobre eso, tanto que hasta Sho decidió participar contagiado por su entusiasmo. Y ahora que había sido anunciado oficialmente, no tenía reparos en compartir con Haou, Yubel y conmigo detalles sobre sus monstruos Neo-Espaciales y su soporte.

Por mi parte, todavía no había decidido si era buena idea participar o no en el concurso. Por un lado, seguía siendo una buena oportunidad para conseguir mi mazo _Fantastruco_ —no podía presentar a los vampiros, puesto que ya eran un arquetipo existente en este mundo, por más que sólo fueran seis monstruos sin ningún tipo de soporte de cartas mágicas o de trampa, más allá de aquellas diseñadas para los zombis en general—. Mucho de lo que me detenía era la advertencia de Kaiba de no pensar en jugar siquiera un Kuriboh fuera de tiempo, al menos de momento. Por otro lado, el plan era lanzar el satélite del Proyecto Nova durante el siguiente verano, es decir, dentro de poco menos de un año. Y una vez en órbita, permanecería en el espacio por un estimado de cinco años —al parecer en el canon tardó mucho más en llegar a causa de la intromisión de la Luz de la Destrucción, cosa que Kaiba estaba pensando remediar esta vez—. Eso me daba al menos cinco años para alcanzar el nivel necesario para usar esas cartas. Por más que no podría presentar a sus monstruos XYZ.

Volviendo a Sho, luego de su charla con el abuelo, comenzó a frecuentar su tienda para los torneos de los sábados. Después del evento, mientras Judai y yo ayudábamos a Megumi Muto en la tienda —ella pronto se ganó el título de nuestra tía honoraría—, tenía lecciones de duelo. A las pocas semanas, notamos como poco a poco iba ganando más confianza. Además, con la aparición del arquetipo Roid, Sho comenzó a crear por fin su propio mazo. A diferencia de en el anime, en el que sólo usaba los monstruos vehicroid, gracias a la insistencia del abuelo decidió combinar su estrategia con otros de los sub-arquetipos Roid y un poco de soporte adicional de tipo máquina, como el “ _Rey Maquina_ ”.

Los torneos en sí se volvieron un pequeño acontecimiento que esperábamos con ansias. La tienda del abuelo se había ganado una buena reputación al respecto, y al parecer los niños del barrio donde se ubicaba habían hecho una especie de meta personal el derrotar a su legendario deck Exodia, cosa que nosotros apoyamos. Hasta el mismo Ryo pasaba algo de su tiempo pensando en una estrategia para ganar al abuelo. Además, como la reputación de Judai no alcanzaba ese lugar, le fue fácil por fin relacionarse con otros niños fuera de mí, Haou y Sho (un poco para el disgusto de Yubel).

Sin duda fue agradable conocer a otros niños que se tomaban el duelo en serio. Para ser un torneo de edades entre siete y doce años, había buena competencia. Siempre y cuando no aparecieran Ryo y Fubuki… Eso sin contar las dos únicas veces en que Haou decidió hacer acto de presencia, ambas ocasiones obligado por Judai.

En general, la vida se estancó en esa cómoda rutina, que hacía parecer lejana la confrontación con la Luz de la Destrucción. Por supuesto, la Luz no nos esperaría y, de hecho, sin que lo supiéramos, hizo su primer movimiento.

En circunstancias un poco diferentes qué en el canon, la Luz organizó la muerte del señor Phoenix. Yugi nos avisó a mediados de septiembre que, como temía, el padre de Edo fue asesinado. No nos dio muchos detalles más al respecto, puesto que todavía era un asunto en investigación que debía de ser manejado discretamente.

Así, trascurrieron casi dos meses desde el asesinato sin que tuviéramos más información. El posible asesino seguía presentándose en la Liga Pro, con un record promedio. De hecho, de lo que iba de la temporada, únicamente había conseguido tres victorias de los ocho duelos en los que participó. Su clasificación al torneo principal se estaba poniendo en duda. Si no ganaba sus últimos dos partidos con una ventaja amplía, estaría fuera.

No parecía que DD tuviera esa racha ganadora que la Luz de la Destrucción le dio en el canon. Aun así, yo insistía en ver con ojo crítico cada uno de sus duelos.

Por otro lado, octubre ya llegaba a su fin y yo estaba realmente emocionado. El final de octubre significaba Halloween y, como friki de los monstruos clásicos, no era algo que estuviera perdiéndome. Incluso cuando en Japón todavía no era una fiesta muy grande (básicamente la única celebración era la que organizaban algunos estadounidenses en los trenes la noche del 31 de octubre). Ese año fue diferente.

Como cada año, el Reino de los Duelistas se convertía en una tierra de monstruos. Por supuesto, siendo Pegasus estadounidense no podía perderse la oportunidad de convertir su isla privada en escenario para una gran fiesta de Halloween. Además, siendo el creador del Duelo de Monstruos, la fecha se volvió parte importante del calendario para los duelistas profesionales: todo aquel que era alguien en el mundo de los duelos estaría allí

(Bueno, salvo el tío Kouji que por esas fechas siempre estaba preparándose para algún examen.)

Para mí Halloween era una celebración más tranquila. Como dije, Japón todavía no la adoptaba como una fiesta importante: no había fiestas callejeras en Shibuya, en las plazas o en los parques temáticos. Y las fiestas en los trenes organizadas por los estadounidenses que vivían en Japón se consideraban demasiado peligrosas para que los niños asistieran. Ante ese panorama, para mí era un día de maratón de películas de horror infantiles (no podía esperar a ser considerado lo suficiente mayor como para ver esas maravillosas películas de horror asiáticas, o ver las versiones de este mundo de los slashers americanos).

Ese año fue diferente. Como de costumbre, Yugi consiguió invitaciones para la fiesta de Halloween en el Reino de los Duelistas. Y dado que ese año el 31 caía en sábado, consideró oportuno llevarnos a la fiesta. Por lo que sabíamos, Pegasus solía convertir la celebración más en una fiesta infantil de disfraces que en una para adultos. De hecho, cada año seleccionaba algunos orfanatos a los que su fundación de caridad patrocinaba para ser los Invitados de Honor de la fiesta. Igualmente, se acostumbraba a realizar un pequeño torneo con duelistas profesionales para divertir a los niños y a la vez recaudar fondos para esos mismos orfanatos. Y por supuesto, un torneo infantil para repartir más premios de los que ya les daba.

Como el mismo Yugi llegó a comprobar luego de todo el desastre del Reino de los Duelistas, Pegasus era sólo un hombre desesperado, cuyo corazón se vio tentado por el poder del Ojo Milenario.

Esto me recordó lo dicho por Shadi durante “El lado oscuro de las dimensiones”: tres de los artículos milenarios están infundidos por el mal. El que los tres fueran usados por los villanos principales de la serie —el Ojo por Pegasus, el Cetro por Malik y la Sortija por Bakura—, me hizo pensar que tanto de sus malas acciones fueron causadas por el poder del Ojo Milenario y que tanto era realmente su propia voluntad. ¿Sería posible que todo el tiempo sólo fue el Ojo usándolo como medio para un fin siniestro? Tomando en cuenta que perteneció originalmente a Aknadin, es muy posible que parte de su maldad quedara impregnada en el objeto.

Quizá jamás lo sabría. El Ojo, junto con el resto de los Objetos Milenarios, estaba perdido para siempre. Eso sin duda era lo mejor.

Volviendo a la fiesta, Yugi nos avisó con dos semanas de anticipación. Su invitación indicaba que podía llevar a un acompañante y al menos un niño. Las invitaciones de hecho estaban diseñadas para que los invitados llevaran a sus familias, si las tenían. Dado que Anzu estaba en Nueva York, Yugi consideró poco oportuno hacerla volar desde allá sólo para la fiesta, así que preguntó si era posible emplear ese lugar para invitar a un niño de fuera de la familia. Por supuesto, ese niño era Judai. Así quedó decidido que los dos acompañaríamos a Yugi a la fiesta de Halloween.

Una semana antes, Yugi vino a la ciudad para acompañarnos a comprar los disfraces.

Judai eligió un disfraz de Héroe, como es obvio. Para ser preciso, como el Niño Héroe. En realidad, a él le habría encantado ir como el Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman, pero la tienda de disfraces sólo tenía ese Héroe de su talla. Al menos era el disfraz de un monstruo de su arquetipo.

Por mi parte, también opté por lo esperado y elegí un disfraz de vampiro genérico —sin relación alguna con el duelo— al cual, con algunas ligeras modificaciones, convertí en algo a medio camino entre el diseño de Kid Drácula de Castlevania y Alucard Fantastruco.

Esa misma noche, mientras probaba el disfraz en casa para una sesión de fotos para el álbum familiar, pude ver como Señor de los Vampiros me miraba casi con tanto orgullo como mis padres cada vez que conseguía un gran logro.

Más tarde, estando recostado en mi cama, lo noté de pie junto a la ventana. A veces hacía eso: quedarse toda la noche allí contemplando el cielo nocturno.

—¿Tienes un nombre? —pregunté en un impulso repentino.

Él se giró a verme. No podía distinguir sus facciones, dado el contraste entre las sombras y el resplandor de la luna colándose por la ventana tras de él. Pero si podía ver sus ojos como dos carbones al rojo vivo brillando en la oscuridad.

—Es decir, sé que algunos espíritus de duelo tienen uno —expliqué—. Recuerdo que el Espíritu del Arpa se llamaba Claret, o al menos así salió en el anime que recuerdo. Y bueno, la carta de Yubel usa su propio nombre.

—Lo entiendo. —Esa fue la primera vez que lo escuché hablar. Su voz era y elegante, con un ligero acento europeo, probablemente británico, muy acorde para un vampiro—. No lo recuerdo realmente.

Sus ojos brillaron con tristeza. Entendía ese sentimiento.

—Lo siento —dije.

—No importa —respondió él—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Simplemente, todo lo que fui antes de despertar como un espíritu de duelo es borroso. Pero, creo que alguna vez fui un humano o al menos un vampiro humano. No estoy seguro.

Tenía sentido que existiera una conexión entre los vampiros y el duelo. Después de todo, Camula pretendía resucitar a su clan a través del duelo. Que algunos monstruos de duelo hubieran nacido de vampiros humanos era una gran posibilidad.

—Los nombres son importantes —dije—. No recuerdo mi verdadero nombre, pero siempre agradeceré a Miyuki y a Kensuke por darme uno nuevo.

Me incorporé para encararlo mejor.

—Yo… podría darte uno.

Sus ojos brillaron con interés.

—¿Lo harías?

—No puedes ser simplemente Señor de los Vampiros. Ese es un título, por más poder que tenga no es un nombre propio. Incluso si fueras el único espíritu de dicha carta, no me parece correcto que no tengas un nombre que puedas llamar tuyo.

—¿Cómo me llamarías?

Lo pensé por un momento. No quería ponerle un nombre genérico de vampiro como Vlad, Drácula o Alucard. Aunque sí pensé que el nombre que le diera debía de ser uno que perteneciera a un vampiro famoso, bueno, famoso en mi mundo. Tomando en cuenta su acento británico, me decidí por un nombre que no significaba nada para este mundo, pues la serie donde lo escuché no existía aquí; sin embargo, para mí si era importante al ser de uno de mis personajes vampiros favoritos, aunque sonara como un nombre genérico inglés.

—William —dije. Señor de los Vampiros, a pesar de lo que era, siempre me había parecido un espíritu sumamente gentil. Igual que William… Spike, como lo apodaron más tarde, antes de convertirse en vampiro—. Creo que te queda bien.

—William —repitió él como tratando de acostumbrarse a cada silaba—. ¿Por qué ese nombre?

Volví a recostarme y fije mi vista en el techo.

—William el Sangriento, así lo apodaron. Aunque, más bien porque decían que sus intentos por hacer poesía eran “sangrientos”, como maldeciría un inglés. Pero él era un alma gentil… hasta que llamó la atención de una vampiresa. Drusilla estaba loca, pero vio algo en William que los otros no: su pasión, su fuerza, la nobleza de su alma. Y ella quería eso, así que lo tomó para sí misma. William se convirtió entonces en Spike: un sanguinario vampiro, apodado así porque le gustaba torturar a sus víctimas con clavos de ferrocarril. Pero incluso tras toda la tortura y el asesinato, William seguía dentro de Spike.

Miré de nuevo al Señor de los Vampiros.

—Cien años después de su conversión, se encontró con la mujer que haría salir de nuevo a su verdadero yo. Las circunstancias lo obligaron a abandonar a Drusilla. Y cuando fue forzado a dejar de lastimar a los humanos, se tragó su orgullo y fue a buscar refugio con sus enemigos. Así fue como terminó por convivir de forma cotidiana con ella a regañadientes: Buffy, la mujer que haría salir de nuevo al hombre que una vez fue.

“No fue nada sencillo. Todos sus instintos le decían que debía lastimar a esa mujer: ella era la Cazadora de Vampiros, una mujer profetizada para cazar a su especie; pero en vez de eso se enamoró de ella. E incluso cuando Buffy no hacía más que profesar odio por él, no se rindió. Ella, por supuesto, tenía sus motivos. Eran enemigos, trató de asesinarla, de asesinar a su familia y a sus amigos. No sabía si en cualquier momento la mordaza que le impedía lastimar a otros se rompería y tendrían que lidiar de nuevo con un vampiro que sabían ya había matado antes a dos Cazadoras.

“A pesar de todo eso, Spike fue contra todos sus instintos. Y de alguna forma, terminaron en una horrible relación en dónde lo único que hacían era herirse mutuamente, con insultos y con golpes. Por ciertas circunstancias, Spike descubrió que por fin podía herirla. A pesar de lo cual, ella terminó en sus brazos una y otra vez. Aunque los dos eran o muy orgullosos o muy estúpidos, y no hacían más que lastimarse continuamente. Finalmente llegó el punto en que Spike cruzó la línea y supo que, si de verdad amaba a esa chica, debía volver a ser el hombre que una vez fue.

“Pasó por muchas pruebas para recuperar el alma mortal de William. Cuando lo consiguió, el remordimiento de cien años de asesinatos y torturas se volvió casi insoportable. Además, un poderoso demonio se aprovechó de su estado vulnerable para tratar de convertirlo en uno de sus peones en la lucha contra la Cazadora. Pero William perseveró sobre todo eso. Superó su propia naturaleza y se sacrificó para salvar al mundo. Finalmente, escuchó las palabras que tanto deseaba oír de labios de su amada: ‘Te amo’. Él la miró, sonrió con tristeza y respondió: ‘No es verdad. Pero gracias por decirlo’. Y se quedó atrás, mientras el mismo infierno se derrumbaba a su alrededor, para dar tiempo a su amada de escapar con vida.

Guardé silencio un momento.

—No sé porque, siento que has estado luchando con tu naturaleza por un largo tiempo. Igual que William.

Volví a mirarlo.

—Me gusta ese nombre —dijo él con voz suave—. Gracias por contarme esa historia.

Sentí una gran calidez en mi pecho, y por fin pude quedarme dormido.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

La fiesta llegó lo suficientemente pronto. El día anterior, nada más salir de la escuela, recogimos nuestro equipaje para dos días y mi padre nos llevó a la casa del abuelo. Esperamos allí hasta las seis de la tarde, cuando Yugi llegó desde el aeropuerto, y para las ocho ya estábamos en el puerto listos para abordar el barco.

Era una tradición viajar desde el muelle de Domino, como una especie de conmemoración del Reino de los Duelistas.

Siendo mi primer viaje en barco, estaba emocionado a la vez que aterrado. Demasiados episodios de televisión mostraban los horribles mareos que podía sufrir quien no estaba acostumbrado. Para mi fortuna, no tuve que pasar por eso.

La noche estuvo ocupada con una pequeña recepción en el salón de la cubierta principal. Allí vi a la mayoría de los niños invitados ese año charlando animadamente y pidiendo autógrafos a los duelistas profesionales. Igualmente, para ellos Pegasus preparó regalos que incluían juguetes inspirados por los monstruos más famosos del juego y sobres con cartas promocionales.

Por supuesto, Yugi atrajo mucha atención, y pronto nos encontramos rodeados por decenas de niños que deseaban saludar al Rey de los Duelistas.

—En el centro de la acción, como de costumbre —escuché una voz de mujer.

Me giré y vi a Mai Kujako en persona. Casi no tenía la oportunidad de verla en duelos fuera del Mundial de Duelo de Monstruos, cuya primera edición había sido dos años atrás, y se esperaba que la siguiente fuera dentro de otros dos —cada cuatro años, como el Mundial de Fútbol y los Juegos Olímpicos—. Mai decidió probar suerte en la Liga Pro de Estados Unidos, donde fue fichada por el equipo de Nueva York. La liga pro de aquel país se manejaba de forma muy similar a la NBA.

—Así es Yugi: siempre en el centro de todo —respondió un hombre joven de cabellera rubia.

—¡Mai, Jonouchi! Me alegra mucho verlos —saludó Yugi alegremente.

—Así que este es tu pequeño sobrino —dijo Jonouchi mirándome con interés.

—¿Sobrino? —preguntó Mai—. Pensé que eras hijo único.

Yugi sonrió algo apenado.

—Sí, bueno, deberíamos hablar de eso en privado.

Pude entender por qué. La conversación a mi alrededor se detuvo para presenciar el encuentro de Yugi con dos de sus mejores amigos, además de ser también parte de los legendarios finalistas de Ciudad Batallas. Y por supuesto, no me gustó la forma en la que algunas personas comenzaron a verme.

El hecho de que Yugi participara poco en estos eventos, aunado con el hecho de que en este mundo los duelistas famosos eran celebridades al nivel de los jugadores de fútbol de mi mundo, hacía que la prensa estuviera sobre de ellos como lo hacen con Beckham o Ronaldinho. Podía ver a todas las revistas de chismes publicado artículos sobre el último escándalo familiar de Yugi Muto. Y mi familia estaría en el centro de todo eso.

Tal vez venir aquí no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

—¿Yugi Muto es tu tío? —escuché preguntar a un niño entre los muchos que se habían reunido alrededor de Yugi.

Al buscarlo entre la multitud a la persona que habló noté a un chico de mi edad aparente. El cabello verde azulado lo delató de inmediato. Frente a mí estaba una versión infantil de Johan Andersen, el futuro mejor amigo de Judai y maestro de las Bestias de Cristal.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la atención del público fue atraída cuando uno de los empleados de Ilusiones Industriales habló por el micrófono:

—Estimados invitados a la gran Festividad Anual de Halloween del Reino de los Duelistas, como es costumbre, pasaremos a sortear los lugares disponibles para el torneo de caridad de este año. Por favor, presten atención a la pantalla, dónde se mostrarán los nombres de los participantes. Igualmente, las inscripciones para el torneo infantil de este año están abiertas. Jóvenes duelistas que deseen participar, por favor hagan una fila ordenada junto a los buzones para que pueden echar las fichas que recibieron con sus invitaciones.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! Estaba esperando esto. —Judai no perdió tiempo y me arrastró al buzón más cercano para inscribirnos.

—Escuché que el premio es una baraja exclusiva diseñada por el propio señor Pegasus —dijo Johan detrás de nosotros.

—¿Cartas exclusivas? —preguntó Judai girándose hacia él.

—¡Sí! —respondió él con un tono de emoción equiparable al de Judai—. La verdad, es la primera vez que participo en algo así. Estoy emocionado, pero también un poco nervioso.

Echamos nuestras fichas y nos apartamos para dejar que el resto de los niños hicieran lo propio.

—¿Ustedes ya habían participado en un evento así? —preguntó Johan—. Bueno, imagino que sí. Están con el Rey de los Duelistas después de todo.

—En realidad, es la primera vez que participaré en un torneo importante —respondí—. Normalmente sólo juego en los torneos locales que organiza el abuelo en su tienda de juegos.

—Lo más cerca es cuando mi padre participó en un concurso de correo. Ganó una carta rara que luego me cedió a mí —respondió Judai a su vez.

—Por cierto, soy Johan Andersen —se presentó formalmente.

—Judai Yuki.

—Kenichi Satou.

—Oh, cierto. Nos interrumpieron antes… ¿de verdad Yugi Muto es tu tío?

Suspiré resignado a esto.

—Sí, por parte de mi madre.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué genial! —No pude evitar notar que había un pequeño toque de envidía en la forma en la que lo dijo, el cual pronto ocultó con un tono entusiasta—. Pero, no sabía que el Rey de los Duelistas tuviera una hermana.

—Media hermana en realidad —respondí—. La verdad, yo tampoco lo sabía. Me enteré hace un par de meses.

—Yo también creo que es genial, pero a Kenichi no le gusta hablar de eso —agregó Judai.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Johan confundido.

—No es que me desagrade. Simplemente, no quiero hacer amigos sólo porque de pronto resultó que Yugi Muto es mi tío. No se siente bien.

Johan pareció pensarlo un poco.

—Creo que entiendo… Más o menos. —Su atención se centró en Judai—. Que hay de ti, ¿también eres familiar de Yugi Muto?

Judai se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No —respondió—. Kenichi es mi mejor amigo, y por eso el señor Muto pidió permiso para que los acompañara a la fiesta.

Me atragante con saliva. Se supone que su mejor amigo debería ser Sho, mientras Kenzan no estuviera allí para discutírselo. O el mismo Johan, cuando descubrieran que ambos comparten una conexión con los espíritus de duelo. Oh, y ese detalle de que supuestamente ya se conocían.

—¿También viniste con tu familia? —preguntó Judai.

La mirada de Johan se ensombreció un momento.

—No tengo familia —dijo en voz baja—. Bueno, además de las monjas que nos cuidan en el orfanato. El señor Pegasus fue muy amable y nos invitó. El dona mucho dinero al orfanato y, de hecho, paga clases de idiomas para todos nosotros, además de lecciones de duelo.

Bueno, eso explicaba cómo podía hablar japonés tan fluidamente. El japonés y el inglés eran los idiomas principales a aprender si se quería ser un duelista importante a nivel internacional. Era claro que Pegasus usaba su fundación para buscar a niños con talento que pudieran ser futuros duelistas profesionales. Tenía sentido: ayudaba a los niños, pero también era una inversión a largo plazo para él y su compañía.

Por otro lado, no esperaba que Johan fuera huérfano. Cierto, había leído un par de fanfictions que mostraban eso. Y no recuerdo que en el anime o el manga se hablara oficialmente de su familia. Pero tampoco es como si ahondaran mucho en la familia de muchos de los personajes, salvo en la serie Duel Monsters —pero eso se debía a que el manga ahondaba más en las familias de los personajes—. GX no parecía poner importancia en los padres u otros familiares de los protagonistas y secundarios si estos no aparecían en pantalla.

—Uh, lo siento —se disculpó Judai por su pregunta anterior.

Johan sonrió con algo de titubeo.

—No, está bien. No sabías.

Judai miró hacia otro lado claramente avergonzado.

Eran casi las diez, y los adultos del lugar comenzaron a mandar a los niños a la cama. Nos despedimos de Johan y fuimos a buscar a Yugi para también retirarnos por la noche.

—Es un chico agradable —dijo Judai mientras nos cepillábamos los dientes antes de ir a la cama.

Asentí de acuerdo.

—Kenichi, ¿Johan aparecía en el anime?

Asentí, antes de escupir el agua con la que me estaba enjuagando la boca.

—Sí. Era uno de los mejores duelistas de la serie.

Judai estaba muy pensativo.

—Creo que ya lo conocía, pero no sé de dónde.

No había una respuesta que pudiera darle a Judai al respecto. Eso fue algo que la serie dejo al aire y nunca se explicó. Y en ese momento, si Yubel sabía algo, eligió no aparecer para aclarar las dudas de Judai.

—Supongo que ya lo descubrirías —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Judai asintió todavía algo distraído.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

El barco atracó en la isla alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Pegasus mismo estaba en los muelles para recibir a sus invitados. Además, noté que no estaba solo: con él había un niño pequeño, de unos seis o siete años, quien parecía más interesado en esconderse detrás de él que en saludar a quienes iban llegando. Al poco rato uno de los guardaespaldas de Pegasus pareció apiadarse de él y lo llevó lejos del lugar.

—¡Bienvenidos! —saludó Pegasus con el tono jovial que le escuché usar en sus presentaciones en televisión—. Por favor, si son tan amables de revisar sus invitaciones, encontraran un número de piso y habitación. Mis empleados los guiaran a la pieza correspondiente dentro del castillo. Una vez que se hayan aclimatado, podrán pasar al salón principal, donde al mediodía se llevara a cabo un pequeño coctel de bienvenida, después del cual podrán volver a sus habitaciones para ponerse sus disfraces. La fiesta y los eventos comienzan oficialmente a las tres de la tarde, en los jardines del ala sur del castillo.

Dicho esto, comenzamos el camino hacia el castillo. Era mucho más grande de lo que se vio en el anime. Lo cual tenía mucho sentido. Fácilmente había más de quinientos invitados, así que el sitio debía tener una gran cantidad de habitaciones para albergarlo a todos durante dos días.

Nos tomó casi cuarenta y cinco minutos llegar a las habitaciones asignadas, en parte por las largas escaleras.

Aprovechamos para refrescarnos con un baño y, para matar el tiempo hasta el mediodía, Judai y yo decidimos disfrutar de algunos duelos en una sala que había en la habitación de camas dobles donde nos quedaríamos las dos noches que pasaríamos allí.

—Es increíble estar aquí —dijo Judai—. ¿Crees que las arenas de duelo todavía estén allá afuera? Sería interesante jugar un duelo con las reglas del Reino de los Duelistas.

—No sé, nunca fui bueno en D&D —respondí—. Prefiero el sistema narrativo de Mundo de Tinieblas.

Judai me miró con confusión.

—Cosas del otro mundo —aclaré—. Las reglas del Reino de los Duelistas se parecen a las de un juego de rol que iba sobre fantasía. Ya sabes, calabozos, dragones, magos y todo eso. Hasta había un tablero que representaba el calabozo. Debías moverte por él con tu personaje, matando monstruos y superando trampas que el Maestro del Calabozo preparaba para ti y tu equipo. Era una mezcla entre interpretar un personaje y matar bichos con base en estadísticas y tiradas de dados.

—Suena divertido —dijo—. Pero prefiero el duelo.

Negué con la cabeza y volví a mis cartas.

Media hora más tarde, Yugi llamó a la puerta.

—¿Ya se refrescaron? —preguntó cuándo le indicamos que podía pasar.

—Sí. Estamos matando tiempo hasta el mediodía —respondió Judai.

Yugi asintió.

—Tenemos algo que hacer antes de eso. Hay que reunirnos con Pegasus.

Fruncí el ceño. Miré un momento a Judai, quien parecía emocionado por la perspectiva de conocer al mismísimo creador del juego que tanto amaba. Guardamos nuestros mazos y seguimos a Yugi fuera de la habitación. Afuera se encontraba el señor Crocketts. Se veía exactamente igual que como lo recordaba del anime: vestía un traje elegante, llevaba lentes de sol a pesar de que estábamos dentro, y su actitud en general era seria y profesional.

El señor Crocketts nos guio por los pasillos del castillo hasta una habitación que claramente era un despacho privado. Dentro estaban no sólo Pegasus, sino también Jonouchi y Mai.

—Oh, chico Yugi, me alegró de verte —dijo nuestro anfitrión poniéndose de pie—. Me sorprendió que aceptaras la invitación este año. Aunque, con todo lo que ha pasado, supongo que era el mejor momento para vernos.

Su único ojo se posó sobre Judai.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo, pequeño Judai. Aunque en realidad no nos habían presentado formalmente en esta línea del tiempo.

—Eh, gracias por invitarme —respondió Judai con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Oh, no es necesario dar las gracias. Espero que disfrutes la fiesta. Estoy ansioso por ver tus duelos. Siempre son un espectáculo. —Su ojo luego pasó a mí—. Y por supuesto, pequeño Kenichi, es un placer conocerte.

—El placer es mío, señor —dije mientras le tendía la mano para saludarlo al modo occidental.

Su apretón de manos era firme y transmitía seguridad, como esperaba de un curtido hombre de negocios como él. Pegasus volvió a su escritorio y nos indicó que nos sentáramos en las sillas que tenía dispuestas para la reunión.

Jonouchi y Mai nos miraban con atención mientras nos sentábamos. Mai en especial tenía una ceja arqueada en un gesto interrogante.

—Supongo que esta reunión se debe a lo que sucedió en el futurno —dijo Jonouchi de forma directa.

—Al parecer —respondió Mai por los otros dos adultos en la habitación—. Aunque, no me parece buena idea involucrar a un par de niños.

—Oh, no nos dejemos guiar por las apariencias —replicó Pegasus—. No son niños ordinarios. El pequeño Judai es el Heraldo de la Oscuridad Gentil. Y por supuesto, aquí tenemos al pequeño Kenichi, nuestro factor externo: la pieza que nos dio la segunda oportunidad que tanto necesitábamos.

La mirada inquisitiva de Mai se posó sobre mí. Luego volvió a centrarse en Pegasus, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Aun así, no creo que sea buena idea involucrarlos ahora —dijo finalmente.

—No es como si hubiera opción, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

—Siempre hay opción, pequeño Kenichi —dijo Pegasus—. Personalmente, pienso que ya bastante hicimos al arrancarte de tu mundo y traerte a este. Debe haber personas que te extrañen. Si quieres retirarte, no tengo motivos para recriminártelo.

Bajé la mirada con pena.

—No se preocupe por eso —dije—. Yo… creo que estaba muerto por un largo rato antes de venir aquí.

Pegasus asintió con gravedad.

—Además, Haou no me dejara otra opción más que luchar. Oh, por supuesto, Kaiba tampoco.

—¿Kaiba? —preguntó Jonouchi—. ¿Te encontraste con el ricachón?

—Hace un par de meses.

—Wow, no me dijiste de esto —dijo Judai. Noté algo de dolor en sus palabras.

—Sí, bueno… Pasaron cosas…

—Seto dijo que te pondría una prueba —me interrumpió Yugi.

—Sí, dijo algo sobre eso. Y luego me parteó el trasero con dos de sus Dragones Blancos.

—¿Te enfrentaste al señor Kaiba en un duelo? —preguntó Judai—. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Eh, hace dos meses, en el Mundo Virtual.

Yugi hizo una mueca.

—Imaginó que desactivó la protección —dijo—. Le advertí que podías no estar listo para eso.

—Ja, como si a ese ricachón te hubiera escuchado alguna vez —se quejó Jonouchi. Luego me miró—. Al menos espero que hayas logrado darle un buen golpe.

—Logré quitarle el _Perfect_ —respondí—. Tampoco es que fuera tanto: de los novecientos puntos de vida que perdió, sólo cien fueron por mis cartas, el resto fue para pagar el coste de una de las suyas.

—Es mejor que nada. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuántos turnos? —preguntó Pegasus.

—Cuatro. Al final, tomó el control de dos de mis monstruos, los tributó para uno de sus Dragones y luego invocó a un segundo desde el cementerio. Creo que el segundo Dragón se contuvo, pero el ataque directo aún me arrojó algunos metros hacia atrás.

—Auch —se quejó Pegasus haciendo una mueca.

—No fue tan malo —murmuré.

—Kenichi, hay una razón por la que los menores de doce no pueden tener un disco de duelos —dijo Yugi de forma condescendiente—. Incluso dentro del Mundo Virtual, Kaiba no debió hacer eso. Especialmente si iba a sus Dragones. No hay protección que pueda contener todo el poder de esas cartas.

—Lo he tenido peor —repliqué. Vi como Judai agachaba la mirada—. Haou me ha estado entrenando.

—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento? —preguntó Pegasus con un tono grave.

—Juegos de lo Oscuro —respondí en voz baja.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio incómodo.

—Bueno, eso es… —comenzó Mai, pero al parecer no supo cómo continuar. Puedo entenderla, sus experiencias con los Juegos de lo Oscuro no son precisamente las más agradables.

—No es tan malo. Hasta ahora no ha hecho nada que no sea permanente. Sólo es cansado como correr un maratón.

Pegasus suspiró.

—Pequeño Kenichi, los Juegos de lo Oscuro alteran la energía de duelo de forma permanente. Se acumulan, como una toxina. Puede que no lo notes de inmediato, pero llegará un punto en que tu energía de duelo estará tan contaminada que, si no tienes control de ella, podrías lastimar a otras personas incluso con un simple juego de piedra-papel-tijera.

Instintivamente, mi mirada se dirigió hacia Judai. Pude ver el horror dibujado en su rostro.

—¿Haou sabía esto? —preguntó aparentemente al aire.

Yubel apareció frente a él. Asintió simplemente con la cabeza sin atreverse a decir nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente hizo lo que tenía que hacer —respondió el espíritu—. Kenichi necesitaba generar su propia Energía de Duelo, y la forma más rápida de hacerlo era esa.

Pude notar que tanto Pegasus como Yugi podían ver a Yubel. Mai y Jonouchi, aunque no podían ver nada, parecían estar acostumbrados a que pasaran este tipo de cosas.

—Y también la más riesgosa —intervino Pegasus—. Supongo que piensa que la Oscuridad Gentil en su alma puede protegerlo, pero es una cantidad tan diminuta que existe la posibilidad de que sea consumida por el propio Juego de lo Oscuro.

—Por eso lo hace él mismo: alimentando los Juegos de lo Oscuro con su propia Energía de Duelo se asegura que la Oscuridad en él se mantenga constante, sin consumirse o abrumarlo.

Por un breve momento, Yubel y Pegasus se sostuvieron la mirada, como si estuvieran en un duelo de voluntades esperando que la otra parte cediera.

—Habrá que hablar con él sobre esto más adelante —interrumpió Yugi—. De hecho, tendríamos que hacer una reunión todos para ponernos de acuerdo sobre cómo proceder.

—Eso mismo pensaba, chico Yugi. Pero tendrá que ser el próximo año. Las fiestas de fin de año son la temporada más ocupada por eventos especiales.

Era cierto. En noviembre se jugaban los torneos más importantes por todo el mundo. En la última semana de ese mes se presentaban la última expansión del año, lo que se traducía a torneos de presentación. Luego, la primera semana de diciembre, tenía lugar el torneo de caridad cuyos fondos se usaban para dar una feliz navidad a niños pobres de todo el mundo. Y finalmente, entre navidad y año nuevo, los profesionales tenían sus propios eventos de caridad de fin de año. Por supuesto, tanto Ilusiones Industriales como Corporación Kaiba debían estar al pendiente de todo eso, y sin hablar de las propias recepciones navideñas que hacían por asuntos de relaciones públicas.

Yubel desapareció. Judai todavía miraba al suelo con tristeza, sin atreverse a encararme.

—Estaré bien —le dije.

Él simplemente asintió lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles el asunto de esta reunión? —dijo Mai.

—Oh, cierto, perdón por el desvió —se disculpó Pegasus—. Tengo que actualizarlos sobre el asunto del asesinato de Edward Phoenix. —Pegasus guardó silencio un momento. Se notaba que le costaba trabajo continuar—. Me temo que la investigación está en un punto muerto, pero no esperábamos otra cosa. Aun así, mis expertos pudieron notar la clara mano de la Luz de la Destrucción en el asesinato. Cubrió muy bien sus huellas y no hemos dado con el medio que usó para este fin.

—¿DD? —pregunté.

Pagasus negó con la cabeza.

—Parece que esta vez la Luz se decidió por alguien más. No quitaremos la vista de DD por ahora, en caso de que suceda algo más con él en un futuro; por supuesto, aun me preocupa el uso de un agente que no previmos. Tampoco hemos podido encontrar a los hermanos Saiou. Mis investigadores y los de chico Kaiba trabajan en esto, pero no hay muchas pistas respecto a ellos. No esperamos poder encontrarlos antes de un año, si es que hay suerte.

—¿Qué hay de Edo? —preguntó Yugi.

—Sigue aquí. Sus familiares continúan atrapados en su estúpida disputa por la herencia. Me las arreglé para que mis abogados consiguieran la custodia temporal. Desafortunadamente, a menos que les dé una buena suma, no creo que vayan a dejar su pelea absurda de momento.

Pegasus negó con la cabeza en un gesto triste. Tanto Jonouchi como Mai se veían igual de afectados. Pude entenderlos: ambos tenían sus propios problemas familiares, Jonouchi con el divorcio y el tener que cuidar de sí mismo a causa de su padre alcohólico; y Mai por haber quedado huérfana a corta edad, obligándola a ganarse la vida estafando a gente en los casinos.

Sobre Edo, supuse que era el niño que estaba con Pegasus en los muelles cuando atracó su barco.

—Seguiremos atentos por si la Luz hace algún movimiento contra Edo. De ser necesario, trataré de conseguir la custodia permanente. —Pareció recordar algo más y luego agregó—: Oh, y por supuesto, Edward Phoenix dejó algo más antes de morir.

Pegasus extrajo una pequeña caja de madera de su escritorio.

—Creo que tu hermano encontrara un buen uso para estas cartas —dijo.

Se puso de pie, caminó hasta Judai y le entregó la caja.

En el interior había un set de cartas completamente nuevo. Al instante en que Judai las tomó en sus manos, sus ojos se encendieron en color dorado. Más tarde, supe que eran las cartas de los Héroes Malvados y su soporte.

—Por supuesto, también hay algo para ti —dijo.

Judai sacó dos de las cartas, resultaron ser las formas superiores de Yubel.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo emocionado.

—No hay porque, pequeño Judai. Estas cartas les pertenecen a ustedes. Sólo estoy asegurándome de que estén donde deben.

Pegasus miró su reloj.

—Bueno, se hace tarde. Creo que debemos ir a prepararnos para el coctel.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

La fiesta se desarrolló tal como estaba planeada. Y resultó de lo más interesante. Había las típicas celebraciones de Halloween que estaba acostumbrado a ver en las series y películas americanas. Fue interesante ver las calabazas talladas en vivo por una vez, participar en los concursos como el de sacar manzanas con la boca, o la versión improvisada de truco y trato que Pegasus organizó para los niños. Por supuesto, también hubo un concurso de disfraces. El de los adultos lo ganó un duelista profesional de la liga europea, mientras que el infantil uno de los chicos del orfanato donde vivía Johan.

De vuelta en mi mundo, dado que no era estadounidense, para mí el Halloween era más de ver películas de horror y contar historias, así que fue una experiencia nueva para mí el festejar la fiesta tal como se hacía en su país de origen.

Durante toda la festividad, Judai estuvo buscando a Johan. Luego de un par de horas nos encontramos con él. Y de allí no hubo quien pudiera separarlos.

En el segundo día se llevó a cabo el torneo profesional, el cual no fue una decepción. Mai se llevó la victoria, y luego de eso, Yugi y Jonouchi deleitaron a todos con un duelo de exhibición.

Finalmente, el torneo infantil se jugó como estaba acostumbrado en mi mundo: en mesas de la forma tradicional, al menos las eliminatorias. Una vez se tuvieron elegidos los ocho participantes de los cuartos de final, el resto de los duelos se llevaron a cabo en la arena de duelo.

Desafortunadamente, Judai y yo estuvimos en el mismo grupo durante las eliminatorias, así que al final fue solo él quien logró clasificarse. La final, previsiblemente, fue entre él y Johan. Para ser niños jugaron de forma excepcional, y pude ver como más de uno de los profesionales estaban interesados por ver que tan lejos podrían llegar. Yo lo sabía muy bien: no eran duelistas legendarios por nada.

Johan se llevó la victoria, y Pegasus lo premió entregándole las cartas de las Bestias de Cristal. (Más tarde el hombre confesó que había dos premios: el segundo se entregaría sólo en caso de que Johan no resultara ganador, después de todo esas cartas eran suyas por derecho.)

Cuando el segundo día terminó, y estábamos de vuelta en el barco de regreso a casa, me encontré sumamente contento por haber venido después de todo.

De regreso a casa, sin embargo, nos esperaba una sorpresa.

Un evento como ese fue cubierto por la prensa, como es obvio. De vuelta en la escuela, el lunes por la mañana, nos encontramos con que, de la noche a la mañana, Judai pasó de ser el paria del colegio, por supuestamente ser un demonio, al gran héroe por casi haber ganado el torneo de la fiesta de Halloween de Pegasus. Y de pronto había un montón de gente que quería ser mi amigo por ser el sobrino de Yugi Muto. No ayudó a todo esto que el mismo Yugi nos hubiera dejado en la escuela esa mañana.

Fue así como el pasar desapercibido en la escuela terminó definitivamente.

Ya entrados en eso, junto con Sho, decidimos que quizá era hora de probar suerte en torneos más grandes. Nuestro pasó por las ligas infantiles de Japón comenzó de esa forma.


	10. Atractivo de la Oscuridad

* * *

**Libro I**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

**Atractivo de la Oscuridad**

****

**[Carta Mágica]**

_Roba 2 cartas, y después destierra 1 monstruo de OSCURIDAD en tu mano o, si no tienes ninguno en tu mano, manda al Cementerio toda tu mano._

* * *

No tengo idea de si el competitivo en mi mundo original era tan divertido como resultó ser en este (obviando el hecho de que allá no teníamos arenas de duelo holográficas o Discos de Duelo para las finales de los torneos importantes); pero, de ser así, la verdad ahora puedo decir que me arrepiento de nunca haber intentado participar.

Un detalle: los niños que participan en esto, al menos aquellos que superan las fases preliminares —las cuales usualmente son organizadas en un grupo selecto de tiendas locales—, son tan apasionados del juego como el mismo Judai. Tomando en cuenta lo anterior, no fue sorpresa encontrarme en la liga infantil con los rostros conocidos de personajes episódicos del anime. Por ejemplo, en uno de los torneos regionales pude reconocer a Kagurazaka, un futuro estudiante de Ra famoso por copiar mazos y quién en cierto episodio robó el mazo de Yugi.

Por otro lado, participar en los torneos resultó la mejor forma en que los niños como nosotros pudiéramos acceder a una gran variedad de cartas. Legalmente, al ser menores de edad, no podíamos obtener recompensas en efectivo, por lo que los organizadores resolvieron esto dando premios en especie: juguetes, bicicletas, videojuegos y, por encima de todo esto, cartas. Un jugador de buen nivel que ganara torneos oficiales podía hacerse con una buena cantidad para potenciar su mazo. E incluso después de eso, todavía sobraban suficientes para intercambiar o vender en las tiendas locales, en la escuela y con sus amigos.

Tomando en cuenta esto, decidimos participar en todos los torneos posibles, fueran los oficiales organizados por Ilusiones Industriales y la Corporación Kaiba, o los que empresas como Grupo Manjoume organizaban como parte de sus programas de relaciones públicas. Y por supuesto: los torneos más locales llevados a cabo en tiendas pequeñas y grandes por toda la ciudad.

La razón para inscribirse en tantos torneos es simple: hay un número limitado de pases para los torneos regionales, nacionales e internacionales. Y al ser los tres —Judai, Sho y yo— de la misma ciudad, básicamente participar sólo en los de la liga infantil oficial habría sido canibalizarnos entre nosotros. No es que no disfrutáramos enfrentarnos el uno al otro, sino que el principal objetivo de esto era ganar experiencia enfrentando a rivales de todo el país (y con suerte del mundo). Ni hablar cuando Ryo, Fubuki y Asuka participaban. Aunque, esto último era realmente raro. Dado que ellos asistían a la misma escuela, una cuyo currículo incluía el duelo, generalmente estaban ocupados con torneos inter-escolares. Y en el caso de Ryo además debía representar al _dojo_ del ciber-estilo.

Volviendo al tema de las cartas, lo primero que hice cuando gané mis primeras cajas de sobres en un torneo más o menos grande fue intercambiarlas por otra copia del mazo _Locura de Zombi_. Cabe decir que esto dejo confundidos a Judai y a Sho, e incluso hizo que Haou levantara una ceja con suspicacia.

Esto me lleva a dos peculiaridades más que tiene este mundo respecto al juego:

Primero: la tendencia de llevar una única copia de cada carta en el mazo (a menos que sean cartas que forzosamente requieran múltiples copias para funcionar, por ejemplo, el “ _Dragón de Trueno_ ”, el “ _Ciber Dragón_ ” o el “ _Niño Héroe_ ”). Este punto puede deberse a que, como dije antes, las cartas en este mundo son realmente un producto de lujo a un punto que puede parecer exagerado visto desde afuera. Y algunas de ellas, como el “ _Mago Oscuro_ ” y la mayoría de su soporte, son realmente difíciles de encontrar.

Segundo: la gente al parecer no piensa en lo conveniente que es comprar dos o tres copias de un mazo pre-construido, tomar las mejores cartas de la baraja y formar con ellas un mazo centrado en los mejores combos de la colección. Puedo decir que esto se deriva del punto anterior: simplemente la gente no piensa en llevar múltiples copias de determinada carta, incluso cuando esta no esté limitada y sea legal llevar tres copias en el mazo.

—¿Por qué conseguir otra copia de un mazo que ya tienes? —preguntó Sho ese día.

Todo el grupo estaba reunido en la tienda del abuelo, incluso Haou, y todos ellos parecían interesados en el por qué quería un mazo que ya tenía. Hasta el abuelo me miró con intriga cuando le propuse cambiar las dos cajas de sobres que gané por la baraja que tenía en exhibición. No es que fuera un mal trato para la tienda, en realidad el costo de ese mazo era menor al que se obtendría vendiendo los sobres de forma individual, dejando a la tienda un margen de ganancia extra de 3,600 yenes (razón por la cual el abuelo insistió en abrir una de las cajas y darme los cinco sobres que equivalían más o menos a esa cantidad).

—Para completar mi mazo, por supuesto —respondí. Lo que se traducía en deshacerme de las cartas que lo ralentizaban y agregar más copias de las que eran verdaderamente útiles para llevar a cabo mis combos principales.

Por supuesto, ajustar los combos de mi mazo zombi no era lo único que pretendía. Como todo buen duelista sabe: una baraja de estructura es la forma más simple de conseguir cartas útiles que funcionan en general con cualquier mazo (bueno, al menos así pasaba en mi mundo anterior). Así que mi mazo secundario de guerreros pasó a fortalecerse con las copias extra de “ _Robo Oportunista_ ”, “ _Tornado Gigante_ ”, “ _Olla de la Codicia_ ”, “ _Tormenta Fuerte_ ”, un par de copias de “ _Tornado de Polvo_ ” y, finalmente, una de “ _Tributo Torrencial_ ”. Como dije: todas cartas generales útiles para cualquier tipo de mazo, pero que en este mundo jamás eran incluidas en los mazos de principiantes.

Vuelvo a recalcar: en un mundo donde ser duelista equivale a tener que invertir una pequeña fortuna en cartas básicas, las barajas de inicio, al verse como algo netamente dedicado a niños que posiblemente jamás lleguen a participar siquiera en un torneo, son tan simples que hacen ver a las barajas de inicio originales publicadas por Konami como un producto Premium. O, mejor dicho, al venderse más como un juguete tenían que mantener su costo bajo y, al parecer, Ilusiones Industriales no tenía la intención de restar el valor a sus cartas más cotizadas vendiéndolas a bajos costos con rarezas inferiores.

(Luego aprendí que en realidad había una explicación más mística para esto: imprimir una carta no es tan simple como oprimir un botón y dejar que la máquina haga el trabajo. Al estar relacionadas con espíritus y antiguos rituales, las cartas más poderosas requieren un gran esfuerzo y tiempo para ser creadas y, en algunos casos, simplemente no pueden existir más que cierto número de copias al mismo tiempo en el mundo. Pegasus aprendió por la mala esto con el incidente de los dioses, o con el hecho de que fue imposible imprimir más de cuatro copias del “ _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_ ”, de hecho, la quinta copia se deformó dando como resultado a su versión _toon_.)

Procedí a hacer los cambios a mi mazo principal allí mismo, tomando en cuenta que pensaba retar a los presentes para probar la nueva configuración.

—Mucho mejor —dije satisfecho tras terminar con los ajustes. Todavía estaba lejos de lo que era un mazo Castlevania en forma, aunque sin duda sería mucho más manejable de acuerdo al estilo de duelo que quería para esa baraja en particular.

—¿No crees que eso limita mucho la variedad de monstruos en tu deck? —preguntó Asuka.

Noté que la mirada intensa de alguien sobre mí. Por un momento pensé que era el Maestro Haou, pero al girarme me di cuenta que se trataba de Káiser.

—Al contrario —respondí restándole importancia a la forma en la que Ryo me miraba—, esto mejora las dos estrategias sobre las que gira mi deck: llenar mi campo fácilmente y destrucción del mazo de mi oponente.

Señale las dos copias de la “ _Torre de Huesos Absorbe-almas_ ”.

—A una copia es más fácil que sea destruida en batalla, aún con su efecto que la protege de ser atacada cuando hay otro zombi en el campo. Con dos, se protegen mutuamente. Además, como este deck hace muy sencillo la invocación especial de monstruos zombi, cuando lo haga al estar las dos en el campo el oponente perderá cuatro cartas. Sólo por dar un ejemplo.

Miré mis cartas de forma crítica.

—Aunque, hay una carta que de verdad me gustaría conseguir pronto: “ _Elección Dolorosa_ ”. Con ella me sería más fácil llenar el cementerio, para luego invocar especialmente a mis monstruos fuertes usando a “ _Mezuki_ ”.

El abuelo soltó una risa divertida.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo pensando en lo que quieres para este mazo, ¿no es así, Kenny?

—Por supuesto —Judai respondió por mí—. Lo he visto revisando una y otra vez los catálogos y marcando las cartas que quiere, no sólo para ese mazo, sino para muchos más.

—¿Más? —preguntó Fubuki enarcando una ceja—. ¿No es exagerado tener ya más de uno? En serio, eres el único duelista que conozco que tiene dos decks tan diferentes. La mayoría renuncia a su mazo de principiante una vez que comienza tomar en serio el ser un duelista.

Otro punto que hace diferente a este mundo: la gente parece que se casa con su mazo, y sólo se dedican a mejorar esa baraja en particular a lo largo de sus vidas como duelistas. No es raro que Daichi sea el único duelista que recuerde usara más de uno en la serie, ya que incluso cuando manejan varios arquetipos, generalmente lo hacen dentro de un único deck (como Mai que combina _Amazones_ con _Dama Arpía_ ). Debido a esto, ni siquiera puedo decir que en este mundo haya un meta-juego como tal.

—La verdad, si pudiera, me gustaría probar todos los mazos posibles. No dominarlos por completo, pero sí a un nivel en el que pueda usar cualquier carta que tenga en mi mano al menos de manera óptima.

Ryo frunció el ceño y la mirada intensa que me envió antes se hizo más aguda.

—Tienes ideas muy particulares sobre el duelo —dijo en un tono seco.

—Esa es una idea interesante —dijo el abuelo—. Lástima que para eso se necesite mucho tiempo y dinero. Conseguir ciertas cartas no es tarea fácil.

—Lo sé —dije en un suspiro. Maldito mundo que toma demasiado en serio los juegos de cartas para niños.

Y a todo esto, y recordando lo mucho que me gustaba armar mazos en los Tag Force y otros juegos, ¿por qué carajo no existía un videojuego de Duelo de Monstruos? Todo lo que existía eran las Terminales de Duelo, las máquinas de puzles y los simuladores que eran exclusivos para las escuelas de duelo. (No contaban juegos como aquella versión de _Spyro_ con un Bebé Dragón como protagonista).

La conversación se desvió hacia otro lado, para después volver a enfrentarnos a duelo entre todos.

Estuvimos jugando hasta las siete de la tarde, hora en la que comenzamos a despedirnos para volver a casa. Incluso cuando estábamos vacaciones, al ser niños tampoco podíamos quedarnos tanto tiempo fuera de casa, además de que la tienda cerraba a esa hora. Como de costumbre, los hermanos Tenjouin y los hermanos Marufuji se fueron juntos. Después de todo eran vecinos del mismo edificio de toda la vida.

Judai, Haou y yo nos quedamos un poco más para ayudar al abuelo a cerrar.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —dijo el abuelo cuando ya nos marchábamos—. Yugi envió esto. —Nos dio tres tarjetas que resultaron ser pases especiales de invitados para la cede Corporación Kaiba—. Dijo algo sobre una reunión importante el próximo viernes. Deben estar allí a las cuatro de la tarde.

No parecía muy contento con esto y de inmediato agregó con un tono serio poco habitual en él:

—Una cosa: tengan cuidado. Comprendo que hay fuerzas moviéndose en el duelo más allá de lo que vemos normalmente. Estuve en primera fila durante buena parte de las batallas importantes de Yugi y los demás. No me parece bien que niños tan pequeños se involucren en esto; pero también confió en que Yugi no los incluiría si no fuera inevitable. Sólo… No se arriesguen más de la cuenta, ¿quieren?

Judai sonrió para tranquilizar al anciano.

—No te preocupes, abuelo, todavía falta un rato para que las cosas se pongan en movimiento. Por ahora sólo nos preparamos.

No pareció que eso lo tranquilizara del todo, aun así, esbozó una débil sonrisa en respuesta.

—Tendremos cuidado, abuelito —agregué por mi cuenta.

Terminamos de despedirnos y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la estación de metro, que estaba a dos cuadras de allí.

Miré el pasé en mis manos con el ceño fruncido. Una reunión con Kaiba así de repentina sonaba sospechosa. ¿Pretendía probarnos a los tres como hizo conmigo el año anterior? ¿O acaso era algo más? Aunque, si Yugi estaría allí, dudaba que fuera eso.

No habíamos tenido contacto con Yugi, Kaiba o Pegasus desde la fiesta de Halloween —cuatro meses atrás—, así que lo más probaba era que se tratara de la reunión que dejamos pendiente desde entonces. La época más ocupada del año había terminado para todos los involucrados (nosotros nos encontrábamos en el receso de un mes entre el segundo y el tercer año de primaria), así que era lógico suponer que este era el mejor momento para discutir lo que hubiera pendiente.

Judai no parecía querer hablar mucho ese día y Haou, como de costumbre, se guardaba sus pensamientos para sí mismo. Si había algo importante que tuviera que decirnos, ya lo haría en su momento.

La tarde estaba fresca y parecía que habría tormenta esa noche, así que fue agradable llegar a casa antes de que comenzara a llover. Me despedí de los gemelos en la puerta de su departamento y entre a mi propio hogar.

—¡Estoy en casa! —anuncié mientras me quitaba los zapatos y me ponía las pantuflas.

—¿Te divertiste con el abuelo? —me preguntó el tío Kouji desde la sala.

Eso fue una sorpresa. No tenía idea de que estuviera en casa. De hecho, no lo habíamos visto desde su graduación de la universidad un par de semanas atrás.

—Bienvenido, tío —saludé mientras él caminaba hacia mí para revolverme el cabello como acostumbraba—. Hubo un torneo esta tarde. Perdí por muy poco.

—¿De verdad? —escuché la voz de mi padre quien estaba poniendo la mesa para la cena—. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas todos los detalles mientras comemos?

Mi madre decidió cocinar una de sus recetas especiales de curry, lo que significaba que estábamos celebrando algo importante.

—¿Sucedió algo? —pregunté.

El tío Kouji y mi padre sonrieron con complicidad.

—Bueno, pequeño, estás viendo al nuevo profesor de matemáticas del campus principal de la Academia de Duelos.

Estaba sucediendo. El tío Kouji era profesor de la Academia como en el canon. Imaginaba que este momento se acercaba, con su graduación de la universidad y su retirada, desde noviembre, de la liga profesional. Y aunque lo felicité con una gran sonrisa, por dentro no pude evitar ser dominado por el miedo a que en el futuro lo enfrentáramos como enemigo.

Me tranquilicé repitiendo una y otra vez que este no era el mismo Kouji Satou del anime. Mi tío era mucho más que un estereotipo de profesor estricto y obsesionado por sus prejuicios sobre lo que consideraba la mediocridad. Incluso conocía a Judai desde hacía meses y no parecía tener ningún rencor especial hacia él. Por supuesto, obviando el hecho que una cosa es haber visto un par de veces al vecino de su sobrino, y otra darle clases a diario en la Academia.

A estas alturas supongo que es imposible negar que la familia Satou se convirtió realmente en mi familia. Por esto mismo, temía que el tío Kouji se uniera a Cobra y terminara muriendo. Esperaba que, ya que Yubel nunca fue enviada al espacio, no había motivos para que eso ocurriera en esta línea del tiempo. A menos claro que las líneas de tiempo fueran como en _Doctor Who_ y hubiera cosas como puntos fijos imposibles de cambiar.

Al final, traté de despejar mi mente de todas esas cosas y centrarme en la celebración de la noche. No había visto al tío Kouji tan feliz antes. Sin duda ser profesor era su sueño.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

El viernes llegó lo suficientemente pronto. Quince minutos antes de las cuatro de la tarde, Judai, Haou y yo nos encontramos frente al edificio principal de la Corporación Kaiba. Era por mucho el rascacielos más alto y moderno de la ciudad. Kaiba no escatimó en gastos para remodelarlo y hacer que diera un aspecto más acorde con el rumbo que le dio a la empresa en cuanto se adueñó de ella.

Igualmente, al estar dentro del complejo que incluía tanto la sede corporativa como Kaibalandia y el Domo de Duelos, la zona siempre estaba llena de turistas y visitantes. En esos momentos, al ser las vacaciones de primavera, había muchos estudiantes de secundaria paseando por los jardines que fungían prácticamente como una especie de parque público (muchos de ellos acaban de salir del museo sobre juegos que ocupaba las primeras tres plantas del edificio).

Los guardias de la puerta nos vieron con suspicacia cuando les mostramos los pases para acceder a los pisos corporativos. Puedo entender que no todos los días ves a tres niños de ocho años con pases que en general están reservados para empresarios y ejecutivos, cuyas visitas tienen que ver con negocios; menos aún en una de las empresas más grandes y poderosas del mundo, especialmente cuando el pase precisamente es para una reunión con el mismísimo presidente de la compañía.

Tras intercambiar miradas, los guardias y la recepcionista prefirieron llamar a la misma oficina de Kaiba para confirmar si aquello era de hecho verdad. Nos hicieron sentarnos en un sofá frente a la recepción, mientras ellos verificaban, lo cual no tenía precisamente contento a Haou.

Afortunadamente, cinco minutos después, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de ellas salió Roland, Isono, me corregí (era uno de los pocos personajes cuyo nombre japonés realmente no se me quedó grabado muy bien).

A las cuatro en punto, el Sr. Isono nos condujo a una habitación que parecía ser una especie de gimnasio, aunque por los equipos y la arena de duelo en el centro, fue claro que se trataba en realidad de la habitación donde Kaiba probaba su tecnología. Pude reconocer la computadora de duelo que Kaiba usó para probar a Obelisco por primera vez, además de la sala de control donde sus asistentes y Mokuba monitoreaban sus duelos simulados a lo largo de la serie y las películas.

De pie en el centro de la arena se encontraban Kaiba, Pegasus y Yugi.

—Oh, pequeño Judai, pequeño Kenichi, me alegra que se nos unan —saludó Pegasus con su habitual tono jovial.

Su único ojo se posó en Haou por un momento.

—Y, por supuesto, debes ser Haou.

Yugi por su parte simplemente nos sonrió, mientras que Kaiba nos miraba con su actitud seria. El último estaba de pie exactamente en el centro de la arena, de tal forma que parecía un dragón orgulloso.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de llevar a cabo esta reunión en una arena? —pregunto Haou yendo directo al grano y sin molestarse en presentarse.

—Muy simple, en realidad —respondió Kaiba con voz tan fría como la de Haou—: es una reunión informativa. Más específicamente, queremos información sobre el duelo en otro mundo.

Pegasus le interrumpió, ganándose una mirada fulminante:

—Chico Kaiba dijo que mencionaste un tipo de invocación que no existe en este mundo, ni ahora ni el futuro que pretendemos cambiar. Algo como eso puede ser realmente útil para nuestro objetivo.

Las miradas de todos se posaron en mí. Me sentí nervioso por un momento, especialmente por la mirada de Haou: entre furiosa e intrigada. Al parecer los siguientes días mi entrenamiento sería especialmente pesado.

—Siéntete honrado: serás la primera persona fuera de mí que probara esta nueva tecnología —declaró Kaiba.

Noté que el señor Isono volvió a entrar en la habitación trayendo consigo un maletín. Resultó ser un aparato que reconocí de “ _El lado oscuro de las dimensiones_ ”.

—Con este Disco de Duelo, respaldado por todo el poder de procesamiento de la Nube de Cristal de Corporación Kaiba, podrás dar vida a cualquier carta que hayas jugado en esta o en cualquier vida.

Miré el aparato sintiéndome algo intimidado. El mismo Kaiba me había advertido sobre jugar cartas fuera de tiempo, ¿y ahora me estaba pidiendo que hiciera una demostración de duelo con cartas de 2018?

—¿No es peligroso? —pregunté.

Yugi sonrió tranquilizador.

—No te preocupes, no será un duelo en sí. Usaremos la tecnología de Seto para ver tus recuerdos y aprender sobre el duelo en tu mundo.

—¡Oh, eso suena increíble! —dijo Judai entusiasmado y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

—Bastante impresionante, en realidad —estuvo de acuerdo Pegasus mientras reía de las payasadas de Judai, aunque no pude evitar notar un pequeño toque de sarcasmo en sus palabras. Esto quedó confirmado por la forma en la que Kaiba miró al hombre: como si quisiera asesinarlo allí mismo.

Por mi parte, parpadeé sorprendido. En la película Kaiba dejó claro que con su nueva tecnología era capaz de dar vida a cualquier carta que hubiera jugado, ¿pero mostrar los propios recuerdos de la persona que lo estaba usando?

—Entonces, ¿es una especie de _pensieve_? —pregunté todavía no creyéndolo del todo.

—¿ _Pensieve_? —preguntó Pegasus arqueando su ceja con intriga. Supongo que en parte porque, al no conocer la palabra en japonés, use la usada originalmente en inglés.

—Sí, como en Harry Potter. —En ese momento fui consciente que no había visto que Harry Potter fuera algo en este mundo. Por otro lado, siendo sincero, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuando salió el primer libro de la serie. Igual y todavía no se publicaba en este mundo… eso si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Rápidamente expliqué que era Harry Potter—: Era una serie de novelas sobre magos. Los magos usaban una especie de vasija mágica para ver sus recuerdos o mostrárselos a otras personas.

Kaiba resopló para diversión de Pegasus.

—No compares mi tecnología con cuentos de magia para niños.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que hacía, la respuesta salió de mi boca:

—Bueno, como dicen: “Cualquier tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia”.

Pegasus no aguantó y comenzó a reír a carcajadas a costa de Kaiba, quien parecía más que ofendido. Yugi mismo no parecía estar haciendo muy buen trabajo en ocultar su propia diversión. Haou se limitó a gruñir molesto por la pérdida de tiempo y Judai estaba notoriamente impaciente por ver el nuevo Disco de Duelo en acción.

Por mi parte, miré la escena con diversión, aunque sin saber muy bien el porqué de la reacción de Kaiba… Hasta que de pronto algo hizo clic: oh, por supuesto, había olvidado el desdén general de Kaiba por la magia.

—Tercera ley del avance científico de Arthur C. Clarke —aclaré apenado—. Es decir, en determinadas circunstancias, la tecnología muy avanzada puede confundirse con magia.

Tomando en cuenta lo conocida que era esa ley en mi mundo, me hizo pensar si Arthur C. Clarke vivió en este, o al menos una versión de él que pudiera formular dichas leyes.

A estas alturas ya estaba volviéndose frustrante que muchas cosas que en mi mundo daba por sentado aquí no valieran nada. Al menos todos los mangas de _Shonen Jump_ , salvo _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ por obvias razones, parecían existir aquí. Nunca quedaba como idiota al intervenir en las pláticas sobre _Dragon Ball_ en la escuela. Y, lo más importante, tal vez después de todo si llegaría a ver el final de _One Piece_.

—Como sea —espetó Kaiba todavía enfadado—. Es mejor comenzar con esto.

El nuevo Disco de Duelo se ajustó a mi brazo casi como un guante. Además de eso, fui equipado con una diadema con micrófono y un visor de realidad aumentada. Me quedé solo en el centro de la arena, mientras el resto se dirigía a la sala de control.

Cuando el sistema se encendió fue como si me desconectara de la realidad. Ante mí se materializó una enorme biblioteca. Al ver los lomos de los libros, una pantalla de interfaz similar a la de un videojuego me mostró una breve descripción de mis propios recuerdos. ¿Sería posible encontrar allí las cosas que había olvidado? Mi propio nombre, los de mis padres, mis hermanos, los de cada persona importante que se habían esfumado de mi mente como sombras después de un sueño…

—Concéntrate en tus recuerdos sobre tus duelos en el otro mundo —escuché la voz de Kaiba.

Asentí y respiré profundamente.

La biblioteca a mi alrededor desapareció. De pronto me encontré en una tienda de juegos. Había un grupo de cuatro chicos sentados en una de las mesas. Me reconocí a mí mismo como era antes, y a los amigos de secundaria que aparecían en mis sueños. Los chicos en mis recuerdos bromeaban despreocupadamente mientras jugaban con sus mazos de estructura de segunda generación.

Su conversación en español se sentía extraña y a la vez familiar. Era increíble que, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, todavía fuera capaz de recordar el idioma y entenderlo tan bien. Supongo que hablarlo toda una vida tiene ese efecto.

Tuve que apartar la mirada del grupo para no perder de vista mi objetivo. Pero no sirvió de mucho. Las vitrinas y los estantes de la tienda, llenas de comics, mangas, figuras, cajas y mazos de diversos juegos; las paredes con posters de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ , _Magic_ , _Pokémon_ y demás juegos, sólo incrementaron la sensación de nostalgia.

Lo único que me indicaba que nada de eso era real, era el leve parpadeo en las cosas, y el hecho de que muchas de ellas se veían como a través de un vidrio medio empañado. Curiosamente, sólo los objetos relacionados con Yu-Gi-Oh! eran completamente nítidos y llenos de detalles.

—Concéntrate en el duelo y no en lo que pasaba a tu alrededor —escuché de nuevo a Kaiba sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Cerré los ojos y traté de hacer eso. De cualquier forma, comprendía que no era sano perderme en aquel recuerdo de esa nostálgica tienda friki.

Avancé más en mis memorias, hasta que me encontré en la sala de la casa de mis padres, justo como era cuando tenía trece años. La música del modo de Duelo Libre del _Forbidden Memories_ lo llenó todo. En la pantalla del televisor los monstruos de diversos tipos se fusionaban para formar monstruos más poderosos.

Volví a respirar profundamente. No era eso lo que necesitábamos.

La imagen en la pantalla cambió, y esta vez era un duelo en el _Tag Force Evolution_ de PS2. Estaba jugando contra un estudiante genérico de Ra usando un mazo Exodia hecho en base al combo de _loop_ infinito de “ _Mantícora de la Oscuridad_ ” y “ _Carta del Retorno Seguro_ ”.

—¡Espera! ¿Eso se puede hacer? —escuché preguntar a Judai.

—Es una de las formas más eficaces de hacer OTK con “ _Exodia_ ” —respondí—. O lo era antes de que “ _Carta del Retorno Seguro_ ” fuera prohibida,

—Interesante —dijo Pegasus con tono pensativo.

Hasta cierto punto me sorprendió que nadie hubiera pensado en ese combo en este mundo. Imaginé que se debía a esa tendencia de sólo llevar una copia de cada carta en el mazo. Ahora tocaba rezar a los dioses para que Pegasus no decidiera banear una de mis mejores cartas para robo (especialmente porque en este mundo está incluso más rota y permite robar tres cartas en lugar de una).

Volví a concentrarme. Necesitaba otro recuerdo de un duelo, o mejor dicho de otro videojuego. Como he mencionado antes, tampoco es que hubiera gastado mucho en cartas físicas en mi vida pasada.

La imagen en la pantalla volvió a cambiar. El YGOPro hizo su primera aparición con un recuerdo de un torneo interno del clan al que me uní en la época de Zexal. Fue de hecho una de esas veces que logré abrirme paso hasta una final. Yo usaba un mazo Dracounidad, mientras que mi oponente jugaba un Inzektor.

Escuché a Judai jadear de emoción ante la invocación de Sincronía, y luego prácticamente gritó cuando el oponente me respondió con una invocación XYZ.

—¿Imaginó que esa es la invocación XYZ que mencionaste? —preguntó Kaiba.

—Sí, eso es un monstruo XYZ. Se introdujeron en 2011 junto con la serie _Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal_. No son muy complicados de jugar. Van en el Extra Deck y se invocan acoplando, es decir, apilando dos o más monstruos del mismo nivel. Por ejemplo, ese monstruo Hada que usó mi oponente, “ _Tiras, Cuidador de Génesis_ ”, se invoca acoplando dos monstruos de nivel 5. Sus efectos generales giran en torno a desacoplar sus materiales para pagar el costo.

Me concentré entonces en mi mazo Fantastruco de aquellos días. Fue divertido volver a recordarlo. No era un mazo meta ni mucho menos, pero lo importante era lo mucho que me divertía. Sin duda en este mundo sin un meta claro, y en donde al parecer cualquier baraja tiene la misma posibilidad de ganar mientras el duelista crea en ella, bien podría usarla para ser campeón mundial o algo por el estilo.

—¡Fantastrucos! —dijo Judai feliz—. Se ven divertidos. Ahora veo porque los amas.

Sentí algo de vergüenza, pero a la vez estaba feliz de mostrar lo que de verdad era mi duelo por diversión.

—¿Siempre usabas esos simuladores? —preguntó Kaiba.

—En general, sí. En esa época en concreto, estaba terminando de pagar el título universitario. No iba a gastar en cartas.

—¿Nunca usaste discos de duelo? —preguntó Judai.

—Los discos de duelo eran sólo juguetes de plástico —aclaré.

Kaiba resopló.

—Al parecer, ese primitivo mundo no tenía la capacidad de crear tecnología sofisticada como mi sistema de Visión Sólida.

—Más bien creo que nadie veía la necesidad de producirla en masa —repliqué sintiéndome ofendido como un viejo patriota que siente la necesidad irracional de defender a su país—. Los hologramas se usaban en espectáculos como los conciertos de Hatsune Miku y similares, pero nada más. Por otro lado, Konami no iba a invertir en discos de duelo auténticos si podían ganar más con juegos free to play para telefonos y Pachinkos de “ _violencia erótica_ ”.

Mientras hablaba, el infame comercial del Pachinko de Castlevania ocupó el lugar en la pantalla. No fue algo que me hiciera sentir orgulloso. En especial porque ahora entendía todo lo que ponía el comercial. ¿Qué utilidad tenía eso para mi misión en este mundo? ¿Por qué mi mente —o la Oscuridad Gentil— se molestó en guardar eso? No sé si quiero saber las respuestas a esas preguntas.

—Bueno, esto es… interesante —escuché comentar a Pegasus.

—Más bien incomodo —agregó Yugi.

Yo no pude hacer más que sonrojarme avergonzado.

—Volvamos a los duelos —ordenó Kaiba con tono seco.

Me concentré en otro duelo y decidí volver a _Tag Force_. Concretamente, a _Tag Force Special_.

El siguiente recuerdo fue un duelo con un mazo de “ _Guardián de la Puerta_ ”, cuyo combo principal se basaba en el uso de péndulos para invocar las piezas y luego sacrificarlas para invocar al monstruo principal del mazo.

—¿Cartas hibridas? —preguntó Yugi con tono intrigado.

—Son Péndulos. Es el nuevo tipo de carta introducida con la tercera actualización a las Reglas Maestras. Siendo sincero, no me gustan mucho.

Elegí bien mis palabras antes de explicar exactamente cómo funcionaban. Entonces tuve una idea. El disco de duelos estaba desplegando los hologramas con base a mis memorias, quizá podría usarlas para general ejemplos sobre el uso de las nuevas cartas. Con eso en mente, hice un resumen lo mejor que pude respecto a sus reglas y, como pensé, el disco de duelo fue capaz de desplegar un campo de juego similar al de YGOPro para ejemplificar con cartas las reglas de los Péndulos: el hecho de que son un hibrido entre una carta de monstruo y una carta mágica; que al destruirse mientras están en campo no van al cementerio, sino que se colocan boca arriba en la parte superior del Extra Deck; y, por supuesto, la Invocación por Péndulo y lo fácil que es usarla para regresarlos desde el Extra Deck, lo que los vuelve especialmente molestos para el oponente.

—Es un cambio muy drástico —dijo Pegasus—. ¿Cada cuánto se hacían estas actualizaciones al juego?

—Más o menos, cada tres o cuatro años —respondí.

—Un tiempo muy corto —dijo Yugi.

—Supongo que es una ventaja de no tener que mediar con las fuerzas místicas del mismo universo para actualizar el juego. Introducir a los monstruos de Sincronía fue toda una experiencia. —El tono de Pegasus era cansado—. Tendré mucho trabajo por hacer si queremos sacar provecho de estos nuevos tipos de invocaciones. Por lo pronto, no estarán disponibles al público en un largo tiempo.

—Antes de sacar conclusiones, necesitamos terminar aquí —lo cortó Kaiba.

—Oh, por supuesto, chico Kaiba. Sólo quería matizar algunos puntos. De cualquier forma, estas cartas serán nuestra arma secreta. No queremos que el enemigo las use contra nosotros.

—¿Puedes mostrarnos más ejemplos? —me pidió Yugi.

Asentí y me concentré en los duelos que tuve en _Tag Force Special_ probando otros mazos. De nueva cuenta el disco de duelos reprodujo la pantalla de duelos, esta vez mostrando mi mazo de Caos Dragón. Como era muy común con ese mazo, mi primera mano traía una “ _Guía Turística del Inframundo_ ”.

—¡Espera! —dijo Judai—. No estás robando carta en el primer turno.

—Oh, cierto. Regla Maestra Tres: el jugador que toma el primer turno no roba carta. También, cada jugador puede tener su propia carta Mágica de Campo activa.

—Ya veo —dijo Pegasus—, es una forma de equilibrar el juego para compensar un poco el gran poder que otorga la invocación Péndulo. Una carta menos en la mano inicial significa jugar con más cuidado al tener menos recursos con los cuales abrir la partida.

Eso tenía sentido. Y, si recordaba bien, antes de esa actualización Yu-Gi-Oh! era el único juego de cartas donde había robo en el primer turno. Aunque, por otro lado, en _Hearthstone_ y _Magic_ había la posibilidad de devolver las cartas al mazo si no te gustaba tu mano inicial para robar de nuevo. Ventaja que ambos jugadores tenían.

También, no fue una sorpresa que Pegasus notara el porqué de los cambios de reglas. Siendo el creador del juego, debía de estar analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que le mostraba, y su mente fue ágil en sacar las conclusiones más lógicas.

El duelo comenzó con el combó básico: invocar “ _Guía…_ ” y activar su efecto para traer a “ _Asaltante Nocturno_ ” al campo, para después usar ambos y hacer invocación XYZ de rango tres, en este caso uno de mis monstruos favoritos del juego: “ _Número 17 Dragón Leviatán_ ”. O al menos en teoría eso era lo que debía de haber pasado, salvo que en mi recuerdo el _sprite_ de la carta XYZ estaba completamente en blanco, como si al juego en mi memoria le faltaran sus gráficos.

—¿Una carta en blanco? —preguntó Judai.

—¿Cómo…? —pregunté al mismo tiempo sorprendido—. ¿Dónde está “ _Número 17…_ ”? ¡Allí debería haber un monstruo!

Hasta ahora, cada vez que pensaba en algo, la tecnología de Kaiba lo manifestaba como un holograma. Esta vez no ocurrió. Aunque no era sólo eso: sabía que la carta existía, conocía sus estadísticas y efecto, pero no podía recodar su imagen como tal.

—Tal vez la olvidaste —sugirió Judai.

Negué con la cabeza.

—“ _Número 17 Dragón Leviatán_ ”; monstruo XYZ de Rango 3. Tipo Dragón, atributo Agua, ataque 2000, defensa 0. Pide dos monstruos de nivel 3 para ser invocado. Una vez por turno, puedes desacoplar uno de sus materiales para que gane 500 puntos de ataque. Si no tiene materiales, no pude atacar directamente.

—El disco de duelos sólo puede mostrar lo que hay en tu memoria, incluso si no es algo en lo que pienses conscientemente —explicó Kaiba—. Si la carta está en blanco, entonces no existe.

—Debe ser un error…

—No hay errores en mi tecnología —espetó Kaiba.

Normalmente habría respondido algo como: “debido al factor humano, toda tecnología invariablemente fallara en algún punto”; pero mi mente hizo clic en algo que podía explicar lo que pasaba. Tal vez no era una falla del sistema, o que mis recuerdos estuvieran mal. Sólo que esa carta en este mundo no pertenecía a mis recuerdos; sino a los de otra persona, o tal vez el termino correcto sea “ser”.

Repasé rápidamente todas las cartas Número que pude recordar: “ _Número 39 Utopía_ ” … en blanco, “ _Número 30 Gólem de Acido de la Destrucción_ ” … en blanco, “ _Número 11 Ojo Grande_ ” … en blanco. El Disco de Duelo era incapaz mostrar las imágenes de cualquier carta Número. Pensé en sus cartas soporte, y cada una de ellas apareció intacta.

—No son mis memorias —dije finalmente—. ¡Por supuesto! Los números son las memorias de Astral, no las mías.

De alguna forma, esa explicación encajaba perfectamente en porque no podía ver esas cartas en específico.

—¿Astral? —preguntó Yugi.

—Es uno de los protagonistas de _Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal_. Es un espíritu que llegó desde otra dimensión. Sus memorias de alguna forma se dispersaron por la dimensión XYZ y se manifestaron como las cartas Número. La serie gira en torno a Astral y Yuma intentando recuperar esas cartas para que Astral pueda recuperar sus recuerdos.

Mientras hablaba, mi mente volvió a divagar lejos del juego, por lo que el disco de duelo dio forma a esos pensamientos; esta vez como una serie de imágenes inconexas de varios capítulos de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Incluso en un momento pude escuchar parte del primer _opening_ de la serie. Fue realmente extraño ver eso allí, aunque en realidad toda esa experiencia en general estaba resultando de lo más rara.

—Ya entiendo —concordó Yugi—. Si estas cartas son las memorias de alguien más dentro de este mundo, o uno similar, entonces no hay forma de recrearlas sin esa persona.

Eso en realidad era triste. Muchos de los Números eran increíblemente buenos. Especialmente Utopía, que se convirtió en una carta base para mi Extra Deck en casi todos mis mazos; y _Dragón Leviatán_ , que como dije es de mis cartas favoritas de todo el juego. Por otro lado, “ _Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas_ ” caía en esa misma categoría, y dudaba mucho que la carta insignia de Yusei fuera de esas producidas en masa. A decir verdad, eso dejaba al “ _Mago Oscuro_ ” como la única carta de un protagonista en no ser única… Al menos que supiera.

Aclarado ese punto, fue momento de volver a concentrarnos en los duelos.

—¿En qué año aparecieron los Péndulo? —preguntó Haou antes de que pudiera volver a concentrarme en más ejemplos de otros mazos.

—Dos mil catorce —respondí.

—Dijiste que moriste en dos mil dieciocho.

—Diciembre de dos mil dieciocho —corroboré con una mueca.

Judai regañó a Haou por hacerme recordar eso.

—Es decir, cuatro años más tarde —siguió ignorando las quejas de su gemelo—. Tiempo suficiente para la siguiente actualización en las reglas.

Asentí. De nueva cuanta se mostró el campo de juego en el holograma, pero esta vez era para la cuarta versión de las Reglas Maestras.

—En dos mil diecisiete, las Zonas de Péndulo se movieron hacia la zona de cartas mágicas y de trampa, así que los jugadores de Péndulo se vieron forzados a usar únicamente tres de estas zonas. Además, se añadieron las Zonas Extra de Monstruos; y por supuesto, llegó la nueva invocación: los Monstruos de Enlace.

De nueva cuenta se fueron mostrando ejemplos mientras explicaba.

—Ahora, si querías jugar un monstruo desde el Extra Deck (ya fueran Fusiones, Sincronías, XYZ, Péndulos o Enlaces) debían llegar por fuerza a una de las Zonas Extra, o a una Zona Principal de Monstruo a la que apunte un Enlace. Además, si un jugador emplea una de las Zonas Extra, automáticamente la otra se reserva para el oponente. A menos claro que se use un Extra Link para conectar ambas Zonas Extra usando los monstruos de Enlace, lo que sella completamente el Extra Deck del otro jugar hasta que se deshaga de la formación.

Como es obvio, la forma más simple de demostrarlo fue mediante mis recuerdos de un duelo. En esta ocasión, los duelos casuales que tuve probando mi mazo vampiro en el YGOPro, específicamente la versión actualizada con el soporte nuevo que llegó con el sobre de _Salvadores Oscuros_.

—¿Este es el deck Castlevania? —preguntó Judai.

—Sí —respondí quizá con más entusiasmo del que debí. Volver a verlo fue incluso una experiencia más potente de lo que fue ver a los _Fantastrucos_. Aunque nunca tuve el mazo en físico, se sentía como si cada carta fuera realmente mía. Pude sentir la presencia de Señor de los Vampiros a mi alrededor, aunque no se mostró abiertamente. Lo supe entonces: realmente los vampiros eran _mi_ arquetipo.

(Años más tarde, al volver a pensar en ese momento, puedo decir que fue allí cuando comencé a entender realmente el verdadero poder del duelo en este mundo. En ese momento empecé a librarme del pensamiento lógico que regía al juego en mi mundo de origen, a darme cuenta de porque un duelista elegía un conjunto especifico de cartas, fueran o no un arquetipo, y las usaba para construir la baraja que los acompañaría toda su vida.)

—Usaron mi juego para crear Pachinkos —preguntó Pegasus con incredulidad y un deje de furia.

Esto me descolocó por un momento, hasta que me di cuenta que debía de estar pensando que las máquinas Pachinko de Castlevania tenían que ver con el arquetipo vampiro.

—Eh, no… Al menos hasta dónde sé, Konami no ha caído tan bajo. En parte porque se esfuerzan demasiado en mantener el duelo apto para todos los públicos.

Tuve que volver a explicar que era Castlevania y porque usaba ese terminó para los mazos de vampiros.

Aclarado el punto, me concentré en mis duelos casuales en YGOPro con las Reglas Maestras 4. Especialmente aquellos donde se hacía uso extendido de los monstruos de Enlace, algunos de Péndulo y un par de Héroes para el disfrute de Judai.

—Señor Kaiba —la voz del señor Isono resonó por toda la habitación—. Son casi las ocho de la noche.

—Muy bien, tenemos que terminar por ahora —declaró—. ¿Tenemos suficiente material?

—¿Para comenzar a trabajar? Hay más que de sobra. —Pegasus pareció pensarlo un momento—. Aunque, me gustaría pedirte una cosa más, pequeño Kenichi: ¿podrías concentrarte en todas las cartas que puedas recordar? Ayudaría mucho poder analizar las cartas fuera del duelo.

—Seguro —dije. No eran tantas. Tomando en cuenta que el juego en mi tiempo tenía alrededor de diez mil cartas, y de esas muy pocas llegaban a ser viables para usar en mazos, no deberían de ser más de mil.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré. Aprovechando que la tecnología de Kaiba hacía muy fácil manifestar mediante hologramas hasta el más leve de mis pensamientos, me imaginé rodeado por una burbuja formada de cartas. Visualice en mi mente algo similar a la escena de Digimon en dónde los correos electrónicos rodean a Taichi, Yamato y sus digimon. No me concentré en ninguna carta en específico o un grupo de ellas, sino en todas las que me molesté en memorizar a lo largo de mis días como jugador.

Abrí los ojos. A mi alrededor no había sólo las mil cartas que calculé. Era muchas más de las que creí posible.

Fruncí el ceño. No debería ser posible.

—Lo sientes —escuché la voz del Maestro Haou.

¿Sentir qué? Me concentré en las cartas. Había algo extraño en ellas: se veían demasiado nítidas, no como hologramas. Tuve la impresión de que, si estirara mi mano para tocar una, realmente podría sostenerla como si estuviera allí físicamente. Algo que de hecho Kaiba hizo en la película.

Pero no era sólo el aparato de Kaiba. Había otra cosa actuando allí, manifestando mis memorias. Una sensación que ya había tenido antes, pero que olvide. Recordé entonces algo, aunque esta fuerza que actuaba en mis memorias no permitió que el disco de duelo mostrara esa memoria: los últimos días en mi mundo de origen lo pasé en la PC, navegando en la Wiki en inglés de Yu-Gi-Oh!, viendo cada carta existente, tanto editadas en el OCG y el TCG como las exclusivas del anime, y leyendo sus estadísticas; no porque quisiera pasar así mis vacaciones navideñas, sino porque algo me empujaba a hacerlo.

—¡La Oscuridad! —gritó Judai sacándome de mismemorias.

¡Sí, eso era! La fuerza que estaba actuando en conjunto con la tecnología de Kaiba era la Oscuridad Gentil. De alguna forma, me estaba usando como medio para mostrar toda esa información.

En ese punto fue demasiado obvio: los últimos días de mi antigua vida eran tenues y poco claros, porque los viví como un mero espectador, mientras la Oscuridad Gentil me utilizaba para aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre el duelo en ese otro mundo, antes de volver a este arrastrándome con ella.

Sentí como la Oscuridad a mi alrededor se concentraba y, antes de que pudiera procesar del todo lo que ocurría, el Maestro Haou estaba enfrente de mí. Sus ojos dorados me veían como si fuera el premio más caro de la feria. Estiró su mano derecha y colocó sus dedos índice y corazón sobre mi frente.

—Entrégame el conocimiento de esas cartas —ordenó.

Sólo pude asentir aturdido. Sabía que no estaba hablando directamente conmigo, sino con la parte de la Oscuridad Gentil que estaba unida a mi alma.

La Oscuridad estalló a mi alrededor con entusiasmo, como si fuera un cachorro ansioso por hacer el truco que su amo le ordenaba. El mundo a mi alrededor pareció consumirse por la Oscuridad. Sentí como si una mano invisible entrara en mi cabeza y, a una velocidad vertiginosa que me provocaba náuseas y migraña, las imágenes de miles de cartas pasaron por mi mente en cuestión de un minuto.

Fue allí que perdí la consciencia.


	11. Señal del Destino

* * *

**Libro I**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

**Señal del Destino**

****

**[Carta de Trampa]**

_Cuando un monstruo que controlas es destruido en batalla y mandado al Cementerio: Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu mano o Deck, 1 monstruo "HÉROE del Destino" de Nivel 4 o menor._

* * *

Comencé a escuchar las voces como un eco lejano. Por un momento fui incapaz de entender lo que decían, como si mi mente se hubiera quedado en blanco y fuera incapaz de reconocer el idioma en que hablaban, durante un instante me recriminé a mí mismo pensando que me había quedado dormido mientras veía anime. Parpadeé tratando de acostumbrarme al repentino resplandor de la dura luz blanca que llenaba la habitación.

Tarde unos treinta segundos en reconectarme con la realidad, entonces pude entender lo que decían las voces. Una mujer le estaba pidiendo a Yugi y Kaiba que salieran. La cabeza me palpitaba y todavía sentía ganas de vomitar.

Una enfermera, la mujer que habló antes, se acercó a mí y comenzó a hacerme algunas preguntas. Respondí lo mejor que pude. Ella simplemente asintió y luego me dio una pastilla, antes de ordenarme que descansara unos minutos.

Quince minutos después, Judai entró en la habitación. Se veía triste.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

Parpadeé.

—¿Por qué?

Judai se mordió el labio.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —dijo Yubel. Estaba flotando detrás de Judai con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo que Haou hizo no estuvo bien —replicó con voz cortada.

Me tomó un momento recordar lo ocurrido. Mi mente me decía que tenía que estar molesto por ello, pero la Oscuridad en mí se sentía feliz de haber sido útil a mi Maestro.

—Está bien —dije—. Sólo hice mi trabajo.

Judai se mordió los labios con más fuerza y temí que fuera a lastimarse.

—En serio, no pasa nada…

—¡Claro que sí! No debería lastimarte de esa forma. Eres mi amigo, y Haou… Haou es mi otra mitad. Cada vez que hace estas cosas, es como si yo te las hiciera.

Pude ver las lágrimas escurrir por el rostro de Judai.

—¿Sentiste lo que pasó allí?

Judai asintió.

—Cuando Haou tomó tus memorias, yo también las recibí.

Eso tenía sentido según la lógica extraña por la que el Heraldo de la Oscuridad parecía regirse. La Oscuridad en mí se sintió complacida de haber hecho bien su trabajo. Judai ahora tenía el conocimiento de esas cartas. Eso era una gran ventaja. Él podría hacer uso de esa información para manifestarlas con su voluntad si fuera necesario. Después de todo, como dijo, Haou es su otra mitad. Todo lo que el Rey Supremo puede hacer, Judai también.

Pero había otro motivo por el que Judai estaba así. Entre toda esa información sobre las cartas editadas por Konami, había algo más.

—¿Qué más viste?

Judai sollozó.

—Vi lo que pasó antes de tu muerte.

Sí, yo también lo había visto. Vi a mi propia mano alzar el cuchillo y enterrarlo en mi cuello. Estaba de pie frente al espejo del baño. Pero, mientras cometía suicidio, no eran mis ojos los que me devolvían la mirada desde el reflejo: eran los ojos dorados de Haou.

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Es decir, debería estar furioso, pero no podía. La Oscuridad en mi alma estaba despierta. Ya no era un poder que simplemente estaba allí durmiendo, era algo tangible. Y también sabía que, aunque eran los ojos de Haou los que había visto en mi propio rostro, a la vez no lo eran. No al menos los ojos del Haou que conocí en este mundo; sino un eco lejano, el último remanente de una conciencia que estaba muriendo. El otro Haou, lo que quedaba de él, comprendió lo que los supervivientes intentaban hacer para cambiar la historia. Con eso en mente, al logran atravesar el _landscape_ del multiverso en busca de otro mundo, debió poseer el alma de un duelista —o lo más parecido a uno— que pudo encontrar. Simplemente yo estaba en el lugar correcto, o equivocado, para que él me utilizara. Aprendió cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil, y antes de desaparecer completamente ordenó a la Oscuridad llevar esa información con seguridad de regreso para que su yo del pasado pudiera usarla.

Claro, todo lo anterior no era más que una teoría. Mi única prueba eran los recuerdos de esa sensación de no ser yo mismo, de que algo más guiaba cada una de mis acciones en esos últimos días. Y por supuesto, los propios sentimientos de satisfacción de la Oscuridad Gentil en mi alma, ahora completamente despierta, por haber cumplido su misión.

—Si ya no quieres ser mi amigo lo entenderé —la voz entrecortada de Judai me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Después de lo que te hice… debes odiarme…

Parpadeé. Sí, esa debería ser la reacción a todo esto. Claro, realmente no podía culpar a Judai. Él no estuvo allí para guiar la mano con el cuchillo. Según lo que Yugi dijo, su yo de esa otra realidad había caído mucho antes luchando contra la Luz. Pero el ser humano no es precisamente lo más racional cuando se trata de cosas como esta.

—No puedo hacerlo —dije—. Sé que debería mínimo estar furioso, pero no puedo.

—Eso es porque no puedes romper tú juramento —aclaró Yubel.

Judai se giró para ver al espíritu en busca de respuestas.

—Juró lealtad a un Rey, no un juramento falso como los que cualquier humano hace un día y rompe al siguiente. Y la forma en la que lo hizo… En los viejos tiempos, así era como un rey juramentaba a sus sirvientes más fieles. Incluso si no hay un reino o un título como tal, tú y Haou siguen siendo el Rey Supremo debido a un verdadero Derecho Divino de Nacimiento. Las leyes místicas que rigen nuestro Universo determinan eso. Y determinan que, al haber jurado su lealtad, Kenichi no puede hacer ni sentir nada que pueda llevarlo a romper su palabra.

—¡Eso no es justo! —dijo Judai—. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Haou lo sabía? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

—Porqué te habrías opuesto —respondió el Maestro Haou desde la puerta de la habitación—. Eres demasiado débil.

Judai negó con la cabeza.

—No está bien…

—Esto es una guerra. Se hace lo que sea necesario. No puedes dejar que un activo valioso ronde solo por allí sin control.

—Kenichi no…

El Maestro caminó hacia su hermano, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le obligó a verlo.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para acabar con la Luz y asegurarme de que sobrevivamos a esto. No me importa si te lastima, o que tan culpable te sientas; porqué esto es lo que debo hacer y no hay lugar para dudas o sentimentalismos. La debilidad significa muerte.

Por la forma en la que pronunció las últimas palabras, pude intuir que algo realmente malo debía haber pasado. La mirada que Yubel dirigió en su dirección sólo confirmó eso.

Judai se mordió el labio y no dijo nada más.

—Seca esas lágrimas. Llorar en público no es algo que haga un rey.

Haou se alejó de Judai y caminó hacia mí. Sus ojos fríos me miraron un momento y no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo.

—No esperes que dejé las cosas más fáciles para ti. Ahora que el poder que obtuviste de mí está despierto, trabajaras el doble.

Dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

Judai se sentó en una silla cerca de la puerta, sin atreverse a decir nada más. Yubel estaba recargada en la pared con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo.

Unos minutos de incomodo silencio más tarde, la puerta se abrió y entró Yugi para avisar que la enfermera dijo que podía llevarme a casa.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

Eran las diez cuando Yugi nos dejó en casa. Al parecer, no estuve inconsciente por más de media hora. La migraña también disminuyó gracias al medicamento que me dio la enfermera. Aun así, me dio la indicación de tomarme las cosas con calma al día siguiente y no tratar de hacer mucho esfuerzo. Por lo demás, acordamos no decir nada a mis padres sobre ese incidente. Yugi pareció dudar un poco sobre esto, pero Pegasus lo convenció. Ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, y tratar de explicar lo ocurrido sólo causaría que se asustaran y desconfiaran. En especial porque no podíamos contarles toda la verdad detrás de nuestras acciones.

Como recomendó la enfermera, me tomé las cosas con calma al día siguiente. Habiendo sufrido migrañas en mi vida anterior, sabía que lo mejor era evitar ver televisión o cualquier cosa demasiado brillosa, además de los ruidos fuertes. Así que pasé todo el día adentro leyendo y acomodando mis cartas.

El domingo, como era nuestra costumbre, pasé la tarde en casa de Judai.

Él aún se sentía mal por todo lo ocurrido dos días atrás. El Maestro Haou, por su parte, se mostró indiferente. Su atención estaba más enfocada en planear como usar el conocimiento que tenía ahora sobre lo que bien podríamos llamar cartas del futuro.

Judai y yo nos dedicamos a practicar nuestro duelo mientras el Maestro Haou meditaba. De tanto en tanto se detenía para hablar algunas cosas con Yubel, usando un idioma que al parecer sólo ellos comprendían. Me di cuenta de algo: aunque Judai era su otra mitad, Haou raramente compartía todo lo que sabía con él. Su intención parecía ser la de mantenerlo sólo con el conocimiento mínimo para que pudiera defenderse ante las potenciales amenazas. Todo lo importante lo discutía únicamente con Yubel.

—Kenichi —me llamó con tono imperativo.

Dejé mis cartas sobre la mesa y me giré para verlo.

—Maestro —dije con voz calmada esperando a que ordenara.

—Dime todo lo que sabes sobre las cartas “ _Dios Terrestre_ ”.

Intuyendo que se refería a su lore, le hablé sobre los dioses sellados en las líneas de Nazca en América del Sur, sobre los Dark Signers y su relación con estas cartas. Lo cual, por supuesto, llevó a la lucha que había entre el Dragón Carmesí y estas entidades, las cuales estaban relacionadas con el Inframundo y la Muerte.

—Así que sirven a la otra Oscuridad —dijo Haou pensativo.

—¿La Otra Oscuridad? —preguntó Judai.

—Aquella que no crea vida, sino que intenta traer muerte —aclaró Yubel—. Es decir, la razón por la que los humanos temen a la Oscuridad y tratan de conseguir el falso consuelo que la Luz les ofrece.

—Cómo sea —interrumpió Haou—. No parece que vayan a someterse a mí… por ahora. Pero siempre hay un camino. Dioses o no, son espíritus de duelo. Y no hay espíritu al que no pueda someter a mi voluntad.

Sentí un escalofrío. No dudaba que el Maestro Haou fuera capaz de hacer eso. Pero de momento, los Dioses Terrestres dormían, y seguirían así hasta que ocurriera el incidente Reversa Cero, para lo cual aún faltaba mucho tiempo. E incluso era posible que nunca sucediera.

Estaba claro que nuestras acciones alterarían el curso de la historia, que era el principal motivo por el que Yugi, Kaiba, Pegasus y Fubiki (además del resto de los supervivientes que faltaban por revelarse) se arriesgaron con este plan enrevesado. El futuro del duelo en este mundo cambiaría completamente. Pegasus trabajaba ahora no sólo en la invocación por Sincronía, sino también en las invocaciones XYZ, Péndulo y Enlace.

—Háblame de la “ _Ultra Polimerización_ ”. ¿Formaba parte de alguna historia o sólo fue algo que se les ocurrió a los encargados del juego?

—Es usada por Yuri, un personaje de _Arc-V_. No hay un lore significativo detrás de ella. Es decir, a diferencia de “ _Súper Polimerización_ ”, nunca se menciona que se necesiten almas de duelistas para crearla. Aunque, en cuestión de efecto es por mucho mejor que “ _Súper Polimerización_ ”.

—El efecto de una carta siempre será equivalente al poder que tendrá al ser empleada mediante un Juego de lo Oscuro o como un medio para invocar la Magia de las Sombras —aclaró Yubel—. Si su efecto supera al de “ _Súper Polimerización_ ”, entonces su poder canalizado mediante la energía de duelo será mucho mayor. Claro, siempre y cuando quien la use tenga las capacidades necesarias para respaldar ese uso. Además de la suficiente cantidad de almas para recargarla.

No me gustó nada eso. “ _Súper Polimerización_ ” era capaz de literalmente destruir el mundo y recrearlo al antojo de quien la activara. Sólo pensar en una carta que superara a eso era aterrador.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente en el mundo donde se usó esa carta? —preguntó Haou.

Hice un resumen más o menos sobre las dimensiones de Arc-V, sobre Zarc y sus reencarnaciones, incluyendo a Yuri. Y por supuesto, el intento de conquista que la Academia de la Dimensión Fusión llevó a cabo sobre las otras tres dimensiones.

—¿No había dimensión de Enlace? —preguntó Judai.

—No, Arc-V es antes que Vrains. Y hasta donde vi de Vrains, la trama no iba sobre los aspectos místicos del duelo; sino sobre dilemas morales respecto a si las Inteligencias Artificiales con consciencia de sí mismas y libre albedrío podrían ser consideradas seres vivos y sí, de existir, podrían convivir con la humanidad o terminaríamos en una guerra de humanos contra tecnología. Por el rumbo que llevaba la historia, dudo que se fuera a hacer referencia a los sucesos de Arc-V o de alguna otra de las series.

Hice una mueca de cansancio.

—El problema es que no hay nada que confirme líneas del tiempo definidas, salvo entre Duel Monsters, GX y 5D’s. Zexal parece ir por su propia cuenta, especialmente porque en ese mundo el Extra Deck es más bien el Deck de XYZ, pues las fusione y sincronías parecen haber desaparecido. Y en Arc-V, aunque aparecen Asuka y Edo, está claro que no son las mismas personas que conocemos. La Academia de la Dimensión de Fusión no es la Academia de Duelos. Si la Dimensión de Fusión fuera donde nos encontramos, la Dimensión de Sincronía representaría su futuro y no parecía ser el caso. Además de que la Dimensión de Fusión no parecía estar en medio de una guerra entre la Luz y la Oscuridad; la Dimensión de Sincronía no parecía tener Signer y Dark Signers; y en la dimensión XYZ no se hace mención a Yuma, los números y cualquier cosa que pasé en Zexal.

Judai parecía no entender mucho. Y la verdad es que yo tampoco. Las líneas de tiempo del anime me daban dolor de cabeza.

—Mi conclusión: cada anime después de 5D’s es su propio universo y tratar de unificarlos es imposible. Pero, en esa misma línea, la llamada temporada cero tampoco es compatible con Duel Monsters, y los mangas de cada serie también van por su propio lado. Ni hablar de las películas. Esa es otra lata de gusanos que no creo debamos abrir.

Suspiré.

—Sólo me resta decir: tenemos las cartas de todas esas dimensiones y líneas de tiempo, el canon no importa.

Judai pareció aturdido. Yubel me miró con una sonrisa burlona. El Maestro Haou como siempre no parecía tener expresión alguna.

—De nuevo me dejé llevar —dije sintiéndome avergonzado.

—Sólo un poco —admitió Judai con una risilla. Fue agradable escucharlo reír de nuevo.

—¿Un poco? —resopló Yubel—. Es como escuchar un debate político.

—Sí, bueno, discutíamos mucho eso en los foros sobre la serie y en comentarios al azar en vídeos de Youtube… Un servició de vídeos por Internet —aclaré al notar la confusión ante lo último.

El Maestro Haou volvió a sentarse a meditar. Judai y yo reanudamos nuestro duelo. Esta vez Yubel estaba supervisándonos. Ya no intentaba atacarme cada vez que conseguía dañar lo puntos de vida de Judai, pero aun así no parecía gustarle.

Judai de pronto dejó de moverse. Soltó sus cartas y se volvió hacia su hermano. Yo mismo lo sentí. Algo grande parecía haber golpeado a Haou.

El Rey Supremo se levantó de golpe de donde estaba sentado meditando. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos brillaban en color oro.

—Dios Exterior —gruñó—. ¿Qué son?

Sentí como el miedo se deslizaba por mi estómago ante las implicaciones detrás de esa pregunta.

—Nyarla y Azathot —dije en voz baja.

—Dijiste que no había nada místico en el juego de tu mundo —gruñó—. Esas cosas, no son de este mundo. ¿Qué son? ¡Responde!

Todo lo que pude hacer fue balbucear:

—No pueden existir. Son literatura. Cuentos de horror.

Vi a Yubel ir hacia Haou y sujetarlo para que no cayera. Estaba sudando y su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, dándole un aspecto peligroso. Además, creo que él estaba tan aterrado como yo, sólo que lo expresaba mediante la furia.

—Oh, son muy reales —espetó mi Maestro—. No son espíritus… No sé qué son. Se sienten… como la Oscuridad… como la Luz. Quizá algo que va más allá de eso.

No sé cómo pude mantener la cordura ante lo que eso implicaba.

—¿Están aquí? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

El Maestro negó con la cabeza.

—No han entrado.

Esas palabras fueron como un bálsamo que sanó algo de mi cordura.

Tras un momento, finalmente pude hablar:

—Las cartas Dios Exterior son parte de un conjunto de seis monstruos y dos cartas mágicas, todas ellas inspiradas en las obras literarias del autor Howard Phillips Lovecraft. No se supone que existan. Pero… si son reales, si están allá afuera, jamás deben entrar.

Comencé a reír histéricamente. La risa de quien está verdaderamente aterrado y necesita romper la tensión.

—Muchos insistían que Lovecraft escribió algo más que simples cuentos —dije—. Yo no lo creía. Esas cosas, los Exteriores, los Primigenios, los Arquetípicos o Ancianos, no deberían de existir.

Por otro lado, dijo una voz en mi cabeza, tampoco debería de existir este mundo en donde estoy. Y si hay un multiverso allá afuera, si la ficción realmente es una ventana otros mundos, entonces por simple lógica esos seres existen.

—Son… Dioses, o lo que está más allá. El cosmos, la naturaleza. —Tuve que respirar para tranquilizarme un poco más—. Representan muchas cosas y en esencia son lo que no se puede explicar. Entes de naturaleza tan ajena a la lógica del universo ordenado, que sólo pueden ser representados como la más absoluta manifestación del caos. No son buenos ni malos, no hay un sistema moral que pueda aplicarse a ellos. Más bien, son indiferentes, como el universo mismo.

—¿Son cartas? —preguntó Judai.

—No —respondió Haou en un gruñido—. No lo son y jamás deben serlo. Sería abrirles la puerta. Este mundo es _mío_ , no permitiré que esas cosas vengan aquí y hagan lo que quieran.

La mirada del Maestro se dirigió a mí.

—Olvida que existen. Ni una palabra sobre ellas. No me importa que tan buenas cartas sean, o cuanto te haya gustado jugarlas, están prohibidas.

—Por supuesto —estuve de acuerdo.

El mero hecho de saber que estaban allá fuera, tratando de entrar, era aterrador. Como dijo Giles a Buffy en cierto punto: “Hay muchos de estos entes, cada uno presionando las paredes entre las dimensiones, tratando de abrirse paso”.

Esa fue la última vez que hablamos sobre los dioses de Lovecraft dentro del duelo. No sabía si algún día encontrarían la forma de atravesar los mures de este mundo o no, sólo importaba esforzarse para que eso jamás sucediera. La Luz de la Destrucción parecía poca cosa comparada con ellos… En especial comparada con Nyarlathotep.

Las palabras de Lovecraft resonaron en mi cabeza durante días después de aquello:

> _“No hay en el mundo fortuna mayor, creo, que la incapacidad de la mente humana para relacionar entre sí todo lo que hay en ella. Vivimos en una isla de plácida ignorancia, rodeados por los negros mares de lo infinito, y no es nuestro destino emprender largos viajes. Las ciencias, que siguen sus caminos propios, no han causado mucho daño hasta ahora; pero algún día la unión de esos disociados conocimientos nos abrirá a la realidad, y a la endeble posición que en ella ocupamos, perspectivas tan terribles que enloqueceremos ante la revelación, o huiremos de esa funesta luz, refugiándonos en la seguridad y la paz de una nueva edad de las tinieblas.”_
> 
> _“Ex Ignorantia ad Sapientiam; ex Luce ad Tenebras_ ".*

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

Un par de días después de la “reunión informativa”, Yugi llamó a casa para invitar a mi familia a una cena en casa del abuelo ese sábado. Claro, mis padres podían faltar si mi madre no se sentía cómoda conociendo a la mujer con quien se casó su padre. Pero Mamá no parecía contrariada por esto y aceptó la invitación.

Creo que, a su manera, ella hizo las paces con ese asunto. Es decir, realmente nunca hubo mala sangre entre la familia Muto y la nuestra. Fue la decisión de la abuela el no buscar al Sr. Muto para avisarle sobre el embarazo. Y como mi madre y Yugi discutieron más tarde —algo de lo que, como es obvio, no me entere hasta mucho tiempo después—, ahora que sabía que tenía más familia, familia que no se avergonzaba de ella como la familia de la abuela, se esforzaría por hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Los detalles del pasado y la forma en la que estaban relacionados no le impedirían conectarse con el hermano menor que ahora sabía que tenía. Ni me negaría a mí el derecho a conocer a mi bisabuelo y mi tío.

Puedo entender que mucha de su reticencia inicial respecto a si yo debía conocer o no a esa parte de la familia venía de la mala relación con la familia de la abuela. La única vez que conocí a esa parte de la familia las cosas no terminaron de buena forma. Siendo sincero, no podía importarme menos. Eran completos desconocido para mí. Al menos con mamá, papá y el tío Kouji tenía una conexión. Quizá no habría podido vivir en esta vida si ellos no hubieran estado allí apoyándome en cada paso. Incluso cuando no tenían ni idea de que cargaban con un alma reencarnada que muchas veces pensó en morir para volver a “estar en paz”.

Dejando todo el drama familiar de lado, Yugi insistió en que debería invitar a Judai a la cena. No hizo mención a Haou, supongo asumiendo correctamente que al Rey Supremo no le interesaba acudir a reuniones como esa.

Así pues, el sábado me vestí con mi mejor traje, y Judai se puso lo más presentable que pudo para asistir a la cena, su cabello era imposible de domar: sin importar lo que hiciera siempre terminaba tan esponjoso como un Kuriboh —pero, eh, de entre todos los protagonistas “Yu” a él le tocó la mejor suerte en lo que respecta a la cabellera—. Yugi insistió mucho en que había una sorpresa para nosotros, así que Judai no paraba de dar saltitos con entusiasmo. La actitud infantil de Judai siempre sacaba una sonrisa a mis padres, quienes a estas alturas ya lo habían aceptado como sobrino honorario.

Eran sobre las seis de la tarde cuando la tía Megumi nos recibió en la puerta de la residencia Muto. Como era una visita formal, entramos por la puerta de la parte residencial del edificio en lugar de por la puerta.

—Es un placer conocerte finalmente —dijo la tía Megumi a mi madre con sinceridad.

—El placer es mío —respondió mi madre sonriendo. Si hubo tención allí no la noté—. Espero que mi Kenichi no sea una molestia cada vez que viene por aquí.

Me sonroje ante eso. Siempre cuenta con tus padres para avergonzarte en las reuniones familiares.

—Oh, no te preocupes. De hecho, debo agradecerle. El suegro estuvo algo apagado desde que Yugi se marchó a la universidad. Sus visitas le han devuelto la chispa a su vida. Por supuesto, el entusiasmo del pequeño Judai ayuda —agregó sonriéndole a Judai, quien de pronto se mostró tan tímido como la primera vez que visitó la casa del abuelo.

Pasamos a la sala de estar. El abuelo estaba allí, al igual que Yugi, quien le servía una bebida a él y alguien que no esperaba ver esa noche, tomando en cuenta que asumí se trataba de una cena familiar.

—Ah, deben ser los padres del pequeño Kenichi —saludó Pegasus poniéndose de pie—. Es un placer conocerlos. Tuve la ocasión de ver el duelo de su hijo de primera mano en mi torneo de Halloween. Un maravilloso espectáculo.

—El placer es nuestro, Sr. Crawford —dijo mi padre tratando de superar su sorpresa de ver en persona a quien posiblemente era el hombre más rico del mundo, gracias a ser el creador del Duelo de Monstruos, el juego que en una década consiguió convertirse en la mayor fuente de economía del mundo—. Soy Kensuke Satou, y ella es mi esposa, Miyuki.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Crawford —agregó mi madre.

—Oh, no hay necesidad de ser tan formales. Esto no es una reunión de negocios. Pueden llamarme Pegasus.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —intervino Yugi salvando a mis padres—. Puedo ofrecerles una bebida mientras esperamos a que la cena se sirva.

Su mirada se desvió hacia mí y Judai.

—Bien, niños, mientras los adultos nos ocupamos de la charla aburrida, ¿por qué no van a la tienda? Estoy seguro que Edo y Johan apreciaran tener un poco más de compañía.

Esto sin duda llamó mi atención. Podía entender que Edo estuviera allí, es decir, hasta donde sabía su situación familiar no estaba resuelta y seguía bajo la protección de Pegasus. La presencia de Johan en la casa Muto por otro lado me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Es decir, debería estar en un orfanato en Noruega.

Acompañamos a Yugi hasta la tienda. Efectivamente, allí estaban Edo y Johan en medio de un duelo. Para tener sólo ocho y siete años respectivamente, ambos se batían en duelo con una pasión y entusiasmo que incluso superaba a muchos adultos. Johan en especial parecía realmente radiante y daba una buena batalla con sus Bestias de Cristal. Edo, usando un mazo de Héroes Elementales, no se quedaba atrás.

—¡Judai, Kenichi! —nos saludó Johan con entusiasmo agitando su mano en cuanto el duelo terminó.

Edo se giró levemente. Sentí un escalofrío cuando vi sus ojos azules. Estaban apagados, casi sin brillo, era como mirar a los ojos de un fantasma. Un niño no debería tener esa mirada.

—Diviértanse, les avisaré cuando sea hora de cenar —se despidió Yugi antes de volver a los “asuntos aburridos de adultos”.

Judai ya se había acercado a Johan y estaba conversando alegremente con él. Para haberse visto sólo durante unas pocas horas hace meses, se comportaban como si hubieran sido amigos toda la vida. (Yubel sin duda no era feliz con este hecho.) Uno podía entender porque los _shippeaban_ tanto. No es qué fuera muy difícil _shippear_ personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! en primer lugar. Sentí escalofríos por toda la espalda al recordar ese detalle. Si ahora estaba en este mundo… No, mejor no pensar en eso por mi salud mental.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kenichi Satou —decidí presentarme ante Edo para dejar de pensar en cosas “turbias”.

Edo dudó un momento antes de darme la mano. Su apretón se sentía inestable, algo que chocaba demasiado con el personaje seguro y algo presumido que recordaba del anime. Por supuesto, de nuevo, este Edo era un niño de siete años a quien la vida no estaba tratando bien. Al menos quizás esta vez podría evitarse que fuera dominado por los deseos de venganza, los cuales lo llevaron a ser una más de las marionetas de la Luz, incluso si realmente nunca tuvo control sobre él.

—Soy Edo Phoenix —dijo con voz queda y en inglés, luego rectificó y volvió a presentarse en un japonés con un acento americano muy marcado.

—No hay problema, puedes hablar en inglés si te hace sentir mejor —respondí yo mismo en inglés—. De hecho, me ayudarías a practicar el idioma. A menos que también quieras practicar tu japonés —agregué.

Edo me miró profundizando su ceño fruncido.

—Tu inglés es raro —dijo.

—¿Raro? —En esta vida no había tenido tiempo de usar el que en realidad fue mi segundo idioma, así que no sería tan extraño que sonara un poco mal tras años sin hablarlo. De hecho, en mi vida pasada mucho del dominio que adquirí de él venía de haber trabajado en un _call center_ durante mis días de universidad (además de leer los textos en los videojuegos viejos que siempre llegaban en inglés a mi país, y las propias cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh!). En mi vida profesional realmente lo ocupé muy poco.

—Sí, no suena como ¿japonés? —respondió, refiriéndose al parecer a que mi inglés no parecía tener acento japonés—. Es más como el de la señora Miriam. Ella limpiaba en casa.

Debo decir que eso me sorprendió un poco. Luego de años hablando exclusivamente en japonés, no pensé que todavía quedara algún rastro del acento de mi lengua materna en mi inglés. Lo cual tiene lógica: esa era mi forma de hablar en inglés desde que lo aprendí.

—Edo, este es mi amigo Judai —nos interrumpió Johan—. ¡Juega un mazo de héroes como tú! De hecho, en el torneo de tu padre casi estuvo a punto de ganarme.

Edo se estremeció un poco, y luego miró a Judai con el mismo ceño fruncido con el que me vio a mí.

Mi mente por su lado estaba en otra cosa. ¿El torneo de su padre? Nunca conocimos al señor Phoenix… Y entonces lo entendí: Pegasus mencionó la posibilidad de adquirir la custodia completa. Si ese fue el caso, ¿había adoptado a Edo legalmente?

—¿También juegas Héroes? —preguntó Judai con entusiasmo—. ¿Cuál es tú favorito? Me gusta mucho “ _Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman_ ”. Diría que es mi carta favorita, pero entonces Yubel se pone celosa.

—Técnicamente acabas de decirlo —murmuré viendo como un furioso espíritu aparecía detrás de Judai. Aunque no estaba furioso con él en sí, sino con la pequeña bola de pelos alada que parecía estarse burlando de ella por sus celos tan obvios

Johan dio un respingo nervioso al sentir a Yubel, aunque no se aterró tanto como la primera vez que la vio en el Reino de los Duelistas. Para su suerte, Yubel estaba muy ocupada amenazando a Kuriboh Alado con la mirada como para intentar asustarlo de nuevo.

Yubel tendía a ser celosa especialmente cerca de Johan. Incluso más de lo que era conmigo, supongo que el hecho de que había jurado lealtad a sus protegidos era la razón por la que me toleraba más.

—¿Yubel? —preguntó Edo con un tono distante.

Judai asintió y le mostró la carta.

—Papá la ganó en un concurso hace un par de años. Me la dio a mí y desde entonces es mi mejor amiga.

Edo extendió los dedos en dirección a la carta. Yubel se olvidó de Kuriboh Alado y le dedicó una mirada indescifrable al niño. Edo claramente no podía ver a los espíritus, pero debió sentir algo, puesto que se estremeció y luego apartó la mano rápidamente como si se hubiera quemado, incluso cuando no llegó ni a rozar la carta.

Recordé que Yubel mencionó que el padre de Edo fue quien hizo su carta. Al ser una carta única, y si Edo sabía eso último, puedo entender que para él estar tan cerca de ella debía ser doloroso. Un recuerdo de su padre que no podía tener. Separar a Judai de Yubel era imposible. Al menos si queríamos ahorrarnos todo el dolor que la temporada tres de GX llevó a la Academia de Duelos y a sus habitantes. Eso, y evitar la ira asesina de Haou si su amada Yubel se iba de su lado.

—Lucha conmigo —dijo Edo de pronto. Su voz era seria y dura. Podía sentir la intensidad con la que veía a Judai, como si fuera un enemigo al que debía derrotar a como diera lugar.

Yubel frunció el ceño. Judai simplemente sonrió de la forma más amplia y brillante que pudo y asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Edo tomó sus cartas y las barajó rápidamente. Judai hizo lo propio, ocupando el lugar de Johan en la mesa; mientras, Johan y yo nos sentamos en los otros dos extremos para mirar el duelo.

Edo comenzó con la fusión de Avian y Burstinatrix para crear al “ _Héroe Elemental Phoenix Enforcer_ ”, lo cual entusiasmó mucho a Judai. El saber que podía usar a los mismos héroes para crear nuevas fusiones siempre lo había emocionarlo mucho, especialmente cuando era un héroe que no conocía. Por supuesto, técnicamente Judai debía de saber sobre esta fusión, tomando en cuenta que tenía acceso a la “base de datos” completa de cartas que Haou tomó de mi mente. Pero allí estaba, sonriendo como niño en dulcería ante la aparición de una carta que al parecer era completamente nueva para él.

Meditando sobre ese detalle, tal vez la explicación para esto sea realmente simple. Es posible que Judai no pueda acceder al conocimiento de esas cartas de forma automática. Haou necesitó meditar en la información obtenida para poder hacer uso de ella. Si es el caso, para Judai tener todo ese conocimiento no sirve de nada si activamente no lo busca en su mente.

El duelo avanzó sorprendentemente parejo. Aunque Edo usaba fusiones diferentes a las de Judai —este mundo tenía más fusiones alternas de los Héroes de las que recuerdo en el otro mundo—, estaba más que claro que para ese punto su nivel era el mismo. Edo todavía no tenía experiencia como duelista profesional y Judai, aunque ya había participado en torneos, se notaba que estaba disfrutando demasiado del duelo como para querer que terminara pronto.

Edo, a diferencia de Judai, no parecía estarse divirtiendo en forma alguna. A cada turno que pasaba, se notaba más frustrado con el punto muerto en el que se encontraban. Era sorprendente que pudiera mantenerse sin cometer errores incluso cuando era claro que a cada momento su frustración y su furia eran mayores.

El rostro de Yubel era indescifrable. Mantenía la mirada fija en el campo sin apartar su atención de las cartas.

El ambiente comenzó a viciarse tanto que incluso Johan, quien era tan entusiasta de los duelos como Judai, se fue quedando cada vez más callado y melancólico. Un maullido triste se escuchó en su dirección. Alcé la mirada y pude ver al espíritu de Rubí mirando el duelo desde el regazo de su Maestro. Estaba muy triste.

Kuriboh Alado, flotando detrás de Judai, también parecía afligido.

Judai finalmente notó la atmosfera cada vez más cargada. Su sonrisa alegre se apagó y, para no alargar eso mucho más, realizó un combo final que terminó el duelo en un empate.

Edo golpeó la mesa, maldiciendo en inglés.

La habitación quedó sumida en un silencio triste.

Edo tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, siendo sus sollozos ahogados el único sonido audible en la habitación.

Sintiéndome cada vez peor, hice lo único que podía haber hecho en esos momentos: me levanté, caminé hacia Edo y lo atraje en un abrazo. Era un niño destrozado y yo, incluso con un cuerpo de ocho años, era el adulto allí.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró en inglés—. ¿Por qué se fue y no me dejó nada?

No había forma de responder esas preguntas. Por lo poco que sabía de Edward Phoenix, fue un hombre que puso su amor en cada carta que creó. Pero, al ser sólo un empleado, esas cartas siempre tenían que ser entregadas a alguien más. Edo no tenía ninguna de esas cartas que su padre tanto amó. Incluso los Héroes del Destino estaban fuera de su alcance, sometidos a una especie de cuarentena para descartar cualquier influencia negativa de la Luz en ellas.

Estar tan cerca de una y no poder siquiera tocarla fue la forma perfecta de reabrir las heridas todavía frescas de la muerte de su padre.

Edo se tranquilizó poco a poco. Judai se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la parte de atrás del mostrador. Allí abrió una gaveta en donde el abuelo guardaba, entre otras cosas, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una caja de pañuelos por si se necesitaban. Tomó algunos de estos último y se los dio a Edo para que secara los restos de las lágrimas.

Johan estaba muy silencioso, con Rubí todavía en su regazo. Pasaba su mano por el pelaje del carbunclo en un gesto distraído, en parte para tranquilizarse a sí mismo, deduje. Una muestra del poder que tenían las Bestias de Cristal, pues eran capaces de volverse tangibles por breves periodos de tiempo en el mundo humano usando su propia Energía de Duelo, sin consumir la de su compañero humano.

Luego de otro par de minutos, Johan y Judai comenzaron a conversar en voz baja, mientras que yo me aparte de Edo una vez que me quedó claro estaba más recuperado.

Edo permaneció un momento con la mirada baja, mientras estrujaba los restos del pañuelo desechable en sus manos. De pronto alzó la mirada y miró a Judai con la misma intensidad de antes.

Judai se dio cuenta, dejó lo que sea que estuviera hablando con Johan y le devolvió la mirada. Esta vez no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Su mirada era seria, de una forma que sólo había visto en Haou, aunque libre de esa sensación que siempre he definido como “el abismo devolviéndote la mirada”.

—¿Cuidas bien de Yubel? —preguntó Edo con tono serio.

Judai asintió con la cabeza, antes de responder con el mismo tono:

—Por supuesto. Es mi amiga, nunca dejaría que le pasara nada.

Edo asintió. Quizá no entendía del todo lo que quería decir Judai con respecto a que Yubel era su amiga, pero aceptó las palabras de Judai como la verdad.

—Bien, porque si no lo haces, entonces vendré y voy a recuperarla.

Yubel parecía más que lista para destrozar a Edo. Yo hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió: me levanté para atraer su atención, la miré seriamente y negué con la cabeza. Lo peor que Yubel podía hacer ahora era atacar a un niño que ya estaba pasando por mucho. Me miró con odio, pero al final aceptó no hacer nada… al menos por ahora.

Sin dejar de mirarme con odio, el espíritu colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Judai en una actitud protectora.

—No dejaré que nada le pase a Yubel —repitió Judai sin dejar de mirar a Edo con esa mirada tan seria que provocaba escalofríos—. La protegeré con mi vida.

Yubel torció los labios, al parecer lista para argumentar que ese era su trabajo y no a la inversa. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Judai tomó su mano derecha y la apretó un poco.

Edo asintió, sostuvo la mirada de Judai un poco más y luego volvió a desviarla hacia sus manos.

Luego de eso, la pesadez del ambiente comenzó a disiparse.

Johan soltó un leve suspiro y Rubí finalmente desapareció.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, la puerta de la trastienda se abrió.

—Es hora de cenar —dijo Yugi. Su actitud alegre se apagó un poco al notar el ambiente, y el hecho de que Yubel permanecía detrás de Judai con actitud protectora—. ¿Pasó algo?

Judai abrió la boca, pero Edo se adelantó:

—No es nada, Sr. Muto. Sólo un malentendido. Ya lo solucionamos.

Yugi lo miró un momento, y finalmente asintió.

Antes de ir al comedor, pasamos por el baño de los clientes para lavarnos las manos y, en el caso de Edo, lavarse la cara.

Judai y Johan retomaron su conversación, y Yubel finalmente desapareció de la vista. Aunque su presencia todavía se notaba, lo que dejó claro que no estaba en su carta sino observando todo lo que pasaba desde algún lugar cercano. Yubel al ser uno de los espíritus más poderosos, tiene una peculiaridad que otros espíritus no parecen compartir: ella es capaz de decidir si dejar que las vieras o no, sin importar que tan poderoso seas o que tan conectado estuvieras con el mundo de los espíritus.

* * *

_* "De la Ignorancia a la Sabiduría, de la Luz a la Oscuridad”._


	12. Conexión de Cristal

* * *

**Libro I**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

**Conexión de Cristal**

****

**[Carta Mágica]**

_Añade a tu mano 1 monstruo "Bestia de Cristal" en tu Deck, y pon boca arriba en tu Zona de Magia y Trampas 1 monstruo "Bestia de Cristal" con un nombre diferente en tu Deck, como si fuera una Mágica Continua. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Conexión de Cristal" por turno._

* * *

La cena resultó ser una mezcla entre comida japonesa (había sushi, verduras encurtidas, arroz blanco y pescado frito) con un platillo que Johan dijo eran típico de Noruega: _Kjøttkaker_ (albóndigas de ternera fritas acompañadas de puré de guisantes y papas cocidas). Todo acompañado de vino o sake para los adultos, y refresco de naranja o jugo de uva para los niños.

—Me alegra que todos estén aquí hoy —dijo Yugi—. Quería hacer esta cena con la familia para dar la bienvenida a Johan, quien estará viviendo bajo la tutela de la familia Muto por al menos el próximo año. Aunque, sinceramente, espero que puedan ser muchos más.

Miré a Johan con sorpresa, mientras el niño reía nerviosamente. De reojo vi la sonrisa radiante de Judai.

Yugi miró a Pegasus y asintió. El hombre se puso de pie detrás de Johan y colocó sus manos en sus hombros. El hombre parecía radiante.

—Johan es el primer participante de un proyecto muy especial de la Fundación Cyndia-Crawford. El objetivo es ayudar a huérfanos y niños pobres de todo el mundo con un futuro prometedor en el duelo o áreas relacionadas con éste, al becarlos o colocarlos bajo la tutela de familias que puedan ayudarlos a desarrollar esos talentos.

—La razón por la que quería que estuvieran, y por la que insistí en que trajeran también a Judai es para que pudieran darle la bienvenida a Johan —aclaró Yugi a mis padres—. Durante la fiesta de Halloween en el Reino de los Duelistas, Kenichi, Judai y Johan se volvieron inseparables. Me pareció que lo mejor que podía hacer por Johan era asegurarme de que sus nuevos amigos estuvieran aquí hoy.

—¡Bienvenido! —gritó Judai muy emocionado.

—Sí, bienvenido —agregué yo con voz más tranquila.

El abuelo, la tía Megumi, e incluso mis padres dieron la bienvenida a Johan. Pude notar que al niño le costaba mucho contener las lágrimas de felicidad.

—Bienvenido, Johan —agregó Yugi—. Desafortunadamente, por mis estudios no podré estar mucho por aquí, mi abuelo se encargará de enseñarte todo lo que necesitas. Yo no sería ni la mitad del duelista que soy hoy de no ser por él.

—¿Sólo la mitad? —preguntó el abuelo con tono divertido.

Yugi se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa al abuelo.

—Muchas gracias a todos por recibirme —dijo Johan entre lágrimas—. Prometo darlo todo para corresponder a sus esfuerzos.

—Nos alegra tenerte aquí, Johan —dijo el abuelo.

Johan asintió, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

Durante todo el intercambio, Edo permaneció en silencio. Pegasus finalmente volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a él. Puso su mano en su hombro y le sonrió levente. Pude ver que Edo le devolvía una sonrisa débil.

Luego de ese momento emotivo, finalmente llegó la hora de cenar. Agradecimos por los alimentos y nos sumergimos en una charla amena.

Pegasus comentó algunas cosas más sobre el proyecto de su fundación con los otros adultos.

Mientras, Judai le hablaba a Johan de todas las cosas y lugares a los que podían ir en la ciudad. En especial a Kaibalandia para ganar cartas en las máquinas de puzles y en terminales de duelo. Y por supuesto, vivir aventuras en el Mundo Virtual. También hablaba con entusiasmo sobre los torneos en la tienda del abuelo, el resto de nuestros amigos y como nadie había logrado vencer al abuelo y su deck Exodia. Johan estaba impaciente por él mismo probar su suerte contra él.

Mientras mi madre hablaba con la tía Megumi, Yugi, el abuelo y Pegasus comentaron algunas cosas sobre los proyectos de arqueología que Ilusiones Industriales mantenía alrededor del mundo, siempre en busca de más vestigios de los antiguos rituales de los Juegos de lo Oscuro para crear nuevas cartas —dejando de lado la parte más mística, la cual sólo podía ser captada si sabías escuchar entre líneas con el contexto completo—. Mi padre preció muy interesado por ese hecho, ya que esos eran detalles sobre el duelo que raramente salían a la luz pública. Al parecer papá estaba enterado de un proyecto al respecto que también competía a su departamento en Corporación Kaiba. Por lo que comentó Pegasus, se trataba de la creación de un Editor Virtual de Cartas —lo cual me dio un flash de aquel capitulo en donde Pegasus usó un aparato similar para crear la carta del “ _Dragón Arco Iris_ ” sólo unas horas después de encontrar su losa—, algo que papá confirmó.

—Oh, será maravilloso —dijo Pegasus—. Facilitará mucho la creación de nuevas cartas y la conservación de los yacimientos. Las excavaciones serán menos intrusivas cuando podamos obtener detalles de las losas y los grabados mediante la tecnología de Holo -captura en Tiempo Real.

“Por supuesto, también permitirá grandes avances en el estudio de la historia. Las capturas holográficas de alta calidad facilitaran a los arqueólogos de todo el mundo el acceso a los sitios de excavación sin necesidad de ir allí en persona.

—Aun así, nada se compara a la emoción de revelar un antiguo asentamiento que estuvo perdido para la humanidad durante siglos o incluso miles de años.

Pegasus asintió de acuerdo con el abuelo.

—¡Kenichi! —la voz de Judai me hizo dar un respingo—. Llevo un rato llamándote.

Parpadeé un par de veces y me giré hacia él. Había estado tan pendiente de la charla de los adultos que no noté que Judai me estaba llamando, asumiendo que él seguía en su charla infantil con Johan.

—Perdón, la conversación me atrapó.

—¿Te interesan estas cosas, pequeño Kenichi? —preguntó Pegasus.

—Sí, bueno, todo lo de las civilizaciones antiguas es muy interesante. Es decir, no es una historia cualquiera, ¿verdad? Es nuestra historia.

—Muy cierto —dijo Yugi—. Muchas personas no se interesan por apreciar la historia de nuestros antepasados, lo cual es un error. Todo lo que somos como especie lo debemos a quienes nos precedieron.

—Si olvidas tu historia estás condenado a repetirla —dije.

—Exactamente —estuvo de acuerdo el abuelo.

De pronto la voz suave de Edo interrumpió:

—Sí esa nueva tecnología funciona, ¿ya no será necesario que haya gente que dibuje más cartas?

Pegasus negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no, desde luego que siempre será necesario tener diseñadores. Hay muchas cartas cuya inspiración no viene de la mitología. Sin ir más lejos, las cartas Héroe nacieron gracias a la imaginación propia de aquellos artistas talentosos que gastan su tiempo y esfuerzo en crear esas maravillosas cartas que hacen sonreír a los niños.

“Por supuesto, las losas de piedra de las civilizaciones antiguas nos dan inspiración para crear magnificas cartas de monstruos. Pero las cartas mágicas y de trampa deben ser creadas también. No puedes tener un mazo con sólo monstruos.

Edo asintió, al parecer conforme con esa respuesta.

—Bueno, en realidad, se podría jugar sólo con monstruos. Pero claro, eso solamente si encuentras la combinación que funcioné —dije.

Pude notar las miradas de todos los duelistas en la mesa sobre mí. E incluso mamá, papá y la tía Megumi que no eran duelistas parecían tener interés.

—¿Cómo funcionaría un mazo con sólo monstruos? —preguntó Edo—. No podrías contrarrestar al oponente sólo con fuerza bruta.

—No sería fuerza bruta si encuentras la combinación correcta de monstruos de efecto. Es decir, puedes tener monstruos que según ciertas condiciones se comporten como cartas mágicas, como las Bestias de Cristal de Johan. Y no olvides las _hand traps_ , ya sabes, monstruos que se activan desde la mano en respuesta a una acción del oponente, como “ _Kuriboh_ ” para protegerte de un ataque. Igualmente, monstruos que se activen en cementerio, como “ _Mezuki_ ” que puede ser desterrado desde allí para revivir a monstruos de tipo zombi. También puedes usar monstruos de efecto rápido para protegerte, como “ _Horus el Dragón de la Llama Negra LV8_ ” que puede negar cartas mágicas incluso en el turno del oponente y varias veces por cadena.

—Suena muy complicado —resopló Edo.

Asentí de acuerdo.

—No es imposible, aunque con las cartas que he visto en los catálogos no sería suficiente para una receta con la contundencia necesaria. La forma más fácil sería con un arquetipo de monstruos de efecto que no necesiten de cartas mágicas ni de trampa para poder jugarse —agregué pensando en el mazo de Samurái Superpesado de Gongenzaka en Arc-V.

—Una idea maravillosa —dijo Pegasus—. Siempre es refrescante escuchar nuevas ideas, especialmente si no son convencionales. Un arquetipo que se pueda jugar sin el uso de cartas mágicas o de trampa no es algo que, hasta donde recuerde, alguien haya pensado.

—No me imagino jugar sin cartas mágicas —dijo Judai.

—Juegas un mazo de Héroes, sí o sí necesitas cartas mágicas —le recordó Johan—. Sólo empezando por “ _Polimerización_ ”.

—Sí, eso mismo.

—¿Cómo construirías un arquetipo qué se juegue sólo con monstruos? —insistió Edo. Su voz era dura, casi como si quisiera probar que yo estaba equivocado.

—Eh, sólo era una idea —me defendí. En realidad, no esperaba que la discusión llegara a tanto. Ingenuo de mi parte, rodeado de duelistas y del creador mismo del juego—. Pero supongo que principalmente sería eso: _hand traps_ para suplir las trampas convencionales, y en general monstruos cuya activación sea desde la mano y con efectos rápidos para poder usarlos en el turno oponente, además de encadenarlos a otros efectos. También monstruos que se reciclen en cementerio. Oh, por supuesto, todo el arquetipo llevaría condiciones como: “Sólo puede activarse/invocarse cuando no haya cartas mágicas o de trampa en tu campo/cementerio”; y “Sí no controlas cartas en tu zona de cartas mágicas y de trampa puedes…” Eso funcionaría, creo.

Pegasus pareció meditar un poco sobre las posibilidades y quizá la viabilidad de las _hand traps_ y las cartas _auto-reciclables_. Para mí realmente no era tan extraño. Durante años el meta del otro mundo había estado dominado por _hand traps_ y cartas que se reciclaban en cementerio. Cuando morí no parecía que esa tendencia fuera a desaparecer.

Mis padres parecían orgullosos, supongo que por tener un hijo capaz de hacer pensar al mismo creador del juego. Sí supieran que básicamente lo que hice fue describir un mazo Samurái Superpesado.

—¿No es un poco injusto? —preguntó Johan—. ¿Cómo luchas contra efectos que se activan en la mano o en el cementerio?

—Siempre puedes negar sus efectos con “ _Ira Divina_ ” o similares —respondí—. O buscar cartas para desterrarlas de tal forma que no lleguen al cementerio, y si ya están allí, retirarlas antes de que puedan usar sus efectos.

Era lo más obvio, pero tampoco había tantas cartas que pudieran hacer eso en el juego actual de este mundo.

—Definitivamente, ideas muy interesantes. Dime, pequeño Kenichi, ¿has entrado al concurso de diseño?

Negué con la cabeza, pero fue Judai quien respondió por mí:

—Llevo meses tratando de convencerlo de participar —dijo con tono frustrado.

—¿Concurso de diseño? —preguntó Johan.

De inmediato, un muy emocionado Judai comenzó a hablarle sobre la convocatoria de la Corporación Kaiba. Johan de inmediato se contagió de su emoción, e incluso Edo prestó mucha atención, aunque pretendiendo ser sutil, lo cual a los siete años no le era precisamente fácil. Pegasus sonrió alegre al verlo comportarse así, como el niño que era.

—¡Suena muy divertido! —dijo Johan—. Pero, ¿es sólo para Japón?

Pegasus se apresuró a responder:

—Sí y no. En realidad, cualquier niño entre seis y catorce años puede entrar al concurso, mientras resida en el país al momento de cerrarse la convocatoria. Lo cual será exactamente en dos meses.

—Bueno, Johan —dijo la tía Megumi sonriendo—, ya que legalmente eres residente de Japón al menos durante el próximo año, tienes tiempo suficiente para participar.

Johan sonrió incluso más al enterarse de eso.

—Yo digo que también deberías intentarlo —me dijo—. Será más divertido si todos entramos juntos. —Se giró hacia Edo—. ¿Qué dices, Edo? ¿Verdad que será divertido?

—No puedo. No vivo en Japón.

Oh, cierto. Si Pegasus adoptó a Edo, eso significaba que su residencia actual estaba en California.

—Oh, bueno —el entusiasmo de Johan se apagó un poco.

—No importa —dijo Edo—. No sería justo si entrara.

Pegasus volvió a apretar el hombro de Edo en un gesto reconfortante.

—Tal vez en una próxima ocasión. Si las cosas van bien, podríamos repetir el concurso en otras regiones.

Edo asintió levemente.

—Deberías participar —me dijo Edo antes de volver a sumergirse en lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

—Estoy de acuerdo —se unió mi madre—. Parece una actividad divertida. En especial si todos tus amigos están en eso.

—¡Sí! —dijo Judai—. Sho, Asuka, Fubuki, e incluso Ryo están participando, aunque Ryo sólo porque perdió una apuesta con Fubuki.

Era como estar entre la espada y la pared.

—Lo dije: es una de esas pocas oportunidades que da la vida —el abuelo repitió lo que ya me había dicho meses atrás.

Jugué un poco con la comida en mi plato.

—La verdad, no se me ocurre que podría hacer para un concurso así.

—¿Estás de broma? —para mi sorpresa fue Edo quien casi gritó—. Acabas de idear como jugar un mazo sin cartas mágicas y de trampa.

Me encogí de hombros. Lo único que podía pensar para el concurso era usarlo para obtener a los Fantastrucos, pero a la vez eso se sentía demasiado como hacer trampa. No, de hecho, era hacer trama y peor: robar el trabajo de otras personas por más que tal vez no existieran en este mundo. En mi vida anterior no era precisamente de los que creaban sus propias cartas y las subían a Duelingbook, alguna cuenta de DeviantArt o al Card Maker.

—No necesitas crear algo perfecto, pequeño Kenichi —dijo Pegasus—. Sólo piensa en algo que podría divertirte. Muchas veces, las mejores cartas son aquellas que se crean pensando en lo que más disfrutamos y amamos.

Asentí. Tal vez podría haber algo…

Pegasus pareció evaluarme un poco más. Sonrió y luego se giró hacia mis padres:

—Díganme, ¿han pensado en inscribir al pequeño Kenichi en una escuela de duelo? La escuela privada de duelos Joran tiene el mejor currículo de Japón y está en esta misma ciudad.

Al escuchar aquello, instintivamente mi mirada se dirigió hacia Judai. Este año Sho no estaría más en nuestra clase. Sus padres vieron su gran avance en los duelos desde que comenzó a entrenar bajo la supervisión del abuelo, y lo matricularon en la escuela Joran, la misma a la que asistían Ryo, Fubuki y Asuka. Si mis padres me cambiaban de escuela, sólo quedaría él. Cierto, ya no era el paria del colegio; pero de todas formas había una brecha muy tangible entre él y los niños “normales” de la clase.

—Oh, yo empezaré clases allí en dos semanas —agregó Johan.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Judai—. Vaya, parece que todos mis amigos van asistir a esa escuela. ¡Suena muy divertido!

Allí estaba de nuevo: tratando de ocultar su tristeza mediante falsa felicidad. Y pensar que creí que ya habíamos superado eso. En fin, no es el tipo de cosas que se resuelvan de la noche a la mañana.

—No es mala idea en realidad —dijo mi padre. Por su tono podía decir que realmente lo estaba considerando.

—Creo que mi escuela actual está bien —dije en voz baja.

—Kenichi es el mejor de la clase —agregó Judai—. No sé cómo lo hace, siempre termina los deberes en tiempo record.

—No son tan difíciles —murmuré. Judai tardaba porque se distraía muy fácilmente. Aunque, como descubrí, si querías que aprendiera, por ejemplo, matemáticas sin aburrirse sólo debías cambiar las peras y las manzanas por puntos de vida y calcular el ataque y la defensa de un monstruo.

—Pues, en ese caso tal vez necesites un poco más de reto —dijo mi madre.

La miré con horror apenas velado. Lo supe en ese instante: lo había jodido. Olvide que estaba en Japón, una sociedad en donde trabajar más siempre es mejor. Y yo valoraba mi tiempo libre (qué de por sí ya era poco con el entrenamiento que Haou me hacía pasar) para relajarme antes de que la guerra abierta contra la Luz comenzara.

—En todo caso, estaba pensando que tal vez te caerían bien algunas clases extra —agregó pensativa—. No es tan mala idea matricularte en Joran. Con tus notas no dudo que te acepten de inmediato.

Mis padres sentían mucho orgullo por tener un hijo superior al promedio. (Sí sólo supieran. Suspiro.) En Japón eso era muy importante: algo así como el sueño hecho realidad de todos los padres. En mi vida anterior llegué a ver un documental* al respecto. Pensar que alguna vez estaría en una situación como las que se mostraban allí, en retrospectiva, es de lo más extraño, tomando en cuenta que vi el documental muchos años después de haber salido de la escuela. Bueno, al menos no pasé por esas tediosas entrevistas para intentar obtener una matrícula en las escuelas del “camino Keio”.

—¡Tal vez estemos en la misma clase! —dijo Johan entusiasmado.

—Bueno, estoy en la misma clase que Judai —dije.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Johan. Tras un momento se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir—. Oh, en tu escuela actual.

—¿Qué hay de ti, pequeño Judai? ¿Tus padres no han pensado en enviarte a una escuela de Duelo?

Judai se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Creo que a papá y mamá sólo les interesa que apruebe y ya. No hablo de la escuela con ellos.

Pegasus frunció el ceño, seguramente intuyendo que había algo más por la forma en como Judai lo dijo, dejando en claro que era un hecho cotidiano el que sus padres no se enteraran siquiera de las cosas más elementales respecto a su vida.

Tenía razón. Judai no hablaba con ellos de prácticamente nada. Su trabajo muchas veces los llevaba al extranjero, y en ocasiones sólo se paraban por su casa para recoger o dejar ropa antes de volver a irse. De no ser por Osamu, los gemelos estarían completamente por su cuenta. De hecho, Judai no era un desastre en sus clases y otros deberes porque Yubel se encargaba de recordarle sus obligaciones.

Haou era distinto. Habiendo sido un rey en su vida pasada, se comportaba como la sociedad esperaba de él. Al menos por ahora. No hablaba abiertamente de sus planes, pero era más que obvio que su intención no era permanecer por siempre en el mundo humano. Tarde o temprano iría (iríamos, en realidad) a las Doce Dimensiones a reconquistar su reino.

Parecía que el único momento de conexión familiar de la familia Yuki era esa semana de vacaciones durante el verano. Aunque, considerando que Judai jamás hablaba sobre esos días, como si no tuviera historias divertidas o interesantes sobre las vacaciones familiares, me pregunto si realmente eran distintas a los días usuales. No es que quiera pensar mal de los señores Yuki, las pocas veces que los traté en persona fueron amables; sin embargo, eso no evita que piense en la posibilidad de que durante las vacaciones se dedicaran a lo suyo y dejaran solos a los gemelos.

La tía Megumi decidió que era buen momento para servir el postre, que resultó ser pastel de flan y chocolate. En parte fue obvio que trató de desviar la atención del momento incomodo en que cayó la conversación.

La charla ociosa volvió con el pastel. Los adultos volvieron a discutir sus asuntos, mientras que Judai y Johan regresaron a lo suyo. Edo jugó un rato con su pastel, antes de comerlo lentamente.

Por mi parte, me contenté con observar toda la interacción en silencio, pensando si habría una forma de convencer a mis padres de dejarme en mi escuela actual. No pensé que tuviera que preocuparme por mezclar los duelos con lo académico hasta que fuera hora de ir a la Academia de Duelos (para lo que faltaban todavía siete años).

Ahora, si fuera un poco paranoico, podría pensar que Pegasus y Yugi planearon las cosas de esa forma. Dirigir la conversación sutilmente a un punto en el que pudieran plantar en mis padres la idea de darme más herramientas para ser un duelista de alto nivel parecía el tipo de manipulación a la que un hombre como Pegasus estaba inclinado.

Yugi… No quería creer que él podía hacer este tipo de cosas. Pero, considerando que era alguien que había sobrevivido una guerra en el futuro y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible por cambiar las cosas… Eso sin contar que ya estuvo de acuerdo en arrastrar un alma desde otro mundo sólo para tener una oportunidad de cambiar su propio futuro.

No hay blanco y negro, me recordé, sólo muchos tonos de gris que incluso se mezclan con muchos otros colores.

La reunión terminó alrededor de las once de la noche. Los cuatro niños estábamos ya cabeceando de cansancio (mi cuerpo infantil no me daba para permanecer despierto mucho tiempo por más que lo intentara), así que los adultos decidieron que era momento de despedirse.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

Convencer a mis padres de desistir de enviarme a una escuela privada se convirtió en una misión imposible. En especial cuando el tío Kouji se puso de su parte. De hecho, me confesó que él mismo ya estaba pensando en discutir con mis padres la posibilidad de enviarme a una escuela de duelos. Tal vez no en primaria, pero sí para la secundaria.

—Es el mejor camino para llegar a ser un duelista profesional —dijo.

El ingreso a la Academia de Duelos no era precisamente sencillo. De las matriculas nuevas que se otorgaban cada año, únicamente el veinte por ciento quedaban abiertas para los alumnos que no pasaban por el riguroso camino de las escuelas de duelo —y al parecer todos esos alumnos quedaban en Osiris—. Durante los últimos tres años, la Asociación de Academias y Escuelas de Duelo se había encargado de construir esa red que tenía por objetivo la formación de duelistas de elite.

Lo cual me llevó a concluir algo: aunque el profesor Chronos se ensañara con los Osiris, el hecho de lograr su acceso únicamente mediante el examen, incluso cuando sus notas escritas fueran de las más bajas, indicaba que no eran duelistas promedio. En todo caso, era el sistema de la Academia el que estaba diseñado para quebrar y desechar a los que no estuvieran preparados para lo que de verdad significaba ser un duelista. El camino de las escuelas era el mejor, porque los alumnos que lo pasaban llegaban más preparados soportar la Academia y su rígido sistema de ascenso.

Por supuesto, el tío Kouji no me dijo todo eso directamente. Pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para que yo adivinara como eran las cosas en realidad.

—Si de verdad quieres ser profesional, es el mejor camino —insistió.

Las cosas ya no eran como un par de años atrás, cuando podías abrirte camino en el mundo de los duelos simplemente inscribiéndote en los torneos oficiales y pasando por una serie de clasificaciones. La aparición de las ligas profesionales y las academias hizo que ese camino quedara por completo bloqueado. (Esto me despertó la duda de sí la carrera de Edo en el canon estuvo influenciada por la Luz, lo cual era muy posible con DD como su tutor y Saio como su representante, ambos siendo marionetas de la Luz) Tal era así, que incluso ese sería el último año que Ilusiones Industriales usaría el viejo sistema de clasificaciones mediante torneos abiertos al público general. A partir del próximo año sólo duelistas profesionales con el apoyo de patrocinadores podrían entrar en los campeonatos importantes. Y en próximos años sería necesario un título de una de las Academias para poder inscribirse a cualquier torneo que no fuera amateur.

La excepción eran las ligas infantiles. En especial porque el nivel de estas, salvo en muy contadas ocasiones, nunca era en realidad tan alto.

Finalmente fue el propio Yugi quien me confesó la verdad de porque era el mejor camino que podría seguir. Especialmente ya que estaba involucrado en la guerra que venía.

El motivo fundamental de todo esto, según me dijo, en realidad estaba más relacionado con la Energía de Duelo —lo cual también era la razón para que existieran las Academias— y el hecho fundamental de que, por más que se siguiera vendiendo de esa forma, el Duelo de Monstruos no era realmente un juego. Era un ritual antiguo que mezclaba la magia y el propio espíritu de las personas.

Aprender las reglas no significaba nada si no aprendías realmente como canalizar la energía en un duelo para hacerlo funcionar. De allí las _katas_ que vi practicar a los alumnos en el patio de la escuela Joran, e incluso cosas tan extrañas como el tener un “encanto” específico para realizar una invocación de un monstruo por métodos especiales (ritual, fusión, sincronía, etcétera). Además de la necesidad de aprender la forma correcta de realizar esas invocaciones. En una mesa simplemente podías declarar una fusión, enviar tus materiales al cementerio, poner al monstruo de fusión en el campo y seguir jugando como si nada pasara. Intenta eso en un disco de duelo y probablemente fallaras (allí la verdadera razón por la que los niños no podían usar discos de duelo).

Todos esos eran detalles que Pegasus, Seto Kaiba y otros expertos en el área, tanto científicos como alquimistas y otros usuarios de la “magia”, poco a poco fueron aprendiendo y estudiando. Al comienzo el duelo no era distinto a jugar al póker. Pero conforme más y más cartas fueron creadas, y más se avanzó en el desarrollo de los sistemas de Visión Solida, más y más espíritus comenzaron a llegar al mundo de los humanos. La energía de duelo se acumuló en el mundo humano, y las puertas que por miles de años estuvieron abiertas sólo para unos pocos, ahora estaban virtualmente abiertas para todo aquel que tomara un disco de duelo e insertara un mazo en él.

Si no se tomaban las medidas necesarias para restringir quienes, y bajo qué circunstancias, podían acceder ese poder el resultado sería devastador. El incidente de la Reversa Cero era el ejemplo más conocido de lo que podía pasar. En pocas palabras, el mundo moderno se desarrolló gracias a que se olvidaron los antiguos rituales. Ahora que estaban de regreso, la humanidad debía volver a aprender a convivir con ellos. Y la mejor forma era educar una generación de duelistas que pudiera lidiar con todo eso.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Pegasus abrió la caja de Pandora —y si no hubiera sido él habría sido otro, como los intentos de arreglar las cosas demostraron en el pasado—, no había forma de volver a encerrar en ella lo que salió. Sólo se podía seguir adelante y esperar que esta vez las cosas salieran bien. Al menos con Pegasus y Kaiba controlando el juego, había más posibilidades de evitar que las personas equivocadas tuvieran acceso total al verdadero poder del Duelo de Monstruos.

También fue esa la razón por la que durante esa semana el mismo Yugi buscó contactar a los señores Yuki para discutir la posibilidad de enviar a los gemelos a la escuela de duelo. Por supuesto, dejando de lado la parte en la que el destino del mundo estaba sobre la mesa.

La mañana del sábado después de su reunión con ellos, un muy emocionado Judai se presentó en mi casa antes de que siquiera pudiera cambiarme el pijama.

—¡Lo hizo! —dijo—. Yugi lo logró: convenció a papá y mamá. El lunes harán la transferencia. ¡Haou y yo iremos a la escuela Joran!

No quería romper su entusiasmo, pero habiendo pasado ya por lo mismo sabía que se venía un examen muy difícil para él. En serio, cuando lo presente dos días atrás llegué a preguntarme si no querían adelantarme un par de grados (cosa imposible, porque en Japón no se pueden adelantar grados, de allí que Kaiba estuviera atrapado en la preparatoria a pesar de tener como tres títulos en universidades extranjeras).

—¿Qué hay del examen?

Judai parpadeó.

—¿Hay un examen?

Suspire resignado. Judai jamás cambiaría.

—Por eso mis padres y el tío Kouji me hicieron estudiar como loco por una semana entera.

Judai adoptó una actitud pensativa.

—No sé sobre eso, pero papá dijo que, sí de verdad era lo que queríamos, entonces entraríamos a Joran. Luego hizo algunas llamadas.

No sé si Judai se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Su padre básicamente iba a usar sus conexiones, y el dinero, para asegurar que entraran sí o sí a la escuela que querían. Era un obvio intento por compensar el no estar allí para las cosas importantes. Eso me hizo preguntarme porque en el canon no pagaron su ascenso a Obelisco o algo así. Lo que quizás se debió a que querían mantener a Judai lejos del duelo luego de todo lo que pasó con Yubel.

—¿Dices que irán a inscribirte el lunes?

Judai asintió.

—Papá dijo que todo estaba arreglado. Que simplemente nos enviaría a Joran el lunes con su asistente. Creo que sólo tenemos que llevar nuestros mazos, tener un duelo y estamos dentro.

¿Un examen práctico? Parecía algo lógico. O quizá sólo querían ver en qué nivel de duelo se encontraban. Creo que los examinadores se llevarían una sorpresa.

—¿Qué piensa el Maestro Haou de todo esto?

Judai hizo una mueca ante mi insistencia a llamar a Haou “Maestro”, incluso cuando él no estaba presente. Era complicado hacerle entender el hecho de que simplemente la palabra “Maestro” salía de mi boca lo quisiera o no, a menos que hubiera otras personas aparte de nosotros en la habitación.

—No parece importarle mucho, mientras haya mejores duelistas que en la escuela pública.

Si Haou tenía una queja sobre tener que ir a clases, a parte de la obvia pérdida de tiempo que representaba para él, sin duda era referente al poco nivel de duelistas que encontraba por allí. En parte por eso Judai conseguía convencerlo de ir a los torneos del abuelo cada pocos fines de semana.

—Bueno, en Joran están Ryo y Fubuki —dije—. Además del abuelo, son los únicos que han logrado mantenerse a su nivel.

Eso era un gran logro, si no contabas el hecho de que Haou era especialista en llevar a Ryo al límite. Era como si quisiera que Hell Káiser surgiera antes de tiempo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Como dije, el Maestro jamás compartía sus motivos para hacer algo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—Y ahora también estará Johan —agregó Judai.

Oh, cierto. Haou y Johan se verían las caras por primera vez. No sabía porque, ese hecho me tenía algo intranquilo. No había un motivo real para esto, simplemente una especie de presentimiento.

—Me pregunto si todavía iremos en el mismo grupo —comentó Judai apenas pudiendo ocultar su temor.

—Joran es una escuela privada —dije—, su matrícula es costosa y su nivel muy alto. No hay muchos que puedan pagarla, así que no debería haber tantos niños. Por lo que me dijeron, yo fui el alumno número veinte del curso. Contigo y el Maestro Haou, sólo somos veintidós chicos en tercer grado. No creo que dividan la clase.

—Ojalá sea así. ¿Lo imaginas? ¡Estaremos todos juntos!

—A excepción de Ryo y Fubuki.

—Sí —reconoció con el ánimo un poco más apagado, sólo para volver a sonreír un segundo después—. Al menos estaremos todos en la misma escuela.

Debo reconocer que todo esto fue un giro que no esperaba: sería como estar en la Academia antes de tiempo. Al menos no habría que lidiar con asesinos, lavados de cerebro, espíritus dementes o el vacío mismo de la nihilidad… o eso esperaba.

De nuevo, si fuera más paranoico, podría pensar que alguien —Pegasus o Kaiba— estaba manipulando las cosas. Kaiba mismo ya había manipulado mi llegada a Domino. Pero había detalles que no creía él pudiera controlar, como la presencia de Sho en la misma clase de Judai.

Luego de eso, Judai se marchó a desayunar y yo fui a prepararme para el día. Era fin de semana, lo que significaba torneo en casa del abuelo. Me había perdido el anterior para prepararme para mi examen, no tenía intención de perderme el último antes de volver a la escuela. Especialmente porque los próximos años prometían estar más cargados de trabajo. Al menos esperaba ya no aburrirme tanto en clases.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

La última semana antes de volver a clases fue un ir y venir constante. Judai quería mostrarle toda la ciudad a Johan, y Fubuki se apuntó a su esfuerzo en cuanto se enteró. Según él, también era para celebrar que ahora todos iríamos a la misma escuela.

Al menos así tendría tiempo para hablar con él de algunas cosas.

—¿No te preocupa que la línea del tiempo cambié demasiado? —pregunté a Fubuki en cierto momento, mientras todos los demás estaban distraídos con una exhibición de fuegos artificiales en Kaibalandia y nosotros nos quedamos un poco atrás. Curiosamente, era Ryo quien siempre tomaba el puesto del hermano mayor de todo el grupo y estaba más cerca para evitar que Judai, Johan y Sho (este por la influencia de los otros dos) fueran a hacer alguna tontería.

—La línea del tiempo anterior terminaba en la muerte de todos —dijo con una mueca.

Asentí de acuerdo. No había razón más poderosa que esa.

—El señor Pegasus dijo que sabías algo sobre eso, pero nunca fue muy específico.

—Algo es poco —confirmé—. Cuando conocí a Judai temí que haría algo que lo jodería todo. Es decir, hasta donde sabía, las cosas terminaron bien. Todavía estoy tratando de entender en que momento todo fue tan mal como para que ustedes se arriesgaran a hacer… Bueno, todo lo que han hecho.

Fubuki carecía por completo de su usual actitud relajada y divertida.

—Ojalá hubiera sido sólo un punto en la historia —dijo finalmente—. Eso sólo pasa en las películas. Eran tantas cosas, dispersas a lo largo de tanto tiempo, que la única forma de hacer algo era cambiar todo lo más posible. Forzar una línea del tiempo completamente nueva en la que podríamos ser más fuertes.

—Por eso Johan está aquí —dije.

—Sí, es un increíble duelista por derecho propio, y logró eso prácticamente sin la ayuda de nadie. Sólo imagina lo que logrará con el abuelo y Yugi guiándolo. Sin contar con la motivación de tener que estar siempre a la altura de Judai y Haou.

No había sorpresa allí. Aunque seguía sintiéndome mal. Era como si estuvieran usando a Johan.

Noté la mirada de Fubuki directamente sobre mí.

—La verdad, se puede decir que esto fue tu idea.

Parpadeé confundido.

—¿Mi idea?

Fubuki asintió.

—Tuviste una buena idea al colocar a Sho bajo la tutela del abuelo para darle la confianza que necesita. Simplemente tomamos nota de ello.

Supongo que no podía quejarme de ese hecho. La verdad, mi principal motivación para sugerir al abuelo tomar a Sho bajo su tutela fue esa. Podía intentar convencerme de que fue para dar más confianza a Sho para convertirse en el poderoso duelista que conocí al final de GX; pero eso era mentir. Todo fue porque sabía el poderoso aliado que sería.

—También, esto es para la protección de Johan y las Bestias de Cristal. Johan las obtuvo mucho antes de tiempo. El enemigo vendría por él si lo dejábamos en el orfanato.

Vi a Johan, Judai, Sho y Asuka señalar con entusiasmo las figuras de diversos monstruos famosos que se formaban en las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales.

—¿La Luz intentó algo?

—Es el precio de ser duelistas elegidos por el destino —dijo Fubuki con un suspiro—. No hay coincidencias, eso fue algo que tuvimos que aceptar. Cada uno de nosotros tuvo un papel que jugar en la línea del tiempo anterior. Lo aprendimos de la forma difícil al tratar de cambiar la historia. Es por eso que un factor externo era nuestra mejor esperanza, aunque eso no significa que estemos libres de ese destino.

Medité las palabras de Fubuki. El destino parecía ser una constante en Yu-Gi-Oh!; pero todavía no comprendía del todo sus implicaciones reales. Es decir, muchos personajes supuestamente habían conseguido engañarlo, y aun así parece que en ese futuro destrozado sus intentos siempre acababan mal hasta que decidieron cambiarlo todo. Además, ¿qué significaba ser un duelista elegido por el destino? Judai había usado ese término para referirse a sí mismo y a Yusei en “ _Vínculos que Trascienden al Tiempo_ ”, por lo que siempre lo interprete como algo relacionado con ser uno de los “Protagonistas Yu”. Ahora Fubuki lo estaba usando para referirse no sólo a ellos, sino al parecer a Johan, y tal vez a todos los que de una forma u otra estaban conectado a Judai a través de sus experiencias en la Academia.

Eso me recordó una cosa de la que siempre tuve dudas:

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que siempre llamó la atención del _fandom_. Cuando Johan conoció a Judai, ambos sintieron que ya se conocían, incluso cuando nunca se habían visto antes de ese punto. Y, de hecho, Judai mencionó algo sobre eso en el Reino de los Duelistas. No es algo que se haya explicado alguna vez, así que se hicieron toda clase de teorías al respecto.

Fubuki permaneció en silencio un momento. Los cuatro niños estaban riendo a carcajadas a causa de una payasada de Judai. Seguro incluso Ryo sonreía, aunque lo más probable es que estuviera tratando de ocultar que de hecho se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿De verdad quieres saber sobre eso? —preguntó Fubuki con tono suspicaz.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo me resulta curioso.

—Bueno, sólo te diré esto: Haou no es el único que puede reencarnar. Aunque no todas las reencarnaciones recuerdan sus vidas pasadas.

Fruncí el ceño. La reencarnación era un tema muy común en Yu-Gi-Oh!, casi tan recurrente como tener un protagonista con “Yu” en el nombre, o las estadísticas similares de los monstruos As de los protagonistas y sus rivales; pero, además de Judai, no había muchas señales de eso en GX. Por otro lado, la mitad del elenco de _Duel Monsters_ era reencarnación de alguien en el antiguo Egipto. Si cuentas los videojuegos como _Forbidden Memories_ , ni siquiera Jonouchi o Anzu se salvan de ese detalle.

—Ya te darás cuenta —dijo Fubuki entre risas y me dejó para ir a molestar a Ryo.

Miré el cielo justo en el momento que un fuego artificial estallaba formando un “ _Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos_ ”. Eso me hizo sonreír. Era uno de mis monstruos favoritos. Si no jugara zombis, tal vez optaría por los Ojos-Rojos.

Me recargué en el muro viendo el resto de los fuegos artificiales.

—¡Hey, Kenichi! —Judai me llamó cuando terminó el espectáculo—. No te quedes allí.

—Sí, vamos por unas hamburguesas —agregó Johan.

Sonreí y fui a unirme a ellos. Tal vez pronto no habría tiempo para divertirnos así, había que aprovechar.

__________

*Se puede encontrar ese documental en Youtube (Niños sin niñez: Japón, prohibido fracasar). Es muy interesante, aunque para la actualidad ya está muy desactualizado (es de 1999). De cualquier forma, muestra perfectamente cómo era la mentalidad japonesa respecto al estudio en la época donde está ambientada esta parte de la historia. La parte del acoso es especialmente dura. Da una perspectiva real de lo que Judai pasó en la escuela antes de que la historia empezara, y que de hecho pudo ser peor si Yubel no hubiera actuado como lo hizo.


	13. Última Voluntad

* * *

**Interludio A**

* * *

**Última Voluntad**

****

**[Carta Mágica]**

_Si un monstruo de tu Campo sea enviado a tu Cementerio este turno, puedes Invocar mediante una Invocación Especial 1 monstruo con un ATK de 1500 puntos o menos de tu Deck, una vez este turno. Luego baraja tu Deck._

* * *

Una chispa de consciencia unida a una carta. Eso fue todo lo que quedó de la Oscuridad Gentil y su Heraldo. Ese fue el resultado de la derrota de la entidad cósmica responsable de la creación del mundo como era ahora.

En realidad, esta no fue la primera vez que ocurrió ese resultado. Su batalla contra su hermana se había repetido ya tantas veces que ni siquiera recordaba si hubo un mundo original antes de que los ciclos interminables comenzaran. Luz y Oscuridad se habían intercambiado el papel de Creadora y Destructora tantas veces que en realidad ya daba igual.

Y cómo siempre sucedía, tarde o temprano, la Luz ganó. Ahora destruiría el mundo que creó la Oscuridad. Las almas volverían al seno de Horakhty a espera que la Luz creara su propio mundo para poder reencarnarse. En ese nuevo mundo, la Oscuridad volvería a estar sola, alejada de todas las personas que amó. Alejada de Yubel, de su corte y sus caballeros, de sus amados y leales espíritus. La Luz los tomaría y los volvería contra ella de nuevo… O al menos a tantos como pudiera. Sin importar que pasará, Kuriboh Alado y los Elementales siempre volvían a ella y a su Heraldo. Y, si hacía las cosas de forma correcta, Yubel también vendría, al igual que Johan. Aunque era muy posible que al último tendría que forzarlo a ver las cosas a su manera, no sería la primera vez.

Esa breve esperanza no mitigaba el dolor causado por la anticipación del sufrimiento que pasaría y haría pasar a otros para recuperar lo que era suyo. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho ya esto? ¿Cuántas veces la Luz forzó a la Oscuridad a asesinar a quienes amaba? ¿Cuántas veces envenenaría sus almas para volverlos contra ella y su Heraldo?

_¿Cuántas veces tú hiciste lo mismo?_

_¡No! Simplemente recuperé lo que es mío._

Por supuesto, esta era la primera vez en que la Luz no consiguió aplastarla del todo. La primera vez en que su consciencia permaneció después de lo que fue sin duda la confrontación final. Quizá porque también fue la primera vez que su alma humana, aquella que eligió para ser su encarnación mortal hace incontables eones, cuando se dio cuenta que era más fácil luchar contra la Luz interactuando directamente con los seres vivos y los espíritus y no sólo como una voz distante que los guiaba, se fusionó con el espíritu de una carta. Y no con el de cualquier carta, sino con el espíritu de Yubel, el ser que más había amado en cualquier encarnación.

Ahora Yubel se había ido. Su consciencia destruida por la Luz. Se sacrificó para darle una última oportunidad. Y lo poco que quedó de Haou-Judai ahora residía en la carta que una vez perteneció a Yubel.

La Luz no pareció darse cuenta. O si lo hizo fue muy tarde. Mientras su Avatar elegido festejaba la caída de su enemigo, una poderosa Energía de Duelo apareció en el campo de batalla distrayéndola e impidiendo que se percatara de que todavía quedaba un vestigio de la consciencia de su enemigo en el plano mortal.

Incluso en su estado lamentable, Haou se permitió una sonrisa. Yugi Muto estaba allí, tarde, pero finalmente allí.

Ah, que anomalía extraña era Yugi Muto. No pertenecía a la Luz, pero tampoco a la Oscuridad. Estaba en medio, el equilibrio perfecto. Por esto mismo, sin importar que pasara, siempre apoyaría a la vida. Quizá por eso Horakhty no siempre le permitía reencarnar. Tenía suerte que en este ciclo haya estado allí. Sin embargo, incluso con él, sin la Oscuridad que había creado el mundo actual sería imposible repeler a la Luz para frenar la inminente destrucción. Yugi sólo podría retrasarla algún tiempo, quizá hasta que su vida mortal se agotara, y luego vendría el reinicio del ciclo.

Con eso en mente, la Oscuridad, agotada y abrumada por el dolor de sus pérdidas, se retiró al interior de la carta que una vez fue de su amada, deseando que los brazos siempre cálidos de Yubel le recibieran, para encontrar sólo el frío y la soledad.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

Fue la Chica Maga Oscura quien acudió a él y lo despertó. Le contó lo que Pegasus pretendía. ¿Un alma externa? Sí, había otros mundos más allá de los límites de su propio universo. Antes de todo, cuando todavía era un niño pequeño, o lo más cercano que podía ser un ente como la Oscuridad a un niño pequeño, lo aprendió de su madre, Horakhty. Pero nunca nadie había intentado llegar a esos mundos. ¿Podía ser posible traer un alma desde allá? Si era así, ¿eso rompería el ciclo?

Desde que su madre los puso a competir para ver quién podría crear el mundo más hermoso, ningún factor externo había alterado el eterno ciclo. La Oscuridad y la Luz creaban los mundos, y su madre les daba las almas para llenarlos de vida. La Oscuridad, quizá por ser un poco más egoísta, comenzó a amar algunas de esas almas, y en cada nuevo mundo que creaba se aseguraba de estar cerca de ellas. La Luz, por ser más propensa a envidiar a su hermana, siempre trataba de arrebatárselas, a veces rompiéndolas y otras envenenándolas para que se pusieran en contra de la Oscuridad y su Heraldo.

Pero nunca, ninguna de esas fuerzas supremas, intentó ver qué pasaría si traían un alma desde fuera.

Y ahora eran los humanos quienes demostraban una vez más que estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de salvarse. A veces la Oscuridad se preguntaba qué harían si supieran que en realidad no importara cuantas veces murieran, el mundo simplemente se reiniciaría y ellos volverían a vivir. Ciertamente no de la misma forma, pero sí con suficientes similitudes, a veces tan descaradamente iguales que incluso una fuerza del cosmos como ella se preguntaba si el destino tenía alguna especie de sentido del humor extraño o sólo muy poca imaginación. Si los humanos supieran que la reencarnación trascendía la misma creación y destrucción del mundo, ¿se esforzarían por preservarlo tanto como lo hacían?

Si llegaran a ese punto, ¿a quién manipularían como los peones de su juego? De todas las especies en el universo, en cualquiera de las Doce Dimensiones y del mismo plano mortal, siempre eran los humanos quienes tomaban la iniciativa y estaban más dispuestos a escuchar.

Sus amigos eran prueba de esto.

Edo siempre luchaba como un héroe, a veces guiado por la venganza, otras porque se sentía responsable por algo que en realidad nunca estuvo en sus manos cambiar. Johan siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto por su propia conciencia, por sus amigos y por su familia. Ryo, generalmente, acababa por sucumbir a sus deseos de poder; pero siempre encontraba su camino de vuelta para hacer lo que creía justo, sin importar que sus métodos fueran considerados inadecuados. Y Sho, a pesar de sus inseguridades, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de volver a llevar a su hermano por el camino correcto. (Haou lo había demostrado una y otra vez: elimina a Sho de la ecuación, y Ryo jamás podrá emerger de las entrañas de Hell Káiser. Y no iba a mentirse a sí mismo, cuando convenía a sus planes, se ocupaba de que fuera así. Los humanos tenían un dicho: todo se vale en la guerra.)

Y así podría seguir recordándolos a todos ellos y esas peculiaridades que los definían una y otra vez, sin importar donde y cuando nacieran. Por eso los amaba, por eso eran su familia, aunque tuviera que herirlos. Al parecer, sin importar cuanto quisiera negarlo, sí era su culpa que Yubel pensara que el dolor era la forma más pura de demostrar amor.

La Chica Maga Oscura le explicó pacientemente cual era el plan, esperando a que Haou saliera de las ausencias de pensamientos que lo abrumaban por momentos.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser el espíritu de una carta, a no tener un cuerpo físico que limitara sus pensamientos. Por eso la Oscuridad eligió encarnarse en forma humana en primer lugar. Como una fuerza del cosmos, su mente no tenía límites. Iba y venía entre recuerdos de todas las eras, de todos los ciclos, sin poder concentrarse adecuadamente. Tal vez por eso a la Luz le costaba tanto configurar sus planes, porque no tenía un cuerpo físico que limitara su razonamiento permitiéndole centrarse en lo que se suponía debía hacer. Y por eso, cuando era su turno de ser el destructor, era una fuerza imparable que como un tsunami arrasaba todo a su paso con tal de volver a recrear el mundo que la Luz le había arrebatado el ciclo anterior.

(Incluso cuando sabía que nunca podría crear un mundo igual. Y su familia no necesariamente lo recordaría.)

Haou se permitió una sonrisa cuando la Chica Maga Oscura dijo que el plan había sido formulado por Pegasus. Ah, si pudiera salir de la carta y verlo una vez más. Podría contarle todas las cosas que quiso decirle en aquel ciclo anterior, cuando fue su padre, y que por los va y vienes de la vida humana jamás pudo decirle. Pero este Pegasus no era el mismo hombre que desinteresadamente le dio una nueva familia luego de que la Luz matara a sus padres. Este Pegasus no sabía nada de eso. Es más, si ahora mismo no estuviera en esta situación, de ser mero espíritu sin carne alguna, él tampoco lo sabría.

Haou se permitió descansar de nuevo. El plan todavía no estaba configurado del todo. Y no había garantía de que funcionara. Por lo que supo de las palabras de la Chica Maga Oscura, ya habían intentado muchas cosas para evitar este fin del mundo, el nuevo plan bien podía ser el intento mil o un millón. Si funcionaba, quizá sería el fin del ciclo; si fracasaba, bueno, siempre habría otra vida después de que la Luz tomara los fragmentos del mundo para reconstruirlo de nuevo. Y, dependiendo que tan complacida estuviera Horakhty con ese nuevo mundo, él llegaría tarde o temprano para arrasarlo todo y reclamar el universo de las manos de su hermana.

Pero, antes de que cualquiera de esas cosas pasara, Horakhty debía dar su permiso a los humanos para intentar este nuevo desarrollo. Secretamente deseaba que fuera así. Luego de tantos ciclos de creación y destrucción, agregar algo nuevo podría hacer las cosas más interesantes.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

La próxima vez que Haou despertó lo hizo de golpe. No estaba más atrapado en una carta. Era un espíritu libre, a la deriva en algo que parecía el espacio exterior y a la vez no lo era. Seres extraños de naturaleza indescifrable se arrastraban a su alrededor. Algunos pocos le observaban, quizá curiosos de verlo allí. Aunque la mayoría eran indiferentes y seguían en lo suyo, lo que fuera que hicieran en ese extraño espacio carente de lógica.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

—Estás en los Espacios Entre los Mundos —escuchó la voz de su madre—. Más allá de los límites del cosmos ordenado, donde ningún sueño puede llegar. Y estas son las larvas de los dioses. Es decir, cada una de estas cosas, tarde o temprano, creara su propio universo. Tal vez incluso más.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Ya lo sabes, sólo estás un poco aturdido.

¿Ya lo sabía? Se concentró, tratando de ignorar a las cosas amorfas y sin nombre que se movían a su alrededor. El rostro de la Chica Maga Oscura destelló en su mente. Lo supo.

—Cuando estés listo —siguió su madre—, te traeré de nuevo junto con el hijo que robaremos a otro Dios.

Haou se permitió una sonrisa cruel. La Luz y la Oscuridad no eran muy diferentes a su madre. Después de todo, fue ella quien les puso a competir entre sí. E incluso, cuando pensaba que el juego se estaba estancando demasiado, enviaba a su otro hermano, El Vacío, a intentar robarles el mundo sólo para ver qué harían. (No fue una coincidencia que Darkness se tomara personal el que Judai y Yubel se fusionaran. ¿Cómo se atrevían a contaminar la esencia de su hermana la Oscuridad?)

Sin duda su madre estaba tan emocionada como él por este nuevo desarrollo. Nunca antes habían entrado nuevas piezas al tablero de juego. A los dioses de su universo les encantaban los juegos. No era por capricho que una y otra vez usaran el Juego de Cartas para pelear su guerra. ¿Qué cambios traería esto? No podía esperar para verlos. Si elegía correctamente, el juego se volverá más interesante.

Haou lo supo. Tenía que encontrar un mundo donde existiera el Juego de Cartas. Daba igual que nombre tuviera en ese mundo, si Duelo de Monstruos como en muchos de los ciclos creados por la Oscuridad, o un nombre completamente diferente. Mientras el Juego existiera, podría encontrar un alma que podría funcionar en su mundo.

Con ese razonamiento, Haou empezó su camino por los Espacios Entre los Mundos. La soledad era abrumadora —incluso cuando estaba rodeado de esos entes que se arrastraban por los espacios a su alrededor— alejado de Yubel, de Johan, de toda su familia. Los vería de nuevo, por supuesto; y entre más pronto cumpliera su misión, más pronto volvería a estar en los brazos de Yubel, y más pronto podría reír con Johan disfrutando de un buen duelo sólo por diversión. Y todos harían una enorme fiesta, con suficientes camarones fritos para comer en una vida entera.

—Voy en camino. Esperen por mí.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

Haou descubrió que el planeta Tierra era una constante en muchos universos. Pero ninguna de esas Tierras era la suya. Por mínimas que fueran las diferencias entre una y otra, o incluso cuando fueran abismales, no se sentían como casa. En especial porque hasta el momento no había encontrado una en la que existiera el Juego de Cartas.

Vio mundos con Héroes, tan similares a los Elementales e incluso a los Neo-Espaciales; y aunque esos mundos lo hicieron sonreír con nostalgia, no eran el suyo.

Se sintió abrumado cuando notó un cumulo de doce universos muy particulares, y al acercarse reconoció detalles de ese manga que su última encarnación tanto amó de niño, _Dragon Ball_ , se llamaba. Fue interesante descubrir que existía. ¿Qué otros mundos que conoció a través de mangas, la televisión, el cine o los libros también existían?

Mientras exploraba, descubrió que el suyo no era el único mundo donde había una lucha entre la Luz y la Oscuridad; pero esos otros mundos se sentían equivocados. Incluso cuando habían luchado durante incontables eones, la Luz siempre sería su hermana. Sólo cumplían los papeles que les fueron asignados por su madre, como en un juego de pilla-pilla eterno. En estos otros mundos, la guerra era sólo un dogma en el que ambas fuerzas eran absolutas, y eso se sintió mal. Nada debería ser absoluto, ni siquiera la Creación y la Destrucción.

Apartó la mirada con esos mundos, sintiéndose malhumorado. Incluso cuando en uno de ellos encontró el Juego de Cartas, decidió pasar de él. No era la mentalidad que necesitaba agregar a su mundo. Necesitaba alguien que pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones y no dejarse llevar por los dogmas que se le impusieran. Claro, esto no quería decir que no se esforzaría por hacerle entender su propio punto de vista.

Estaba muy cerca de darse por vencido, creyendo que jamás encontraría un universo entre todos que le diera lo que necesitaba, cuando dio con algo que no estaba esperando: un mundo donde el Juego de Cartas existía, pero no era todo. De alguna forma, este mundo estaba conectado con el suyo. O al menos a una versión del suyo. Todo a través de un anime de entre todas las cosas. Por otro lado, después de descubrir que _Dragon Ball_ era real en otro universo, quizás no debería haberse sorprendido tanto.

Los ojos de Haou brillaron con cruel diversión. Sí, eso funcionaría. Si encontraba un alma que conociera el juego y hubiera visto los programas televisivos, tal vez sería más fácil para ella aceptar la nueva realidad a la que pensaba arrastrarla.

—Cuidado —habló su madre. Su voz se escuchaba distante—. Una vez entres a ese mundo tendrás un límite de tiempo para cumplir el objetivo. De otra forma, tendré que traerte de vuelta y el ciclo simplemente se reiniciara.

Haou asintió. Era razonable.

—Bien, una vez dentro, aunque seguirás siendo un espíritu, viajaras como si fueras un mortal. Tienes sólo unos pocos meses para actuar antes de que tu energía se agote y debas volver. Entre menos tiempo tardes en encontrar el alma adecuada, más tiempo dispondrás para prepararlo todo para el viaje de regreso. Buena suerte, hijo mío.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

Tardó una semana en encontrar el alma correcta. Los primeros días en ese mundo fueron confusos. Estaba en una ciudad al otro lado del planeta, lejos de Japón. Se hablaba un idioma que nunca antes tuvo que usar. Y aunque su estatus como una especie de divinidad debería haberle permitido entenderlo, encontró que algo interfería. Al parecer el dios de ese mundo.

Una vez que logró pasar ese bache, vagó por las calles en busca de cualquier señal del Juego de Cartas sin encontrar nada. No era lo mismo estar dentro de ese mundo que verlo desde los Espacios Entre los Mundos. Allá afuera, cuando se encontraba con una de las burbujas que representaba a un universo, simplemente tenía que concentrarse en ella para captar señales de lo que ocurría dentro. A partir de allí era como sintonizar un canal de televisión: cambiaba la señal hasta que encontraba lo que buscaba, es decir, el Juego de Cartas; si tras una hora no encontraba nada, pasaba al siguiente. El juego, o el poder detrás de él, tenía que ser lo suficiente para destacar de alguna forma sobre otros aspectos de ese mundo. Lo suficiente para que las almas que lo practicaran tuvieran un mínimo de poder.

Ahora que estaba adentro y era imposible captar el eco psíquico del juego, se daba cuenta que era mucho menos famoso en ese mundo de lo que era en casa. No había niños jugando con sus cartas en las calles. En los súper mercados no había peluches, juguetes, Discos de Duelo o cartas a la venta. Al menos no en esa parte del planeta. Tal vez si hubiera caído en Japón habrá sido más fácil encontrar lo que buscaba. Cuando captó la señal del juego desde fuera, las pulsaciones psíquicas en su mayoría estaban en japonés.

Lo único que se le ocurría ahora era ir en busca de una tienda de juegos, o cualquier cosa similar a las tiendas de cartas que había en su propio mundo.

Eso hasta que vio a un hombre joven, en algún punto entre los veinte y los treinta años, sentado en la banca de un centro comercial jugando con su teléfono. No era extraño ver a la gente jugando con sus celulares en ese mundo, así que no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención; sino el sonido del juego. Acababa de escuchar claramente como una de las voces del juego nombraba al “ _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_ ”.

Con curiosidad, se acercó para ver la pantalla del aparato. Era una versión simplificada del duelo, con sólo tres espacios para cartas de monstruos y tres para cartas mágicas y de trampas. De no ser por eso, y la falta de la _Main Phase 2_ , el juego sería exactamente igual al de su mundo. Incluso las cartas eran sospechosamente similares. Ni hablar que el juego usaba a personas de su mundo como personajes.

Haou decidió seguir a ese hombre. Si no era un duelista como tal, al menos podría usarlo para encontrar pistas sobre dónde encontrar duelistas en su mundo. Calculaba que todavía tenía unos tres meses hasta que su energía se agotara. Si no era capaz de encontrar algo en esta ciudad en las próximas dos semanas, entonces trataría de llegar a Japón.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

Le tomó las dos semanas decidir que ese hombre era el alma que necesitaba. Aunque no era un duelista en el sentido estricto de la palabra, podía decir que amaba el juego. Lo vio disfrutar como un niño mientras veía la serie más reciente que retrataba su mundo —o uno similar, ya que nunca había escuchado sobre invocaciones de Enlace o XYZ, aunque sí que llegó a conocer la Invocación de Sincronía—, que al parecer en ese país lejano se emitía sólo mediante internet. También lo vio enfrentar a otros duelistas, a través de su computadora y su teléfono, con la suficiente pasión como para hacerlo desear tener sus propias cartas y un cuerpo físico para desafiarlo.

En general vivía una vida simple, en el sentido de que su casa era una pequeña propiedad de renta, la cual bien podría haber cabido en el departamento de sus padres humanos en Domino. Gastaba el sueldo que ganaba en su empleo de oficina, o más bien lo que le sobraba después de pagar las cuentas básicas, en videojuegos, libros y algunos mangas que seguía.

Respecto al duelo en su forma física, tenía una pequeña colección de cartas que en realidad sólo eran las que le gustaban por sus diseños o algunas cartas As de los protagonistas de las series de anime. En cierto sentido, fue chocante ver que su “ _Héroe Elemental Neos_ ” se publicaba en grandes cantidades en vez de ser una carta única. Ni hablar de las diez versiones diferentes del “ _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_ ” que tenía en su carpeta, incluso una en rareza común —casi podía sentir la furia de Kaiba cuando se enterará de eso—. En general, aunque no jugara con ellas, las cuidaba lo suficientemente bien como para que se sintieran amadas (sin duda, de haber nacido en su mundo, habría espíritus deseosos de hacer un pacto con él). Ojalá más duelistas cuidaran así de sus cartas.

Arrancarlo de su mundo y llevarlo al suyo sería lo difícil. El mundo espiritual de este mundo se regía por reglas muy particulares que no había en su propio mundo. Podía escuchar a su madre susurrarle instrucciones sobre qué hacer: _infestar… oprimir… poseer…_ Pero su voz sonaba tan lejana que no era capaz de entender del todo que se suponía debía proceder. Entendía que en ese mundo había que ser más sutil que en el suyo, especialmente para actuar a través del reino espiritual, algo que no era su fuerte: cuando quería algo simplemente lo tomaba.

Deseó tener a Yubel con él. Sin duda su amada sabría qué hacer.

Afortunadamente, la suerte parecía estar de su lado, pues mientras estaba allí llegó el mes de octubre, y un golpe fortuito le mostró que era lo que debía hacer: el hombre amaba el terror por sobre todas las cosas (la mayoría de sus cartas eran monstruos relacionados con fantasmas y monstruos clásicos, tanto occidentales como orientales), y por esas fechas veía películas de horror casi todas las noches antes de dormir.

En una de ellas escuchó un diálogo muy interesante:

—Infestación. Susurros, pasos, la sensación de otra presencia, que se convierte en la segunda fase: opresión. La victima es el objetivo de una fuerza externa que intenta someterla a su voluntad y da lugar a la tercera y última fase: posesión.

Oh, Yubel, pensó, si sólo estuvieras aquí. Habrías amado esto.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

Haou nunca pensó que tendría que comportarse como un fantasma ordinario. Aunque en realidad el término más adecuado sería demonio. No podía decir que tampoco le desagradara del todo. Debía admitir que tal vez la tendencia de Yubel por asustar a otros se le pegó un poco. Tampoco podía decir que no estuviera divirtiéndose con esto. La vena traviesa de Judai Yuki estaba en él. Por supuesto, Judai jamás habría aprobado esas bromas tan crueles. Esa parte era completamente suya.

Los primeros días, el interactuar con los objetos físicos lo dejaba agotado, tanto así que debían pasar al menos veinticuatro horas antes de intentar algo más. Nada complicado realmente: ocultar las llaves o el control remoto durante la noche; apagar las luces en un momento inoportuno, o encender la televisión durante la madrugada.

El hombre intentaba convencerse de que todo era su imaginación, algún desperfecto eléctrico, sumado a la sugestión por ver tantas películas de miedo. Alguna vez, cuando uno de sus amigos fue a visitarlo, bromeó diciendo que había “duendes” en la casa.

Un par de semanas más tarde, comenzó a pensar que tal vez sí que había algo más. Y eso le dio poder a Haou. Ahora podía hacer varias cosas a la vez sin agotarse, e incluso hacer que sus pasos resonaran por la casa durante la noche, golpear los cristales y las puertas, y arrojar los cubiertos al suelo. Una semana más tarde, comenzó azotar las puertas, a susurrar en su oído cuando estaba por quedarse dormido e incluso consiguió tocarlo lo suficiente para agitarlo, despertándolo en las madrugadas.

Haou se sorprendió de cómo entre más se deterioraban los nervios del hombre a causa de su constante acoso —opresión, diría el personaje de aquella película—, más fuerte se volvía él. Al grado de que incluso podía hacerse visible por cortos periodos de tiempo. Siempre una sombra reflejada en algún espejo, en la pantalla del televisor cuando estaba apagada o incluso una figura detrás de las cortinas o de pie en un rincón.

Entre más asustado estaba el hombre, entre más volteaba a ver los rincones cuando entraba en su habitación, expectante a ver si el “fantasma” estaba allí, más fuerte se volvía. Casi como si absorbiera su vitalidad mediante un Juego de lo Oscuro.

Una noche, a comienzos de diciembre, el hombre se encontró presa de un sueño intranquilo. Haou se manifestó en el sillón que había frente a su cama, completamente nítido. Sus ojos dorados brillaron expectantes, mientras una sonrisa cruel se dibujaba en sus labios. No se había sentido tan poderoso desde antes de su último duelo contra la Luz.

El hombre se retorcía en la cama presa de pesadillas, sudoroso a pesar de que el clima estaba frío —menos de cinco grados centígrados—. En días recientes estaba tan pálido y ojeroso que incluso en el trabajo lo forzaron a tomarse unos días libres y visitar al médico.

Haou se levantó, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla, con los ojos fijos en el hombre. Tocó su frente con su mano, como si pretendiera revisar si tenía fiebre, y sintió la vulnerabilidad de su mente. Sus nervios estaban completamente destrozados, su mente invadida de pesadillas.

—Pronto sabrás como se sintió Judai —susurró en voz baja. Atraparlo en su propia mente y tomar el control no sería muy difícil de hacer ahora.

Una semana más, estaba seguro de que era todo lo que necesitaba. Tal como en esa película de horror que viera el octubre pasado, había logrado infestar la vida del hombre hasta el punto de oprimir completamente su voluntad. Ahora sólo restaba apoderarse de él en cuerpo y alma para cortar sus ataduras con su mundo y llevarlo lejos.

El diálogo de la médium en otra de esas películas se repitió en su mente:

—Un espíritu opresor intentara obligarte a cometer el peor pecado… Asesinato, suicidio o ambos.

Haou no necesitaba que matara a nadie. Sólo cortar toda atadura con su mundo para poder llevarlo al suyo. Pero antes, tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al librero del hombre, en donde estaba la carpeta que contenía sus cartas. Como todas las cartas de duelo en ese mundo carente de los viejos rituales, sólo eran papel y tinta. Pero eso no significara que no fueran útiles. Muchas de esas cartas tenían sus iguales en su mundo, quizá las que no podrían ser creadas.

—Descansa por ahora, tenemos una ardua investigación por delante.

Haou se permitió otra sonrisa cruel. Todo estaba marchando perfectamente. Tenía suficiente tiempo para aprender cuanto pudiera de las cartas de este mundo, e incluso otras que no existían, pero que aparecían en las series de anime. Todo ese conocimiento le daría la ventaja necesaria en su guerra. La Luz no sabría que la golpeó.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

La consciencia de Haou se estaba extinguiendo. Su madre le explicó que no podía existir al mismo tiempo que su yo pasado. Pero no tenía que preocuparse. La Energía de Duelo de Yugi, la cual estuvo durmiendo en su alma hasta que fue el momento de la posesión, sería suficiente para guiar al alma robada a donde debía estar para que todo funcionara. Igualmente, aunque su consciencia desapareciera, quedarían suficientes remanentes de la Oscuridad para proteger el alma hasta que pudiera darle un cuerpo en el cual reencarnar.

Haou no sabía mucho sobre cómo funcionaba el proceso de reencarnación. Él siempre dormía protegido por la oscuridad hasta que era momento de renacer de nuevo. Su madre le explicó que sería algo parecido. Envolvería el alma en un capullo de oscuridad que lo haría dormir plácidamente hasta que fuera la hora.

—Hay veces que los bebés humanos nacen muertos sin ninguna causa aparente —explicó su madre—. En realidad, eso ocurre porque esos cuerpos no estaban destinados a contener un alma. Hay una familia, muy cercana a Yugi biológicamente, que está destinada a uno de esos niños. —Una sonrisa compasiva se dibujó en su rostro—. Es hora de que los bendiga con un hijo sano.

Haou cerró los ojos. Sintió el cálido beso de Horakhty en su frente y luego se consumió en la Oscuridad misma.

La diosa de la creación sostuvo el alma de aquel hombre a quien Haou robó de su propio mundo. Sin perder la sonrisa amable de su rostro, fue envolviéndola en hilos de oscuridad, como una araña envolviendo a su presa con su telaraña.

—Descansa, hasta que sea el momento de nacer de nuevo —ordenó.

Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, como una madre nueva. No era extraño, habían pasado eones desde que hubo un alma tan joven en su Universo. Era curioso como aquel Dios, Yahveh se llamaba, podía dejar a su suerte a todas esas almas, las cuales se consumían sin la posibilidad de renacer cuando no se ganaban su derecho al paraíso. Ella jamás podría hacer eso a sus hijos. Prefería verlos luchar una y otra vez a dejar que desaparecieran.

Incluso Haou, quien acababa de desintegrarse frente a ella, no estaba realmente perdido. Simplemente su mente se había disipado, para no interferir con la nueva línea del tiempo que estaba naciendo. Oh, bueno, no interferir más de lo que ya había hecho. Como diosa creadora, podía ver la información que su hijo intentó ocultarle dentro de los remanentes de Oscuridad con los que transportó el alma de aquel hombre a su propio universo.

Lo dejaría pasar, ella también estaba deseosa por ver esas nuevas cartas en acción.


	14. Unidad Reflectante de Ataques

* * *

**Libro II**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

**Unidad Reflectante de Ataques**

****

**[Carta de Trampa]**

_Sacrifica 1 "Ciber Dragón" en tu Campo para activar esta carta. Invoca mediante una Invocación Especial 1 "Ciber Dragón Barrera" de tu mano o Deck._

* * *

Ya estaba despierto cuando la alarma de mí teléfono comenzó a sonar. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a eso, incluso en vacaciones la realidad es que era el primero en levantarme en casa, incluso antes de las siete, como era mi costumbre heredada de mi otra vida. Ser portador de parte del poder de la Oscuridad significaba que cada vez necesitaba dormir menos. En las últimas semanas comprobé que con cinco horas de sueño por noche me bastaba.

Tomé el teléfono para ver la hora, aunque sabía perfectamente que eran las cinco cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Apagué la alarma y me incorporé, estirándome para desperezarme. A pesar de eso, permanecí un momento más sentado en la orilla de la cama contemplando la habitación. Los juguetes habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, reemplazados por más libros y una sustanciosa colección de videojuegos.

—Buenos días —saludé. Si alguien más estuviera en la habitación probablemente habría pensado que había hablado al aire.

Ellos no habrían visto a la niña con apariencia de haber salido recientemente de una tumba del cementerio, la cual estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación divirtiéndose con un conejo de peluche mohoso.

La niña alzó el rostro y sonrió mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos. Tenía una piel azulada llena de costuras, que de lejos quizá podrían parecer retazos de tela unidos precariamente como los parches de una vieja colcha cacera; pero, si se la veía de cerca, uno se daría cuenta de inmediato que realidad eran restos de piel, casi como si fuera una macabra muñeca creada a partir de restos humanos. Sus manos huesudas ayudaban a mantener esa sensación. Uno podría decir que era la hija del monstruo de Frankenstein.

—Buenos días —me saludó con voz queda, casi como un susurro.

Le sonreí al tiempo que me levantaba de la cama.

—Casi es hora de que me vaya —le dije.

La niña sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Hice una mueca cuando vi mi uniforme escolar perfectamente planchado y listo para ser usado. Extrañaba los días en la escuela primaria pública, cuando no tenía que usar uno. El uniforme de Joran era el clásico que se ve en todos los animes: camisa blanca de vestir, con corbata (en este caso en color negro), pantalón de vestir y saco a juego con la corbata. Bueno, al menos el de secundaria llevaba una corbata común y no una de moño como el de primaria. Ese uniforme siempre me hizo sentir como si llevara un _cosplay_ de Conan Edogawa.

Era mi primer día de clases de secundaria, aunque no significaba mucho realmente. Seguía yendo a Joran, después de todo. Así que lo único que cambiaría este año era que por fin recibiría un Disco de Duelo. Esas cosas eran realmente costosas, al grado que de haber sido un PC de gama ultra alta hasta el más apasionado de la “PC Master Race” se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de invertir en uno.

Era una suerte que el disco viniera con la matrícula de Joran, que dicho sea de paso no era barata.

En fin, normalmente me habría levantado un poco más tarde, tomando en cuenta que caminando haría un trayecto de veinte a treinta minutos hasta Joran y mis clases comenzaban a las ocho de la mañana; pero, por ser el primer día, era mejor llegar un poco más temprano, así que mi plan era estar en camino a más tardar las siete con diez de la mañana.

Una ducha rápida de quince minutos y estaba listo para ir a desayunar. A las seis con diez de la mañana me senté en la mesa del comedor. Mi padre ya estaba allí con una taza de café y el periódico de la mañana.

—Buenos días —saludé.

—¿Listo para el primer día de clases? —preguntó mi madre entrando en la habitación.

—Sí —respondí—. No puedo esperar para tener mi propio Disco de Duelo.

Mi padre soltó una risilla divertida, mientras mi madre terminaba de servir el desayuno y se sentaba en la mesa para comer todos juntos.

—Casi no puedo creer que ya vas a la secundaria —dijo mamá con voz nostálgica—. Es raro pensar que sólo estarás tres años más en casa.

—No es como si me fuera a mudar al otro lado del mundo —respondí—. Y como dices, faltan tres años para la Academia de Duelos.

—Tres años pasan muy rápido —agregó mi padre.

Tenía que darle la razón en eso. A veces no podía creer que ya habían pasado más de cuatro años desde que nos mudamos a Domino y terminé envuelto en todo el drama que conllevaba la trama de una serie de Yu-Gi-Oh!.

(Al menos hasta ese momento podía respirar tranquilo de que de momento no había nada realmente grande sucediendo, si acaso alguna aventura menor relacionada con los Espíritus del Duelo.)

Por otro lado, podía entender a mi madre. La Academia podía no estar al otro lado del mundo, pero sí era un internado en una isla en medio del océano en la cual viviría casi todo el año. Además, la edad mínima de los graduados era de dieciocho años, aunque legalmente todavía no sería mayor de edad, según las leyes de Japón, era muy extraño que un joven graduado volviera a la casa familiar. Normalmente conseguiría patrocinio para ser profesional, o podría intentar ir a la Universidad de Duelos para especializarse en alguna otra de las carreras relacionadas con el duelo.

Terminé de comer y volví a mi habitación para recoger mi mochila. Antes de salir confirmé que el estuche con mi mazo estuviera bien colocado en mi cinturón, y volví al comedor para despedirme de mis padres.

—¿No es algo temprano? —preguntó papá—. No son ni las siete.

—Queremos estar allí lo antes posible, para ser de los primeros en recibir el Disco de Duelo y anotarnos para el equipo inter-escolar.

Tener doce no sólo significaba que recibiríamos nuestros Discos, sino también que podríamos solicitar pertenecer al equipo escolar. A diferencia del equipo de primaria, el de secundaria normalmente participaba no sólo en torneos locales y nacionales, sino también internacionales. Todo estudiante de Joran que de verdad quería ser algo en los duelos deseaba pertenecer al equipo. Fubuki y Ryo estaban en él, y este año dirigirían el equipo.

Tuve que esperar al menos cinco minutos en la puerta de los Yuki, antes de que un molesto Haou saliera.

—Buenos días, Maestro —saludé con formalidad inclinándome levemente ante él.

El Maestro Haou por toda respuesta me miró un segundo, antes de pasar a mi lado y desaparecer camino a las escaleras.

—¡Hola! —saludó Judai efusivamente siendo todo lo contrario a su hermano.

Se estaba poniendo el saco de la escuela, y traía un pan tostado a medio quemar aun colgando de la boca.

—¿Mañana complicada? —pregunté, aunque era demasiado obvio.

—Olvide que era mi turno de preparar el desayuno —dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Eso explicaba porque el Maestro estaba más enfadado de lo normal. Sus padres habían decidido que eran lo suficiente mayores como para tener niñeras, así que ahora estaban por su cuenta. Respecto a Osamu, bueno, él estaba por graduarse de la universidad y entrar a trabajar en la empresa. Su familia era una de esas tradicionales en Japón que habían trabajado en la misma compañía durante al menos tres generaciones.

Judai se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con llave, antes de echarse la mochila al hombro. A diferencia de mi uniforme, el de Judai era un desastre: sin planchar, con el saco abierto y la corbata mal anidada. Francamente, creo que Joran sólo lo toleraba porque su padre les daba mucho dinero y era el tercer mejor duelista de toda la escuela, empatado con el maestro Haou.

Nos dirigimos a las puertas del edificio sumidos en una charla casual.

—Buenos días —ese era Johan. Llegó corriendo desde el otro lado de la calle y tuvo que frenar rápidamente para no estamparse con nosotros.

—¿Qué tal tu viajé? —pregunté. Como cada primavera, Johan había ido a pasar un par de semanas en su patria.

—Divertido, pero ya deseaba volver a verlos —dijo sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

A su lado, Rubí maulló para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con él.

—¿Alguna carta interesante de la vieja Europa? —pregunté.

—Nada que no se pueda conseguir también en Japón.

Judai hizo una mueca.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que habría algo interesante —se quejó.

Aunque teóricamente no había una división entre los formatos de Asia y Occidente como en mi mundo anterior, sí que era común que se lanzaran cartas exclusivas para diversas regiones. Así que no era raro que Johan hiciera tour por las tiendas de cartas de Oslo cada vez que volvía a su país natal, en busca de alguna novedad que no estuviera en Japón.

Johan nos contó un poco más de su viaje mientras caminábamos. Eso hasta que, diez minutos después, una voz infantil nos llamó desde lejos, haciendo que Judai se tensara y Yubel apareciera para mostrar su descontento.

—¡Buenos días, mi príncipe! —saludó la voz infantil de una niña.

Judai trató de poner su mejor sonrisa amable.

—Buenos días, Rei.

Efectivamente, una joven Rei Saotome de ocho años (ocho años reales y no debido a la censura), se detuvo frente a nosotros.

—Buenos días, pequeña Rei —saludó Johan.

Rei lo miró con el ceño fruncido, antes de responder su saludo con voz más fría.

—¿No es un poco temprano para que vayas a la escuela? —pregunté con mi tono más amable—. La primaria no empieza hasta las ocho treinta.

—Eso lo sé, no soy estúpida —respondió mirándome como si yo fuera el estúpido—. Pero quiero estar allí cuando mi querido Judai se inscriba al equipo de duelos de la escuela.

Judai hizo una mueca.

—¿Sabes que las pruebas son por la tarde, después de clases? —preguntó Johan.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero quiero estar allí cuando mi príncipe se inscriba. Él será el primero y les demostrara a todos que es el mejor.

Yubel apretó los puños, y de no ser por la orden explicita de Haou de no lastimar a nadie que no fuera una amenaza potencialmente mortal, seguro ya habría enviado a Rei al hospital.

—Apreció tu apoyo —dijo Judai—. Pero no tenías que levantarte tan temprano. Basta con que estés allí esta tarde animándome.

—No le des alas —murmuré con molestia fingida. La verdad es que me divertía mucho viendo como Judai trataba de quitarse de encima a Rei, pero sin querer herir sus sentimientos. Era sólo una niña viviendo su primer enamoramiento después de todo.

Rei me miró con furia apenas contenida, y luego procedió a hacer algo realmente infantil: me enseñó la lengua, a lo cual simplemente procedí a reírme mientras le revolvía el cabello. Claro que eso sólo la hizo enfurruñarse más.

—Vamos, si queremos ser los primeros en anotarnos para el equipo debemos llegar cuanto antes —dijo Johan comenzando a andar de nuevo.

—¡Mi querido Judai será el primero! —insistió Rei antes de tratar de dar un puntapié a Johan, quién lo esquivó fácilmente.

Yo simplemente me reí del espectáculo.

Escenas como esta llevaban dos años repitiéndose. Lo curioso es que Judai no tuvo que derrotar a Rei en un duelo como en el canon. Por alguna razón, tras encontrarse con él cuando ella acababa de ingresar a la primaria en Joran, Rei desarrolló un flechazo instantáneo y desde entonces lo seguía como un cachorro extraviado. Según Judai, lo único que hizo fue indicarle el camino al gimnasio cuando la vio perdida antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida para los alumnos de primer año.

Cabe decir que Fubuki encontraba todo el asunto sumamente tierno.

Tardamos quince minutos en llegar a la escuela. Cuando llegamos allí, Fubuki, Asuka, Ryo y Sho nos esperaban en la entrada principal. No vimos a Haou por ninguna parte. Luego de los saludos de la mañana, Fubuki y Ryo se despidieron para ir a la dirección en busca de los formularios de inscripción del equipo escolar. El resto nos dirigimos al gimnasio, donde se entregarían los Discos de Duelo. Mientras íbamos hacia allá, nos pusimos al día con Johan respecto a lo que ocurrió mientras no estaba y como le fue en su viaje a Noruega.

Haou estaba esperando en la puerta del gimnasio. Tenía un gesto aburrido, debido a que el profesor encargado estaba atrasado. Como de costumbre, Rei se escondió detrás de Judai en cuanto lo vio, mientras que Johan trató de ser amable, sólo para ser ignorado, lo que le ganó al Rey Supremo un regaño de su gemelo que en realidad pareció caer en oídos sordos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, finalmente llegó el profesor. Entregamos los formularios firmados por los padres, tutores en el caso de Johan, y el profesor nos entregó los Discos de Duelo nuevos de inmediato.

—¡Genial! —gritó Judai en cuanto recibió el suyo—. ¿Alguien quiere un duelo para probarlo?

—Faltan treinta minutos para que comiencen las clases —dijo Asuka—. Y todavía hay que ir a recoger los formularios para el equipo.

El ánimo de Judai se desinfló completamente ante ese recordatorio.

—Descuida, Aniki, ya tendrás tu oportunidad durante las pruebas de esta tarde.

Quince minutos más tarde, nos despedimos de Rei para ir al edificio de secundaria.

Por supuesto, había muchos más alumnos en secundaria que en primaria, principalmente porque había muchos más pre-adolescentes que decidían ser duelistas que niños de primaria. Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando nuestro grupo quedó en salones diferentes. Johan, Asuka y yo en el 1-1, y Judai, Haou y Sho en el 1-2. Esto no pareció sentarle bien a Judai.

—Tarde o temprano tendría que pasar —dijo Yubel mientras nos despedíamos.

—Vamos, Aniki, no es tan malo —agregó Sho por su cuenta, aunque él no podía escuchar ni ver a Yubel—. Literalmente, sólo nos separa un muro. Además, tendremos los descansos y las prácticas del equipo escolar al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —admitió Judai todavía algo abatido.

—Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió Johan y entró en el aula. Asuka y yo hicimos lo mismo, y Sho prácticamente arrastró a Judai a su propio grupo.

El aula no estaba del todo vacía. Había dos personas más. Al frente había un chico de complexión algo robusta leyendo el libro de matemáticas, y en la parte de atrás otro estudiante de cabellera negra alborotada que miraba por la ventana.

Nos sentamos al frente del aula y Johan no perdió el tiempo en saludar al chico con el libro.

—Mucho gusto, soy Johan Andersen. Seremos compañeros desde hoy.

El chico bajó el libro. Tenía un rostro sereno y la cabellera negra corta y perfectamente peinada.

—Daichi Misawa, es un placer.

Podría decir que fue una sorpresa ver allí a Misawa, pero la realidad es que sabía que esa era una posibilidad. Y si no me equivocaba, el chico del fondo que parecía encontrar más interesante el ver por la ventana era Jun Manjoume (el cabello era inconfundible como el de muchas personas en este mundo). Recordé que en la versión de 4kids se mencionaba que Daichi y él habían ido a la misma escuela “preparatoria” de duelo, al igual que Asuka. Aunque no recordaba si eso era canon también para la versión japonesa. Parecía ser el caso.

Por otro lado, me sorprendió que Daichi presentara el examen de la Academia si había asistido a la misma escuela que Jun, la cual resulto ser Joran, una escuela con pase directo a Ra, o si pagas un poco, a Obelisco. A menos que en aquella línea del tiempo las cosas fueran diferentes, o que Daichi hubiera presentado el examen por decisión propia. Conociéndolo, o al menos según lo que sabía de él por el anime, eso último era muy probable.

(Los últimos cuatro años me hicieron ver que no podía confiar del todo en lo que sabía por ver el anime o leer los mangas: un personaje en la pantalla no reflejaba todo lo que era una persona de carne y hueso.)

Más alumnos fueron llegando, y finalmente el profesor titular de nuestro grupo entró a presentarse iniciando así el primer día de clases.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

Cuando las clases finalmente terminaron, Judai fue a buscarnos para arrastrarnos directamente al gimnasio para las pruebas del equipo. Noté que el maestro Haou no venía con nosotros.

—No quiere entrar —aclaró Judai al parecer intuyendo lo que pensaba—. Dice que es una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Asuka confundida.

Todos sabíamos que a Haou sólo le interesaba enfrentar a duelistas poderosos, así que era extraño que no tomara la oportunidad de participar en los torneos inter-escolares, algunos internacionales, representando a Joran.

—Haou siempre ha sido un chico peculiar —agregó Johan encogiéndose de hombros.

Desde que se conocieron, Johan parecía haber tomado como misión principal hacer que Haou se uniera formalmente a nuestro grupo. Como respuesta, mi Maestro sólo se aisló más. Al grado que desde que estaba en la ciudad, Judai fue incapaz de convencerlo de volver a la tienda del abuelo para los torneos o las reuniones informales que teníamos allí cada vez que salía la nueva expansión o una reimpresión interesante del juego.

Nada más entrar al gimnasio, escuchamos a un gran número de niños apoyando a Judai. Al parecer, Rei había convencido a varios de sus compañeros de grupo de quedarse para animar a “su príncipe”.

—¡Da lo mejor! —gritó Rei—. ¡Ninguno de los otros es competencia para ti!

Judai suspiró, sobre todo cuando vio a Fubuki acercarse con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Muy bien hecho, hermanito —dijo—. Deberías invitarla a una cena romántica esta noche, para celebrar.

—Por favor, Fubuki, sólo es una niña de ocho años —le interrumpió Asuka con tono exasperado.

—Oh, vamos, cuatro años de diferencia no es tanto.

—Fubuki —lo interrumpió Ryo—. Deja de perder el tiempo y recoge los formularios.

Esto pareció matar el buen humor de Fubuki, y se dedicó a hacer lo que Ryo le pedía. Mientras él hacía eso, Ryo repasó con la mirada a los aspirantes. Había pocos de tercero, sólo cuatro, normal tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de ellos sólo estaban concentrados en graduarse e ir a la Academia de Duelos. Del resto, habíamos doce de primer año, incluyendo a Jud y a Daichi, y quince de segundo esperando la oportunidad de ingresar al equipo. Treinta y un aspirantes en total.

El equipo escolar se componía de ocho alumnos, de los cuales cuatro se especializaban en duelos individuales, y cuatro en duelos Tag, modalidad que cada vez ganaba más popularidad en las diferentes ligas. Además de un vice-capitán, Fubuki, y un capitán, Ryo. Y, por supuesto, un profesor encargado a quien por cierto no veía por ninguna parte.

—Muy bien, ¿pueden esperar un momento? —dijo Fubuki tras haber recogido los formularios—. Esto se hará mediante un pequeño torneo de eliminatorias. Así que debemos decidir las parejas para los enfrentamientos.

Fubuki se alejó para hablar con Ryo. Mientras hablaban, una mujer joven, quizá alrededor de sus veinte años, entró en la habitación. No pude evitar sentir que me era familiar. Vestía un traje formal de profesora en color rojo. Llevaba su larga cabellera castaña peinada hacia atrás, y con una diadema dorada en el flequillo. Saludó a los alumnos reunidos con una gran sonrisa, antes de ir a hablar con Ryo y Fubuki.

—¿Esa es la profesora encargada? —preguntó Sho—. Es realmente linda.

—Creo que es nueva —dijo Asuka—. No la había visto por aquí antes.

Judai no parecía prestar atención a esos detalles. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente temblando de emoción sin poder contenerse más para comenzar los duelos. Johan mantenía una mirada serena, pero el brillo de sus ojos delataba que estaba igual de emocionado.

Sho finalmente dejó de pensar en la profesora, tomó su mazo y lo barajo un par de veces, antes de colocarlo en el Disco de Duelo recién estrenado.

—Chicos, hagamos una promesa —dijo de pronto con voz muy seria—. Ninguno de nosotros va a contenerse si nos toca enfrentarnos.

—Por supuesto —dijo Judai mostrándose decidido.

—No sería un duelista si lo hiciera —agregó Johan.

Asuka se limitó a asentir y yo hice lo mismo.

Diez minutos más tarde, Fubuki tomó un micrófono y realizó una prueba de sonido. Entonces la profesora tomó el relevo y comenzó a hablar.

—Muy bien, aspirantes, soy la profesora Sera Shin…

¡Por supuesto! La razón que me resultara familiar era esa. Era Sera, una de las aprendices de Shadi, hermana menor de Diva y parte de los niños que heredaron del poder de la Prana.

—Vamos a comenzar las pruebas —la voz de Sera, la profesora Sera, me corregí, me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Les pedimos a los que vienen a apoyar que mantengan silencio. No es un duelo de exhibición, compórtense como si fuera un examen, por favor, para que los duelistas puedan concentrarse.

Había un número impar, así que cada ronda se sortearía un descanso. De cualquier forma, se decidió que serían duelos con límite de tiempo de quince minutos, y que cada participante debía tener al menos tres duelos; luego de los cuales se haría una prueba para duelos Tag, la cual no era obligatoria si no querías ser considerado para dicha modalidad dentro del equipo, pero te daba más posibilidades de ser seleccionado si participabas. No importaba ganar o perder, lo que importaba era demostrar tus habilidades.

La tarde tuvo un par de sorpresas. Asuka mostró por primera vez su nuevo mazo centrado en la invocación ritual. Sho no se quedó atrás, demostrando un dominio de la invocación fusión que sin duda podría superar a varios de nuestros profesores. Noté con agrado que Ryo parecía sumamente orgulloso de esto. Con Johan y Judai no hubo tanta sorpresa, el primero demostró la gran potencia del mazo de Bestias de Cristal ganando todos sus duelos sin recibir daño (no se enfrentó a ninguno de nosotros); Judai, por su parte, mostró lo bien que manejaba su mazo al luchar todos sus duelos sin tener que recurrir a ninguna fusión.

Misawa, demostró su habilidad al jugar de forma cautelosa y preparando sus combos de tal manera que sin saberlo sus oponentes entraban en una trampa que usualmente acababa en un OTK.

Mi sorpresa más grande fue con Jun. Estaba esperando que jugara el mazo más caro que su familia pudiera pagar, tomando en cuenta que era el Jun Manjoume que todavía estaba bajo la sombra de sus hermanos y su familia. No fue así: jugó un mazo Ojama.

Por supuesto, esto despertó mis sospechas. Era posible que él recordara, al igual que Fubuki. Si era el caso, no dio señales de eso. Terminó sus duelos, ganando dos y empatando el tercero contra Asuka al terminarse el tiempo, y luego se retiró a un rincón apartado a esperar los resultados.

Siguió la prueba Tag, en la cual solamente participaron la mitad de los aspirantes. Y de nuestro grupo únicamente Johan y Judai, haciendo equipo.

Terminadas las pruebas Tag, Fubuki, Ryo y la profesora Sera nos dejaron ir por el día. Los resultados se anunciarían al final de la semana.

—Eso fue divertido —dijo Judai mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta de la escuela—. Aunque es una tortura tener que esperar hasta el viernes para saber si entramos al equipo.

—Aniki, necesitas aprender a ser más paciente.

—Voy a darle la razón a Sho en eso —dijo Johan riendo.

Judai hizo un puchero y el reímos a costa de él. Por supuesto, en realidad él era el único que estaba impaciente por saber los resultados.

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

La semana fue complicada. Cada día que pasaba Judai estaba más impaciente por los resultados. Eso sumado a que las clases se volvieron mucho más difíciles. Siendo sincero, las matemáticas realmente no eran mi fuerte, y para mi sorpresa entramos directamente a las ecuaciones. Tal vez estaba equivocado, pero mis recuerdos sobre mi vida pasada me indicaban que no había visto ecuaciones hasta el segundo año de secundaria. No sé si por diferencias de temarios de un país a otros o simplemente porque Joran era una escuela privada más exigente.

Matemáticas no era el único temario que se estaba volviendo más complicado. Lo cual tampoco le sentó bien a Judai, quien veía como su trabajo se iba acumulando día tras día. Con lo fácil que le era distraerse, eso no era nada bueno.

En fin, entre tareas y cada vez menos tiempo libre, llegó el jueves.

—Hay un pequeño problema —nos dijo Fubuki durante el almuerzo—. Kenichi, ven a verme al gimnasio después de las clases.

No dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y fue a reunirse con Ryo y sus otros compañeros de curso para comer su propio almuerzo.

—¿Un problema? —preguntó Johan sorprendido.

Nadie fue capaz de darle una respuesta. Además, ¿por qué quería verme exclusivamente a mí? ¿Sería algo relacionado con lo que ocurrió en el futuro? Desearía que hubiera sido más específico, así no habría estado la segunda mitad de las clases de ese día distrayéndome pensando que podía ser.

En fin, cuando la campana sonó indicando el fin de las clases, no perdí tiempo en recoger mis cosas y apresurarme al gimnasio. Judai, Johan, Sho y Asuka estaban detrás de mí. Cuando llegué al gimnasio me encontré allí con Fubuki, Ryo y la profesora Sera.

—Buenas tardes, profesora —saludé formalmente.

—Me alegra que se nos una —dijo ella—. Hay un pequeño detalle. Creo que es mejor que el joven Marufuji se lo expliqué.

Durante los últimos años, la actitud de Ryo hacia mí se había ido deteriorando. Desde hacía mucho tenía la impresión de que no le agradaba. No es que fuera vocal al respecto, simplemente me enviaba miradas críticas de tanto en tanto, y parecía encontrar mi forma de duelo… inadecuada, por así decirlo. Podía intuir que esto iba sobre eso, en especial por la forma severa en la que Ryo me veía, con los brazos cruzados y su Disco de Duelo preparado.

—Quiero dejar claro que Kenichi tiene mi voto para formar parte del equipo —dijo Fubuki mientras alzaba las manos como si estuviera indicando que eso no era culpa suya.

—Puedo suponer que tengo que pasar una prueba extra.

—Debes vencerme en un duelo —admitió Ryo.

—¡Eso no es justo, hermano!

La mirada severa de Ryo se desvió hacia su hermano. En otro momento tal vez Sho se habría echado para atrás, pero se mantuvo firme. Volvió a centrarse en mí.

—Soy el capitán del equipo. La decisión final sobre quien entra o no es mía. Únicamente estoy dándote esta oportunidad por insistencia de Fubuki.

Noté que Judai estaba por intervenir, así que le pedí que no lo hiciera con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Profesora? —fue de nuevo Sho.

—Mi deber es simplemente supervisar el equipo. Pero, es cierto, es el capitán quien debe decidir quién forma parte su equipo. Como equipo deben trabajar juntos para lograr el mejor resultado, por eso es labor del capitán escoger a los miembros.

Sho asintió, aunque no parecía conforme.

—Ryo, ¿no te parece injusto que sólo Kenichi tenga que hacer una segunda prueba? —esta vez fue Asuka.

—Está bien —dije—. Hagamos esto.

Saqué mi mazo y lo puse en la ranura correspondiente en mi Disco de Duelo.

Fubuki suspiró.

—Muy bien, no hay reglas especiales para este duelo —dijo la profesora Sera—. Por favor, duelistas, ocupen el centro del gimnasio. El resto, retirémonos a las gradas para darles espacio.

Ryo se paró enfrente de mí. Nunca había ganado un duelo contra él. Bueno, en realidad lo había enfrentado pocas veces, incluso cuando ambos participábamos normalmente en los torneos organizados por el abuelo.

—¡Duelo! —gritamos al tiempo que activábamos los Discos de Duelo.

Kaiba había actualizado los Discos del modelo estándar. Ahora, al igual que la versión que se usaba en el anime de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s, el mazo se barajaba de forma automática; y no sólo eso: al insertar el deck este era escaneado al instante, de tal forma que sabía exactamente que cartas había en el mazo en todo momento, para así evitar que los jugadores hicieran trampa sacando cartas de su manga. De igual forma, para buscar cualquier carta en el mazo, en el cementerio, o incluso en el destierro, mostraba las cartas en cada en una interfaz holográfica que básicamente era la que aparecía en los juegos de vídeo de la franquicia.

—Toma el primer turno —me indicó Ryo.

Con él el primer turno normalmente no era una ventaja: siempre tenía un “ _Ciber Dragón_ ” en su mano inicial. Una prueba de cuan poderoso era el vínculo con sus cartas.

—Muy bien, ¡robo! —Miré en mi mano sin sorprenderme mucho de ver allí a “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ”. William siempre encontraba su camino a mi mano, lo que me hizo preguntarme si habría espíritus en la baraja de Ryo. Hasta ahora no había indicios de que fuera así—. Activo la carta mágica “ _Llamada de la Momia_ ”: cuando no controlo monstruos, esta carta me permite hacer invocación especial de un zombi desde mi mano. Uso su efecto para invocar a “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ”.

No pude evitar sonreír complacido cuando mi monstruo se manifestó frente a mí. Era la primera vez que lo invocaba fuera de las arenas, el tapete de duelos o el Mundo Virtual. Los hologramas de un Disco de Duelo eran diferentes, más nítidos y realistas, al grado que, de no saber de antemano que se trataba de un monstruo de duelo, uno podría pensar que el vampiro de pie frente a mí era real. En cierta forma, lo era. William era un espíritu, después de todo.

—Invoco Normal a “ _Torre de Hueso Absorve-almas_ ” en defensa. —Debo decir: gracias regla de poder invocar normal en defensa. La de veces que mis oponentes se las arreglaron para quitarse de encima a mis otros monstros para aprovechar que el ataque bajo de la torre y hacerme daño. Se sintió como si el gimnasio estuviera temblando mientras la enorme Torre se elevaba a mis espaldas—. Coloco dos cartas y con eso termino mi turno.

Ryo no perdió tiempo, robó su carta y de inmediato invoco a “ _Ciber Dragón_ ” usando su efecto. Para luego invocar normalmente a “ _Proto Ciber Dragón_ ”. Debo admitirlo: los dos enormes dragones metálicos eran intimidantes. Sus rugidos no ayudaban a mitigar esa sensación. Como muchas veces en esta vida, tuve que recordarme que lo que estaba frente a mí eran simples hologramas, al menos mientras no estuvieran infundidos con algún tipo de poder místico.

—Activo “ _Polimerización_ ” para fusionar a “ _Ciber Dragón_ ” y a “ _Proto Ciber Dragón_ ” —anunció Ryo. Un remolino de colores se tragó a las dos criaturas, para posteriormente disiparse mostrando a un enorme dragón metálico con dos cabezas.

—Carta trampa —declaré—. “ _Artilugio de Evacuación Compulsiva_ ”, la utilizó para devolver a “ _Dragón Ciber de Dos Cabezas_ ” al Deck Ex… de Fusión.

Hice una mueca ante mi pequeño desliz. Uno pensaría que después de casi cinco años, desde que comencé a jugar de nuevo, me habría acostumbrado de vuelta a decir Deck de Fusión. No veía la hora para que Pegasus liberara más Invocaciones del Extra Deck. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que aprendió sobre los nuevos tipos de invocaciones, y no había noticias al respecto. Aunque, para ser sincero, el Maestro Haou tampoco había conseguido que se manifestaran cartas del Extra Deck que no fueran fusiones. Los otros tipos de invocación parecían estarse resistiendo a aparecer en este mundo.

Ryo continuó su turno:

—Activo la carta mágica “ _Capsula de Otra Dimensión_ ”, con la cual destierro una carta boca abajo, misma que podré añadir a mi mano la segunda _Standby Phase_ luego de la activación de esta carta. Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

—¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo! —La carta tapada de Ryo me preocupaba, y estaba casi seguro que la carta desterrada era “ _Fusión Futura_ ” u otro “ _Ciber Dragón_ ”, noventa por ciento de las veces la carta en la Cápsula era una de esas dos; siendo así, para el primer caso tenía mi carta tapada, para el segundo debía asegurarme de tener opciones para invocar monstruos fuertes. Por fortuna, tenía la carta perfecta para eso—. Activo la carta Mágica “ _Elección Dolorosa_ ”. —Mostré mis tres copias de “ _Ryu Kokki_ ” y las dos de “ _Mezuki_ ”. Ryo eligió uno de los segundos, sin duda pensando en evitar que invocara dos monstruos poderosos en un sólo turno.

Mirando las cartas en mi mano, supuse que lo más obvio que podría hacer ahora era invocar a “ _Mezuki_ ”, pero seguía el problema de la carta tapada: si era algo que podía limpiar mi campo lo mejor que podía hacer era guardarlo, así que opté por usar mi Invocación Normal de ese turno para bajar una segunda torre. Ahora, si la carta era un farol (algo muy poco probable siendo que enfrentaba al Káiser), no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de acabar el duelo, así que me arriesgué a usar la invocación especial que tenía disponible en el cementerio:

—Destierro a “ _Mezuki_ ” en mi cementerio para invocar especialmente a “ _Ryu Kokki_ ”.

De nuevo el gimnasio pareció temblar cuando la enorme criatura de huesos se levantó del suelo. Sentí una oleada de lo que podría definirse como sed de sangre viendo de mi monstruo. Quisiera decir que me estaba acostumbrando, pero manejar mazos de Zombis mientras tenías el poder de ver a los espíritus significaba que algunos de ellos no serían tan amigables como William lo era hasta el momento (tampoco olvidaba que era un vampiro el cual de hecho admitió alimentarse de mi energía de duelo y la de los otros duelistas a los que enfrentaba). Mientras no pidan sacrificios humanos como cierta serpiente, supongo que está bien.

De regreso al duelo, la invocación especial disparó el efecto de ambas torres, lo que forzó a Ryo a deshacerse de las cuatro cartas superiores de su deck.

—¡Inicio mi Battle Phase! —continúe mi turno—. Ataco directamente con “ _Ryu Kokki_ ”.

El ataque pasó, reduciendo los puntos de vida de Ryo hasta 1600. Como esperaba del Káiser, no se inmutó ni un poco. Casi tuve flashbacks de mi duelo contra Kaiba de hacía más de cuatro años. El ataque de William, por otro lado, no llegó a concluir.

—Carta trampa “ _Llamada de los Condenados_ ”. —Todo un clásico, que como es obvio me forzó a cancelar el ataque y terminar mi turno cuando Ryo la usó para resucitar a su “ _Ciber Dragón_ ”.

Ryo comenzó su turno con una obvia desventaja. Robó carta y su Capsula acumuló la primera _Standby Phase_ desde su activación.

—Activo “ _Olla de la Codicia_ ” —declaró. Robó las dos cartas y luego las colocó terminando su turno.

—¡Mi turno! ¡Robo! —Dada la situación, estaba seguro que las dos cartas que colocó tenían por objetivo atrasarme de terminar el duelo ese turno, dándole así la oportunidad de definir el duelo en el siguiente con su carta desterrada. Muy bien, mi carta tapada seguía siendo mi seguro contra esa opción, que cada vez estaba más seguro era una carta de Fusión, tal vez no “ _Fusión Futura_ ”, pero sí al menos una que le permitiría traer a uno de sus monstruos más fuertes al campo. Podría haber apostado por “ _Sobrecarga de Fusión_ ”, tomando en cuenta los recursos que había en su cementerio. Con eso en mente, me arriesgué a declarar ataque—. ¡Battle Phase! Ataco a “ _Ciber Dragón_ ” con “ _Ryu Kokki_ ”.

Mi enorme monstruo de huesos regurgitó miasma mezclado con huesos destruyendo al monstruo insignia de Ryo y llevando sus puntos de vida a 1300.

—¡Ahora, ataco directamente con “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ”!

Por supuesto, Ryo activó entonces una de sus cartas boca abajo:

—Activo mi trampa “ _Pared de Poder_ ”: durante el cálculo de daño, envió cartas de la cima de mi mazo al cementerio para reducir el daño de batalla, una carta por cada 500 puntos que quiera reducir. Envió cuatro cartas para reducir el daño a cero.

—Termino mi turno.

Hasta ahora, todo parecía ser justo como había pensado. Ryo comenzó su turno, robó carta y entonces la Capsula finalmente se abrió, por lo que pudo agregar la carta desterrada a su mano. Me preparé para activar mi carta tapada en cuando jugara la carta mágica, pero, para mi sorpresa, Ryo activó su segunda trampa:

—“ _Orgullo Perdido_ ”, descartó una carta mágica, para tomar una carta mágica del cementerio de mi oponente y ponerla en mi mano. Si activo la carta que obtuve, pierdo 1000 puntos de vida. Descarto “ _De-Fusión_ ” para tomar tu “ _Elección Dolorosa_ ”.

Esa jugada me tomó por sorpresa. No sabía si era un farol, o si los recursos que necesitaba para activar la carta que tomó de la Capsula no estaban en su cementerio y quería enviarlos allí. En todo caso, debía hacer una elección rápida, ya que Ryo se apresuró a activar la carta que tomó de mi cementerio, haciendo que sus puntos se redujeran hasta 300.

—Carta trampa —hice mi propia elección dolorosa—, “ _Disruptor Mágico_ ”, descarto una carta de mi mano para negar la activación de una carta mágica y destruirla.

Por supuesto, descarté al “ _Mezuki_ ” en mi mano, dado que me era más útil en el cementerio.

La serenidad no desapareció del rostro de Ryo. Tomó la carta que sacó de su Cápsula y procedió a jugarla:

—Destierro todos los monstruos de tipo maquina con atributo luz en mi cementerio para invocar especialmente a “ _Ciber Eltanin_ ”.

Creo que en ese momento sentí como mi sangre se helaba. No había considerado que Ryo usaría _ese_ monstruo. Sabía que era uno de los monstruos de Ryo en el manga, pero, dado que hasta ahora todo me indicaba que estaba en una variante del universo del anime, nunca consideré que Ryo tuviera esa carta.

Ryo desterró exactamente ocho cartas de su cementerio. El enorme monstruo se materializó al instante. Era la cabeza de un “ _Ciber Dragón_ ”, de cuya frente salía una cabeza más pequeña. Además, los espíritus de los monstruos desterrados para su invocación le rodeaban como los fuegos fatuos a un fantasma.

La enorme cabeza rugió en cuanto llegó al campo, con lo cual todos mis monstruos fueron arrojados directamente a mi cementerio.

—Cuando “ _Ciber Eltanin_ ” es Invocación Especial todos los demás monstruos en el campo son enviados al cementerio —explicó Ryo.

Eso era todo, mi campo estaba limpió y no me quedaban más cartas. De hecho, incluso aunque no hubiera caído en el farol que me arrojó con su carta trampa, no habría tenido forma de contrarrestar a su monstruo o defenderme de su ataque. Ryo sabía que mi mazo se centraba en dos cosas: invocar zombis fuertes de modo especial, y moler el mazo enemigo con mis Torres de Hueso, y usó eso contra mí.

—¡Battle Phase! —declaró.

La enorme cabeza disparó un rayo letal que acabó con mis puntos de vida en un instante. “ _Ciber Eltanin_ ” gana 500 puntos de ataque y defensa por cada monstruo desterrado para su invocación. Al haber desterrado ocho monstruos, tenía poder suficiente para terminar con mis puntos de vida de un solo golpe.

—Por eso no puedes estar en el equipo —concluyó Ryo—. No respetas realmente a tus oponentes. De hecho, los subestimas. Pudiste detener toda mi estrategia negando mi “ _Capsula de Otra Dimensión_ ”, pero me subestimaste al no considerar que podría usarla para buscar una carta diferente a las que busco normalmente. Continuaste el duelo desde esa suposición y este es el resultado.

Ryo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a abandonar el gimnasio.

Tenía razón. Después de cuatro años entrenando con Haou, ¿eso era realmente lo mejor que podía hacer?

—Siempre habrá otro año —dijo Fubuki.

—Superior Marufuji —llamé a Ryo antes de que se marchara inclinándome para mostrar mi respeto—. Muchas gracias, prometo esforzarme más para el próximo duelo.

Ryo no respondió nada, pero me gusta creer que sonrió levemente.


	15. Conejo Rescatador

* * *

**Libro II**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

**Conejo Rescatador**

****

**[Bestia/Efecto/TIERRA/Nivel 4/ATK 300/DEF 100]**

_No puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial desde el Deck. Puedes desterrar esta carta boca arriba que controles; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 2 Monstruos Normales de Nivel 4 o menor con el mismo nombre, pero destrúyelos durante la End Phase. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Conejo Rescatador" una vez por turno._

* * *

Como esperaba, mis cinco amigos lograron entrar al equipo, además de Daichi y Manjoume. El octavo puesto lo ocupó una alumna de segundo: Ran Kochou, una duelista con un deck de Tipo Insecto, a quien reconocí de inmediato por ser la estudiante de Obelisco a quien Sho derrotó en su duelo de promoción al dormitorio Ra en el canon. Por supuesto, ella hacía poco para disimular su actitud de _fangirl_ hacia Ryo, para diversión de Fubuki y molestia de Asuka (lo cual a su vez sólo hacía que su hermano mayor se divirtiera todavía más a su costa).

El equipo tendría reuniones de entrenamiento tres veces por semana (martes, jueves y sábado) después de clases. Eso significaba que tenía un poco más de tiempo libre a la semana. O al menos eso habría sido en un mundo ideal en el que Judai fuera hijo único.

—Fracasaste —me dijo Haou con su habitual tono de voz carente de toda emoción.

—¿En resumen…? Sí.

Vi a Judai abrir la boca para replicar. Haou se adelantó a él enviándolo a callar con una simple mirada. Sentí un escalofrío. El control que Haou tenía sobre Judai era casi aterrador. A veces pensaba que Judai era tan sirviente de Haou como yo mismo. Por supuesto, a diferencia de mí, Judai podía cuestionar a Haou y a veces hasta lograba hacerlo ceder respecto a algunas cosas. En este asunto no pareciera que fuera a ser así.

Haou se recargó en la butaca. Estábamos en el departamento de la familia Yuki, justo la tarde del viernes en que se reveló la lista del equipo, y como de costumbre Haou ocupaba el sillón individual casi como si fuera su trono.

—Es mejor así —terminó Haou.

—¡Eso no es amable!

Otra mirada de Haou hizo que Judai se encogiera en su lugar.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo —continuó Haou—. Hay todavía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Judai frunció el ceño.

—¿Participar en el equipo es perder el tiempo? —cuestionó—. ¿Cómo tener más duelos es perder el tiempo?

Los ojos dorados de Haou se posaron sobre Judai un segundo antes de volver a verme mí. No pude evitar estremecerme al ver la cruel diversión que expresaban, a juego con la sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Algo interesante que decir respecto a Daichi Misawa y Jun Manjoume?

—Están en el equipo —respondió Judai, sólo para que Haou lo ignorara.

—No mucho —respondí—. Daichi y Johan están en buenos términos. —Los ojos de Haou brillaron con interés ante eso, como siempre que escuchaba algo respecto a Johan, incluso cuando parecía ser incapaz de permanecer en la misma habitación que él por más de cinco minutos. Por supuesto, tanto Haou como Yubel se negaban a decirle a Judai el porqué de esto—. No sé sobre Manjoume: no habla con nadie en clase.

No sabía realmente que pensar sobre Jun Manjoume. No había hablado con él ni una sola vez. Siempre se sentaba al fondo de la última fila, sin participar mucho en clases o siquiera hablar con alguno de los otros estudiantes del grupo. Por supuesto, algunos de los otros chicos ricos de la clase, que sabían era el hijo menor de la familia Manjoume, intentaron acercarse a él para ofrecerle su “amistad”. Por lo que sabía, Jun los rechazó a todos, incluso a Torimaki y Mototani sus “amigos” en el canon.

Haou se reclinó más en su asiento claramente pensando en mi respuesta. Yubel apareció justo a su lado, y se inclinó para hablarle, susurrando en ese idioma desconocido con el que se comunicaban entre ellos.

—Jun parece alguien agradable —dijo Judai—. Pero supuesto, tendría que tener un duelo con él para confirmarlo.

—Sólo lo has conocido unas pocas horas —replicó Yubel.

—Él era mi amigo, ¿verdad?

Sabiendo que se refería al canon, asentí.

—¿Ves? No puede ser tan malo.

Yubel resopló.

—Mantenlo vigilado —me ordenó Haou—. Si da cualquier indicio de ser un problema, entonces tendré que ocuparme de él.

No me gustó la forma en la que Haou dijo eso. Casi como si quisiera tener la más mínima excusa para aplastar a Jun con su poder.

—¡Hermano!

Haou se giró hacia Judai haciendo que retrocediera de nuevo.

—¿Crees que es tu amigo? —preguntó—. El que en otra vida lo fuera, no significa que lo sea ahora. —Judai quiso replicar, pero Haou continuó hablando—: Alguien que en esa otra vida abiertamente trató de hacer que nos expulsaran de la Academia, que fue tan débil como para caer en las manipulaciones de la Luz…

Judai apretó los puños.

—No significa que vaya a pasar de nuevo.

—¿Vas a arriesgarte? —preguntó.

—El volvió, ¿verdad, Kenichi?

—Eh —sentí la mirada de Haou sobre mí, expectante respecto a que respondería—. Al final lo hizo, tras perder un duelo contra ti, y luego ayudó a deshacer el control mental de la Luz sobre los otros estudiantes.

—¿Ves? —Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en el rostro de Judai mientras veía a su gemelo como desafiándolo a refutar eso.

—Él siempre ha sido débil —replicó Haou—. Alguien que prefiere vivir para cumplir las expectativas de otros que las suyas propias.

¿Haou conocía a Jun? El tono que uso, la forma en la que su mirada se perdía, casi como si tuviera hablando consigo mismo más que con Judai o conmigo, era como el de un viejo que recordaba a sus amigos y conocidos de la infancia. Entonces recordé lo que dio a entender Fubuki años atrás: Judai no era el único que reencarnaba. Si Haou había conocido a Johan y a Jun en otras vidas, explicaría mucho de su comportamiento hacia el primero y su actitud cautelosa hacia el segundo, la cual parecía deberse a algo que iba más allá del conocimiento que aprendió de mi sobre la línea del tiempo canon.

—La Luz se está acercando —dijo finalmente—. No va a tomarnos por sorpresa esta vez. Cualquiera que en la otra línea de tiempo pudo ser influenciado por ella debe ser vigilado con cuidado. Incluyendo a Asuka y a Daichi. ¿Soy claro?

—Sí, maestro —respondí.

Judai no parecía conforme con ese desarrollo.

—Son mis amigos —se quejó.

—Ni siquiera conoces a Misawa o a Manjoume —replicó Yubel con voz suave—. No sabes si en realidad…

—Eran amigos del otro Judai, el de la otra línea del tiempo, eso los hace mis amigos. Además, estamos en el equipo de la escuela. Me aseguraré que la Luz no vuelva a intentar lavarles el cerebro.

Haou se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección a su habitación.

—Has lo que quieras —dijo—. Pero si cualquiera de ellos vuelve a caer bajo el influjo de la Luz, entonces será su final. Recuérdalo: la piedad sólo sirve para que el enemigo recupere impulso antes de atacar otra vez.

Se escuchó como cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Yubel miró a Judai un momento con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, y luego desapareció.

Judai se recargó en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

—Están equivocados —dijo.

Suspiré. Tendría que hacer del abogado del diablo.

—Sólo quieren ser cautelosos. —Judai me miró como si lo hubiera traicionado—. Debes admitir que no conoces a Daichi ni a Jun.

—¡Pero tú dijiste que éramos amigos…!

—En un anime que vi en otro mundo, uno que no necesariamente refleja la realidad. Especialmente en un mundo donde las cosas han cambiado tanto.

A estas alturas tratar de apegarnos al canon era imposible. Yugi, Kaiba, Pegasus y Fubuki, más cualquier otra persona que haya regresado de ese futuro, cambiaron completamente la línea del tiempo.

Judai no parecía muy conforme con esa respuesta.

—¿Qué harán para el festival del lunes? —pregunté para cambiar el tema.

El miércoles era 30 de abril, y uno de los dos días al año en que se festejaba a los espíritus de duelo. No era sorpresa que se eligiera ese día: justo durante la noche de Walpurgis, uno de los dos momentos del año en que el velo entre el mundo de los humanos y el mundo de los espíritus se volvía tan tenue que era posible cruzar de un lado a otro, o al menos más fácilmente.

Como buena escuela de duelos, Joran celebrarla un festival para dicha celebración. Tanto los alumnos de primaria como los de secundaria debían participar con algún evento, puesto de comida o atracción relacionado con el duelo. Por supuesto, teóricamente el festival debería ser el miércoles, pero como se atravesaba justo en medio de las vacaciones de la Golden Week (del 29 de abril al 5 de mayo), el festival se adelantaba dos días. Aunque eso también significaba que tendríamos que ir a la escuela el domingo para terminar de preparar todo, además de quedarnos hasta tarde el último día para realizar limpieza.

—¡Se supone que es un secreto!

Me reí divertido ante su exabrupto.

—Bueno, puedo decir que nosotros venderemos pasteles decorados como monstruos de duelo —dije—. Idea de Momoe y Junko.

—¿Quiénes?

—Oh, cierto, no las conoces. Son dos nuevas amigas de Asuka.

—Sus nombres me son familiares…

—En el canon fueron de las pocas alumnas de la Academia que no se unieron a la Sociedad de la Luz.

Esto llamó la atención de Judai.

—¿Son buenas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé —respondí—. No recuerdo algún duelo de ellas en pantalla. Tal vez sólo estudiantes promedio.

Judai frunció el ceño.

—Si llegaron a la Academia y son amigas de Asuka, seguro son fuertes. ¿Crees que quieran tener un duelo conmigo?

—Puede ser…

Miré el reloj de pared. Eran casi las ocho y todavía tenía que terminar un ensayo para la clase de literatura que se entregaba al día siguiente.

—Te veo mañana —le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá.

—Sí, buenas noches.

La voz de Judai sonó distraída. Supuse que seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza a lo dicho por Haou. La verdad es que yo también. ¿La Luz estaba cerca? ¿Significaba que la batalla comenzaría antes de lo esperado? A veces realmente deseaba que el Maestro fuera más abierto respecto a esas cosas. Si tuviéramos más información para prepararnos todo sería mejor.

Cuando entré en casa, mamá estaba viendo el noticiario nocturno de la NHK. Los noticieros en Japón raramente tenían algo que de verdad pudiera considerase noticia. Para ellos una noticia eran cosas como: historias de gatitos rescatados por bomberos, una nueva tienda de pasteles, los resultados de los deportes y la liga oficial de duelo, y en los espectáculos alguna noticia sobre si tal _idol_ compraba tal o cual marca de maquillaje o celulares… En fin, la mayoría de las noches los noticieros parecían más programas de revista que telediarios.

Al menos hasta que llegaban las noticias internacionales. Ese día, en específico, hablaban de desapariciones misteriosas ocurridas en Europa. Al parecer todos los desaparecidos eran duelistas, aunque no profesionales. Resultó algo curioso, pero en ese momento no le presté tanta atención. Algo que más tarde resultó ser un error. Eso era sólo el comienzo de algo más grande…

~Yu-Gi-Oh! GX~

La Golden Week, por lo general, para nuestro grupo de amistades era un día de pasar el tiempo con la familia. Generalmente sólo nos veíamos el treinta por la noche, durante el festival que hacía la ciudad para conmemorar el Día de los Espíritus de Duelo. Domino, siendo la ciudad más importante para los duelos en esos días, convertía el festival en un importante atractivo turístico. Y ya que vivíamos en la ciudad, no podíamos perdérnoslo, e íbamos al menos una noche (justo la noche en que realmente se conmemoraba el día, pues el festival se extendía durante los cinco días de la Golden Week).

Ese año, sin embargo, casi no llegó a tiempo.

Unos días atrás, Yugi había solicitado permiso a mis padres para llevarme a un evento importante que se llevaría a cabo ese día. Algo que pronto quedó claro que sólo era una excusa, pues la mañana del miércoles, cuando llegamos al edificio de Corporación Kaiba y subimos hasta la azotea, allí nos esperaban los hermanos Kaiba y un helicóptero listo para despegar.

No había tenido el placer de conocer a Mokuba, quien generalmente estaba ocupado en sus clases u otros proyectos secretos de la compañía cuando tenía que reunirme con Seto, así que me llamó mucho la atención el hecho de que su apariencia lo hacía parecer como si tuviera la misma edad que su hermano mayor. Eran tan alto como él y con un rostro muy similar, pero de mirada más amable. Además, llevaba el cabello más corto y ordenado al que recuerdo de su infancia.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kenichi Satou —me presenté con una pequeña reverencia.

Mokuba sonrió divertido.

—No hay porque ser tan formal, soy Mokuba.

Su mirada curiosa se dirigió hacia Yugi.

—¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos involucrarlo en esto?

—No te preocupes, mi sobrino es más que capaz. De hecho, no creo que avancemos mucho más sin su ayuda.

—No perdamos más el tiempo —interrumpió Kaiba subiendo rápidamente al helicóptero.

Mokuba hizo una mueca.

—Perdón por eso —dijo—. A Seto le gusta ir directo al grano.

Asentí, mientras Yugi soltaba una ligera carcajada al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—No hay problema —dije. Era Seto Kaiba de quien hablábamos después de todo.

Subimos al helicóptero y, menos de cinco minutos después, ya estábamos en el aire sobrevolando la ciudad alejándonos en dirección al océano.

—¿Supongo que no sabes a dónde vamos? —me preguntó Mokuba.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es información que deba ser dejada al azar por allí —replicó Kaiba.

—Oh, por favor, Seto —se quejó su hermano—. Si Yugi confía en él creo que podríamos hacerlo un poco. Yo era más joven cuando ya me involucraba en muchos de tus proyectos secretos.

Me sentí un poco intimidado por presenciar algo que parecía ser un momento familiar.

—No te preocupes, siempre es así —me susurró Yugi.

—En fin —suspiró Mokuba antes de volver su atención a mí—. Vamos a la Isla de la Academia. Hay un proyecto que estamos investigando en uno de nuestros laboratorios allí, y necesitamos tu ayuda para avanzar un poco con ello.

—No es nada complicado —me aseguró Yugi—. Tiene que ver un poco con el conocimiento que nos diste hace un tiempo sobre las cartas de otro mundo.

Mokuba asintió.

—Tengo que admitir que eran una gran cantidad de cartas, aunque no hemos logrado descifrar muchas de ellas.

—¿Descifrado?

—¿Nadie te ha mantenido al día con esto?

—No era necesario —interrumpió Kaiba ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Mokuba—. Tenemos la información, así que cumplió su propósito.

—Eso no es nada amable, Seto. Incluso después de que tan amablemente nos dio toda esa información sobre cartas que ni siquiera podríamos haber soñado.

—¿Hay algo mal con esas cartas? —me atreví a preguntar.

Mokuba me vio y sonrió para tranquilizarme.

—Nada que no se pueda resolver. Bueno, si cuentas como nada importante el que no hayamos logrado hacer funcionar las nuevas invocaciones. Es decir, la Sincronía la tenemos más que dominada, pero las otras…

Fruncí el ceño. Podía imaginar que era así, si el Maestro Haou con el poder de una fuerza suprema del cosmos a su disposición no había podido hacer funcionar esas cartas, era lógico que Kaiba y Pegasus estuvieran en un punto muerto similar. Por supuesto, no lo diría en voz alta. Lo último que alguien quiere hacer es importunar a Seto Kaiba.

—¿Cómo exactamente jugaban estas cartas en…? —Mokuba no parecía muy seguro de como terminar.

—En el otro mundo —terminé por él—. Está bien, no me molesta hablar sobre eso.

Mokuba sonrió débilmente.

Yo respondí a su pregunta:

—No se hacía nada especial: declarabas que ibas a hacer una invocación, enviabas los materiales al cementerio, o los acoplabas en caso de los XYZ, y luego movías al monstruo desde el Deck Extra hasta el campo.

Mokuba frunció el ceño.

—¿Sólo así? ¿Nada de encantos especiales o algo similar?

—No. El duelo era un juego… Quiero decir, nada de rituales, nada de espectáculo con hologramas, un simple juego de mesa. Y si jugabas en simuladores y videojuegos como yo, todo era automático, si acaso con algunas pequeñas animaciones que generalmente podías desactivar en las opciones si no querías perder mucho tiempo.

—Suena aburrido.

Kaiba resopló.

La verdad, después de tanto tiempo en este mundo, compartía un poco de ese sentimiento. No sé si podría volver a jugar sin el uso de discos de duelo y hologramas de alta tecnología. Ahora podía entender un poco más al Kaiba de _La Serie Corta_ que se negaba a jugar si no había hologramas.

—¿Es un buen momento para hacer esto? —preguntó Yugi a Kaiba.

—Es el mejor momento —respondió él—. Todos los alumnos están fuera por la Golden Week, El personal en la Academia también es el mínimo. Es el momento ideal para hacer estas pruebas sin arriesgar a los alumnos en caso de algún imprevisto.

El resto del viaje pasó mientras mantenía una conversación casual con Mokuba. Estaba muy bien enterado sobre cómo iba la escena profesional en Japón. Supongo que tiene sentido, siendo su compañía la principal patrocinadora de la Liga de Ciudad Domino y la Liga Nacional de Japón.

Una hora y media más tarde, el piloto anunció que estábamos aterrizando. No pude contenerme y miré por la ventana.

La Isla de la Academia era más grande de lo que imaginé, lo suficientemente grande como para haber albergado a una ciudad pequeña. Su volcán soltó una ligera humareda, como si estuviera saludándonos. Sobre la enorme mancha verde que era su bosque se podía distinguir el enorme edificio principal, con sus altos obeliscos dorados, que en el anime siempre habían parecido amarillos, brillando bajo el sol. El aspecto general del edificio era que se trataba más de un templo dedicado al duelo que una escuela.

El helicóptero decenio en un helipuerto ubicado en el muelle, el cual estaba construido sobre una formación rocosa en uno de los acantilados, y conectado a la isla por un puente de concreto. El muelle era de gran tamaño, con el faro, y al menos una docena de bodegas donde se descargaban la mayoría de los suministros de la isla.

Cuando descendimos, nos esperaban tres personas. Reconocí a dos de ellas como el profesor Chronos di Medeci y el director Samejima. La tercera persona era uno de los científicos de Kaiba, a juzgar por el hecho de que usaba una bata de laboratorio. Era alto y tenía el cabello negro con múltiples mechones que sobresalían en varias direcciones como picos, algo muy común en este mundo.

Por supuesto, también era alguien que me resultaba familiar.

—Bienvenidos a la Isla Academia —saludó el director Samejima dando un paso al frente—. Señor Kaiba, joven Mokuba, y también es un honor que nos visite, señor Muto.

La mirada de Samejima se posó sobre mí.

—Muchas gracias director, este es mi sobrino Kenichi.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kenichi Satou —me presenté haciendo una reverencia.

—Es un placer, joven Kenichi. Soy el director Samejima.

—Oh, sí. También eres el sobrino del profesor Satou —dijo el profesor Chronos—. Soy el subdirector de la Academia, y Profesor Jefe del dormitorio Obelisco. Es de suponer que lo veremos por aquí en un par de años, joven Kenichi.

—Eh, sí. Ese es el plan.

Los ojos de Chronos brillaban como si estuviera frente a un gran premio, también tenía una sonrisa radiante que resultaba escalofriante.

—¡Maravilloso, signore Satou! Realmente esperó su rápido ascenso a mi dormitorio. Con sus antecedentes familiares no esperaría menos…

Seto carraspeó, haciendo callar al profesor.

Mokuba se rio por lo bajo, al tiempo que el científico finalmente se acercaba a nosotros.

—Él es el doctor Fudo —lo presentó Mokuba—. Desde el último año ha trabajado en conjunto con los empleados de Ilusiones Industriales en las pruebas de los prototipos de las nuevas cartas.

El padre de Yusei era realmente joven, no más de veinticinco años. La serie no había dejado muy en claro cuando ocurrió el incidente de Reversa Cero, pero considerando su edad calculé que seguramente sucedería en un plazo no mayor a diez años. Eso en sí mismo era aterrador, tomando en cuenta que vivía en Ciudad Domino.

Esperaba que todo el cambio drástico hecho a la línea del tiempo significara que de hecho ese incidente no sucedería.

—El señor Pegasus ya se encuentra en el laboratorio, únicamente los esperábamos a ustedes para comenzar las pruebas.

Mientras el doctor Fudo hablaba, caminamos hacia dos vehículos todo terreno que nos esperaban para llevarnos al laboratorio. Imaginé que debía ser el mismo donde se investigaba al mono duelista en la primera temporada de GX, y donde Cobra instaló su base de operaciones durante la tercera temporada. Obviamente, si dicho laboratorio estaba en la Isla Academia, pertenecía a Corporación Kaiba.

—Muy bien —dijo Seto mientras subía al primer vehículo junto con Mokuba—. Quiero terminar esto cuanto antes, mientras el velo entre los mundos esté debilitado.

—Por supuesto, señor Kaiba. Nos hemos asegurado también que las reservas de Energía de Duelo estén al máximo para asegurar que la prueba salga como es debido.

—¿Vienen con nosotros, director Samejima, profesor Chronos? —preguntó Yugi.

—No esta vez, señor Muto —respondió el director—. Entendemos que es un proyecto importante y sólo nos avisaron como cortesía.

La mirada del director se dirigió a mí.

—El joven Kenichi puede quedarse aquí, no sería una molestia mostrarle la Academia mientras realizan la prueba.

—Él viene con nosotros —respondió Kaiba.

Samejima frunció el ceño.

—No es algo peligroso…

—Estará bien mientras esté con nosotros —aseguró Yugi.

—No se preocupe director —dije—. Gracias por la invitación, pero la verdad es que quiero ver esas nuevas cartas.

Samejima asintió lentamente al parecer no muy convencido.

—Está bien. Si terminan temprano y hay tiempo podría mostrarles la Academia más tarde.

Con esa invitación por parte del director, me senté en el segundo vehículo, en el asiento de atrás junto con Yugi y los dos vehículos arrancaron.

Salimos de los muelles de la Academia y cruzamos el puente que los conectaban con la isla principal. Nada más dejar el puente, a la derecha apareció el dormitorio Osiris, y esa fue mi primera gran sorpresa en la Isla.

Si bien seguía pareciendo una residencia de estudiantes de bajo costo, era mucho más grande de lo que parecía en la serie y en los videojuegos. Empezando por el hecho de que no era un edificio, sino dos: uno frente al otro, separados por un patio en cuyo centro había una fuente con una estatua de “ _Osiris el Dragón Celestial_ ”. También parecían estar mucho mejor cuidados de lo que esperaba (o al menos es lo que percibí desde el vehículo).

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó Yugi cuando vio que giré la cabeza para seguir viendo los dormitorios mientras los dejábamos atrás.

—El dormitorio es diferente.

—Sí, lo es. Fue remodelado hace un par de años. Es parte del nuevo sistema de la Academia. Nos costó un poco imponernos a la junta escolar para hacer los cambios, pero finalmente está sucediendo.

—¿Qué cambios?

—Los descubrirás en tres años —respondió Yugi de forma enigmática.

No me gustó mucho la forma en la que dijo eso, ya que sólo me hizo sentir más curiosidad sobre que podía estar pasando en la Academia en esta línea del tiempo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, pasamos frente a las residencias de Ra. Igualmente, eran dos edificios. El de la derecha del camino era exactamente como lo recordaba por el anime, pero a la izquierda había otro dormitorio Ra que parecía ser el espejo de ese.

Esta vez Yugi no dijo nada.

A partir de allí no hubo más cambios que pudiera apreciar. Pasamos frente a las verjas del campus principal. El edificio se veía mucho más grande a nivel de suelo, al grado que me pregunté cómo se las arreglaban los estudiantes para llegar a sus clases sin extraviarse.

El camino comenzó a bordear el lago, pasando frente a los dormitorios de Obelisco, primero los masculinos y luego los femeninos. Dejando atrás el lago, el vehículo se internó a un camino de terracería que se adentraba en el bosque. Al menos hasta una bifurcación, al final de la cual nos detuvimos frente a unas rejas que daban acceso al laboratorio.

Nos apeamos y entramos a un edificio simple de forma cuadrada, en cuyo interior únicamente había un salón muy amplio, como una fábrica vacía, y al fondo unos elevadores.

Descendimos al menos cinco plantas, hasta un sótano muy amplio que contenía una sala de pruebas como la que vi en la sede de Corporación Kaiba cuatro años atrás. Pegasus ya estaba allí, junto con su fiel guardaespaldas, el señor Crocketts.

El doctor Fudo se dirigió de inmediato hacia un pequeño elevador que subía hasta la sala de control, mientras que nuestro grupo se reunió con Pegasus en el centro de la arena de duelo.

—Oh, maravilloso que llegaran, chico Kaiba, chico Yugi, pequeño Mokuba y pequeño Kenichi. —Frunció un poco el ceño—. ¿No nos acompaña hoy el pequeño Judai?

—Esta vez no —respondió Yugi—. Ya sabes, hoy es el mejor día del festival en ciudad Domino.

—Oh, cierto. ¡Qué maravilloso! Una pena que llegues tarde, pequeño Kenichi.

—No se preocupe, ya tuve uno hace dos días en la escuela.

Pegasus negó con la cabeza.

—Y estoy seguro que se esforzaron, pero el festival de Domino es por mucho el mejor del mundo. Una auténtica maravilla. Estaré allí presentando la nueva expansión este viernes, espero que tú y tus amigos vayan. Sera un espectáculo imperdible.

—Basta de charlas —interrumpió Kaiba—. Hay trabajo que hacer.

—Oh, chico Kaiba, siempre tan apresurado. Deberías tomarte un respiro o envejecerás prematuramente.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Kaiba envejecer? El tipo parecía que estaba atrapado en los dieciocho años eternamente. Pegasus tampoco se veía muy viejo, a pesar de que ya iba sobre los treinta. Y Yugi, bueno, salvo que era un poco más alto y su rostro había perdido un poco de ese aspecto inocente, tampoco parecía haber envejecido mucho.

—Es una pequeña broma —aclaró Pegasus, aunque no tenía que hacerlo, guiñándome su ojo—. Te darás cuenta pronto, pequeño Kenichi, que una de las ventajas de ser un duelista de alto nivel, es que tiendes a envejecer mucho más lento. Llegada a cierta edad, pueden pasar décadas sin que te encuentres una sola cana o arruga nueva. Claro, mientras continúes luchando con regularidad.

Eso en realidad explicaba mucho.

—Bien, estamos listos para la prueba —dijo el doctor Fudo a través de los altavoces.

El señor Crocketts se acercó a Pegasus con un maletín abierto, dentro de él había un disco de duelo y un mazo.

—¿Quién hará los honores? —preguntó.

El señor Isono tenía un maletín similar, del cual Mokuba sacó también un disco de duelo y un mazo.

—Hagamos esto —dijo.

El resto nos hicimos a un lado para dar espacio a los dos duelistas.

La prueba consistió en un duelo. Mokuba tomó el primer turno y rápidamente invoco a dos monstruos normales de nivel cuatro usando al “ _Conejo Rescatador_ ”.

—Esta es la parte que está dando dificultades —me dijo Yugi.

Mokuba declaró que estaba haciendo una invocación XYZ, el disco de duelo no reaccionó. Aun así, acopló sus dos monstruos y tomó el monstruo XYZ de forma manual de la ranura del Extra Deck. El disco de duelo marcó error.

Fue casi como ver a Yuya en el capítulo tres de Arc-V intentar hacer la Invocación Péndulo y fallar cada vez.

—¿La carta está defectuosa? —pregunté.

—Funciona perfectamente —me aclaró Kaiba—. Los sensores detectan energía de duelo en ella. Si no fuera así, el disco de duelo no la aceptaría en primer lugar.

—Incluso si una carta no tiene espíritu, está siempre tendrá energía de duelo, aunque sea una cantidad diminuta —me explicó Yugi—. El disco de duelo detecta esa energía. Así es como sabemos cuando alguien intenta jugar una carta falsa.

¿Qué estaba fallando entonces? Estaban haciendo la invocación XYZ tal como decía el manual de reglas… Sólo que este no era mi mundo, era un mundo anime.

—¡La red superpuesta! —dije.

De inmediato sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí. A estas alturas, ya estaba acostumbrado a que eso pasaba cada vez que abría la boca sin pensar.

—En el anime, cuando se invocaba por XYZ se crea una “Red Superpuesta” —aclaré.

—¿Ese es el encanto de la invocación?

Asentí con la cabeza.

El asunto de los “encantos” todavía era muy extraño para mí. Por lo que sabía, entre más cartas se creaban y más poderosos se volvían los monstruos, la necesidad de un “encanto” para la invocación se hacía más y más indispensable para lograr que funcionara.

—Lo tenemos —anunció Kaiba a Mokuba a través del “teléfono” en la solapa de su chaqueta.

Me pasó un comunicador que de inmediato ajusté en mi oído y encendí.

—¿Cómo se hace? —me preguntó Mokuba.

Mokuba repitió palabra por palabra lo que le indiqué:

—Ahora, superpongo a mis dos “ _Guerrero Dai Grepher_ ” de nivel cuatro…

A diferencia de lo que ocurrió la última vez, ambos monstruos se convirtieron en dos esferas de energía de color café.

—¡Con estos dos monstruos creare una Red Superpuesta!

Las dos esferas de energía que antes fueron los monstruos se elevaron en una especie de danza, mientras sobre los duelistas aparecía una formación de varios colores similar a una galaxia espiral, la cual comenzó a girar a gran velocidad absorbiendo las dos esferas de energía.

Mokuba fue capaz de terminar la invocación a partir de allí:

—¡Invocación XYZ, aparece, rango cuatro “ _Rey de los Diablillos Salvajes_ ”!

La Red Superpuesta se abrió, y de ella emergió una enorme criatura que sólo puede ser descrita como un gremlin gigantesco, de al menos tres metros de altura, el cual obviamente debió haber sido alimentado con una tonelada de comida después de la media noche para haber crecido hasta ese tamaño. La criatura se irguió, soltando un furioso rugido. Podía ver las dos esferas de energía de los monstruos acoplados a él orbitándolo como si fueran las lunas de un planeta.

—Lo tenemos —dijo Pegasus—. Oh, es incluso más maravilloso de lo que imaginé.

Debía darle la razón. Los colores, la forma en la que la atmosfera había crepitado ante la acumulación de energía. Y ahora, frente a nosotros, se erguía orgulloso el primer monstruo invocado por XYZ en este universo.

—¿Cómo están los niveles de energía? —preguntó Kaiba.

—Estables —respondió el doctor Fudo—. Es una invocación mucho más sencilla que las Sincronías, sin embargo, generó casi el doble de la energía de una de estas.

Kaiba asintió.

—Prosigamos con el duelo, al menor pico de energía inestable aborten la prueba.

—Entendido.

—No deberíamos intentar nada más que XYZ por el momento —dijo Yugi.

Kaiba asintió.

Era agradable ver que no querían precipitarse. La Invocación Péndulo era la que más me preocupaba. Al parecer, la facilidad que tenía una invocación de realizarse dentro del juego, era inversa a la cantidad de energía de duelo que consumía y generaba. Eso sin contar todos los problemas que dio en su mundo de origen.

El duelo entre Pegasus y Mokuba continuó. No jugaban para ganar, sino más bien como una especie de competencia por ver quién podía realizar más invocaciones XYZ. Por supuesto, todas eran invocaciones simples, nada que perteneciera a algún arquetipo, tuviera algún requisito de invocación muy rebuscado o tuviera un efecto demasiado llamativo.

—Creo que estoy en el límite —dijo Mokuba tras la cuarta invocación. Estaba tan agitado como si acabara de correr una maratón. Pegasus, aunque mucho más presentable, también se veía agotado.

—Muy bien, terminamos —anunció Kaiba.

Los discos de duelo se apagaron y tanto el señor Crocketts como el señor Isono se acercaron para ofrecer botellas de agua a Pegasus y a Mokuba.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó Pegasus sin el habitual tono de burla en su voz.

—Consume mucha más energía de lo pensado —respondió Kaiba—. Tal como pensamos, el que sea más fácil de usar no significa que sea menos costosa en términos de desgaste.

—Cada invocación es como correr los cien metros planos —dijo Mokuba mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla—. Si vamos a estandarizar esto, creo que tendremos que diseñar un régimen de ejercicio más estricto para la Academia.

Luego me miró.

—¿Cómo hacían esto en tu mundo?

Sonreí enigmático antes de responder:

—Sólo jugabas las cartas y ya. Nada místico, nada de energía de duelo o espíritus.

—¿Sin apuestas de almas?

—Sin apuestas de almas o locos queriendo destruir el mundo con cartas.

—Malditos suertudos —se quejó casi como un niño pequeño.

—Yo diría que es al revés. Konami tenía el meta hecho un desastre: nueva lista de prohibidas cada dos meses y erratas a diestra y siniestra. Cierras los ojos un segundo y cuando los abres ya le cambió el efecto a los “ _Cilindros Mágicos_ ” cuatro veces.

—Suena horrible —estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

—Sí, bueno, Konami era una empresa horrible. Cancelaron _Silent Hills,_ y ese juego iba a ser _hermoso_. Además, cuando yo… bueno, eso… no habían sacado un _Castlevania_ que no apestara como en diez años. La única esperanza de sus pobres IPs es que se hundan y llegué THQ Nordic a comprar lo que quedé cual ave de carroña.

Mokuba me miró sin entender mucho. Así que yo simplemente le sonreí tratando de poner mi mejor cara de inocencia. Sí, podía entender que fuera confuso escucharme _rantear_ sobre una compañía que no existía en su mundo.

Mientras hablaba de estas cosas con Mokuba, Yugi, Kaiba y Pegasus mantuvieron una conversación por su cuenta. El doctor Fudo se les unió al poco rato, entregándoles lo que parecían ser los informes preliminares del experimento.

—Muy bien —anunció Kaiba—, creo que es suficiente por ahora. Es momento de que todo el personal vaya a disfrutar de lo que resta de la Golden Week. Nos reuniremos le próxima semana para discutir como procederemos con el resto de las pruebas.

Kaiba podía ser todo el frío empresario que quisiera, pero sabía perfectamente cómo tratar a sus empleados con respeto. Bueno, al menos cuando dichos empleados no eran lame botas lamentables. El doctor Fudo ciertamente no lo era, y parecía tener toda la confianza de Kaiba. O al menos eso me daba a entender el que estuviera a cargo de un proyecto tan importante como lo era el desarrollo de los nuevos métodos de invocación.

Mokuma y Pegasus se excusaron para dirigirse a las regaderas, mientras que el resto de nosotros subimos a la cafetería del laboratorio para comer algo.

—Lo siento —dije mientras me sentaba junto a Yugi—. Debí haber sabido que no bastaba con colocar una carta sobre otra y el XYZ sobre ella.

Yugi sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes por eso. Luego de todo lo que pasó ese día, es normal que no tuvieras en mente un detalle como ese. Además, no perdimos mucho tiempo. Las pruebas con las invocaciones comenzaron apenas hace un mes. Llevó un poco más de tiempo de lo esperado descifrar algunas de las cartas y lograr imprimirlas.

Kaiba, quien estaba revisando los resultados de las pruebas, parecía no tener intención de comer por el momento. Dejó los papeles a un lado y luego se masajeo las sienes.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Yugi.

—Aunque los picos de energía se mantienen estables, sin duda serán más difíciles de manejar que las Sincronías. Y eso que apenas hemos rascado la superficie de su potencial. No creo que podremos producirlas a gran escala antes de cinco años.

—Es mejor así —dijo Yugi—. No queremos que estén al alcance de la Luz.

—Al menos la Energía de Duelo que generan parece ser más limpia y pura que la de generada por la Invocación de Sincronía. Tal vez podamos usar esto como reemplazo en los reactores.

—Poner un freno a Yliaster antes de que puedan intentar sabotear el reactor —estuvo de acuerdo Yugi, por su voz parecía algo que de verdad deseaba que pasara—. ¿Sabes que de todas formas encontraran la manera de _despertarlos_?

—Si al menos puedo evitar que destruyan mi ciudad de nuevo, valdrá la pena.

Hice como si no escuchara nada. Realmente era sorprendente que se pusieran a decir esas cosas frente a un niño de doce años. Especialmente porque parecía ser un tema duro para ambos. Por otro lado, no sé si confiaban mucho en mí, o simplemente era porque no les costaría mucho deshacerse del único testigo. Quizá ambos: Yugi confiaba, mientras que Kaiba no dudaría atar cualquier cabo suelto.

Antes de que pudieran decir más cosas sobre sus planes para detener organizaciones malvadas, Mokuba se unió a nosotros cargando una bandeja con comida.

—¿Piensas tomar el recorrido por la Academia que te propuso Samejima? —me preguntó.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Seto se adelantó:

—Es muy tarde para eso. Tenemos que volver Domino antes de las ocho y lo sabes.

Claro, Kaiba debía estar allí esa noche para presentar el nuevo modelo de disco de duelos aprovechando el festival.

—Oh, vamos, Seto, es una buena oportunidad para que conozca la Academia.

—Ya tendrá tiempo cuando venga aquí en tres años más.

Mokuba suspiró.

—Hice lo que pude.

—Está bien —respondí—. También quiero ir al festival.

—Pues yo sólo quiero dormir doce horas. Esa invocación XYZ realmente es agotadora. Lo bueno es que las Invocaciones son como un músculo: se vuelven más fáciles mientras más las usas.

Era bueno saberlo.

Pegasus se unió a nosotros cinco minutos después. La comida se desarrolló entre bromas del estadounidense a costa de Kaiba, preguntas sobre cómo me iba en la escuela e información sobre algunas cartas del otro mundo. Aunque tenían toda la información que la Oscuridad trajo junto con mi alma, al parecer estaba bajo una especie de cifrado y no habían podido acceder a todo el contenido, por así decirlo.

Aproveché ese momento para anotar en un cuaderno una descripción de la forma en la que se hacían las Invocaciones Péndulo y de Enlace en el anime, esperando que no ocurriera el mismo retraso que con los XYZ.

Finalmente, salimos del laboratorio y volvimos a los muelles para abordar el helicóptero de regreso a Domino. Pegasus nos acompañó esta vez, dado que él también debía asistir a algunos eventos dentro del festival de ciudad Domino. El director Samejima nos esperaba allí para despedirnos, aunque esta vez no el profesor Chronos.

Mientras el helicóptero despegaba, volví a mantener la mirada fija en el edificio principal de la Academia. Todo el lugar irradiaba una energía única que me hacía sentir casi como si fuera un hogar. Podía entender porque Judai y los otros habían amado tanto esta escuela. Y también porque era un imán para los peligros inherentes al Duelo de Monstruos y las fuerzas místicas que lo regían.

Podía decir que, sin importar cuantos cambios sufriera la historia, este lugar sería importante para definir toda la guerra que estaba cerca.

Al margen de todo eso, ese día se reportó la primera desaparición misteriosa de un joven duelista en Japón. En este caso un niño de sólo ocho años que había sido campeón regional de la liga infantil de Hokkaido. Algo a lo que nadie allí le prestaría atención hasta varios meses después.


	16. Contraataque de Gema

* * *

**Libro II**

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

**Contraataque de Gema**

**[Carta de Trampa]**

_Manda al Cementerio todas las cartas en tu Zona de Magia y Trampas. Pon boca arriba en tu Zona de Magia y Trampas tantos monstruos "Bestia de Cristal" en tu Cementerio como sea posible, como si fueran Mágicas Continuas. Durante la End Phase de este turno, destruye todas las cartas "Bestia de Cristal" que controles._

* * *

Llegué a casa con apenas tiempo para tomar una ducha rápida. Habíamos quedado desde hacía varias semanas que nos reunirnos a las seis treinta de la tarde (y, la verdad, dudaba que en las horas pasadas desde que nos vimos por última vez, el día anterior, hubieran cambiado de planes), y ya eran casi las cinco.

Decidí vestirme con mi _yukata_ azul para ir al festival. Incluso cuando la fiesta de los Espíritus de Duelo era considerada occidental (tomando en cuenta que nació a partir de un juego creado en Estados Unidos) la ciudad lo trataba como uno de los típicos festivales de verano en Japón ya que agradaba mucho a los turistas extranjeros que llenaban la ciudad por esos días.

Una vez que me aseguré de que mi atuendo estaba perfecto, tomé mi disco de duelo, y lo ajusté a mi brazo izquierdo. De igual forma tomé mi mazo de zombis y lo guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón, que por suerte era lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera con todo y su estuche.

Estaba por abrir la puerta de mi habitación, cuando sentí la presencia de William detrás de mí. Me detuve y me giré para quedar recargado en la puerta. El vampiro estaba sentado en mi cama. Se veía completamente nítido, sin nada de la transparencia habitual que tienen todos los espíritus de duelo cuando se manifiestan en el mundo humano.

Considerando que era uno de los días en que el velo entre ambos mundos era más tenue, no me resultó tan extraño. Aunque si fue una sorpresa que William apareciera. Desde que mi Energía de Duelo se había estabilizado lo suficiente para permitirme vivir en este mundo sin hacer uso de la energía de Yugi, William se presentaba cada vez menos, incluso durante los días de los en que el velo era más tenue.

William se quedó allí, sentado sin decir ni hacer nada, simplemente viéndome fijamente por un largo rato casi como si estuviera evaluando la situación.

—Ten cuidado —dijo casi en un susurro y luego desapareció.

Me quedé aturdido, sin saber que decir o hacer. ¿Cuidado de qué?

Salí de mi estupor cuando escuché que llamaban a mi puerta. De hecho, el ruido repentino me hizo dar un respingo.

—¿Kenichi? —escuché la voz de mamá llamándome—. ¿Estás allí?

Mis padres no estaban en casa cuando llegué, así que me sobresaltó escuchar ruidos cuando supuse que estaba solo en casa (bueno, en realidad nunca estaba solo, incluso si William no se presentaba, otros espíritus que ahora vivían en mi baraja sí que se manifestaban con más regularidad, especialmente los más débiles o pequeños).

—Sí —respondí y abrí la puerta.

—Pensé que no irías al festival —dijo cuándo me vio ya listo para salir.

—No creí que me daría tiempo, pero el evento terminó un poco antes de lo pensado.

Ella asintió y luego se marchó en dirección a la cocina.

Salí de mi habitación y en la sala encontré a papá y al tío Kouji charlando mientras tomaban algunas cervezas.

—¡Tío! —dije mientras me acercaba para saludarlo.

—Veo que vas al festival —comentó él tranquilamente.

—Sí. De hecho, se me hace tarde. Se supone que los chicos y yo nos veamos en treinta minutos.

—Pensé que el evento al que fuiste duraría un poco más —me comentó mi padre.

—Era una simple presentación privada de cartas —le dije, no era en sí una mentira ya que básicamente eso fue—. El señor Kaiba también estaba allí, y el señor Crawford. No podían tardar mucho, ambos tienen obligaciones en el festival esta noche.

Kaiba, como dije antes, debía presentar un nuevo modelo de disco de duelo, y Pegasus actuaba como juez en el torneo de duelos con _cosplay_ que se llevaría a cabo esa noche en la mítica plaza del reloj de la ciudad.

—¿Una presentación privada? —me preguntó el tío Kouji enarcando una ceja.

—Lo siento, no puedo decir nada. Es un secreto.

Mi padre frunció el ceño.

—¿No habrás firmado algún acuerdo legal?

Podía entender un poco su molestia. El que un menor firmara un acuerdo de confidencialidad sin el consentimiento de sus padres podía molestar a cualquiera. Y, seamos sinceros, una presentación privada de las cartas nuevas de un juego, en un mundo donde dicho juego mueve una parte importante de la economía mundial, suena a que no es algo que te dejarían ver sin antes firmar un largo y complicado acuerdo de confidencialidad con consecuencias legales serias si filtrabas algo antes de determinada fecha.

—No te preocupes, papá. No hubo nada legal que firmar. Lo prometo.

Esto pareció relajarlo un poco.

—Bueno, se me hace tarde, los veo después —me despedí.

Como cada tarde, ciudad Domino estaba bañada en un cálido resplandor dorado. A veces todavía me parecía surrealista estar allí. Si sabias a donde mirar, podías encontrar toda clase de puntos memorables relacionadas con la historia del duelo, tomando en cuenta que las dos ediciones de Ciudad Batallas tomaron la ciudad entera como escenario principal. Para mí el verlos resultaba en una mezcla de nostalgia y a la vez de irrealidad. Si me detenía, por ejemplo, en la plaza del reloj no sólo tendría memorias de las muchas veces que visité sus cafeterías para comer con mis padres o mis amigos; sino que a la vez me remontaba a una época que cada vez se volvía más borrosa en la cual me sentaba frente a un viejo televisor de pantalla plana para ver el estreno de un nuevo episodio de Yu-Gi-Oh! en uno de los canales de TV abierta.

Encontré a Johan en el pasillo fuera de la casa de Judai, seguramente esperando a que saliera.

—¡Hola! —lo saludé y me detuve frente a él, recargándome en la buhardilla del pasillo.

Johan sonrió alegremente mientras me respondía.

Estaba usando una _yukata_ de color celeste. Dado sus rasgos completamente europeos, cada vez que usaba ropa tradicional japonesa parecía más bien que estuviera usando parte de un _cosplay_. Por suerte, esa noche no resaltaría tanto, pues muchos extranjeros que asistían al festival querían meterse tanto en la celebración que rentaban trajes tradicionales para no destacar entre los demás asistentes.

—Pensé que no vendrías. —Mientras hablaba, Rubí apareció frente a él y se erizó gruñendo como un gato furioso.

Pronto quedó claro a que le estaba gruñendo, cuando sentí dos manos pequeñas y esqueléticas tomarme del pantalón, como si un niño pequeño se estuviera escondiendo detrás de mí. Bajé la mirada y lo vi: una especie de muñeco o niño pequeño, de no más de cinco años, vestido con ropas victorianas de aspecto andrajoso, con costuras y roturas por todas partes, además llevaba lo que parecía ser un hacha de juguete en la cabeza.

—¿Eso es un espíritu? —me preguntó Johan mientras tomaba a Rubí y acariciaba su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, él y su hermana han estado apareciendo mucho por mi casa últimamente.

De hecho, las primeras veces que los sentí me habían sacado unos sustos de muerte. Y por algún motivo removieron en mí una sensación de miedo que no recordaba desde que tenía cinco años, en mi vida pasada, y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de colarme en la habitación de uno de mis primos mayores mientras veía _El exorcista_ con sus amigos. Ese temor comenzó a decaer cuando ambos espíritus lentamente comenzaron a volverse más nítidos. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando resultaron ser los espíritus de dos cartas con las que estaba familiarizado. En realidad, fueron las dos últimas adquisiciones a mi colección antes de morir; ya que, si bien se editaron poco más de un año antes de eso, me costó algo de trabajo encontrarlas en mi ciudad.

—¿Hermana?

Asentí, mientras bajaba la mano y la apoyaba sobre la cabeza del niño en un gesto tranquilizador. Rubí parecía estar un poco más tranquilo, pero era obvio que estaba listo para saltar y atacar en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, creo que es su hermana. Son prácticamente gemelos. Desde hace un par de años aparecen habitualmente por mi habitación. Ella normalmente en la madrugada o en las mañanas, y él por las tardes o la noche.

Johan siguió mirando al niño, quien le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad, pero sin apartarse de mi lado. La verdad, tras acostumbrarme a su presencia, comencé a pensar en ellos como en dos hermanos menores.

—Esta la primera vez que aparece fuera de mi habitación —aclaré.

El pequeño fantasma, por llamarlo de alguna forma, tembló un poco y luego desapareció.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del departamento de Judai se abrió y él pareció, jalando a Haou por la manga de la _yukata_. Judai usaba ropas rojas, mientras que Haou de un azul tan oscuro que casi parecía negro.

—¡Oh, llegaste a tiempo! —exclamó Judai alegre en cuento me vio.

—Casi no lo logro —admití—. Pensé que ya estarían con los otros.

—Me tardé un poco más de tiempo en convencer a Haou.

Haou resopló con molestia. Judai pareció no darse cuenta, continuando sonriendo con alegría mientras saludaba a Johan y a Rubí.

—Es bueno que vengas con nosotros —comentó Johan a mi Maestro. Vi como Haou se tensaba al escuchar eso—. De vez en cuando es bueno divertirse.

—No necesito divertirme —gruñó Haou.

—Sólo será esta noche —insistió Judai mientras lo empujaba en dirección al ascensor.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, un Kuriboh furioso apareció sobre la cabeza de Haou y fulminó a Judai con la mirada. No era un Kuriboh ordinario: tenía garras más grandes y de aspecto más peligroso, aunque su pelaje era igual al de cualquier otro Kuriboh ordinario.

Kuriboh Alado apareció a lado de Judai y comenzó a regañar al que estaba sobre la cabeza de Haou, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. De hecho, el Kuriboh de Haou era un poco más pequeño.

—Se hace tarde —dije mientras comenzaba a caminar, Johan se encogió de hombros y me siguió.

—Entonces, ¿qué decías sobre esos niños fantasma?

Judai nos alcanzó, jalando a Haou por la manga, mientras de fondo se escuchaba a los dos Kuriboh todavía discutiendo, o eso parecía, puesto que sólo se escuchaban sus “kurikuri” furiosos.

—¿Qué niños? —preguntó Judai.

—Los que aparecen en mi habitación desde hace un par de años.

—Oh, yo no los he visto. Aunque creo que los sentí por allí el otro día cuando estábamos estudiando.

—Hace un momento apareció uno —dijo Johan.

—¿En serio? —La voz de Judai era entusiasta, al parecer no sentía temor alguno por los fantasmas. De hecho, amaba contar historias de fantasmas, lo cual usualmente no le caía muy bien a Sho.

—Sí —le respondí—, apareció el niño en el pasillo. Desapareció justo cuando ustedes salieron. No creo que sea un fantasma.

Johan frunció el ceño. El ascensor finalmente llegó y los cuatro (siete si contamos a los tres espíritus) entramos.

—¿No lo es? —me preguntó.

—Creo que es un espíritu de duelo. —Johan no sabía nada sobre mi reencarnación así que tampoco podía decirle abiertamente que de hecho sabía a qué carta pertenecía.

Judai se dio cuenta, ya que sus ojos se abrieron demostrando aún más interés.

—¡Ahora de verdad quiero conocerlo! —chilló como un _fanboy_.

—No recuerdo una carta que sea como él —me comentó Johan—. ¿Estás seguro?

—No creo que tenga una carta —respondí—. Lo he buscado en la base de datos pública, y no hay ninguna.

Judai suspiró decepcionado.

—Oh, bueno, tal vez todavía no es pública.

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja así que salimos en la recepción del edificio. Los dos Kuriboh desaparecieron, pero Rubí seguía en los brazos de Johan.

—¿Puede existir un espíritu de duelo que no tenga una carta?

Haou resopló con burla ante la pregunta de Johan.

—Por supuesto que pueden —dijo en tono condescendiente.

—Hermano. —El tono de Judai era casi como si estuviera regañando a Haou. En momentos como ese apenas podía creer que era el mismo niño el cual menos de una semana atrás se encogía con miedo ante la mirada del Rey Supremo.

Johan frunció el ceño y miró a Haou con molestia. Se detuvo, todavía con Rubí en sus brazos.

—No entiendo, ¿qué te hice exactamente? Trató de ser amable, pero parece que no importa lo que haga simplemente no hay forma de que te agrade. Me tratas casi como si fuera suciedad en tus zapatos…

Mi maestro se detuvo y miró a Johan con tal intensidad que no entendí como es que él no retrocedió. Al contrario, Johan se mantuvo firme, sosteniéndole la mirada a Haou, mientras Rubí volvía a gruñir como cuando Zombino apareció, pero esta vez en dirección a Haou.

—Tal vez es lo que eres, Johan Andersen. —Haou pronunció el nombre como si efectivamente fuera simple suciedad.

Johan apretó los dientes y por un momento creí ver una especie de destello en sus ojos.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó Judai—. Se supone que esta noche íbamos a divertirnos, sin peleas, malas miradas o…

—Judai —lo interrumpió Johan—, de verdad lo intentó. —Suspiró con cansancio—. Sé que es tu hermano, pero tal vez deberías aceptar que simplemente no quiere ser amigo de nadie. Tal vez sólo debas dejar que se quedé solo en casa, envuelto en su aura de amargura todo el día. Sería mejor para todos.

Judai se veía realmente decepcionado.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón.

La mirada de Haou se centró en Judai, sus ojos destellaban con alguna emoción que no podía identificar.

—Si de verdad piensas eso… —le dijo a Judai en voz baja, casi como un susurro duro, y luego comenzó a caminar de regreso al elevador.

—Lo he intentado, de verdad —replicó Judai—. Quería que disfrutaras un poco más de la vida, pero… Johan tiene razón. Sólo te interesa tu tonta guerra y quieres arrastrar a todos los demás a eso. Tal vez sea hora de dejar de intentarlo. Si no quieres ir al festival con nosotros, ya no importa.

Haou se detuvo, miró a Judai con una intensidad incluso mayor que la que usó contra Johan antes. Rubí emitió un rugido entre nervioso, asustado y furioso, saltando de los brazos de su amo y parándose con el pelo erizado mostrando los colmillos hacia el Rey Supremo.

Yubel apareció detrás de Haou, extendiendo sus alas con toda su embargadora y, a pesar de que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, era claro que estaba dispuesta a atacar.

Por mero instinto, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y apreté mi agarre sobre mi mazo, listo para yo mismo entrar a la batalla.

Johan retrocedió un paso, al parecer sorprendido por la presencia de Yubel. Recordé que esa la primera vez que veía realmente al espíritu. Aunque antes había admitido que sentía su presencia, Yubel nunca le había permitido ver su aspecto físico.

Yubel sonrió al ver el miedo de Johan. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, expectantes a cualquier movimiento brusco.

—Sólo regresa a casa, hermano —le pidió Judai—. Como dije, no te molestaré más con estas cosas. —Miró a Yubel con la misma decepción. El espíritu le devolvió la mirada, ya sin rastros de burla, más bien conmocionada—. Supongo que prefieres pasar este día con Haou. —Sacó su mazo, tomó tres cartas y se las ofreció a su hermano.

—¡No seas estúpido! —le espetó Haou con furia apenas velada.

La mirada de Yubel se suavizó y flotó hasta Judai, replegó sus alas y se arrodilló junto frente a él, tomando las cartas que tenía en la mano y volviendo a ponerlas en el mazo.

—Judai, no puedo quedarme atrás. Sé que piensas que esta es una noche para divertirte, pero también es la más peligrosa. Con el velo entre los mundos debilitado, el enemigo puede aprovechar para atacar. Especialmente si estás con… _él_.

Johan, al parecer superando su miedo, miró a Yubel con un gesto de confusión.

—¿De verdad piensas que lastimaría a Judai? ¡Es mi amigo!

Haou volvió a resoplar.

—Eso no te importó antes —escupió.

Johan fulminó a Haou con la mirada.

—¡Nunca te he hecho nada! Eres tú el que parece odiarme sin motivo.

—¿Sin motivo? ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada o sólo estas fingiendo?

Haou dio un paso en dirección a Johan, con el puño apretado. Por un momento pensé que perdería completamente los estribos y le soltaría un golpe.

Mi mano ya no estaba en mi bolsillo, ahora mi mazo estaba en la ranura del disco de duelo y mi dedo se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del botón de encendido.

—Yubel —dijo Judai en voz baja—. ¿Qué pasa exactamente? No entiendo nada.

—Oh, Judai, no es el lugar ni el momento para eso.

Johan miró al espíritu con un gesto de molestia.

—Yo quiero saber porque me odia. No es normal…

—¿Quieres saberlo? —preguntó Haou sin filtrar nada de su odio—. ¿Por qué debería responderte?

Johan apretó el puño y activó su disco de duelo.

—Muy bien, si no quieres darme una explicación, entonces tendré que obligarte a darla mediante un duelo.

Haou dio un paso más cerca de Johan, a diferencia de él no estaba usando su disco de duelo. No es que lo necesitara realmente. Al instante la temperatura pareció descender varios grados de golpe, mientras la oscuridad se arremolinaba alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Haou. Cuando se disipó, allí había un disco de duelo personalizado de color negro.

A nuestro alrededor el edificio desapareció, mientras las sombras se extendían por la habitación como si de pronto hubiéramos sido transportados a otra dimensión.

Johan frunció el ceño, mientras Rubí saltaba a sus hombros, todavía con el pelaje erizado y sin dejar de gruñir en dirección a Haou.

—Por favor, no hagan esto —pidió Judai. Se giró a verme, como si yo pudiera hacer algo para evitar que ese duelo sucediera.

—No interfieras —me ordenó Haou. No tenía que hacerlo, en realidad. No sabía si Johan era consciente, pero su propia Energía de Duelo crepitaba quemando la atmosfera a su alrededor, aunque no de forma tan amenazante como la Energía del propio Haou.

—Toma el primer turno —concedió Johan.

—Muy bien —respondió Haou al tiempo que robaba su primera carta—. Invoco Normal en posición de ataque a “ _Héroe Elemental Stratos_ ”. —El héroe frente a nosotros se veía incluso más nítido que lo normal en un holograma. Lo supe en ese momento: los monstruos eran reales.

—No es necesario hacer esto —insistió Judai a su hermano, pero Haou lo ignoró continuando su turno:

—Activo el segundo efecto de Stratos, con el cual puedo buscar a otro Héroe Elemental en mi mazo y ponerlo en mi mano. —El héroe que añadió resultó ser Avian—. Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

Johan no se inmutó y procedió a hacer su jugada:

—¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo! Invoco Normal en posición de ataque a la “ _Bestia de Cristal Pegaso Zafiro_ ”. —Había que admitir que el monstruo de Johan era majestuoso. El poderoso Pegaso galapo por el aire dando varias vueltas al campo antes de descender al suelo frente a Johan, extendiendo sus alas emplumadas y agachando la cabeza apuntando a Stratos con su cuerno de zafiro—. Al invocar a Pegaso Zafiro puedo poner un monstruo Bestia de Cristal en mi zona de cartas mágicas y de trampa como si fuera una carta Mágica Continua. Pongo a mi “ _Bestia de Cristal Tigre Topacio_ ” en mi campo.

Frente a Johan pareció una enorme gema de color amarillo y él continuó su turno:

—Activo la carta Mágica “ _Promesa de Cristal_ ”. Gracias a su efecto puedo invocar a Tigre Topacio desde mi zona de cartas Mágicas.

El cristal amarillo comenzó a romperse como si fuera un huevo, luego, envuelto en un resplandor de luz amarilla, el poderoso tigre saltó rugiendo de forma amenazante. No pude evitar sentir escalofríos, pero Haou no se inmutó ni un poco.

—¡Batalla! ¡Tigre Topacio destruye a “ _Héroe Elemental Stratos_ ”! —el imponente tigre saltó sobre el héroe, golpeando su pecho con sus poderosas garras, al tiempo que su mandíbula se cerraba sobre su cuello. Stratos desapareció en una explosión, mientras Tigre Topacio caía sobre sus patas masticando—. Tigre Topacio gana 400 puntos de ataque durante…

—Sé perfectamente lo que hace —interrumpió Haou mientras perdía 200 puntos de vida, quedando en 3800—. Como destruiste a Stratos, puedo activar mi carta trampa, “ _Señal de Héroe_ ”, con la cual Invoco a “ _Héroe Elemental Clayman_ ” desde mi mazo en posición de defensa.

Johan seleccionó otra carta en su mano.

—Termino mi Battle Phase. Coloco una carta boca abajo y con eso acabo mi turno.

—Es mi turno. Robo. Activo la Carta Mágica “ _E- Llamado de Emergencia_ ”, para buscar otro Héroe Elemental y ponerlo en mi mano. —Haou buscó a Burstinatrix—. Activo “ _Polimerización_ ” e invoco por fusión a “ _Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman_ ”.

El héroe se manifestó envuelto en llamas detrás de Haou, flotando y en posición de guardia de forma similar a como Yubel apareció minutos atrás.

Judai tembló, tenía una expresión medio entre la rabia y la impotencia, mientras Yubel lo vigilaba de cerca.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —preguntó al espíritu.

—Johan lo desafió a un duelo, sabes que él nunca…

—¡Lo sé! —Negó con la cabeza—. No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué hacer real el duelo? ¿Por qué atacar a Johan con _mis_ héroes?

—No son sólo _tus_ héroes —le recordó Yubel.

—¡Lo son! Haou y yo… —Cerró los ojos y sus palabras murieron en su boca.

Me sentía como si no estuviera allí realmente. No podía hacer nada, sólo ser un mudo observador, mientras dentro de mí la Oscuridad Gentil se agitaba ante la indecisión de apoyar incondicionalmente a Haou y consolar a Judai.

El duelo continuó. Haou ordenó a Wingman atacar a Pegaso Zafiro.

—Activo mi Trampa —declaró Johan— “ _Joya Cortada_ ”: descarto una Bestia de Cristal de mi mano para reducir el ataque de tu monstruo a la mitad, pero a cambio puedes robar una carta.

Wingman, quien se había envuelto en llamas y arrojando en picada sobre Pegaso Zafiro, falló su ataque cuando el monstruo de Johan lo esquivó. Pegaso Zafiro, en cambio, disparó un rayo de luz de color azul desde su cuerno destruyendo a su atacante.

Haou robó la carta mientras sus puntos de vida descendían a 3050.

—Termino mi turno —declaró el Rey Supremo.

—Es mi turno, robo. Activo “ _Monstruo Renacido_ ” para resucitar a mi “ _Bestia de Cristal Gato Amatista_ ”.

Al igual que Rubí, Gato Amatista apareció con el pelaje erizado y gruñendo en dirección a Haou.

—Si bien mis monstruos no pueden superar tu defensa… —comenzó a explicar Johan.

—Deja de perder el tiempo explicando cada maldita cosa —le ordenó Haou—. Sé perfectamente cómo funcionan las Bestias de Cristal.

Johan lo miró con la boca abierta. Podía entender su sorpresa. Haou no había visto uno sólo de sus duelos. Por supuesto, mi maestro estaba familiarizado con una cantidad ingente de cartas y tal vez conocía el mazo de Johan incluso mejor que el propio Johan. Al menos en teoría. En este mundo memorizar una lista de cartas y sus efectos no era lo mismo que conocerlas. Y la conexión de Johan con las Bestias de Cristal iba más allá del nivel de unión habitual que había entre un duelista y sus cartas. Eran familia.

—Mientes —espetó Johan—. No tienes idea de mi mazo. Nunca te has dado una sola oportunidad para conocerme. ¿Cómo podrías conocer mis cartas?

—Te he visto, Johan Andersen, usar esas cartas una y otra vez. Las conozco perfectamente, de la misma forma que conozco cada una de mis propias cartas.

Johan resopló.

—¿Tus propias cartas? Todo lo que he visto hasta ahora es como copias una a una las estrategias de Judai. Perdón por esto —agregó viendo a Judai un momento antes de devolver su atención al duelista frente a él—, pero es lo que pienso. ¿Cómo puedes considerar ese mazo como propio cuando es exactamente lo mismo que el de tu hermano?

Haou soltó una carcajada fría que me hizo estremecer y me dejó la piel de gallina.

—Judai y yo somos uno solo —dijo—. ¿Cómo podría copiar mi propio mazo?

Johan lo miró, completamente confundido.

—Oye, amigo, he escuchado de la conexión telepática entre gemelos; pero, en serio, eso suena absurdo.

—Entonces te lo demostraré.

—Bien, no puedo superar tu defensa, así que ataco directamente con Gato Amatista.

El ataque del Gato Amatista se dividió a la mitad debido a su efecto. Saltó sobre Clayman, dando un poderoso zarpazo en el pecho de mi maestro, lo cual rasgó su _yukata_ y dejó varias marcas rojas de aspecto desagradable.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó Johan.

—No es un duelo ordinario —se escuchó la profunda voz de Pegaso Zafiro—. Cada que alguno de ustedes pierde puntos de vida su propia fuerza vital disminuye. Cada ataque directo, dejara heridas.

—¡Esto es una locura! —gritó Johan.

—¿Quieres rendirte? —preguntó Haou.

Johan negó con la cabeza.

—¿No podemos tener un duelo normal? ¿Por qué hacer esto?

—Tú me desafiaste…

—Sí, pero, esto… Es demasiado.

Haou sonrió.

—¿Demasiado? Esto es sólo el comienzo, Johan Andersen.

Miré a Judai. Todavía temblaba y las lágrimas le escurrían por el rostro. Y pensar que diez minutos atrás sonreía radiante ante la emoción de disfrutar del festival con sus amigos y su hermano.

—Termino mi turno —declaró Johan, atrayendo mi atención de vuelta al duelo.

Haou ahora estaba en 2450 puntos de vida. Robó una carta para indicar que comenzaba su turno.

—Activo “ _Recuperación de Fusión_ ” y agregó a Burstinatrix y “ _Polimerización_ ” a mi mano. Invoco a Burstinatrix en ataque. Activo la Carta Mágica “ _Impacto Fatal_ ”.

Una serie de explosiones sacudieron la extraña dimensión de oscuridad en la que nos encontrábamos, levantando una gruesa cortina de humo en el campo. Al disiparse, únicamente Burstinatrix quedaba de pie en el campo. Frente a Johan había tres enormes gemas a modo de cartas Mágicas Continuas. Los puntos de vida también habían cambiado. Johan ahora tenía 3100 mientras que Haou tenía 2150.

—Burstinatrix, ataca directamente.

La heroína de fuego alzó el vuelo envuelta en llamas, mismas que salieron disparadas con la forma de un ave, impactando a Johan quien no pudo evitar gritar.

—¡Detén esto, por favor! —gritó Judai a Haou, mientras Yubel lo abrazaba por la espalda para evitar que corriera y se interpusiera en medio del duelo.

Haou pretendió no escucharlo.

Johan terminó con la _yukata_ medio quemada, el pelo chamuscado y algunas quemaduras en la cara. Rubí, de pie frente a él, parecía haber sufrido la mayor del impacto, pues se tambaleaba como si fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Al parecer se interpuso para proteger a su amo.

—¿Por qué…? —pregunto Johan—. ¿Por qué quieres lastimarme? ¿Por qué lástimas a mi familia? —Levantó a Rubí del suelo, quien ya no había soportado más colapsando por el dolor. El espíritu de desvaneció en sus brazos.

Alzó la mirada. Nunca había visto tanto odio en los ojos de Johan. Ni siquiera sabía que ese niño amable y risueño pudiera ver de esa forma.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —preguntó Haou, su voz era tan fría que incluso parecía ser capaz de bajar aún más la temperatura del ambiente—. Tú nos traicionaste, Johan Andersen, traicionaste a todos tus amigos y a tu familia. Eso es lo que hiciste.

Johan abrió la boca y luego la cerró de nuevo, dándole el aspecto de un pez fuera del agua. Retrocedió un paso, casi como si le hubieran empujado, y medio tropezando con sus propios pies. La mirada de Johan pasó de Haou a Judai y luego de regreso.

—Yo no…

—Lo hiciste —aseguró Yubel. Tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras apretaba a Judai en sus brazos de forma protectora, como si temiera que de pronto Johan fuera a hacer algo para lastimarlo.

—¿Cómo podría haber hecho eso? —preguntó en voz baja—. Yo nunca lastimaría a mi familia.

Yubel cerró los ojos en un rictus de dolor, lo cual me extrañó mucho. ¿Había alguna relación entre Johan y Yubel? Era algo sobre lo que muchos en el _fandom_ tenían sus propias teorías. Una de ellas, por ejemplo, indicaba que Johan de alguna forma era la reencarnación del cuerpo humano de Yubel. Con lo extraña que era la reencarnación en este mundo, podía llegar a creerlo. Sin embargo, parecía ser algo diferente, aunque muy cercano.

—Mi turno terminó —le recordó Haou a su oponente, haciéndome volver la atención al campo—. Haz tu jugada.

La ventaja de puntos de Johan había desaparecido después del ataque directo, estando ahora en 1900.

Johan apretó los puños y robó su carta.

—Activo “ _Olla de la Codicia_ ”. —Robó las dos cartas y enseñó una de ellas—. Invoco Normal a la “ _Bestia de Cristal Águila Cobalto_ ” en ataque. —La poderosa águila emergió de su gema con un fuerte chillido, sobrevolando el campo antes de detenerse sobre Johan agitando sus alas para mantenerse en el aire—. ¡Ataca a Burstinatrix!

Águila Cobalto alzó el vuelo, agitando sus alas para crear una ventisca que arrojó a la heroína de llamas haciéndola estallar, dejando a Haou con 1950 puntos de vida.

—Coloco una carta y termino.

Haou robó carta, invocó a “ _Héroe Elemental Wildheart_ ” y luego activó la Carta Mágica “ _R- Justicia Honesta_ ” para destruir la carta boca abajo de Johan. Luego ordenó a Wildheart atacar a Águila Cobalto. El Héroe cortó a la Bestia de Cristal en dos con su espada, haciendo que Johan apretara los dientes ante el chillido de dolor de su monstruo. Sus puntos de vida quedaron en 1800. Finalmente, Haou terminó su turno tras poner una carta boca abajo.

—Robo —declaró Johan—. Invoco a “ _Bestia de Cristal Mamut Ámbar_ ”. ¡Batalla!

La enorme bestia intentó embestir al héroe de Haou, sólo para verse detenido por una especie de escudo giratorio rodeado por energía. Por supuesto, era la trampa “ _Barrera de Héroes_ ”.

Johan terminó su turno.

Haou robó carta, cambió a Wildheart a modo de defensa y colocó una carta.

Era el turno de Johan, robó carta y luego ordenó a Mamut Ámbar atacar a Wildheart. Haou respondió activando “ _Fuerza del Espejo_ ” destruyendo al monstruo de Johan y enviándolo a su zona de Cartas Mágicas y de Trampa.

—Activo la Carta Mágica de Campo “ _Ciudad Antigua – Perdición Arcoíris_ ”. —La dimensión oscura que nos rodeaba cambió. De pronto era un hermoso día soleado, con un enorme arcoíris atravesándolo. El campo de duelo ahora era un antiguo anfiteatro romano en ruinas—. Activo el efecto número cinco de mi campo, para invocar a Tigre Topacio desde mi zona de Cartas Mágicas. —El topacio en el campo de Johan se quebró dejando salir al poderoso tigre—. Activo también su cuarto efecto para robar una carta.

Johan miró la carta y rápidamente la invoco en defensa, resultando ser “ _Bestia de Cristal Tortuga Esmeralda_ ”. Con eso terminó su turno.

Haou robó carta. Activó “ _Tormenta Fuerte_ ”, a lo cual Johan respondió encadenando el tercer efecto de su carta de campo, mandando a Tigre Topacio al cementerio para negar la carta de mi maestro. Haou colocó una carta y terminó su turno.

—Robo —declaró Johan comenzando su turno—. Activo la Carta Mágica “ _Faro de Cristal_ ” para invocar especialmente a mi “ _Bestia de Cristal Carbunclo Rubí_ ”.

El pequeño felino no se veía bien. Al parecer volver a su carta no fue suficiente para sanar sus heridas. Johan se arrodilló junto a la pequeña criatura, acariciando su cabeza.

—¿Puedes hacerlo, amigo? —preguntó.

El pequeño carbunclo maulló de acuerdo. Johan cerró los ojos, asintió, y continuó con el duelo:

—El efecto de Rubí me permite invocar especialmente a todas mis Bestias de Cristal que estén en mi campo como carta Mágica Continua.

Mamut Ámbar, Pegaso Zafiro, Águila Cobalto y Gato Amatista saltaron al campo listos para atacar.

—¡Batalla! —declaró Johan—. Mamut Ámbar ataca a Wildheart.

—Activo mi Carta Trampa “ _Negar Ataque_ ”.

Johan apretó los puños y terminó su turno.

—Robo —dijo Haou sonriendo con malicia—. Activo la Carta Mágica de Equipo “ _Entierro Prematuro_ ”. —Los puntos de vida de Haou descendieron a 1150 mientras “ _Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman_ ” emergía de la tumba.

Judai negó con la cabeza, al ver que su gemelo estaba por lastimar a uno de sus mejores amigos usando a uno de sus héroes favoritos.

Cerré los ojos no queriendo ver el final de eso. Escuché como mi maestro ordenaba a Wingman atacar a Mamut Ámbar, seguido del grito de Johan llamando a su monstruo, y luego los gritos de dolor de Johan y de su familia cuando el héroe le infligió el daño equivalente al ataque del monstruo destruido, rediciendo sus puntos de vida a 0.

Todo quedó en silencio después de eso.

Abrí los ojos. Johan estaba en el suelo, rodeado de su familia. Su _yukata_ estaba en un estado lamentable, y el cabello aún más chamuscado que antes.

Judai finalmente se soltó del agarre de Yubel y corrió hacia el duelista caído. Gato Amatista saltó frente a él impidiendo que se acercara.

Miré a Haou. El disco de duelo había desaparecido y miraba a Johan con un gesto indescifrable. Luego, sin atreverse a mirar a Judai, comenzó a caminar en dirección al ascensor. La dimensión oscura a la que nos había trasportado había desparecido y volvíamos a estar en la recepción del edificio.

Yubel estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, también mirando a Johan. A diferencia de Haou, parecía estar sumida en un estado de tristeza muy profunda. Su mirada, aunque fija en Johan, parecía no estar realmente allí, como si viera algo más.

—¿Por qué hizo esto? —preguntó Judai.

Al parecer, el duelo finalmente había drenado completamente la energía de las Bestias de Cristal, incluso en esa noche en que deberían ser más poderosas, pues comenzaron a perder cuerpo, volviéndose cada vez más trasparentes. Finalmente, desaparecieron. Únicamente quedó Rubí, quien, a pesar de sus heridas, se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su amo caído.

Judai finalmente logró llegar hasta donde yacía Johan.

—¿No está…? —preguntó.

—Haou no quiere matarlo —respondió Yubel en voz baja—. Lo que quiere es que sufra.

—Johan pudo ganar, ¿no? —pregunté—. Es decir, si hubiera tenido a “ _Dragón Arcoíris_ ”.

Yubel me miró mal, y me encogí en mi sitio. La verdad no me importaba si Johan podía haber ganado o no, sólo quería dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar frente a mis ojos.

—Quien sabe —me respondió Yubel finalmente—. ¿Importa?

—No, en lo absoluto —admití—. ¿Johan realmente traicionó a todos? —pregunté tras un silencio algo prolongado.

Yubel hizo una mueca indescifrable. Judai, todavía sentado en el suelo junto a Johan, al parecer sin saber qué hacer, se giró a ver a su guardián. Su mirada era tan intensa que estoy seguro de haber visto un leve brillo dorado en sus ojos por al menos un segundo.

—Johan… —Yubel se detuvo, como si no encontrará las palabras para terminar la oración. Finalmente, en voz baja, respondió—: Johan fue el Avatar de la Luz contra el que Haou luchó hace cinco mil años.

Oh… Mierda. ¿En qué momento jodimos tanto la línea del tiempo?

Yubel se agachó y pasó la mano por el pelo de Johan en un gesto que me pareció maternal. Rubí maulló con tristeza, pero no parecía querer atacar a Yubel.

—Johan también solía ser mi hermano menor.


	17. Recuerdos de un Adversario

* * *

**Libro II**

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

**Recuerdo de un Adversario**

**[Carta de Trampa]**

_Cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque: recibes daño igual al ATK del monstruo atacante y, si lo haces, destierra ese monstruo. Durante la End Phase del próximo turno de tu adversario, Invoca ese monstruo de Modo Especial en tu lado del Campo._

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve de pie allí sin reaccionar, antes de que un quejido de dolor por parte de Johan me hiciera salir del shock en el que sumergió la revelación de Yubel.

“Necesito controlar esto”, me dije.

Saqué mi teléfono celular y busqué en mi agenda el primer número de quien pensé podía ayudarnos a salir de este problema. Por supuesto, era Yugi.

—¿Kenichi? —me respondió confundido, ya que usualmente toda la comunicación que tenía con él era exclusivamente a través de correo electrónico. Tenía su número sólo en caso de emergencias… justo como ahora.

—Sucedió algo… —Traté de mantener la calma en el tono de mi voz lo más que pude, pero creo que fracasé de forma miserable. Dioses, no había tenido tanto miedo desde que pensé que Yubel aparecería en mitad de la noche para matarme…

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz de Yugi, como es de esperar, sonó preocupada.

—Johan… —¿Debía decirlo? ¿No sería eso traicionar a Haou? Noté la mirada de Judai sobre mí: dos enormes ojos marrones empañados por las lágrimas, y Johan volvió a emitir un quejido de dolor, así que tomé mi decisión. Yubel dijo que Haou no quería que Johan muriera, así que esto no podía verse como traición—. Johan está mal.

—Voy para allá, ¿dónde están?

—No hemos salido de nuestro edificio. Estamos justo frente a los buzones, en la recepción. Fue… un Juego de lo Oscuro.

Silencio.

Yugi tardó varios segundos en responder de nuevo:

—¿Quién más está allí? ¿Los demás están bien?

—Estamos Judai y yo acompañando a Johan. Más allá del susto, estamos bien.

—Correcto. Me comunicaré con Kaiba. Tiene un equipo médico para estos casos. Deberían estar allí pronto.

—¿Debo avisar a alguien más?

Yugi lo pensó un poco.

—Sí crees que es necesario, sólo avisa a tus padres… No, de hecho, tienes que decirles, sólo no menciones los Juegos de lo Oscuro. —No tenía que decirme. En lo que a mi respectaba, era mejor que ellos no supieran nada—. Enviaré el equipo médico de inmediato.

Colgué yo mismo en cuanto todo lo que escuché fue el pitido de llamada cortada. Busqué en mi agenda el número de casa y marqué. El teléfono sonó tres veces, antes de que la voz de mi madre me respondiera.

—Mamá…

—¿Kenichi? ¿Qué pasa? —La preocupación en su voz me dejó claro que mi propia voz todavía sonaba afectada.

—Algo sucedió… Johan. —Me mordí el labio—. ¿Pueden bajar? Él no está bien… Ya llamamos a emergencia, pero…

—¿Dónde…?

—Aquí mismo, frente al elevador, en la recepción.

—Vamos para allá. —Colgó.

Bloqueé el teléfono y volví a guardarlo en mi bolsillo.

Volví a ver a Johan. Tanto Yubel como Rubí estaban perdiendo consistencia y comenzaban a desvanecerse. No supe si era porque su energía se había agotado o simplemente para ocultarse de las miradas indiscretas.

Judai estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared, abrazando sus rodillas y sin apartar los ojos de Johan. Su mirada todavía estaba vidriosa debido a las lágrimas, su expresión era de un miedo profundo, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por lo que hizo Haou o por lo que dijo Yubel.

—Johan no haría eso, ¿verdad? —me preguntó—. El nunca… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Johan nos salvó a todos…. Él… se quedó atrás. En la otra dimensión, se quedó atrás para que pudiéramos salir. ¡Nunca se aliaría con la Luz!

Terminó medio gritando lo último mientras cerraba los ojos y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, como si quisiera ocultarse de la verdad detrás de las palabras de Yubel.

Miré a Judai con cautela. ¿Cómo sabía sobre el sacrificio de Johan? Haou era celoso de la información que le había dado sobre el canon, no la compartía ni siquiera con Judai. Y él mismo nunca hacía preguntas, salvo que quisiera alguna confirmación para demostrarle a Haou algún punto sobre el que estaba seguro su hermano se equivocaba, como el asunto sobre Manjoume de unos días atrás.

—¿Judai? —le pregunté—. ¿Cómo…?

Escuchamos el pitido que indicaba que las puertas del ascensor estaban abriéndose. Mamá fue la primera en salir, se dirigió hacia Johan, quien seguía en el suelo quejándose un poco, pero sin abrir los ojos. Comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales, murmurando para sí misma. Ella era enfermera, así que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Están bien? —nos preguntó papá.

Se acercó a nosotros, y se arrodillo junto a Judai ya que se veía mucho más afectado.

Noté que el tío Kouji recorría la recepción con el ceño fruncido. Me pregunté si sentía algo de lo que había pasado allí. Como un profesor de la Academia era muy posible que estuviera al tanto de los Juegos de lo Oscuro y otras cosas turbias que podían suceder relacionadas con el Duelo de Monstruos. Además, estuvo en Ciudad Batallas. En mis años viviendo en domino, había escuchado toda clase de historias sobre como la atmosfera de la ciudad cambiaba cada vez que un Dios entraba al juego, así que él debía ser capaz de darse cuenta cuando los duelos eran reales y cuando un simple juego.

Terminada su inspección, miró a Johan un momento, y luego se giró a vernos a nosotros, es decir, a mí y a Judai, con una mirada de sorpresa mezclada con pánico. Lo supe en ese instante: el tío Kouji era capaz de detectar cuando se había llevado a cabo un Juego de lo Oscuro, y sabía que eso era lo que había sucedido allí. Tal vez incluso detectaba que el poder que ocasionó eso pertenecía al propio Judai.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, escuchamos el sonido de las ambulancias. Mamá se puso de pie, corrió hacia las puertas del edificio y las abrió para permitir que entraran los paramédicos. En cuestión de un minuto Johan estaba siendo asistido y subido a la camilla.

Judai se incorporó, ayudado por mi padre, sin apartar los ojos de Johan.

Uno de los paramédicos intercambió algunas palabras con mi madre, antes de que salieran para subir a Johan a la ambulancia.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó mi padre a mamá.

Ella nos miró un momento a mí y a Judai, seguramente ponderando si debía o no decir algo frente a nosotros.

—Lo llevaran al hospital privado de Corporación Kaiba —dijo—. Al parecer es algo relacionado con una falla en el sistema de Visión Solida.

Miré al tío Kouji con cautela. Su expresión era indescifrable, pero había algo en su mirada que indicaba que estaba leyendo entre líneas. No era extraño, errores en la Visión Solida era un eufemismo para referirse a heridas causadas por Juegos de lo Oscuro o algún otro tipo de incidente que involucraba al Duelo de Monstruos o a los espíritus de duelo.

Mi padre murmuró algo por lo bajo. ¿También sabía? Era una posibilidad muy alta. Después de todo, él trabajaba en el área de desarrollo de hologramas y nueva tecnología relacionada con los duelos, así que no era descabellado que estuvieran al tanto de uno que otro detalle sobre lo que de verdad podía hacer el juego de cartas.

—¿Estaban en duelo? —la pregunta del tío Kouji fue demasiado directa y algo dura.

Judai se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Yo pude intentar responder, pero mi lengua se trabó en un claro esfuerzo de la Oscuridad por mantenerme callado.

—Esto es algo serio —siguió mi tío.

—Fue sólo un error —intervino mi padre—. Revisaré los discos de duelo de los chicos, sólo por si las dudas.

—Por favor —pidió mi madre.

El teléfono celular de mamá comenzó a sonar. Ella se apartó un poco para responder, mientras mi padre nos indicaba a mí a Judai que le pasáramos los discos de duelo, cosa que hicimos de inmediato.

El tío Kouji siguió enviando miradas de sospecha en nuestra dirección. Si para él era claro que lo ocurrido aquí no fue alto tan simple como un simple error, entonces era obvio que estaba buscando quien hizo real el daño, fuera de forma intencional o por accidente. Quizá había visto suceder algún incidente similar en la Academia. O bueno, tan similar como podría ser una explosión de Energía de Duelo de alguien que no era Haou.

Mamá colgó y volvió a acercarse.

—Era Yugi, esta de camino al hospital. Nos mantendrá informados.

Eso me hizo recordar algo. Tomé mi teléfono y rápidamente abrí la aplicación de mensajería (en este mundo, los smartphones aparecieron quince años antes qué en mi mundo, por supuesto, un avance de Corporación Kaiba). Era una especie de Messenger para duelistas. Entré al grupo en el cual charlábamos todos, y rápidamente les escribí indicando que había un problema y ni los gemelos, Johan y yo nos presentaríamos.

Casi al instante recibí una respuesta de Asuka preguntando preocupada que había pasado.

Sabiendo que eso pasaría, le escribí una verdad a medias: Johan no se sentía bien. Dudé un poco, y luego agregué que lo habían llevado al hospital. Y, anticipando las preguntas, les indiqué que no sabía mucho más y que les avisaría en cuanto supiera que estaba pasando.

Todo el intercambio de mensajes se dio mientras subíamos a mi departamento.

Mamá no perdió tiempo, en cuanto entramos fue a la cocina a preparar té, mientras papá de disculpaba para ir a buscar su kit de reparación de electrónica. Judai y yo nos sentamos en silencio en el sofá más grande. El tío Kouji se ubicó en el individual, todavía viéndonos con cierta suspicacia. Por fin suspiró.

—¿Qué pasó en verdad? —nos preguntó tratando de ser menos duro que antes—. Ese tipo de cosas… No fue un accidente. Alguien daño deliberadamente a Johan.

Judai se encogió en su lugar.

—Kenichi —me llamó con seriedad—. ¿Vas a decirme?

Abrí la boca, pero mi lengua se trabó de nuevo.

—¿Entiendes lo peligroso que puede ser esto? —Asentí—. ¿Alguien los atacó?

Dado la rareza del mazo de Bestias de Cristal, esa siempre era una posibilidad latente. En los últimos cuatro años, Johan tuvo que lidiar con una docena de intentos de robo. Incluidos unos cuantos por parte de los Ghouls, es decir, los cazadores de cartas raras. Si lo que los rumores sobre algunos de estos últimos eran ciertos, al menos había un par de ellos que empleaban Juegos de lo Oscuro para lograr sus objetivos.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con su interrogatorio, papá regresó cargando su laptop y el kit de reparación de electrónica. Conectó los discos de duelo al portátil y corrió el programa de diagnóstico.

Mamá apareció con la bandeja del té mientras él hacía eso. Tomé el mío y sorbí el líquido mientras miraba a Judai. Él se limitó a sostener el suyo entre sus manos, todavía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. La sala se sumió en un silencio incomodo, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la laptop mientras trabajaba.

—Los discos de duelo están bien —aseguró mi padre tras lo que bien pudieron ser veinte o treinta minutos.

Mamá pareció aliviada, mientras se sentaba junto a él y tomaba su propio té.

El tío Kouji todavía estaba serio. De vez en cuando nos enviaba miradas a Judai y a mí, las cuales prometían que estaríamos hablando de esto más tarde.

Nos sumimos en un silencio un poco incómodo, mientras esperábamos alguna noticia sobre el estado de Johan. Cuando el teléfono fijo sonó, Judai alzó la mirada al instante. Mamá se puso de pie y fue a contestar. Habló unos momentos en voz baja.

—Johan estará bien —nos dijo en cuento colgó, sin dar más detalles.

Judai suspiró aliviado. Y yo mismo sentí que se levantaba un gran peso de mi pecho.

Miré el reloj de la sala, sorprendiéndome de que ya eran casi las diez. Habían pasado tres horas desde que me encontré con Johan en el pasillo.

—Ya es tarde, deberían ir a dormir —dijo mi madre.

Judai la miró un momento. Luego, con voz baja, preguntó:

—Tía Miyuki, ¿puedo pasar aquí la noche?

Mi madre miró a mi padre. Era una de esas conversaciones silenciosas tan normales entre ellos.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres? —le preguntó mi madre.

Judai se encogió de hombros.

—Este año no pudieron tomar vacaciones. Algo sobre un problema importante en Europa. Así que, por ahora, al menos por las siguientes dos semanas, Haou y yo estamos por nuestra cuenta.

Mama volvió a ver a mi padre. Aunque en primera instancia su relación con los padres de Judai comenzó bien, en los últimos años se habían deteriorado. Especialmente conforme los Yuki pasaban cada vez menos tiempo en casa con los gemelos. El año anterior ni siquiera habían tenido sus vacaciones de verano.

—Muy bien —dijo mi padre por fin—. Avisa a tu hermano, ¿quieres?

—Claro, tío Kensuke.

—Voy a preparar el futon —dije.

Fui a mi habitación, abrí el armario empotrado y saqué el futon. Era uno tradicional y muy cómodo. Lo extendí en el suelo, junto a mi cama, asegurándome que no quedaran bordos.

No era extraño que Judai pasara la noche por allí, aunque lo normal era durante los exámenes, cuando nos quedábamos estudiando a veces hasta un poco tarde. A veces Sho nos acompañaba, o incluso Johan. Me estremecí ante lo último. ¿Y si la Luz hubiera intentado algo usando a Johan uno de esos días? Eso daba sentido a porque Yubel permanecía alerta toda la noche en esas ocasiones.

Había tantas cosas que eran diferentes a lo que recordaba del anime, incluso cuando había tantas otras que se mantenían, que no tenía garantía de si en verdad podía confiar en lo que sabía sobre el canon. Tampoco es que supiera mucho sobre lo que ocurrió en la vida pasada de Judai. Sabía que vivió en un mundo que podía ser descrito como “medieval”, si me dejaba guiar por la arquitectura y las vestimentas del flashback durante su duelo contra Yubel, y que al parecer Judai fue el príncipe de ese reino. Y, por supuesto, la trasformación de Yubel en el ser que era ahora y el juramento de amor eterno.

No había nada allí que hablara con la guerra contra la Luz, salvo lo que el hombre, que al parecer era el padre de Judai, dijo a Yubel.

Sobre Johan… Lo único que podía conectarlo al pasado de Judai era ese diálogo en el que aseguraban sentir como si se conocieran de antes. Yubel no dio señales de reconocerlo, y parecía que su único rencor contra él era debido a que estaba usurpando su lugar a lado de Judai. En todo caso, si la Luz usó a Johan en el canon, fue a través de Yubel cuando está lo poselló. Y ni siquiera era del todo así, dado que Yubel se apoderó del cuerpo de Johan, mientras encerraba su alma en el interior del Dragón Arco Iris.

¿Cómo diablos pasamos de eso a Johan como el Avatar de la Luz?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mientras pensaba en eso. Judai entró. Traía mi disco de duelo en sus manos, dado que lo había olvidado en la sala, y lo dejó suavemente sobre mi escritorio.

—Kenichi —la voz de Judai me llamó la atención.

Estaba de pie frente a mi escritorio, mientras yo estaba sentado en la orilla de mi cama.

—Tú… —Se detuvo un momento como si estuviera tratando de elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente. Algo extraño en Judai, que por lo general era muy directo cuando se trataba de decir algo—. Tú, ¿sabías sobre eso? Sobre Johan…

Negué con la cabeza.

—No hubo ninguna indicación de que Johan estuviera relacionado con la Luz. —Esto pareció aliviarlo un poco—. En el canon, la Luz actuó a través de Saiou, el adivino a quien el señor Pegasus ha estado intento encontrar. También a través de Edo, pero sin llegar a controlarlo, sólo lo manipuló aprovechando de su amistad con Saiou y mediante DD, quien tenía su custodia.

Judai asintió.

—Lo intentó de nuevo, ¿verdad? Todo porque yo no pude tomar la responsabilidad.

—Judai… —me callé sin saber que decir.

Yubel apareció junto a Judai. Lo miró con tristeza, mientras alzaba la mano para sujetar su hombro. Se detuvo a medio camino, casi como si tuviera miedo que Judai fuera a desaparecer si lo tocaba, o algo así me pareció. Por fin, tomó el hombro de Judai, quien se giró a verla.

—¿Por qué él…? ¿Por qué Johan?

—Fue mi culpa —respondió Yubel con tono afligido—. Yo… Se suponía que, si algo pasaba, si nos separábamos, nos reuniríamos en un lugar. Pero lo olvidé… Dejé solo a Johan, y cuando finalmente recordé mi promesa ya me había convertido en… esto. Johan jamás comprendió que fue mi elección para proteger a la persona que amaba. Y la Luz —escupió la palabra— torció sus pensamientos. Le hizo creer que Haou me había forzado a ser lo que soy.

Me sentí incomodo de escuchar todo eso, al ser una conversación muy privada, así que hice lo posible por mantenerme callado. Incluso tomé un libro y pretendí distraerme leyendo.

—Yo, creo que recuerdo algo —dijo Judai—. Pero los recuerdos a veces no coinciden. Es como si fuera dos personas diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Sentí la mirada de Judai sobre mí.

—¿Puedes contarme lo que sucedió? En la otra línea del tiempo, quiero decir.

Lo miré sorprendido. Judai hasta el momento no parecía querer saber de esas cosas, como dije antes. A veces tenía la impresión de que pensaba que todo lo que ocurrió en el anime que yo vi eran cosas malas, tomando en cuenta que lo primero que le conté sobre eso fue una versión muy resumida de lo que pasó en la Otra Dimensión durante la segunda mitad de la tercera temporada.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunté.

—Todo…

Asentí y dejé el libro a un lado. Esa sería una noche larga. Deseé tener permiso para tomar café.

Cómo Judai quería, comencé a contarle todo por el principio: ese examen en el que venció al profesor Chronos. Judai sonrió divertido cuando escuchó eso. Seguí hablando sobre los días de la academia, debo admitir que fue una experiencia surrealista. Cuando escribí las notas para Haou fue más como hacer un resumen de la trama para un artículo de la Wiki, pero hablar directamente con Judai sobre todo eso… Creo que es lo más raro que he vivido, y tomando en cuenta que pasé de vivir en el mundo “real” a un mundo de anime, es mucho decir.

Judai se había sentado sobre el futon, con las piernas cruzadas, y Yubel se mantenía “sentada” sobre el escritorio, viéndose semitransparente, a pesar de que estábamos justo a mitad de la noche de Walpurgis y debería ser capaz de mantener su forma física sin ningún problema.

En todo caso, no hay mucho que remarcar en el canon durante su primer año antes de la aparición de los Asesinos. Los puntos que hicieron avanzar la trama eran tan pocos que podían se contados con los dedos: la visita al dormitorio abandonado y el duelo tag junto con Sho como castigo; la rivalidad con Manjoume y como este, tras sentirse humillado, abandonó la Academia; por supuesto, el duelo con Jinzo —ya que fue uno de los primeros encuentros de Judai con los espíritus—, y el posterior enfrentamiento contra Misawa y luego el regreso de Manjoume tras el Duelo “Interescolar”. Dejando de lado la excursión a las ruinas de la escuela, ya que en cierto modo eso fue sólo un prólogo a la aparición de los Asesinos.

Hasta ese punto, Judai parecía muy entretenido de algunas cosas. Y entonces llegamos a la parte de los Asesinos y su actitud cambió por completo. Por supuesto, creo recordar que Judai en el anime no tomaba muy en serio lo que pasaba con respecto a los Juegos de lo Oscuro —al grado de restar importancia a lo que sucedió con Titán—, comportándose como un niño que sólo quería divertirse y disfrutar de los duelos.

El Judai frente a mí era todo lo contrario a ese Judai. Estaba tenso, y de tanto en tanto apretaba los puños. Sacudió la cabeza con furia cuando escuchó como Camula derrotó al profesor Chronos, como tomó a Sho de rehén y el posterior sacrificio de Ryo para evitar que el alma de su hermano menor fuera tomada como pago por la carta de la vampiresa.

—¿Cómo puedes…?

—¿Admirar a unos monstruos cuya existencia depende de alimentarse de la sangre de los seres humanos? —No era el primero que me hacía esa pregunta.

Judai asintió.

—Cómo yo lo veo, sólo es otro eslabón de la cadena alimenticia.

—Pero ellos, lo que ella hizo…

—Eso no ha sucedido —le recordé—. Y lo que ella hace no refleja a toda su especie. Estoy convencido de que, como pasa con los humanos, debe haber buenas y malas personas entre ellos.

—Pero ellos beben sangre —replicó.

—Bueno, los humanos comemos la carne de otros animales, e incluso también la sangre. No me quejo, la morcilla es deliciosa. —Judai me miró extrañado, claro no había morcilla en Japón, la extrañaba—. Además, mis vampiros se alimentan de mi energía de duelo.

Judai abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Es verdad —intervino Yubel por primera vez en la conversación—. El Clan de la Noche, es decir, los espíritus de los monstruos vampiros no son como los otros. Exigen un pago para ofrecer sus servicios al duelista vinculado a ellos.

Judai me miró con miedo.

—No importa, confió en William —aseguré.

—Estaba bien, si tú lo dices, también confiaré en él. De todas formas, ¡creo que es un espíritu muy genial!

Asentí.

Mi historia continuó. Hablé sobre el resto de los asesinos. Judai escuchó con el rostro muy serio a que terminara de contar sobre los Asesinos. Cuando conté sobre la traición del profesor Daitokuji noté que como se tensaba un poco más e incluso apretaba los puños.

—Él… Estaba desesperado.

—Sí —admití—. No quería morir, puedo entenderlo.

Habiendo muerto una vez, y ahora que me había dado la oportunidad de conectar con más personas en este mundo, no tenía intención de morir pronto. Así que, podía entender a Daitokuji.

—¿No podríamos ayudarlo? Es decir, el profesor todavía no ha pasado por esas cosas, la mayoría de ellas, quiero decir. Si pudiéramos encontrarlo, buscar una forma de que su enfermedad…

—¿Qué pasa si resulta que ya es un enemigo? —inquirió Yubel.

Judai negó con la cabeza.

—El profesor Daitokuji es un buen tipo.

Yubel hizo un sonido de exaspero.

Yo miré a Judai con suspicacia. Sonaba demasiado seguro para estarse refiriendo a alguien que no había conocido en su vida. Todo lo que sabía sobre Daitokuji era lo que yo le estaba contando. Y hasta ahora, las acciones del profesor en mi relato no eran las mejores. De momento, en mi historia, él los había conducido a dos trampas: en el dormitorio abandonado y en las ruinas de la Isla Academia; y, por supuesto, demostró su traición de forma abierta al revelarse como el séptimo de los Asesinos.

—Judai, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es un buen tipo?

Judai se rascó la cabeza antes de responderme.

—Sólo lo sé. Igual que supe que tú lo eras en cuanto te vi.

Recordé ese día, cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Pronto serían cinco años de eso. En ese instante, Judai me vio y, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, declaró que yo era un duelista y me desafió a un duelo. Siempre tuve la duda de cómo es que sabía que yo llegaría ese día, tomando en cuenta que él parecía estar allí esperando.

—Nunca has visto a Daitokuji —remarqué—. No puedes saber si es una buena persona sólo con mis palabras. “En especial —agregué para mí— porque no lo he retratado precisamente como un ‘buen tipo’”.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo lo sé. No tiene que haber una razón para eso, igual que supe que conocía a Johan en cuanto lo vi.

—¿Daitokuji no es alguien del pasado de Judai y del Maestro Haou? —Esa era la única explicación que se me ocurría.

Yubel negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás escuché de él hasta que tú le hablaste sobre él a Haou.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo rayos Judai estaba tan seguro que Daitokuji era alguien confiable? Tal vez tenía que ver con otra cosa que Judai dijo…

—Judai, antes mencionaste que Johan se sacrificó por todos en la otra dimensión. ¿Cómo supiste eso?

Vi a Yubel inclinarse un poco hacia el frente, como si quisiera escuchar mejor.

—Yo… Lo vi en un sueño. Estábamos en la Academia, es decir, Johan, yo y otros más. Creo que Rei también estaba allí. Pero algo era distinto: había un enorme desierto de arena blanca rodeándonos. No se parecía en nada al mar de Okinawa. Johan y yo estábamos en un duelo contra alguien más. ¿Era un niño? Creo que sí. También estaba esa cosa enorme que parecía una especie de fusión rara de los Dioses Egipcios. Y Johan… Johan tenía ese enorme dragón. Creo que activó algo para desviar el ataque de esa cosa hacia su dragón. Luego hubo una explosión y Johan ya no estaba. Allí me di cuenta que él se había sacrificado, se quedó atrás para que todos escapáramos.

Muy bien, ese sueño era demasiado específico para ser una coincidencia. La dimensión del desierto, el duelo contra Martin y el sacrificio de Johan. ¿Cómo es que Judai sabía esas cosas? ¿Estaba extrayendo esa información de Haou de alguna forma? En su duelo contra Johan, Haou dejó en claro que él y Judai eran uno. Dos caras de una moneda, que de alguna forma extraña existían separadas una de otra. Pero, algo me decía que no podía ser tan fácil.

—¿Has soñado otra cosa? —pregunté.

—¿Otra cosa?

—Detalles sobre la Academia, algo sobre Johan y los demás. Cosas como esas.

Judai tomó actitud pensativa, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Recuerdas Halloween pasado? Cuando sugerí contar historias según el nivel de las cartas.

Oh, por supuesto que lo recordaba. Tuve un _déjà vu_ ese día. Fue justo el juego con el que comenzó el episodio del dormitorio abandonado en la primera temporada. Asumí que Judai lo había escuchado en algún lugar o visto en Internet, incluso que lo improvisó en ese momento.

—Lo vi en un sueño unos días atrás. Sho, yo y otro chico extraño con cara de Koala estábamos jugando eso en lo que parecía ser un comedor, iluminados solamente por una vela.

Definitivamente, demasiado específico.

—¿Desde hace cuando tienes estos sueños? —le preguntó Yubel.

Yo también quería saber eso. Pero, por otro lado, ¿cómo es que no había considerado importante decirlo?

Judai volvió a cerrar los ojos pensando con fuerza.

—No sé… Desde el día que conocimos los nuevos métodos de invocación, tal vez.

Oh, ese día. Entonces, Judai de alguna forma absorbió mis recuerdos sobre el canon. Si Haou pudo tomar toda la información sobre las cartas de mi mundo y Judai pudo captar mis últimos recuerdos en aquella vida, no era tan descabellado pensar que eso pudiera pasar.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —le inquirió Yubel.

Judai se encogió de hombros.

—Antes los sueños se desvanecían muy pronto y creo que eran sólo sombras. Hace un año las sombras se hicieron más nítidas y luego comencé a recordar lo que veía en mis sueños.

—¿Cómo son? —le pregunté—. Es decir, ¿los ves como ese día con el disco de duelo del señor Kaiba? ¿Cómo si estuvieras viendo un programa de televisión?

Judai parpadeó.

—Eso sería muy raro… Es como cuando vi… _eso_. ¿Ya sabes? Como si yo estuviera allí. Es decir, veo todo a través de mis propios ojos.

Se rascó la cabeza en un gesto confundido.

—Reconocí a Asuka en uno de ellos. Ella estaba llorando, en la enfermería. Creo que Fubuki se había hecho daño.

Judai frunció el ceño.

—Y luego, en otro sueño, vi a Asuka luchando contra Manjoume. Pero Manjoume estaba vestido completamente de blanco. Y cuando ganó el duelo, Asuka se fue con él. Creo que la Luz se los llevó, y yo dejé que pasara. Me quedé allí viendo cómo se alejaban y no hice nada.

Judai apretó los puños.

—Debí hacer algo, ¿verdad? Pero dejé que pasaran los meses, y cada vez más gente caía bajo su poder. Todo Obelisco, todo Ra… Manjoume, Asuka, Daichi… Dejé que se los llevara a todos y yo me quedé en el dormitorio rojo esperando, sin hacer nada.

Hizo una mueca de molestia, que luego se transformó en una de tristeza profunda.

—Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no podía. Me contentaba con derrotar a todos los duelistas que la Luz enviaba contra mí; porque, cada vez que intentaba concentrarme en lo que se supone debería hacer, la cabeza me molestaba. Así que era más fácil no hacer nada… ¿Por qué no hice algo más? ¿Y si la Luz hubiera decido que ya no eran útiles y…?

Yubel abrazó a Judai por la espalda, besando la corona de su cabeza.

—No dejaremos que eso ocurra —le prometió—. La Luz no volverá tocar a nuestra corte.

¿Corte? ¿Cómo en una _corte real_? Algo para preguntar más tarde, ahora teníamos que concentrarnos en otras cosas.

—¿Qué hay de Johan? —preguntó Judai—. Dijiste que fue su Avatar, pero la Luz no lo ha tocado esta vez. Nos habríamos dado cuenta. Tal vez podamos evitar que llegué a él.

Yubel sonrió con tristeza.

—Eso espero —susurró.

Guardé un momento de silencio sumido en mis propios pensamientos. Tantas preguntas, y las respuestas parecían no tener sentido. Ya que la única respuesta posible a los sueños de Judai, a cómo podía tener esa información si no la había sacado de mi cabeza o de alguna forma inconsciente de su conexión con Haou, era que Judai estaba obteniendo los recuerdos de su yo del canon, o de una línea del tiempo similar al canon.

—¿Qué pasó después de los Asesinos? —me preguntó Judai.

—Oh, bueno, en realidad Daitokuji no fue el último.

Le conté sobre presidente Kagemaru, quien orquestó todo para despertar a los Demonios Fantasma.

—¡Esas cosas parecidas a los dioses! —dijo de pronto—. Las vi. Ese niño con el que Johan y yo estábamos luchando las fusionó.

Vi la mueca de molestia de Yubel. Sabía que ese niño era Martin Kanou poseído por su propio espíritu, y a su vez manipulado por la Luz.

—Sí, esas _cosas_ están selladas debajo de la Academia —admití.

Judai frunció el ceño.

—No tiene sentido. Ese niño no debería haber podido usar esas cartas. Creo que esas cartas son _mías_.

—¿Tuyas? —Maldición, Judai, ¿no podemos conversar tranquilamente sin que salgas con una cosa como esa que refuté una y otra vez todo lo que sé sobre la serie y las teorías del _fandom_?

Yubel acarició el cabello de Judai.

—Por supuesto, los Demonios Fantasmas sólo obedecen al Rey Supremo y a su Corte —aclaró.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ese niño los estaba usando?

Miré a Yubel en busca de su permiso. Cerró los ojos en un rictus de dolor, pero asintió de forma afirmativa.

—Ese niño, Martin, estaba siendo controlado por Yubel.

—Oh —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Judai. Agachó la mirada—. ¿Fue porque te envié lejos?

—Eso no sucedió ni va a suceder —afirmó Yubel—. Estoy aquí y no iré a ninguna parte.

Judai asintió.

—¿Qué hay de Kagemaru? —pregunté—. No pareció tener problemas para manejar a los Demonios Fantasmas.

Yubel frunció el ceño.

—En circunstancias normales, no debería poder. Pero, si se las arregló para robar parte de la energía de duelo de Judai y de otros miembros de su Corte…

¿Cómo podría…? Oh, las llaves espirituales en realidad eran como baterías recargables de Energía de Duelo. Y de nuevo, ¿qué dijo Fubuki sobre la reencarnación? Dio a entender que todos los amigos de Judai habían reencarnado de alguna manera. Muy conveniente, pero, de nuevo, la reencarnación en este mundo era extraña y parecía venir en lotes… Joder, estaba atrapado aquí por la eternidad, ¿verdad? Técnicamente ahora era parte de _esa_ Corte.

—Creo que es suficiente —dijo Yubel mientras seguía pasando sus largos dedos por los mechones de Judai—. Ha sido un día largo y han pasado muchas cosas. Es hora de dormir. Podrás escuchar el resto de la historia mañana, si aún quieres hacerlo.

—Necesito saber —declaró Judai—. Me he conformado con permanecer a un lado todo este tiempo, mientras es Haou quien dirige lo que sucede. Tengo que comenzar a tomar decisiones, o las cosas terminaran como antes. La Luz se llevará a todos.

Yubel sonrió con tristeza.

Me levanté y fui a mi armario para sacar un par de pijamas. Le pasé una a Judai y nos cambiamos lo más rápido posible, antes de ir al baño a lavarnos los dientes.

Cuando volvimos a la habitación, Judai se acostó en el futon. Yubel lo arropó. Yo mismo me acosté en mi cama.

—Buenas noches —dije al tiempo que estiraba la mano para apagar las luces.

—Buenas noches —respondió Judai.

La habitación se sumió en el silencio, entonces, la voz de Judai volvió a romperlo.

—La guerra anterior, la que Haou luchó contra Johan, ¿cómo la ganamos?

Por supuesto. Esa guerra tenía que haberse ganado, o de lo contrario el mundo donde estábamos ya no existiría. La Luz lo habría destruido.

—No fue una batalla fácil. Perdimos demasiado. Amigos y familia. Johan, en un primer momento, fue capaz de resistir a la Luz gracias a las Bestias de Cristal y al Dragón Arco Iris. Hasta que la Luz se las arregló para alejarlas de él. Haou los encontró e hizo un pacto con ellas. Le dio el poder para recuperar a Johan, pero esto sólo lo enfureció más y la Luz se aprovechó de eso llenando de cabeza su mente de ideas: que Haou quería robarle todo lo que tenía.

—¿Johan y Haou…? —preguntó Judai con voz tensa.

—Ninguno sobrevivió al último duelo —confirmó Yubel—. La Luz abandonó a Johan, debilitada y sin poder para intentar un nuevo asalto a gran escala en esos momentos. Regresó a las estrellas de donde siempre viene. Haou sucumbió a sus heridas antes que Johan. Y Johan, libre de la Luz, sólo tuvo tiempo para despedirse de las Bestias de Cristal y prometerles que se encontrarían de nuevo. Haou no llegó a saber que Johan estaba libre de la Luz.

Un nuevo silencio incomodo llenó la habitación.

—Pero, ¿Haou lo sabe ahora? Las Bestias de Cristal podrían decírselo.

—Judai, Haou no perdona tan fácilmente. Y las Bestias de Cristal… Los espíritus también reencarnan. Pocos somos eternos, e incluso los monstruos como yo debemos pasar largos periodos durmiendo. Las Bestias de Cristal son poderosas, pero sólo el Dragón Arco Iris puede mantener sus recuerdos de una era a otra, y ahora él está perdido, durmiendo en algún lugar dentro de su sello de piedra.

—El señor Pegasus sabe dónde está —interrumpí—. Él lo encontró en el canon. Estoy seguro que lo hizo en este mundo también, en la otra línea del tiempo al menos.

—Sí, es posible —admitió Yubel.

—Entonces, ¿debemos ir por él? —preguntó Judai.

Escuché la risa de Yubel.

—Tal vez. Si la Luz no lo ha tocado, entonces es posible que Dragón Arco Iris pueda protegerlo esta vez.

—Iremos por él. Si eso protege a Johan.

—¿Qué hay de más soporte a para las Bestias de Cristal? —pregunté—. Si el Dragón Arco Iris y las Bestias de Cristal pueden proteger a Johan de la influencia de la Luz, entonces más soporte podría ayudar.

—¿Más soporte? —preguntó Judai.

—Las Bestias de Cristal en mi mundo recibieron soporte para Péndulo y una fusión: “ _Supradragón Arco Iris_ ”. Oh, y por supuesto, “ _Dragón Arco Iris Oscuro_ ”, siempre y cuando tuvieras “ _Oscuridad Avanzada_ ”.

—Dragón Arco Iris Oscuro sólo es el Dragón Arco Iris infundido con el poder de la Oscuridad —replicó Yubel—. Y “ _Oscuridad Avanzada_ ” fue una carta diseñada por Hayato para poder aprovechar mejor el poder de la Oscuridad al infundirse en las Bestias de Cristal.

—¿Hayato? —Al parecer el que se fuera a diseñar cartas con Pegasus no fue una coincidencia, si ya hacía cartas en su vida pasada—. Tiene sentido… De cualquier forma, en mi mundo no había nada místico en el juego hasta donde recuerdo. Konami editó al “ _Dragón Arco Iris Oscuro_ ” por separado, y lo hizo como soporte para cualquier mazo de Oscuridad eliminando el requisito de usar Bestias de Cristal para invocarlo, y permitiendo usar siete monstruos de Oscuridad en el cementerio para su invocación. Años más tarde, salió “ _Oscuridad Avanzada_ ” cuya única ventaja fue cambiar el atributo de las Bestias de Cristal en el campo y en el cementerio a Oscuridad, y el efecto de negar el daño de batalla. Oh, y la _nerfearon_ , eliminando el efecto que niega los efectos cuando Dragón Arco Iris ataca.

—¿Por qué en tu mundo alteraban tanto el texto de las cartas? —me preguntó Yubel exasperada.

—Para equilibrar el juego, de otra forma estarían prohibidas. De hecho, se volvió costumbre alterar el texto de cartas viejas que llevaban años prohibidas para hacerlas jugables de nuevo… O al menos en teoría. A veces simplemente las volvían inútiles y muchos hasta preferíamos que se hubieran quedado prohibidas.

Ah, mi viejo y confiable Sangan, no se merecía ese maltrato por parte de Konami el pobrecito.

—No entiendo, ¿cómo funcionaban las cartas prohibidas en tu mundo? —preguntó Judai.

En este mundo en realidad era raro que una carta estuviera prohibida. En primer lugar, muchas de las cartas poderosas eran únicas o de un tiraje muy limitado (de nuevo, sólo cuatro Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules en _todo_ el mundo) y, por lo mismo, rara vez se las veía en torneos. Por eso Pegasus no tocó la “ _Carta de Retorno Seguro_ ” incluso cuando vio el combo con la “ _Mantícora de la Oscuridad_ ” con el que se puede robar todo el mazo en un turno: ese monstruo es tan raro, que las probabilidades de que un duelista tuviera dos copias para generar el _loop_ infinito eran muy bajas, así que no valía la pena molestarse en prohibir la carta.

—Bueno, vale la pena aclarar que en mi mundo había dos juegos: OCG para oriente, y TCG para occidente. Y cada uno tenía sus propias listas de restricciones. A mí me tocaba TCG, y allí la lista comenzó con dos actualizaciones al año, pero en algún punto de la era Zexal, creo, cambio a ser cada dos o tres meses. Y a veces había cartas que directamente salían con una modificación a la lista, o a los pocos meses ya se habían ido. Por ejemplo, los Señores Dragones, el mismo año que llegaron fueron prohibidos, luego de que se volvieran Tier 0.

—¿Tier 0? —preguntó Judai confundido.

—Un mazo que es tan poderoso, que virtualmente no puedes pararlo con nada… excepto otro Tier 0. Vamos, que está tan roto que no debería existir.

Me reí amargamente recordando ese reinado del terror. Aunque, debo admitir que jugar Señores Dragón en el _Tag Force Special_ era entretenido, y la mejor opción para ganar los torneos dentro del juego con facilidad, dado lo idiota que era la IA de los compañeros en ese juego. Ese mazo prácticamente se juega solo.

—En fin, la lista tenía que ser actualizada de forma constante ya que todo el tiempo estaban saliendo nuevos arquetipos, y era muy común que los arquetipos nuevos comenzaran a crear mazos muy fuertes que reducían la variedad en los torneos. Sin más, durante los meses del dominio del terror de los Señores Dragones, prácticamente fue lo único que se jugó en torneos profesionales, junto con los Libro de Magia, que era lo único capaz de plantarles cara.

—¿Nadie creaba sus propios mazos?

—¿Si eras profesional? En general, no. ¿Si sólo jugabas _fun_ en tu tienda local y con amigos? Allí hacías lo que querías, hasta jugar con cartas prohibidas si los otros estaban de acuerdo. De todas formas, tus duelos no clasificaban si no entrabas a un torneo oficial. No como en este mundo, que desde el momento en que recibes tu disco de duelo ya empiezas a sumar puntos en tu record de duelista.

—Bueno, volviendo a lo anterior —dijo Judai—. ¿De verdad crees que si mejoramos el mazo de Johan con esas nuevas cartas de tu mundo pueda estar a salvo?

—Dragón Arco Iris Oscuro esta imbuido con el poder la Oscuridad Gentil, ¿verdad? Si es así, debería poder repeler a la Luz, en teoría.

—Es una posibilidad —estuvo de acuerdo Yubel—. Pero, ¿qué hay de esos Péndulos? Haou no ha podido hacer funcionar ninguna de las invocaciones nuevas.

—Esta tarde logramos hacer funcionar a los XYZ —confesé.

—¡¿De verdad?! —medio gritó Judai.

Hice un sonido para que guardara silencio. No debíamos despertar a mis padres o al tío Kouji.

—Sí, por eso acompañé a Yugi. Necesitaban revisar algo sobre eso. Tenía pensado contárselos a ti y al Maestro hoy, después del festival, pero con lo que pasó… —Me mordí el labio—. El caso es, si lograron hacer funcionar a los XYZ, no están tan lejos de hacer realidad a los Péndulos y a los Enlace.

Claro, también estaba el hecho de que había que resolver el cifrado de las cartas. Pero, dado que tenía acceso a esas cartas a través de la Oscuridad, tal vez podríamos extraerla ya cifrada para imprimir a esos dos monstruos.

—Hay que hacerlo —dijo Judai muy decidido—. Si podemos evitar que Johan vuelva a ser tomado por la Luz, tenemos que conseguir esas cartas.

—Vale la pena intentar —estuvo de acuerdo Yubel—. Pero, Haou no estará de acuerdo.

—¡No me importa! —espetó Judai—. Haou tiene que aprender a vivir con el hecho de que no voy a abandonar a nadie.

Con esa esperanza de poder hacer algo por Johan, por fin nos permitimos descansar.


	18. Onda Doble

* * *

**Libro II**

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

**Onda Doble**

**[Carta Mágica]**

_Manda al Cementerio 1 monstruo Cantante y 1 o más monstruos que no sean Cantantes de tu lado del Campo cuyos Niveles combinados sean igual a 7, y después Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck Extra, 1 "Dragón Taladro" y 1 "Dragón Hada Antiguo" en Posición de Defensa boca arriba._

* * *

Desperté al día siguiente con más preguntas que respuestas. Unas pocas horas de sueño bastaron para que mi mente procesara todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, y comenzara a hacer toda clase de teorías sobre que podría ser lo que estaba pasando en esa realidad.

Más allá de que Johan al parecer fue un enemigo de Haou en el pasado, o de que Judai estaba adquiriendo conocimiento de otra línea del tiempo de alguna fuente desconocida, estaba le hecho de que debíamos convencer a Pegasus de ir por el Dragón Arcoíris antes de tiempo, además de acelerar el proceso de la creación de los péndulos para proteger a Johan de la influencia de la Luz. Esto me trajo un nuevo cuestionamiento: hasta ahora estaba viendo este mundo como uno donde, en la línea del tiempo anterior, las cosas sucedieron justo como yo había visto en la serie, pero en realidad no tenía pruebas de esto; salvo la poca información que había obtenido de Fubuki y lo que dejaban entrever mis conversaciones con Yugi, Kaiba y Pegasus. Tampoco es que ellos fueran muy explícitos respecto a lo que vivieron en su guerra contra la Luz en ese futuro.

¿Y si en realidad había estado malinterpretando las cosas al dar por sentado que lo que sabía era exactamente lo que sucedió? Fubuki dijo que la razón para traer a Johan a la custodia de Yugi y su familia era protegerlo del enemigo, pero, ¿y si lo que querían era vigilar al Avatar de la Luz antes de que esta pudiera establecer contacto con él?

Me incorporé en la cama y vi que Judai todavía dormía. Su sueño era intranquilo, por lo que su cabeza descansaba sobre el regazo de Yubel, quien pasaba sus dedos entre sus mechones en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

Un pequeño ruido llamó mi atención. Me giré hacia el armario empotrado y noté que estaba entreabierto. Podía distinguir parte de la figura de Zombina escondida allí y espiando a Yubel a través de la rendija de la puerta.

—¿Zombina? —la llamé.

La niña hizo un gesto muy anime: emitió un chillido de sorpresa y cerró la puerta del armario con fuerza.

Me reí entre dientes de su actitud.

—¿Ese es su nombre? —me preguntó Yubel.

—Es una de mis cartas favoritas —le respondí.

En mi otra vida, tanto ella como su hermano me habían parecido unas cartas muy adorables, así que en cuanto pude me hice con un set completo de cada uno. Eran de las cartas que más me lamentaba de haber perdido tras morir en mi mundo original. Casi deseaba que mi llegada a este mundo hubiera sido como _fics_ _isekai_ donde el _prota_ despierta en el _yugiverso_ con él último mazo que jugó antes terminar en esa situación particular, y así habría tenido esas cartas. Por otro lado, estoy seguro que lo último que jugué en mi vida anterior fue algún mazo genérico de _Sincronías_ en el _Duel Links_.

Noté que Yubel miraba al armario con el ceño fruncido.

Judai despertó al escuchar el ruido.

—Buenos días —lo saludó Yubel, sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por su cabello.

—¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche? —preguntó Judai a su guardián con el ceño fruncido.

Yubel no respondió, lo cual sólo la incriminó más.

—¡Yubel!

—Necesitaba asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Además, no necesito dormir.

Judai emitió un sonido de exaspero, antes de sentarse para empezar a desperezarse.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

Tomé mi teléfono de la mesita de noche y vi la hora. Ya eran más de las ocho, además, tenía varias notificaciones de los chicos preguntando sobre Johan. Recordé entonces que no les había dicho más luego prometer que los mantendría informados. Tampoco es que supiera del todo como era su estado actual. Además, Johan no había comentado nada en el grupo. Esperaba que fuera porque no tenía su teléfono y no porque todavía estuviera inconsciente.

Respondí de inmediato lo poco que sabía. Luego, envié un mensaje a Fubuki en el que, en palabras simples, le decía entrelineas que era necesario vernos cuanto antes para hablar de lo que estaba pasando, y que iba a contarle todo a Judai.

Hasta ese momento, mi trato con Fubuki era mantener mi contacto con él y el hecho de que era uno de los «viajeros del tiempo» en secreto de Judai y Haou. La Oscuridad no parecía oponerse a eso, y teníamos la sospecha de que Haou de hecho lo sabía, así que no vimos la necesidad de ser explícitos al respecto. Pero ahora necesitaba respuestas sobre cómo podía haber sido la línea del tiempo que él y los otros viajeros pretendían cambiar, y ver si tenía alguna idea de dónde venían los recuerdos de Judai de lo que tal vez era esa línea del tiempo. Yugi dijo que Judai pereció en la guerra contra la Luz, y que todo lo que quedó de la Oscuridad fue un pequeño remanente que usaron para traerme a mí a su mundo.

Fubuki respondió casi al instante. Tomando en cuenta la hora que era, y que estábamos en vacaciones, me sorprendió un poco. Fubuki siempre aseguraba que en vacaciones debía tener su sueño reparador, y se quedaba en cama hasta el mediodía. Tal vez sólo estaba preocupado por Johan, como todos.

—Debemos ver a Fubuki esta tarde —le anuncié a Judai en cuanto me puse de acuerdo con Fubiki sobre cómo y cuándo vernos.

Aparté los ojos del teléfono al sentir las miradas de Judai y Yubel sobre mí.

—¿Hoy mismo? —me preguntó Judai con un pequeño deje de confusión.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Él sabe —fue todo lo que necesité decir para que la comprensión llegara a Judai.

—Oh.

Yubel frunció el ceño.

—Así que por fin serán honestos —se limitó a comentar el espíritu, aclarando mis sospechas.

—Fubuki también volvió. —La seguridad en el tono de Judai fue hasta cierto punto una sorpresa. Esperaba que Haou supiera, pero no Judai.

Judai no era el tipo de persona que prestaba atención a los detalles sutiles. Era alguien más directo y que iba al grano. Allí radicaba una de las principales diferencias entre él y Haou: el Rey Supremo era alguien que se adaptaba a las necesidades, sabiendo ser cauteloso cuando era necesario; Judai se lanzaba a la acción de inmediato. En general era Yubel quien frenaba el carácter más impulsivo de Judai.

—Haou lo sabe —continuó Judai dirigiéndose a Yubel—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Casi desde el principio. No consideró oportuno actuar sobre esa información, eso es todo. Fubuki es uno de sus Caballeros, y él confía plenamente en él.

Muy bien, eso era nuevo, aunque no inesperado. No después de todas las pistas que Fubuki dejó caer en los últimos años.

Siendo sincero, ahora podía ver muchos paralelismos entre Yugi y Judai. Yugi era una especie de reencarnación de Atem y, en cierto sentido, se podía decir que sus sacerdotes también renacieron como los usuarios actuales de los Artículos Milenarios —en algunos casos de forma muy explícita como era el caso de Ishizu y Kaiba—, o al menos casi todos ellos. En ese sentido, parecía ser que tanto el Faraón sin Nombre como el Rey Supremo estaban destinados a volver junto con sus Cortes.

Tal vez ese comentario de Sho en el segundo capítulo de _GX_ , teorizando que Judai y él fueron Rey y Sacerdote en otra vida, fue algo más que un simple guiño a la serie anterior.

—Quieres que Fubuki te confirme la verdad —las palabras duras de Yubel dirigidas a mí me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

—Yubel no mentía —me aclaró Judai de inmediato con voz apagada, denotando que, aunque sabía que su guardián fue sincero respecto al pasado de Johan, tampoco era algo que le gustara.

—No pienso que lo haga —admití.

Yubel podía mentirme a mí, pero no lo haría a Judai, menos en algo como esto. En especial si eso lo haría sufrir. El saber lo que sus acciones significaron para Judai en otra realidad, hizo que el espíritu se replanteará sobre su forma de reaccionar ante determinadas situaciones en la vida de Judai.

—Necesito comparar información con él. Tal vez, y sólo es una hipótesis sin mucho fundamento, hay algo que no sabemos, pero que Fubuki sí, algo que podría ayudarnos a resolver todo este embrollo.

Yubel no parecía muy conforme, Judai, en cambio, asintió esperanzado. Quizá deseaba que, cualquier cosa que Fubuki nos dijera, fuera la clave para evitar que Johan terminará en el lado opuesto de esta guerra.

Con eso decidido, fue momento de cambiarnos los pijamas y prepararnos para el día.

El desayuno trascurrió en un ambiente apagado esa mañana. Incluso la regla implícita de mi madre de nunca llevar los teléfonos a la mesa durante las comidas fue rota. Todos esperábamos cualquier actualización sobre el estado de salud de Johan.

Judai regresó a su departamento después del desayuno, aunque claramente no quería ir allí. Dudaba que Judai y Haou discutieran o algo similar. Sus disputas por lo general los llevaban a una suerte de «ley del hielo» mutua.

Yo regresé a mi habitación. Habíamos quedado de reunirnos con Fubuki en la entrada de Joran esa tarde a las dos, y dado que apenas eran las diez con veinte, tenía muchas horas que matar.

Tomé mi caja de cartas de reserva y revisé que tenía, buscando distraerme trabajando en los cuatro mazos que tenía a medio construir. Y por cuatro mazos me refiero a cuatro grupos de entre diez y veinte cartas que estaban juntas por el simple hecho de que podían funcionar más o menos bien unas con otras.

Durante los últimos años, tuve la idea de hacer algo que era común en mi mundo, pero muy extraño que sucediera en este: vender bases de decks.

Como dije antes, intercambiar y vender sobres sellados de los premios que ganaba en torneos se convirtió para mí en una fuente de ingresos aceptable, y la que por lo general pagaba libros y videojuegos; además de la pequeña colección de _Monsters in my Pocket_ que comencé adquirir en ebay el año anterior. Se sentía bien tener dinero propio, ya que la sensación de estar robando dinero a mi familia nunca desapareció del todo.

Mientras tenía las cartas extendidas en el escritorio, pude sentir las miradas curiosas de dos niños detrás de mí.

—¿Van a dejar de ser tan tímidos? —pregunté sin apartar la vista de las cartas.

Como respuesta recibí dos chillidos, y luego la sensación de que la temperatura de la habitación cambiaba, volviéndose más cálida, al tiempo que ambos espíritus desaparecían.

Suspiré derrotado. No entendía porque ellos estaban allí. En primer lugar, sus cartas no existían, no al menos en este mundo; y en segundo, cada vez que parecía que estaba logrando ganarme su confianza algo pasaba que los asustaba.

Un par de semanas atrás, Zombina me sonrió cuando le saludé por la mañana, y el día anterior Zombino, al parecer, confió lo suficiente como para manifestarse junto a mí e incluso dejarme tocarlo. Esa mañana, Zombina se asustó en cuanto la noté, y ahora (la primera vez que ambos aparecían juntos) se ocultaron asustado en cuanto les hablé.

Suponía que su actitud de esa mañana era debido a todo lo que ocurrió con Johan la tarde anterior, pero tampoco podía estar seguro de si ellos vieron eso mientras nos seguían escondidos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tan lejos podían estar de mi casa, considerando que la única vez que los vi fuera de mi habitación fue en el pasillo la tarde anterior.

Decidiendo que tal vez sólo necesitaban algo de tiempo, me concentré en la base en que trabajaba: un mazo simple de atributo Tierra cuya estrategia giraría en usar a «Muka Muka» y a «Muka Muka Enfurecido» como principal fuente de ataque.

—Sabes, Zombina, tu carta iría muy bien con este mazo —comenté al aire. Después de todo, ella era un monstruo de Tierra, y su efecto de invocar monstruos al ser destruida venía perfecto para recuperar a recursos, en especial los monstruos principales, del cementerio.

Eso me dio una idea.

Volví a guardar las cartas y saqué mi cuaderno de bocetos de la clase de arte. No era el mejor dibujando, pero podía intentarlo.

Pasé las siguientes dos horas bosquejando las dos cartas tal como las recordaba: Zombina y Zombino. Tenía sus estadísticas claras en mi mente: ambos del Tipo Zombi, de Atributo Tierra y nivel 4; ella un monstruo de efecto con 1400 puntos de ataque y 1500 de defensa; él un monstro normal, con 2000 de ataque y 0 de defensa. El efecto de ella podía invocarlo a él desde el cementerio, pero sólo al ser destruida. Esto me hizo recordar el poema que había escrito en la descripción de Zombino:

_Dos tan cercanos_

_Mueren, vuelven a vivir_

_Inseparables_

Y la línea final que sólo estaba presente en la versión de OCG:

_Por eso nunca volverán a encontrarse_

Escribí las primeras tres líneas, conservando la forma en que se hizo en el TCG, para que las palabras formaran un haiku. Decidí no escribir la última línea.

Cuando terminé los dos bocetos de las cartas, las dejé sobre el escritorio, consciente de que los dos espíritus curiosos estaban viéndome desde la cama. De nuevo juntos.

Desde que comencé a notarlos, imaginé que su tendencia a aparecer cada uno en momentos diferentes de día se debía precisamente a la descripción de la carta de Zombino: juntos, pero incapaces de verse de nuevo.

No quería eso.

—¿Ustedes son hermanos? —les pregunté.

Escuché un par de chillidos de nuevo, pero sus presencias no se desvanecieron.

—Yo también tuve hermanos —dije en voz baja, en inglés, ya que instintivamente me pareció mejor hablarles en ese idioma—. Y tampoco los volveré a ver. No quiero que ustedes vuelvan a estar solos.

Escuché con claridad los pequeños pasos de los dos espíritus infantiles acercándose.

Zombino y Zombina se convirtieron en dos de mis cartas favoritas no sólo por ser de Tipo Zombi, sino por sus diseños: una suerte de pareja de juguetes —o tal vez niños convertidos en juguetes— con la moda del siglo XIX; y la forma en la que estaban sentados me hacía pensar en las viejas fotografías _post mortem_. Esa vieja y olvidada tradición de fotografiar a las personas ya muertas, por lo general sentadas y con sus familias de tal forma que parecieran vivas o dormidas, como el recuerdo final de alguien a quien estás a punto de sepultar. Por supuesto, las ilustraciones de las cartas muestran lo que parece ser el jardín descuidado de una mansión, y no un rico y ornamentado salón de una casa antigua o un estudio fotográfico de hacía más de cien años.

Eso hizo que una nueva idea sobre ellos se formara en mi mente.

—¿Ustedes…? —Me mordí el labio sin saber bien que palabras usar. Decidí ser directo—: ¿Ustedes murieron?

Era una obviedad, tomando en cuenta que son de Tipo Zombi, pero quería confirmar la corazonada que tenía. ¿Y si no eran espíritus de duelo como tales?

—¿Dónde murieron? —pregunté incluso cuando no recibí respuesta a mi pregunta anterior.

Silencio absoluto, de ellos y de mí.

No me moví ni dije nada más. El único sonido en la habitación era el murmullo del aire acondicionado.

—Londres… —El susurro fue tan débil que por un momento pensé que quizás lo estaba imaginando.

—¿Cuándo?

—No sé —respondió el mismo susurro tras otro largo silencio.

—Hace mucho —agregó otra voz, de niña.

Por su vestimenta, yo diría mediados de los 1800, pero no podía estar seguro. No soy experto en moda de esa época, así que hice una conjetura basándome principalmente en las adaptaciones de las novelas que Charles Dickens que había visto en esta y en mi otra vida.

—¿Estaban enfermos? —La mortandad infantil era alta en esos tiempos. Los niños enfermaban o morían trabajando en las fábricas.

—Sí.

—Todos murieron —agregó ella.

—La enfermedad negra.

No pregunté nada más. Tomé mi teléfono, abrí el navegador web e hice una búsqueda rápida. Descubrí que «enfermedad negra» era una forma de referirse al cólera en la antigüedad*, y hubo una epidemia en Londres en 1854. Zombina y Zombino fueron dos de las víctimas de la enfermedad, no me cabían dudas.

¿Cómo terminaron siendo espíritus de duelo? ¿Era posible que, en determinadas circunstancias, cualquier persona pudiera acabar así? Es decir, Mahad se fusionó con su _Ka_ convirtiéndose en el Mago Oscuro. ¿Y si no era necesario el poder de un Articulo Milenario para que sucediera algo como eso?

En el antiguo Egipto, el _Ka_ era la fuerza vital de una persona, mientras que el _Ba_ era algo así como su alma. En este mundo, por lo que recordaba del anime, el _Ka_ contaminado era extraído de las personas mediante los Artículos Milenarios y sellado en las losas de piedra. Así que tal vez Zombino y Zombina, o los fantasmas en general, eran en realidad parte del _Ka_ , o el _Ba_ , de una persona que no encontraba la forma de cruzar al más allá. Y no tenía dudas de que había un más allá en este mundo: Atem mismo cruzó la puerta hacia el descanso eterno.

Si los Artículos del Milenio en realidad sólo facilitaban algo que podía ocurrir de forma, digamos, natural, eso explicaría porque había losas de piedra esparcidas por todo el mundo: existían otros métodos para sellar el _Ka_ en las piedras. Además del hecho de que existían espíritus de duelo mucho más antiguos a la época en que se crearon los Artículos Milenarios. No estaba seguro de si el relleno de Darz era canon en la línea del tiempo en donde estaba, no le había preguntado a Yugi, pero, de serlo, eso ubicaría algunos espíritus en un periodo de al menos diez mil años atrás, siete mil antes de la era del Faraón sin Nombre.

Lo que sí sabía, era que Haou ya practicaba una versión del duelo hacía cinco mil años, en las Doce Dimensiones, la cual tenía similitudes con lo que conocíamos como los «juegos de lo oscuro» del antiguo Egipto, pero sin serlo del todo. De hecho, por los detalles que obtuve durante mi entrenamiento, las reglas de dichos duelos eran más similares a las de _Forbidden Memories_ que a las creadas por Pegasus o a la posterior modificación al reglamento hecho por Kaiba. Lo cual en parte explicaba porque Judai y Haou usaban arquetipos centrado en las fusiones.

Volví a tomar mis bocetos de las cartas de Zombino y Zombina.

Si eran los fantasmas de dos niños muertos en el Londres de 1854, ¿por qué estaban en Japón? ¿Por qué tenían la forma de muñecos…?

—¡La excursión escolar! —La revelación me goleó tan fuerte que casi me hago un _facepalm_ por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Dos años atrás, nuestro grupo escolar hizo una excursión al Museo de los Juegos de Ciudad Domino. Allí había una exhibición de muñecos de todas partes del mundo, la cual precisamente venía de préstamo desde Londres. Recordé dos muñecos muy gastados que se exhibían en una de las vitrinas, muñecos muy similares a Zombino y Zombina.

¿Cómo no hice la conexión antes? Había una larga tradición de juguetes malditos, en especial muñecas, que quedaban impregnados con el alma de sus dueños. Y claro, en Japón estaba muy arraigado el concepto de que en realidad todo tiene un alma, o tal vez deba decir _Ka_. Por eso muchos _yokai_ son objetos inanimados tales como paraguas, teteras o… ¡muñecas! Como Alicia, la muñeca contra la que Judai luchó en la segunda temporada, y la cual fue poseída por el espíritu de duelo despechado de una de las cartas.

¿Y si el alma, el _Ba_ , de dos niños muertos se unió al _Ka_ de los juguetes que tanto amaron en vida? Dos hermanos gemelos que mueren juntos, por una enfermedad, y ahora vuelven a vivir a través de sus juguetes. Yugi dejó claro que todos en este mundo tiene Energía de Duelo, quizá eso también incluye a objetos. No, debe incluirlos: cualquier carta, con o sin espíritu, tiene Energía de Duelo. ¿Es el _Ka_ la forma en que los egipcios de la antigüedad conocieron eso a lo que ahora llamábamos Energía de Duelo?

Si lo anterior era así, ¿significaba que esos niños, atrapados en sus juguetes, sintieron mi _Ka_ cuando visité el museo? Mi Energía de Duelo no era la más estable, y a veces se filtraba sin que me diera cuenta. Tal vez el _Ka_ en los muñecos no bastaba para que los niños estuvieran «despiertos», y fue mi _Ka_ el que los trajo de nuevo a la consciencia separando sus almas de los juguetes, buscando una fuente de energía mayor, por lo que decidieron seguirme. Es muy común escuchar historias de fantasmas en la cual una persona se lleva a un espectro consigo cuando se muda de un lugar, o sólo por visitarlo, que se considera «encantado».

Recordé el día anterior, Johan no identificó a Zombino como un Espíritu de Duelo. Rubí al parecer tampoco, a juzgar por los nervioso que se puso cuando apareció en el pasillo. Ni siquiera Judai o Yubel hicieron esa conexión. Judai siempre se refirió a ellos como fantasmas, no creyó lo contrario hasta que yo insinué que eran espíritus de duelo.

Los dos fantasmas estaban de pie a mis lados viendo los bocetos de sus cartas. La fascinación por estos les hizo olvidar su timidez.

—Ustedes, ¿saben lo que es el duelo? —Según William, todo espíritu de duelo sabía por instinto lo que era el duelo, incluso si no tenía la capacidad de entenderlo.

Obtuve dos miradas confusas.

—¿Quieren aprender a jugar?

Ambos se miraron, como debatiendo entre ellos en silencio.

—Por favor —dijeron juntos.

—Entonces, presten atención.

Pasé la siguiente hora explicando los conceptos básicos del duelo. Los fantasmas escuchaban con miradas de asombro, aunque podía notar que no entendían del todo lo que estaba explicando. Quizá no sabían matemáticas básicas, no sería extraño si vivieron antes de la educación obligatoria. El que las cartas estuvieran en japonés tampoco debía ser de ayuda. Archivé para más tarde mis preguntas sobre el hecho de que parecían entenderme sin importar en que idioma les hablara.

Escuché que llamaban a la puerta.

—¿Kenichi? —era Judai.

Los dos espíritus desaparecieron.

—Adelante —dije mientras me apresuraba a guardar las cartas con las que impartí la lección.

Miré el reloj y noté que era hora de irnos para encontrarnos con Fubuki.

—¿Había alguien más aquí? —preguntó Judai.

—Creo que por fin estoy entendiendo a los fantasmas de los niños.

Judai me miró con curiosidad y sonrió por un segundo.

—Yubel —llamé al espíritu que sabía siempre estaba observando a Judai, incluso si no era capaz de verle—. ¿Es posible que un alma humana se vuelva un espíritu de duelo?

El espíritu apareció sentado en la cama.

—Lo es —asintió—. ¿Crees que esos niños lo son?

—Eran cartas en mi otro mundo —le aclaré—. Yo… tengo una teoría sobre ellos.

Tomé mi disco de duelo y mi mazo de zombis. Judai también llevaba su disco y sus cartas. La lección de no ir a ninguna parte sin ellos estaba firmemente grabada en nuestras mentes.

Fui a avisar a mis padres que salía con Judai, y nos marchamos. En el camino expuse las conjeturas a las que llegué y le mostré a Judai los bocetos de las cartas.

—Eso es muy triste —se lamentó.

Asentí.

—Bueno, la vida es una ruleta rusa en la que esperas tu turno para morir.

Judai frunció el ceño.

—¿No es muy pesimista de tu parte creer eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Por eso dicen que vivas cada momento como si fuera el último.

Yo lo sabía, ya había muerto una vez.

Media hora después de salir de casa, nos encontramos con Fubuki frente a la puerta principal de la escuela. En otra ocasión habríamos elegido la Plaza del Reloj de Domino, pero al ser la mitad de la Golden Week, el lugar se llenaba de turistas y _cosplayers_ desde muy temprano, así que no era una opción. Además, en su mensaje Fubuki dejó claro que tenía un lugar privado en el cual podríamos hablar con tranquilidad y nos pedía verlo allí.

Fubuki nos saludó con mucha menos efusividad que de costumbre, lo cual extrañó un poco a Judai. Yo estaba más acostumbrado a verlo serio, una actitud que mostraba sobre todo cuando teníamos que hablar sobre cosas que habían pasado en la otra vida, lo cual era el caso ahora.

Después de saludarnos, se acercó al guardia de la puerta.

—Soy el vice-capitán del equipo de duelo, tengo permiso de la profesora Sera para hacer uso de las instalaciones de la escuela para un duelo de práctica.

Fubuki mostró un pase firmado, además de desplegar el holograma de identificación que se incorporaba en todos los discos de duelo de Joran.

El guardia examinó el documento y la identificación de Fubuki.

—¿Duelos de práctica en vacaciones? —preguntó con tono suspicaz.

—Lo sé, es inusual, pero tengo un duelo de exhibición mañana, ya sabe, representando a la escuela en el festival de la Golden Week de Domino. Acabo de hacer algunos ajustes a mi baraja y necesito probarla fuera de miradas indiscretas.

Eso no era del todo una mentira. Como dicen, el primer paso para mentir bien es poner algo de verdad en tus palabras.

—¿Qué hay de ellos?

—También son estudiantes, Judai está en el equipo y Kenichi a veces nos ayuda con las prácticas. —Procedimos a mostrar nuestras identificaciones.

El guardia revisó algunos registros en la computadora y luego asintió.

—Muy bien, tienen dos horas para usar las instalaciones. —Nos abrió las puertas.

Menos de diez minutos después, estábamos en el gimnasio, el mismo donde se llevaron a cabo las pruebas de ingreso al equipo, sentados en las gradas.

—Muy bien, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió ayer?

Directo al grano.

Judai agachó la cabeza. Su sonrisa había estado ausente casi todo el día, reemplazada por una seriedad que me hizo pensar en su actitud de la cuarta temporada.

—El maestro Haou luchó contra Johan —le expliqué a Fubuki cuando fue claro que Judai no estaba listo para hablar—. Un duelo con daño real.

Fubuki hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Cómo pasó eso?

—Pues, Johan finalmente le recriminó en cara su actitud hacia él. Cuando se negó a responder, lo desafió a un duelo que el maestro convirtió en un Juego de lo Oscuro.

Fubuki abrió la boca en confusión. Miró a Judai quien tenía los ojos en el suelo como si hubiera algo más interesante que ver allí.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué motivos podría tener para hacer eso?

Judai alzó la mirada para enfrentarlo por fin.

—¿No recuerdas? —preguntó con esperanza en la voz—. Yubel nos dijo que Johan… —Se mordió el labio.

—Johan fue el Avatar de la Luz —agregó Yubel apareciendo detrás de Judai y atrayéndolo en un abrazo.

Fubuki miró al espíritu con un gesto de conmoción absoluta. Me sorprendió un poco que pudiera ver a Yubel, pero no comenté nada. No era momento para eso.

—¿Cómo…? —Soltó una carcajada sin gracia—. El primero de abril pasó hace más de un mes…

—No es una broma —le espetó Yubel.

—Lo siento, pero… _eso_. La única explicación que podría encontrar para algo así es que sea una broma de muy mal gusto. ¿Johan Andersen, el Maestro de las Bestias de Cristal, el Avatar de la Luz de la Destrucción?

—Entonces, es como yo pensaba —comenté más para mí mismo—. ¿Qué recuerdas del pasado? Es decir, de lo que pasó hace cinco mil años.

Fubuki guardó silencio un momento, como intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Johan creció en la Ciudad Antigua, después de que las Bestias de Cristal lo encontraran tras haber escapado de un grupo de esclavistas. A los dieciséis años, viajó a la capital del Reino de Kronet** para presentarse a la coronación del nuevo rey. Fue allí cuando conoció a Judai.

—¿A mí?

—A Haou, para ser precisos —se apresuró a aclarar Fubuki—. En realidad, Haou era un título en aquellos días. El título oficial del Heraldo, para ser precisos. Tú… bueno, te conocíamos como el príncipe Judai antes de que ascendieras al trono y tomaras el título de Haou.

Judai miró a Fubuki con un gesto confundido.

—Lo sé, es raro. Por eso resulta tan extraño para mí que tú y Haou, bueno, sean personas separadas.

—Pero tenemos la misma alma.

Fubuki asintió.

—No sabemos porque la Oscuridad hizo esto, quizá nunca lo sepamos.

Judai miró a Yubel.

—¿La Oscuridad tiene consciencia propia?

Fui yo quien respondió:

—La tiene. —Luego agregué ante su mirada curiosa—: A veces, cuando el maestro Haou está presente, es más como si yo fuera un espectador. La parte de la Oscuridad en mí es la que habla, como una fuerza que está en posesión de mi cuerpo.

Vi el dolor aparecer en la mirada de Judai ante mis últimas palabras.

—Lo siento… —se apresuró a disculparse.

—No es tú culpa.

—Sé cómo se siente eso —comentó en voz baja—, bueno, ahora que recuerdo lo sé.

—¿Cuál es tu teoría? —me preguntó Fubuki para desviar la atención de ese momento incómodo.

—Efecto mariposa, o más bien, un efecto de onda que alteró el tiempo en diferentes direcciones. Me explico: cuando Yugi nos dijo la verdad sobre cómo y porque terminé en este mundo, entre sus ejemplos usó a una roca que es arrojada a un estanque apacible y lo altera. Pues bien, si haces eso, la roca generara ondas en todas direcciones, no en una sola.

Vi como la comprensión llegaba a Fubuki a través de su expresión.

—El pasado también cambió —su voz salió en un hilillo—. Oh, demonios, es nuestra culpa. Johan…, por nuestras acciones él…

—No hay nada que hacer —le cortó Yubel—. Hicieron lo que hicieron, ahora sólo queda tratar de arreglar su desastre.

Podía notar el deje de ira que había en las palabras de Yubel. Por la forma en que Fubuki se estremeció, él también lo notaba.

—Eso no es todo —dije en parte para rescatarlo—. He estado pensando en si este mundo, en su línea del tiempo original, es como el que yo conocí o no.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Yubel—. ¿Intentas decir que topa la información que nos has dado es falsa?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es eso exactamente. —Miré a Fubuki—. ¿Formabas parte de las Siete Estrellas Asesinas?

Fubuki miró hacia el frente por un momento, con la mirada perdida.

—Sí —respondió con voz más fría de la usual en él.

Yubel también estaba expectante respecto a cómo respondería. Miré a Judai, quien tenía el mismo gesto que la noche anterior, cuando comenzó a hablar de la otra línea del tiempo.

—Yo luché contra ti —dijo—. Ambos terminamos en la enfermería. Por eso Asuka estaba triste en mis sueños.

Fubuki asintió, quien estaba comprendiendo a que me había referido en mi mensaje respecto a que Judai sabía _todo_.

—¿Qué hay del profesor Daitokuji? ¿Era también parte de los Asesinos?

—Lo era.

—Además de ser el responsable de las desapariciones de estudiantes —agregué.

Fubuki asintió, y luego dijo:

—Como nos confesó más tarde, intentó usar el poder de Darkness para completar su nuevo cuerpo. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía controlar ese poder, entregó a Yusuke como sacrificio. Yo, pensando que él me estaba ayudando, seguí a Yusuke al sótano del dormitorio de la Elite y…

—Terminaste poseído por una parte de Darkness. —No era exactamente como lo recordaba del anime, pero encajaba en lo que sucedió.

Fubuki cerró los ojos en un rictus de dolor.

—El segundo año fue todo el desastre con la Sociedad de la Luz —proseguí—. Y en tercero: Cobra aliado con Yubel, el viaje a la otra dimensión, los zombis de duelo y Johan sacrificándose para que todos volvieran. Luego, Judai intentó ir solo en una misión de rescate y ustedes lo siguieron. Después de eso, Haou despertó e intentó crear la «Súper Polimerización», tras hacerlo entrar en razón, se enfrentaron a Yubel poseyendo el cuerpo de Johan y usando el mazo de las Bestias de Cristal Avanzadas. Creyeron que Ryo murió, Judai enfrentó a Yubel, recuperando a Johan, y luego tuvo el duelo definitivo tras el cual fusionó su alma con la de su guardián.

Fubuki fue asintiendo de acuerdo a todo lo que decía.

—El tercer año concluyó con Darkness intentando borrar a toda la humanidad —añadió él—. Luego de eso, cada quien tomó su propio camino por unos meses. Sucedió el incidente de Reversa Cero. Nos reunimos en Domino para ayudar y llorar algunas pérdidas.

—Papá y mamá —dijo Judai en voz baja, dolida.

Yubel lo abrazó más, mientras Fubuki apretaba los puños.

—En realidad, no los había visto en años.

Judai pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, luego, con voz entre cortada, continuó hablando:

—Durante mucho tiempo, luego del tratamiento que me hizo olvidar, vagaba como un zombi por la enorme casa a la que nos mudamos para «dejar atrás los malos recuerdos». Hasta que un día, mientras buscaba un viejo álbum de fotos familiar para un proyecto escolar, encontré una caja de zapatos con mis cartas. Creo que, incluso cuando no podía recordar, algo dentro de mi esperaba que mis héroes volvieran a hablarme. Pero sólo obtuve silencio. Al menos podía sonreír de nuevo una vez que comencé a tener duelos. Por fortuna, en mi nueva escuela no existían los rumores de que yo era un demonio.

Judai agachó la mirada y noté lo mucho que esas palabras dolieron a Yubel.

—Mis padres se dieron cuenta que volví a los duelos y se enfadaron mucho. No querían que siguiera jugando, así que tenía dejar mis cartas en el casillero de la escuela, porque temía que si ellos las encontraban… —No fue necesario que lo aclarara—. Cuando decidí ir a la Academia, ellos se negaron. Discutimos. Al final, papá hizo los arreglos a regañadientes. No volví a verlos. Yo estaba en la escuela todo el ciclo, incluso me quedaba allá durante la Golden Week; y el resto de los periodos de vacaciones, cuando volvía a casa, ellos nunca estaban. Cuando me gradué ni siquiera hice el intento por regresar. Y luego, sucedió _eso_. Siempre estaban fuera, pero cuando pasó estaban en la ciudad. Su casa estaba justo en la línea por donde la ciudad se partió. No quedó nada de ellos que pudiera ser sepultado.

Tras un momento de silencio, hubo que retomar donde lo dejamos.

—¿Johan nunca fue el Avatar la Luz? —le pregunté a Fubuki.

—No. Johan enfrentó al Avatar de la Luz después de que, bueno, cuando Judai… ya saben.

—¿Quién fue el Avatar de la Luz contra el que lucharon? —preguntó Yubel.

—Ella no ha nacido aun —nos aclaró Fubuki—. En la antigüedad no tuvo uno, al menos no que supiéramos. Siempre actuó a través de sus acólitos. Pero, en el futuro, fue una joven mujer: Ruka.

—¿Ruka? —pregunté quizá con más fuerza de lo necesario, casi fue un grito—. ¿Estás hablando de la poseedora del «Dragón Hada Antiguo»?

Fubuki me miró con un gesto de confusión.

—¿No te refieres al «Dragón Duendecillo Antiguo»?

—Ese es en el manga —me apresuré a responder y luego conecté los puntos—. A menos que la Luz lo corrompiera.

A diferencia de su «hermana», ese otro dragón era una especie de ente corruptor. Apropiado para la Luz de la Destrucción.

—Sí, creo haber escuchado algo sobre eso —admitió Fubuki—. La Luz corrompió a esos dragones.

—Ella nació después de lo que llamas canon, ¿cómo puedes conocerla? —me cuestionó Yubel.

—Porque ella sale en la siguiente serie: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Era uno de los Signers elegidos por el Dragón Carmesí para enfrentar a los Dioses Terrestres y evitar que el Señor del Inframundo despertara. Tenía al «Dragón Hada Antiguo» como su Dragón Insignia, además de una conexión especial con los espíritus del duelo.

Era difícil pensar en Ruka como un enemigo, pero tampoco era algo tan extraño. En el manga de 5D’s lo era.

—¿Qué hay de su hermano, Rua?

Fubuki apretó los puños.

—Estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Él… —Le costó trabajo decir lo siguiente—. Él fue el asesino de mi hermana.

¿Qué carajo pasó en este mundo? Primero Johan como Avatar de la Luz en el pasado de la nueva línea del tiempo, y ahora Ruka y Rua bajo el control de la Luz.

—Yusei, Crow, Jack, Aki, es decir, el resto de los Signers, ellos no…

Fubuki negó con la cabeza entendiendo que me refería a si eran enemigos.

—Los conocí, a Crow y a Jack cuando eran profesionales, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Y el doctor Fudo era alguien muy respetado en Nueva Domino.

—Yusei era un buen tipo —agregó Judai—. Lo conocí cuando enfrentamos a Paradox.

—Sí, lo era —admitió Fubuki—. Jamás se rindió en la lucha, ninguno de ellos lo hizo. Cayeron intentando salvarlos…

Sabía que se refería a Ruka y a Rua. Los vínculos del equipo 5D’s eran tan profundos, que no esperaría otra cosa de ellos.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó Fubuki a Yubel—. Es decir, como es que Johan…

—Se crio en la Ciudad Antigua, como dijiste. Con las Bestias de Cristal y los Caballero- Gema. Pero él jamás se presentó a la coronación de Judai. La Ciudad Antigua fue atacada por los acólitos de la Luz unos años antes. El rey intentó prestar ayuda, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sólo Johan sobrevivió. Fue llevado al reino. Entonces no sabíamos que la Luz lo había infectado, eligiéndolo como su Avatar.

Sus ojos se cerraron en un rictus de dolor.

—Pasó un año antes de que Johan hiciera su primer movimiento. El reino no sobrevivió. Saqué a Judai, a Haou, de allí como el único superviviente junto con una corte inexperta y fuimos en busca de refugio con nuestros únicos aliados.

—El Reino de la Noche Blanca —completó Fubuki.

Yubel le dio la razón.

—¿Noche Blanca? —pregunté—. ¿Cómo las cartas que Asuka usó mientras estaba en la Sociedad de la Luz?

—Creo que allí está una de las diferencias —comentó Fubuki—. En el pasado que recuerdo, los acólitos de la Luz atacaron nuestro reino, pero no de forma directa: se infiltraron. Cuando el hechicero de la Corte de mis padres se dio cuenta, ellos ya estaban bajo su influjo. Consiguió sacarnos a Asuka y a mí del reino, para lo cual recurrió a un viejo pacto con los Dragones Negros.

»Terminamos como refugiados en Kronet, y el rey, para honrar el viejo pacto, nos pidió que sirviéramos a Judai como sus Caballeros. Asumo que algo así debió pasar en esta línea del tiempo: el viejo pacto fue lo que llevó a Judai a buscar refugio en nuestro reino. En fin, los Dragones Negros me ofrecieron su mazo para cumplir mi juramento. Asuka debió tomar el mazo de la Noche Blanca, pero no pudo ser recuperado y, como aprendimos en nuestra siguiente vida, terminó infectado por la Luz de la Destrucción.

—Entonces, no fue coincidencia que la Sociedad de la Luz apuntara hacia Asuka —conjeturé.

—No, no lo fue. Sólo un miembro de la familia real puede usar esas cartas, incluso si la Luz las corrompió, no podría usar todo su poder sin uno de nosotros. Y Asuka siempre fue la mejor usándolas.

—En las Doce Dimensiones crear cartas no es algo tan simple como en este mundo —me explicó Yubel para que entendiera porque era tan importante que la persona correcta usara cierto mazo—. No basta con dar imprimir a un botón. Además, no puedes crear cartas de monstruos: los espíritus y los monstruos te ofrecen su lealtad y te prestan su poder convirtiéndose a sí mismos en cartas.

Eso era justo como Amon consiguió su mazo Exodia en la tercera temporada.

—Las cartas Mágicas y de Trampa son creadas por hechiceros que se especializan en ese arte. Los más talentosos, es decir, los que pueden crear las cartas más poderosas, por lo general trabajan exclusivamente para la realeza o los nobles de alta cuna, y sólo consiguen una gran creación una o dos veces en su vida. Por eso los mazos son heredados de generación en generación como se heredan los mismos títulos.

Que complicado, pensé.

—¿Las Bestias de Cristal fueron corrompidas por la Luz? —preguntó Fubuki a Yubel.

Yubel negó con la cabeza.

—Lograron resistir, no fue así con el mazo de los Caballero-Gema. Eventualmente, la Luz intentó deshacerse de las Bestias de Cristal, así que el Dragón Arcoíris no tuvo más remedio que abandonar a Johan. Acudieron a nosotros buscando nuestra ayuda para recuperarlo. Así que Haou les dio parte de su poder para que asumieran su forma Avanzada, y Hayato, nuestro hechicero de la corte, se ocupó de crear el soporte para el nuevo mazo.

Fubuki pareció pensar un momento lo que pasaba.

—¿Es posible que allí fue donde todo cambió? —preguntó—. En una línea del tiempo la Luz decide atacar la Ciudad Antigua, en la otra el Reino de la Noche Blanca.

—No creo que sea lo único —agregué—. No puede ser tan simple. Por otro lado, ¿por qué en una línea del tiempo la Luz busca un Avatar y en la otra no?

—La Luz no siempre se manifiesta a través de Avatares —recalcó Yubel—. A veces sólo usa a sus marionetas.

—Pero, ¿y si hay algo más? Una especie de karma o equilibrio cósmico.

Era un concepto muy manejado en oriente: la idea de que todo debía estar equilibrado. Es decir, era la premisa de animes como Fullmetal Alchemist y xxxHolic.

—Las cosas tienden a equilibrarse, eso es cierto —admitió Yubel.

—En la magia, al menos de la que se hablaba en mi mundo, existe el Principio de Correspondencia: como es arriba es abajo. Y el Principio de la Polaridad: todos tiene su doble; todo viene en dos polos: los semejantes y los antagónicos son lo mismo.

Yubel frunció el ceño.

—¿Eras una especie de ocultista?

—No, sólo leía mucho estas cosas, como investigación para escribir.

—Lo que dices es que el universo, de alguna manera, equilibró las cosas —intentó deducir Fubuki—. Tomó a Johan como Avatar de la Luz a causa de los cambios que hicimos, porque tú estás aquí.

—No creo que yo sea igual a Johan, desde un punto de vista cósmico —repliqué—. Mi hipótesis va por otro lado: ¿Qué pasa si la Luz es consciente de que el estanque cambió? Fue tras otro objetivo de forma deliberada, porque sabía de la línea del tiempo anterior, y trató de modificarla.

—Para equilibrarse, el universo le dio a la Luz conocimiento como el que teníamos —comprendió Fubuki.

—Y tal vez más. Quizá por eso Judai está recordando, y por eso existe separado de Haou. ¿Qué hay si un remanente del viejo Judai viajó conmigo? El universo tuvo que equilibrar eso, y le dio a Judai otro cuerpo. Y también le dio a la Luz conocimiento de lo que se hizo para igualar la balanza.

Yubel negó con la cabeza.

—Es absurdo. ¿Por qué el universo haría estas cosas? Tendría lógica que ayudara a quien quiere salvarlo, entonces, ¿por qué ayudar a la Luz? Eso sería destruirse a sí mismo. Si la Luz gana eso es lo que pasara.

—Tal vez no importa —dije—. El universo no es bueno o malo, no tiene consciencia, sólo hace lo que debe hacer para mantener un balance. Por otro lado, las respuestas deben estar en los detalles más sutiles.

Me concentré en Judai, quien había estado muy callado.

—En la otra línea del tiempo, ¿cuándo conociste a Sho?

—En el examen de ingreso a la Academia. Entré al domo de duelos justo cuando él y Daichi terminaban sus exámenes.

Asentí. Concordaba con el primer episodio.

—Pero en esta vida él asistió a la misma escuela primaria que tú.

—Eso es porque no se mudaron cuando Sho tenía unos cuatro años —nos aclaró Fubuki—. En la otra línea del tiempo, se fueron unos años a Estados Unidos por el trabajo del señor Marufuji, y cuando regresaron se instalaron en otra parte de la ciudad.

Un misterio aclarado.

—¿Qué hay de la profesora Midori? ¿La conocías?

Judai negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y a su hermano Koyo?

El mismo resultado.

—¿Por qué ellos son importantes? —me preguntó extrañado. No los habíamos visto desde que dejamos la primaria pública, hacía ya cuatro años.

—Hay una tercera línea del tiempo: el manga.

—¿Manga? —preguntaron Fubuki y Judai al unísono.

—Sí, un manga de GX. En él, Hoyo y Midorio Hibiki eran muy importantes para la trama. No digo que vaya a ser lo mismo aquí, pero le hecho de que nos encontráramos con ellos levanta sospechas. Citando a cierta bruja: «las coincidencias no existen».

En el teléfono de Fubuki sonó una alarma, indicando que se habían terminado las dos horas. No tuvimos más remedio que dejar allí las cosas.

Salimos de la escuela y nos despedimos de Fubuki.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Eso hasta que pasamos frente a un callejón y escuchamos el grito desesperado de una niña. Una voz que conocíamos muy bien: era Rei.

Sin decir nada, fuimos en su búsqueda.

La encontramos de rodillas en el suelo, sus cartas esparcidas a su alrededor.

—¡Rei! —la llamó Judai mientras corría a ayudarla.

—Príncipe Judai… —La voz de Rei sonó entrecortada en medio del llanto.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Mi pregunta tuvo respuesta cuando la figura de un adulto joven, alrededor de la edad de Yugi, se materializó de la nada frente a nosotros. Tenía una larga cabellera de color azul, y vestía una gabardina blanca. Sus ojos eran dos orbes dorados que nos miraban con burla, mientras una sonrisa algo sádica se dibujaba en sus labios. En su mano derecha sostenía un cubo que brillaba con la intensidad de un sol en miniatura.

—Ah, que sorpresa —le dijo a Judai con una voz profunda cargada de malsano deleite—. El Heraldo de la Oscuridad. No esperaba encontrarme tan pronto contigo. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir, niño.

____________________

* No estoy seguro de si dicho termino era usado en el Londres de mediados del siglo XIX, pero si es una de las formas en que se ha conocido al cólera a lo largo de la historia.

** «Coronado» en Noruego.


	19. Dragón de la Luz y la Oscuridad

* * *

**Libro II**

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

**Dragón de la Luz y la Oscuridad**

**[Dragón/Efecto/LUZ/Nivel 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2400]**

_Mientras esta carta está boca arriba en el Campo su Atributo se trata también como OSCURIDAD. Una vez por Cadena, durante el turno de cualquier jugador, cuando es activada una Carta Mágica/de Trampa, o el efecto de un monstruo: esta carta pierde exactamente 500 ATK y DEF y esa activación es negada. Cuando esta carta es destruida y mandada al Cementerio: selecciona 1 monstruo en tu Cementerio (si es posible); destruye todas las cartas que controles, y también Invoca ese monstruo (si existe) de Modo Especial._

* * *

Sentí como si la temperatura se desplomara diez grados de golpe, al tiempo que la luz de la tarde se desvanecía. Las sombras parecieron tragarse el callejón, hasta que todo lo que nos rodeó era una especie de espacio vacío en una muestra clara de que el Cubo Cuántico nos había trasladado a otro plano o dimensión diferente.

Judai, todavía sosteniendo a Rei en sus brazos, comenzó a ver a su alrededor con actitud desesperada. Hice lo mismo y fue que los noté: una gran cantidad de personas, la mayoría niños y adolescentes, aunque también había algunos adultos jóvenes, no mayores de treinta, asumo. Por sus ropas y rasgos físicos, me quedo claro que venían de todas partes del mundo. La única razón por la que sus rasgos eran discernibles en medio de las sombras que nos envolvían, era por los triángulos de sus frentes que resplandecían en un color dorado, además de sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con una intensidad que rivalizaba con la del cubo del hombre a quien identifique como Diva.

Yubel apareció detrás de Judai, extendiendo sus alas de forma protectora.

La sonrisa de Diva se ensanchó al ver al espíritu.

—¿Así qué tú eres el guardián?

—Tú eres un esclavo de la Luz —escupió Yubel.

—¿Esclavo? —preguntó Diva con burla—. Tú renunciaste a tu humanidad para convertirte en un dragón al servicio de la Oscuridad, ¿y dices que yo soy el esclavo?

Las otras entidades, ya que no estaba seguro de si podía considerarlos humamos, dentro de las sombras comenzaron a acercarse hacia nosotros. Se sentía como estar en una película de zombis, con todos esos seres con forma humana y miradas muertas avanzando lentamente en nuestra dirección.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Judai furioso, con Rei temblando contra su pecho.

—La Prana —respondí por él.

Los ojos dorados de Diva se posaron sobre mí y no pude reprimir un escalofrío. Había algo aterrador en esos ojos, como si fueran los de un depredador. Sentí la necesidad de apartar la mirada, pero algo me lo impidió.

—Así que conoces nuestro poder. —Su voz era baja y con un tono de deleite malsano que me hizo sentir nauseas.

El ceño de Diva se frunció con extrañeza.

—Qué curioso —dijo—, se supone que sólo hay un Heraldo de la Oscuridad, ¿por qué tu alma hiede a ella?

Sentí las miradas de todos esos seres fijarse sobre mí en el momento en que Diva dijo esas palabras. El deseó de retroceder creció hasta volverse desesperación. Fue allí que la Oscuridad tomó control de mi cuerpo.

—¿Por qué el heredero de la Prana está aliado con la Luz de la Destrucción? —le devolví la pregunta, infundido con el valor que la Oscuridad me daba.

Diva pareció furioso por un instante, antes de que sus facciones se relajaran.

—Al parecer entiendes lo que somos, ¿pero de verdad conoces nuestro poder?

—Sé que la Prana es un poder que iba a crear una utopía. Un mundo donde no habría más odio y sufrimiento. Un poder que te fue confiado por tu maestro, Shadi Shin, para hacer realidad su sueño de un mundo de paz.

—Es cierto —admitió él—. Pero esa utopía no será alcanzada hasta que la Oscuridad sea desterrada de este mundo. Y la única forma de desterrar a la Oscuridad es asegurar que la Luz gane esta guerra.

—Por eso atacaste a Rei —deduje—. ¿Qué paz puede venir de atacar a una niña inocente?

Los ojos de Diva brillaron con malsana diversión.

—Necesitamos duelistas fuertes. Rei Saotome consiguió la victoria en un nacional en la categoría junior con sólo siete años. La duelista más joven en ganar ese torneo. Un talento como ese no debe ser desperdiciado.

Miré a los otros seres que nos rodeaban con más detenimiento. Muchos de ellos portaban discos de duelo.

—Duelistas fuertes —repetí—. Estás formando un ejército.

Activé mi propio disco de duelo.

—Todo en este mundo se resuelve con un duelo —dije más para mí mismo.

—Oh, ¿me desafías?

—Sí —le respondí.

Diva sonrió, al tiempo que su Cubo Cuántico brillaba con una intensidad mayor. El triángulo en su frente y el brillo de sus ojos cambió a un blanco intenso, lo cual me hizo pensar en Aang entrando al Estado Avatar.

—No estoy interesado —dijo—. ¿Por qué perder mi tiempo enfrentándote en un duelo cuando simplemente puedo desaparecerte? Ya que pareces saber tanto sobre nosotros, te dejaré experimentar de primera mano el maravilloso poder de la Prana.

Sentí un cosquilleó en la punta de mis dedos. Alcé mis manos y confirmé lo que pensé tras escuchar sus palabras: me estaba desintegrando en pequeñas partículas doradas. Fue una cesación extraña, por lo que recordaba de la película, habría pensado que sería algo doloroso.

—¡Basta! —gritó Judai con desesperación.

—Paciencia, pequeño Heraldo, tú eres el siguiente.

Judai dejó a Rei al cuidado de Yubel, quien en este plano parecía tener un cuerpo físico, o tal vez Judai estaba dándoselo sin darse cuenta, mientras se levantaba y activaba su propio disco de duelo.

—¡Detente ahora! —exigió.

Sentí a la Oscuridad salir de él en oleadas con una intensidad que hasta ese día sólo había sentido en Haou. Ese era el verdadero poder de Judai como Heraldo de la Oscuridad.

Mi mano había desaparecido por completo, y podía sentir que el cosquilleo ahora estaba en mis pies y se expandía con gran rapidez desde allí a todo mi cuerpo.

—Oh, veo que la Prana no te afecta como a tu amigo. —Volví mi atención a Judai al escuchar esto, quien parecía estar repeliendo una especie de hilos dorados que salían del Cubo Cuántico y trataban de envolverlo.

«Así es como funciona», pensé.

El cosquilleo ahora se sentía por todo mi cuerpo y mi vista comenzó a perder foco. Me concentré en mis memorias. Eso fue lo salvó a Jonouchi en la película, junto con una oportuna intervención de Atem. Si lograba eso…

—No podrás —escuché la voz de Diva retumbando a mi alrededor—. Nadie puede resistirse al poder de la Prana, mucho menos ahora que la Gloriosa Luz lo ha perfeccionado.

Las sombras a mi alrededor fueron reemplazadas por una especie de dimensión de blanco absoluto, casi como la Habitación del Tiempo en _Dragon Ball_.

—Puedes aferrarte a tus memorias todo lo que quieras, pero, tarde o temprano, serán borradas. Vas a desaparecer aquí, porque sin memorias, no eres nadie.

Yo sabía eso a la perfección, y por eso no podía permitirme perderlas. Citando al Joker: «Si renuncias a tus memorias, renuncias a tu identidad.»

—No —me sorprendió escuchar otra voz.

—¡Hiede a Oscuridad! —replicó Diva.

—Quiero hablar con él, déjanos solos.

Hubo un silencio, el cual interprete como una duda por parte de Diva.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin—. Si es lo que deseas.

La sensación de cosquilleo desapareció. Seguía atrapado en ese lugar de perfecta y enfermiza blancura, pero, por algún motivo, sentía como si la Prana se hubiera retirado. En su lugar quedó otra fuerza, una mucho más abrasiva y dominante. Podía sentir como intentaba entrar en mi mente, lo que hizo que la Oscuridad en mí automáticamente entrara en una especie de modo defensivo, haciendo todo lo posible para repeler la invasión, fallando hasta cierto punto.

La cosa que me rodeaba consiguió entrar y aferrarse a mis memorias más superficiales, luchando por entrar más profundo en mi mente.

—Finalmente nos conocemos, Kenichi Satou.

Fruncí el ceño extrañado cuando la Luz se dirigió a mí. ¿Sabía mi nombre? Ahora sonaba como Meridia en Skyrim: un tono imperativo, pero a la vez dulce, como si fuera una especie de madre muy estricta. Tuve que recordarme que está no era una diosa que representara la vida como lo era Meridia en el _lore_ de The Elder Scrolls; sino todo lo contrario, se trataba de una fuerza que sólo buscaba traer la muerte.

—No puedo decir que es un placer —le respondí.

La Luz río. Una risa fría y aterradora.

—Yo podría enviarte de vuelta a casa —me ofreció de inmediato para comenzar a negociar—. Despertarías en tu cama, de vuelta en tu mundo. Todo esto sería como una pesadilla que olvidarías pronto. Sólo tienes que renunciar a la Oscuridad y abrazar la Luz.

Oh, allí estaba: tratando de tentarme con uno de mis más grandes anhelos. Igual que tentó a DD con la fama, a Edo con la justicia, y a Saio con su deseo de crear un mundo mejor, uno donde otros no sufrieran lo que él y su hermana tuvieron que padecer. Pero la Luz siempre mentía, como Satanás en los dogmas cristianos.

Por supuesto, no me gustó que supiera esos detalles. Todavía podía sentirla, como una mano, tratando de robar información directo de mi cerebro, mientras la Oscuridad intentaba proteger los cocimientos más profundos de mi mente, dejando a la merced del enemigo mis pensamientos más superficiales.

—Ese es tu más profundo deseo, ¿verdad? Volver a casa, lejos de este mundo absurdo donde un juego de cartas puede definir quien vive y quien muere.

—¿A dónde volvería? —le espeté con amargura—. Yo morí. Los muertos no deben volver.

—Pero estás aquí, porque la Oscuridad te trajo. Te arrebato la paz. Yo puedo devolvértela.

—¿Estás confirmando que quieres matarme? Porque, siendo sincero, no necesitaba confirmación.

La risa hueca y fría de la Luz volvió a resonar a mi alrededor.

—No entiendes la verdadera forma en la que funciona este mundo. Todo lo que viste a través de una pantalla no es más que una sombra de la realidad. Estás en medio de algo que no puedes comprender. Desperdicias tu vida en una batalla que no es tuya en primer lugar. Te ofrezco una salida de eso.

Tengo que admitirlo, la Luz es buena metiéndose con las inseguridades. Quizá si hubiera intentado esto años atrás, cuando sólo era un niño asustado que miraba a su alrededor negándose a creer que de verdad estuviera en este mundo, hubiera funcionado. Pero, durante los últimos cinco años, conocí a muchas de las personas que antes eran sólo un dibujo en una página de manga o una animación en el televisor. Y esas eran personas reales.

Judai, por ejemplo, no era sólo el estudiante flojo y extrovertido que lo único en lo que pensaba era en los duelos. Sí, le costaba concentrarse en sus clases, pero también se esforzaba para superar sus limitaciones y tratar de sacar la mejor nota que podía. No por él, ni siquiera por sus padres (a quienes, de hecho, parecía darles igual como le iba en sus clases), lo hacía por su hermano y por sus amigos, para no quedarse atrás y poder seguir avanzando al lado de todos nosotros. Es decir, no era un personaje de una o dos dimensiones, era alguien más complejo. Un amigo que comprendía que a veces no estaba de humor para el duelo, y hacía a un lado el juego que tanto amaba para sentarse conmigo y jugar una partida en un videojuego.

Las personas en este mundo no eran personajes de un anime, eran… _personas_ , valga la redundancia. Seres de carne y hueso. Amaban, odiaban; reían, lloraban; podían estar felices, tristes o enojadas. Incluso tenían problemas que iban más allá de vencer al personaje genérico del episodio, o al duelista Oscuro en turno que quería matarlos mediante un juego de cartas para niños. Tenían problemas familiares, de menor o mayor grado; problemas en la escuela, con amigos o con sus intereses románticos, como cualquier persona que estuviera _viviendo_. Y los adultos se preocupaban por cosas mundanas como pagar las cuentas y conservar un nivel de vida aceptable para ellos y sus familias.

Porque, a final de cuentas, incluso en un mundo que es un _shonen de cartas_ , la vida está en los pequeños detalles, no en las batallas épicas contra las fuerzas del mal.

—Lo entiendo muy bien —dije—. Tal vez en, digamos, la Tierra A-200 algo, el Duelo de Monstruos era sólo un juego. Cierto, allá no podías apostar tu alma en un Juego de lo Oscuro. No había fuerzas como tú o el _Maestro_ Haou, al menos no que yo conociera. No sé si el dios, el diablo, los ángeles o los santos en los que creía durante mi primera infancia debido a mi crianza católica eran reales o no. Pero eso no significa que no comprenda este mundo, al menos en parte…

—Un mundo que no es el tuyo…

Negué con la cabeza.

—Es mi mundo. He vivido en él casi la mitad del tiempo que viví en mi otra vida. Cierto, al principio, a veces —negué con la cabeza—, muchas veces, quise morir y me negaba a aceptar que este mundo era real. Pero, carajo, amo a mi familia. Miyuki y Kensuke Satou son mis padres, Kouji Satou es mi tío. Y sí, también Yugi Muto es mi tío y junto con el abuelo Sugoroku y la tía Megumi son mi familia.

Solté una carcajada sin gracia.

—Tal vez sea un cliché de _shonen_ , y me haga parecer como un Naruto genérico, pero ¡qué importa! Son mi gente preciosa, por quienes no debo dejarte ganar. Por ellos, y porque si tienes éxito destruirás a Judai, y luego los mataras a ellos también, a todos mis amigos, a todas las personas inocentes que ni siquiera tienen idea de que esta lucha está sucediendo. No puedo permitirte hacer eso.

La Luz se agitó llena de furia.

—No entiendes nada, Kenichi Satou. Sólo eres un esclavo que vaga por este mundo cegado por la oscuridad, tomando las migajas de falsa amabilidad que uno de tus amos te tira para mantenerte controlado. Sabes perfectamente de lo que es capaz la Oscuridad. Lo has visto: vidas destruidas, duelistas asesinados para crear una carta capaz de acabar con todo. Esa es la Oscuridad a la que sirves.

—¿Y qué me dices de apoderarte de un arma de destrucción masiva y tratar de destruir el mundo con ella?

—No entiendes lo que trato de hacer. Tu visión está sesgada. La purificación es necesaria. Mediante la destrucción de este planeta, de su corrupta civilización construida en torno a los dioses falsos de la Oscuridad, el mundo renacerá de nuevo. Las almas de esas personas preciosas que dices proteger serán libres por fin. Nacerá un nuevo mundo, uno libre de la Oscuridad. La vida, la verdadera vida, se abrirá paso. Y todas esas almas podrán renacer de nuevo en ese mundo de Luz, igual que tú renaciste en este mundo.

Y allí estaba, el clásico discurso de «los otros están mal, yo soy quien tiene la razón».

—¿Alguien de verdad se traga tus mentiras? —pregunté con el mayor tono de burla del que fui capaz—. O, mejor dicho, ¿tú misma te las crees? Porqué, si lo dices en serio, entonces déjame reír más fuerte.

Sentí a la Luz agitarse dentro de mi cabeza, intentando ir más profundo en mis pensamientos, seguramente buscando como retorcer mis creencias y doblegar mi voluntad.

—No tienes idea de nada…

—Y allí vas de nuevo. No, no la tengo. Y, en realidad, no quiero entenderte. Sé lo suficiente sobre ti: en este mundo has provocado guerras, matanzas y toda clase de atrocidades. Manipulas y usas a las personas con ese propósito.

—¿Y tú preciado Rey no lo hace? El mundo era un lugar hermoso, lleno de luz dónde las personas vivían en un paraíso. Hasta que ese Rey a quien sirves lo destruyó. Tu venerada Oscuridad aplastó con fuego, acero y magia ese mundo lleno de vida y armonía.

A mi alrededor comenzaron a surgir imágenes. Bosques llenos de vida, ciudades de edificios blancos, donde personas, monstruos y espíritus hacían su vida cotidiana en paz. Un mundo sin guerra, sin enfermedad y sin muerte, en el cual todo ser vivo, físicos o espirituales, convivían en armonía.

Y luego vi a Judai… a Haou Judai, dirigiendo sus ejércitos de monstruos y demonios. Ciudades arrasadas, almas robadas, todo para completar « **Súper Polimerización** ». También vi a mis amigos y compañeros, al resto de los personajes de GX a quienes no había conocido todavía. Llevaban armaduras blancas, relucientes con el poder de la Luz. Jun, Sho, Ryo, Hayato, Asuka, Fubuki, Edo, Johan, Rei, Kenzan, Jim y O’Brian todos enfrentando a Judai y cayendo ante él. Hasta que al final no quedó pueblo o ciudad en pie: cada reino destruido, cada bosque, selva y llanura quemadas hasta ser desiertos de cenizas. Haou no perdonó a nadie, ni siquiera a los demonios, hechiceros y soldados de la oscuridad que arrasaron y aniquilaron todo lo que se puso en el camino de su maestro. Al final sólo quedaba él, con « **Súper Polimerización** » en su mano.

El Rey Supremo destruyó el mundo de paz y luz, y de sus cenizas nació un nuevo mundo, uno donde la Oscuridad era la fuerza que lo gobernaba todo.

Jadeé cuando la visión terminó.

—Esa es la Oscuridad a la que sirves —repitió la Luz.

—Estás mintiendo —dije en voz baja.

—Eres tú quien se engaña a sí mismo. ¿Dejarás a un lado tu libre albedrío para servir a la Oscuridad?

—Eres hipócrita, ofreciendo intercambiar una esclavitud por otra.

La Luz volvió a reír.

—Admites que eres un esclavo, pero rechazas la libertad.

Sentí como se arremolinaba con más fuerza sobre mí. La siguiente vez que habló, su voz se escuchó en mi oído y no como algo que parecía venir de todas partes a mi alrededor.

—Puedo romper los grilletes que te atan. Puedo devolverte los recuerdos buscas con tanta desesperación. Sólo tienes que responder una simple pregunta: ¿aceptas mi bendición?

«Un trato con el diablo», pensé. A pesar de la Oscuridad dentro de mi alma, de mi discurso anterior, una parte de mí quería hacerlo, quería decir _sí_.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños. Entonces recordé a Judai: hablando con desesperación de como dejó a sus amigos a merced de la Luz. Recordé el rostro de Asuka en el anime: frío, carente de cualquier emoción, al grado de que incluso desconocía a su propio hermano… el mismo a quien buscó durante años, por quien estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. La Oscuridad al menos me dejaba pensar por mí mismo, la Luz se llevaba todo lo que hacía a una persona ser ella misma, hasta convertirlas en meras marionetas sin emociones ni voluntad.

—No —respondí—. Sé lo que pasa con quienes aceptan someterse a ti.

—Eres un tonto, Kenichi Satou.

—Tal vez, pero soy un tonto que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para derrotarte, para que no vuelvas a tocar a mis amigos. Nunca más tendrás a Asuka, ni a Johan…

—Johan Andersen ya no me es de utilidad —me interrumpió la Luz—. Ahora mismo sólo hay una cosa que quiero. Te quiero a ti, y todo el conocimiento que tienes de otros mundos y del cual, hasta ahora, sólo he vislumbrado pequeños atisbos.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

—Te lo prometo, Kenichi Satou, un día te arrodillaras ante mí como mi fiel vasallo.

Algo cambió.

Sentí una nueva fuerza acercándose. La Luz pareció sentirla también, ya que se alejó. Ya no la sentía tratando de hundir sus garras en mi cabeza. La habitación blanca a mi alrededor comenzó a desquebrajarse, como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

La Oscuridad en mi interior se agitó en confusión. Esta nueva fuerza parecía ser una mezcla de Luz y Oscuridad en perfecto equilibrio.

Y entonces lo vi: primero fue una silueta, que poco a poco fue ganando nitidez, al cabo de un minuto, frente a mí había un enorme dragón, mitad negro mitad blanco.

Volví a sentir aquel cosquilleo provocado por la Prana, al tiempo que reaparecía en el plano de sombras que generó el cubo de Diva. El dragón no sólo había ahuyentado a la Luz, sino que anuló el poder del Cubo.

—¿Qué es esto? —exigió saber Diva furioso.

Los otros seres de la Prana a nuestro alrededor gritaron, al tiempo que se desvanecían mientras las sombras que nos rodeaban comenzaban a disiparse.

—Buen trabajo, compañero —escuché decir a una voz infantil que estaba seguro me era familiar.

Me giré y vi a quien menos esperaba encontrar allí, aunque el dragón era prueba suficiente de que no podía ser otra persona que él. Jun Manjoume, vestido con un _yukata_ verde esmeralda y rodeado por el trio Ojama, los cuales temblaban de miedo, pero no se apartaban de su lado, caminaba hacia nosotros.

El enorme Dragón de la Luz y la Oscuridad rugió.

—¿Quién eres? —le exigió saber Diva al niño de doce años.

Manjoume hizo un sonido de fastidio.

—Soy Jun Manjoume —dijo con el tono más _badass_ que le fue posible con sus cuerdas bocales de niño entrando a la pubertad—, ¡el Trueno Negro que desterrara a la Luz de la Destrucción de este mundo!

Diva gruñó al tiempo que mostraba su Cubo Cuántico. Estaba claro que intentaba atrapar a Manjoume con la Prana.

El dragón volvió a rugir.

Diva maldijo en otro idioma, posiblemente árabe o egipcio, y luego desapareció, al parecer expulsado por el poder del dragón, o más bien lo que había _dentro_ del dragón.

Las sombras de la Prana desaparecieron por completo, y de nuevo nos encontramos en el callejón. Judai volvió a sostener a Rei, quien había perdido el conocimiento. Manjoume nos miró uno a uno, con el inmenso dragón que apenas cabía en el callejón detrás de él, antes de chasquear la lengua y fulminar a Judai con la mirada.

—En serio, inútil, siempre tengo que salvar tu trasero.

Judai soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Me tomó con la guardia baja.

Manjoume volvió a chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

—Típico de ti. No sé cómo te las arreglas para que no te maten.

Judai se puso serio.

—Gracias por venir a ayudarnos.

—Cómo si fuera a dejar que la Luz te destrozara antes de tener mi oportunidad de una revancha. —Su mirada pareció suavizarse un poco—. Entonces, ¿recuerdas?

—No todo, aún hay muchos espacios en blanco. Quizá nunca se llenen.

—Que fastidio —gruñó Manjoume al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Escuché a Yubel resoplar, claramente molesta porque alguien se atreviera a hablarle así a Judai, incluso cuando ese alguien acababa de salvarnos la vida.

—Qué alivio —dijo Ojama Amarillo haciendo un movimiento con su mano como si se limpiara el sudor de la frente.

—Por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos —agregó su hermano Verde.

—Yo no dudé ni por un momento que el Jefe ganaría —se jactó Negro.

—Eres el que más temblaba —le espetó Verde, mientras Amarillo sacudía la cabeza con fuerza de arriba abajo mostrándose de acuerdo.

Manjoume se veía cada vez más molesto, al grado que una clásica vena de furia de los animes apareció sobre su cabeza.

—¡Quieres callarse los tres! —gritó—. Les dije que se quedaran en sus cartas.

—Pero, Jefe, no íbamos a dejarte solo —se quejó Ojama Amarillo y sus hermanos asintieron con fuerza detrás de él.

Manjoume bufó con molestia.

—Como si necesitara de ustedes, montón de basura.

Los tres Ojamas quedaron petrificados en el aire.

No pude reprimirla más, y solté una carcajada mitad nerviosa mitad de alivio.

—¿Te parece divertido? —gruñó Manjoume en mi dirección.

—Lo siento, necesitaba disipar la tensión —me excusé—. Gracias por ello, pequeños Ojama. Si les sirve de algo, yo creo que son geniales.

Los tres Ojama salieron de su petrificación y me miraron con ojos brillantes, como niños a quienes acababa de decirles que iríamos de vacaciones a Disneylandia.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Verde.

—Te los regalo, entonces —agregó Manjoume chasqueando la lengua, lo cual hizo que los Ojama se petrificaran de nuevo.

—No podría aceptarlos. Es claro que esos tres te aman, y seguro tú también los quieres.

Manjoume resopló con molestia, pero no lo negó. Los tres Ojama parecieron entenderlo, y comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor.

Fuimos interrumpidos por un quejido de Rei, mientras volvía a recuperar la consciencia.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz baja—. Te metí en problemas.

Judai sonrió mientras le apartaba los mechones de su frente.

—Está bien, Rei. El hombre malo ya se ha ido.

—¿Lo derrotaste?

—No, el cobarde no se atrevió a enfrentarnos en duelo —le aclaró Judai.

Rei asintió.

—No es un duelista normal… Hizo esa cosa rara, y sus monstruos eran… Daban mucho miedo.

—¿Deberíamos llevarla a su casa? —preguntó Judai dirigiéndose a mí y a Manjoume.

—Pidamos ayuda a Yugi —sugerí. No me gustaba tener que hablarle dos veces para resolver otro problema relacionado con los duelos en menos de veinticuatro horas, en especial ya que el tío Kouji estaba actuando con sospecha, pero, ¿a quién más podíamos recurrir para asegurarnos de que Rei estaría bien?

—Muy bien, entonces me voy —dijo Manjoume.

El poderosos dragón rugió una vez más, antes de desvanecerse.

—Gracias de nuevo, Manjoume.

—Cómo sea, inútil. Trata de no meterte en otro problema de estos por lo menos hasta la Academia.

Podía decir, por la forma en que lo dijo, que él mismo no creía que eso fuera a suceder. Con Diva rondando y además aliado con la Luz, no podía ser de otra forma.

—Por cierto, es un increíble dragón ese que tienes —comentó Judai—. No recuerdo que lo tuvieras antes.

Manjoume se detuvo, se giró lentamente y miró a Judai con una intensidad que, de haber sido dirigida a mí, me habría hecho apartar la mirada.

—Las cosas están cambiando —declaró—. No puedes confiar en lo que sabes. Hay otras cosas agitándose, cosas que no sucedieron antes.

—¿El Ma’at? —me atreví a preguntarle.

Manjoume me miró con el ceño fruncido, mitad sorpresa y mitad intriga. Luego, tras asentir con dureza, dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

—¿Qué es el Ma’at? —me preguntó Judai.

—El equilibrio del antiguo Egipto —respondí—. Como una diosa, era la hija de Ra. También era la pluma con la que el dios Osiris pesaba los corazones, o el _Ib_ , de los muertos en su juicio después de la muerte.

Rei volvió a quejarse, todavía en brazos de Judai. Se había sumido en un estado de seminconsciencia y su cuerpo temblaba mucho.

—Está ardiendo —dijo Yubel posando su mano sobre su frente.

Asentí, al tiempo que sacaba mi teléfono y le marcaba a Yugi. Ya tendríamos tiempo de discutir sobre el Ma’at más tarde. Había que conseguir ayuda para Rei de inmediato.

Yugi acordó enviar a alguien lo antes posible. Kaiba era capaz de rastrearnos con los discos de duelo, así que nos pidió que no abandonáramos ese lugar.

Mientras esperábamos, recogí las cartas de Rei y las guardé en su estuche, el cual procedí a ajustar en mi propio cinturón, junto a mi propio deck, para no perderlo.

Diez minutos después, apareció Jonouchi.

—Yugi me dijo que estaban aquí —nos dijo. Su mirada se desvió hacia Rei—. Bien la llevaremos.

Cargó a la niña al estilo nupcial, y se apresuró hacia fuera del callejón. Lo seguimos de cerca.

En la calle nos esperaba Mai a bordo de su convertible rojo. Jonouchi subió al asiento trasero para cuidar de Rei.

—Gracias —dijo Judai, pero ninguno de los dos subimos al coche, sabiendo que no ayudaríamos nada yendo con ellos, además de que sólo había un asiento libre.

—No hay de qué —respondió Mai guiñando un ojo, antes de arrancar y salir a toda velocidad sin molestarse en conducir con cuidado.

Judai mantuvo la vista en el coche hasta que se perdió de vista.

—Estará bien —le dije—. Kaiba tiene a los mejores médicos para estas cosas.

Judai asintió de forma distraía.

—Lo sé, pero… —apretó los puños—. ¿Estoy fallando? Primer Johan, ahora Rei, y tú casi desapareces frente a mí. Ese tipo usó ese cubo extraño para enviarte a otro lugar, y no pude hacer más que quedarme mirando. Si Manjoume no recordara, si no hubiera tenido a ese dragón.

No supe que decir para animarlo.

—Hay que advertir a todos —dije por fin—. Es decir, a Yugi, a Kaiba y al señor Pegasus. A Fubuki también. Aprovechemos que todos están en la ciudad para contarles lo que sabemos. Todo lo que yo sé ahora.

Me di cuenta de que las manos me temblaban y, a pesar de que intenté disipar la tensión al reír de las payasadas de los Ojama, sentía el peso del miedo en mi estómago.

La Luz estaba tras de mí. Siempre supe que sucedería en algún punto. La información que guardaba era muy valiosa para cualquiera de los bandos, y eso se traducía en poder. Además, nuestra lucha principal era en su contra. Haou no me dejaría estar en otro lugar que no fuera el frente de batalla. Aun así, saber que no quería destruirme, no por lo menos ahora, sino que arrebatarme la voluntad que me quedaba…

Joder, ¿cómo se supone que la detendría cuando el remanente de la Oscuridad que había en mi interior fue incapaz de repelerla por completo?

—¿Qué sucedió? —me preguntó Yubel, quien había regresado a su forma espiritual ahora que el peligro parecía haber pasado.

Me mordí el labio.

—La Luz habló conmigo. —Decidí que lo mejor era ser honesto. No tenía motivos para ocultar eso, la Oscuridad no me dejaría hacerlo.

Yubel pareció inusualmente comprensiva.

—Volvamos, debemos hablar con Haou —dijo sin preguntar nada más.

Judai no pareció muy conforme de escuchar eso. Por mi parte, estuve de acuerdo. De cualquier forma, la noche ya estaba cayendo y era mejor volver a casa. No era conveniente estar donde Diva podría decidir atacar de nuevo. Por supuesto, con el poder de la Prana, el cual le permitía tele transportarse a donde quisiera, al grado de ir y venir entre Egipto y Domino en cuestión de minutos, no parecía haber un sitio donde pudiéramos estar seguros.

Eso me trajo una cuestión: ¿sería posible crear escudos anti-aparición como en Harry Potter? La magia era real en este mundo, tal vez había una forma de hacer eso. Bueno, en la película Kaiba pudo anular el poder de la Prana con su tecnología, y dado que en este mundo consiguió crear el mismo modelo de disco de duelo que mostró allí, era fácil asumir que eso no sería un problema para él.

Por otro lado, la presencia de Diva traía muchas preguntas. Si recordaba bien, Diva se movía por dos motivos: su deseo de venganza contra Bakura, por más que fue Zorc quien asesinó a Shadi y no el pobre niño poseído por la sortija; y su miedo a perder el poder que le heredó su maestro al saber que Kaiba estaba tratando de traer de nuevo al Faraón.

¿Eran los mismos motivos los que alimentaban su rabia ahora? ¿O acaso la Luz lo encontró por coincidencia y decidió usarlo?

Comenzaba a volverse molesto que sucedieran cosas como esta. Además de la forma loca en que los diferentes cánones parecían estarse mezclando. Podía lidiar con la línea del tiempo de _Duel Monsters-GX-5D’s_ , pero si a eso se le sumaba los mangas y hasta _El lado oscuro de las dimensiones_. Joder, alguien de verdad debía odiarnos.

Me despedí de Judai en su puerta, prometiéndole que nos veríamos después de la cena, para hablar sobre lo que ocurría y sobre como contaríamos esto a los demás involucrados en lo que se podría llamar «operación arregla el desmadre en que se convirtió la línea del tiempo».

—Estoy en casa —anuncié mientras me quitaba los zapatos y me ponía las pantuflas.

El tío Kouji se asomó desde la sala.

—Solo estamos nosotros —me dijo—. Fueron al aeropuerto a recoger a mis padres.

Los abuelos se habían atrasado por una nevada en Sapporo, algo poco común en mayo, pero que sucedió ese año, así que llegarían esa noche a pesar de que hubieran querido estar toda la Golden Week con nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño, notando el hecho de que el tío Kouji se refirió a ellos como _sus_ padres en vez de _mis_ abuelos.

—Llegarán más o menos en otras dos horas.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Ahora tenemos tiempo de hablar —dijo mientras señalaba el sillón individual indicándome que me sentara allí.

—¿Es sobre Johan? —me atreví a preguntarle.

El tío Kouji asintió con dureza.

—Sobre eso, y sobre otra cosa. —Sus ojos no eran visibles debido al brillo de sus anteojos redondos, lo cual no era una buena señal en ningún anime que hubiera visto en mi otra vida—. Anoche escuché una conversación muy interesante entre tú y Judai…

Oh, Joder, ¿por qué Manjoume no dejó que la Prana me desapareciera?


End file.
